Secret, The Story Continues
by egoofy34
Summary: A series of one shots that takes place after "Secret." JJ/Emily and of course AJ. Please enjoy and Review. Chapter 78 is up now..... updated 08/10/09.. Now Complete.... ENJOY!
1. Commitment

A/N- This will be a series of one shots about JJ, Emily and a growing AJ. Mostly family related stories with occasional work stuff thrown in.

A/N 2- This takes place before the last 11 chapters of 'Secret'. AJ is only two and Emily and JJ have been to together for about 4 years. This is something I should have put in the original story but it got left out. I had typed it at work (surprise, surprise!) and thought that I saved it to the flash drive but when I got home it wasn't there. So rather than type it again, I just left it out. However, the other day I found it on the hard drive at work, oops!! Hope you enjoy it!

JJ stood in front a mirror in the bedroom and could not help but smile. She was wearing a white dress with thin straps that criss-crossed in the back. The material was thin and clung to her body, highlighting all the right spots. It was low cut in the front; something that she knew would drive Emily crazy. JJ heard the door open behind her and then heard three small gasps. She turned around to see her mother, Garcia and Amy all standing there with tears in their eyes.

"JJ you look beautiful." Garcia smiled as she stared at her friend. "Emily is going to be speechless."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ smiled as Garcia hugged her. JJ turned to face her mom who had tears pouring down her face. "You'd better stop because if you make me cry I will kill you." JJ laughed even as she felt tears beginning to form.

"I'm sorry sweetie; you just look like an angel standing there." Angie said as she wiped her tears away. "Wait till your father sees you." There was a slight knock at the door and they heard Tom ask if it was okay to enter. Angie walked over to JJ and grabbed her hand as Garcia opened the door. Tom made it about two steps into the bedroom before he stopped and stared at his daughter.

"Honey, you look…" Tom was speechless.

"Gorgeous. The word you're looking for is gorgeous." Amy said.

"Thanks you Amy." Tom smiled as he walked over to JJ. "You look gorgeous." Tom pulled JJ into a hug. "Emily is very lucky."

"We're both very lucky." JJ smiled as she looked down at the diamond wedding band that she had on.

_Flashback…_

_JJ walked into the house and the scene in front of her took her breath away. Every inch of the foyer and the living room were completely covered in rose petals and candles. It was beautiful. _

_"Emily?" She called out as she put her stuff down on the entry table. _

_"In here." Emily answered back from the bed room. JJ turned the corner and much to her surprise the rose petals continued on into the bedroom where Emily was standing, wearing the sexiest black teddy JJ had ever seen. _

_"Honey, you look…wow." JJ found herself, for the first time in her life, speechless. _

_"So you like?" Emily teased._

_"Oh you have no idea how much I like." JJ smiled as she closed the gap between her and Emily. "But it's not our anniversary so to what do I owe this honor?" She asked she wrapped her hands around Emily's waist, pulling her close. _

_"What, I need an excuse to spoil my girlfriend?"_

_"Honey, in all the years we've been together the only time you wear something like this," she pulled at the teddy, "is on our anniversary, so spill." _

_"I thought we could make a new anniversary." Emily smiled. _

_"Excuse me?" JJ asked confused. _

_"Jennifer, you know I love you right?" Emily asked suddenly very serious and slightly nervous. _

_"Of course." JJ replied, slightly taken aback by the use of given name. _

_"We've been together for over 4 years now and we have a beautiful daughter, who's at your parents' house by the way," JJ nodded before Emily continued. "Our life is prefect, but I can't help but feel that there is something missing."_

_"Like what?" _

_"While I know that we can't get married, I think that we need something to shows everyone how committed we are. Something that validates our love for one another."_

_"Honey, that is sweet, but I don't need anything to validate my love for you and I certainly don't need a piece of paper or a ring to know you love me." JJ smiled. _

_"So you don't want this very expensive, very sparkly diamond encrusted wedding band that I picked out for you?" Emily teased as she picked up a box from the dresser. As soon as she opened it JJ's eyes filled up with tears. _

_"There beautiful." JJ gasped as she stared down at two matching diamond encrusted wedding bands. They were platinum and were completely encircled with at least 2 karats worth of diamonds. JJ had never seen anything like them before. _

_"I had them custom made. There are two, one for you and one for me." Emily smiled as the tears streamed down JJ's face. "JJ you are my heart and soul. I love you will all that I am. Jennifer Ann Jereau will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_"Yes!" JJ squealed as Emily slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you so much." JJ said as she stared down at the ring and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Emily pulled her ring out of the box and was just about to put it on when JJ took it from her hand. _

"_Allow me. Emily you never cease to amaze me. Just when I think out life together cannot get any better, you go do this. I love you will you with all that I am. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." Emily smiled as JJ slipped the ring on. "Now let's see what we can do about the fact that you are way overdressed." Emily snickered as she pulled JJ into a very passionate kiss. _

"Would it be okay it I have a few minutes alone with JJ?" Tom asked. Angie, Amy and Garcia nodded and left the room.

"Everything okay dad?" JJ asked giving her father a puzzle look.

"My baby girl is getting 'married.'" JJ laughed at her dad's use of air quotes for the word married. "And although it sad to think that you are all grown up with a family of your own, I just want to make sure you know how much your mother and I love you."

"Of course I do." JJ could feel the tears threatening to fall again.

"I know that a lot of parents would've run for the hills when their only daughter told them that she was gay but that day you told us I couldn't have been prouder." That was it the tears began to fall. "You were being true to yourself and you didn't have to hide anymore. Nobody should have to live a lie. All I ever wanted for you was to be happy and that day I could see in your eyes you were. What more could a parent want for their child. Then you found someone that I am honored to call my daughter in law." Tom smiled as he wiped the tears from JJ's face, even though more continued to fall. Tom loved Emily like she was one of his own. He was truly happy that they had found each other. "I know that you two have been through a lot in the last four years but your love for one another has never faltered and although that the circumstances surrounding AJ's birth were less than ideal," JJ gave a slight chuckle and Tom cringed as he thought back to that day, "both of you are wonderful mothers. I've had a lot of great memories in my lifetime, but there are five that stand out among the rest. The day I married your mother, the day you were born, when you graduated from the Academy, the day AJ was born and today. I am so happy for you. Love is a gift, don't ever forget that." Tom wiped the rest of the tears from JJ's cheek and smiled.

"I love you so much dad." JJ said as she hugged him.

"I do too." Tom said. "Now let's get this show on the road.

Emily was standing in the back yard in front of all of their family and friends waiting for JJ to appear. Emily was wearing a white pant suit, not that any one was shocked and Morgan was standing next to her, holding AJ in his arms. Emily heard the music change and her breath caught in her throat when she looked up and saw JJ walking down the aisle with her father. For a minute Emily thought she was going to pass out. JJ looked amazing. Her eyes immediately drifted to the extremely low cut front and she could not help but smirk. She knew that was all for her. JJ knew that it would drive her crazy. Emily shook Tom's hand and he pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me you'll take care of my little girl?" Tom whispered in Emily's ear as his own tears threatened to fall.

"For as long as I live." Emily replied as he let go. Emily turned her focus to JJ and they proceeded with the ceremony. JJ and Emily committed their love to one another and sealed it with a kiss. Emily took, a now sleeping, AJ in her arms and the three of them walked down the aisle together. All in all it was perfect.

A/N – So that was the first one shot. I don't know how many I am going to write, but as long as people keep reading them then I will keep writing them. I already have some other ideas floating around my head, but if you have any suggestions (or anything you would like to see involving the happy family) just let me know. I am always open for suggestions.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. She Did What?

A/N- This takes place about 2 years after 'Secret.. Emily and JJ have been together for about 9 years and have a now 7 year old daughter, named AJ (Amanda Jereau Prentiss). And in case you forgot, JJ no longer works for the BAU; she is in charge of her own unit and is the Communications Liaison to the White House (which is a totally made up position).

Enjoy……..

"Agent Jereau." JJ said as she answered her phone.

"Agent Jereau this Mrs. Lancaster, the principal from AJ's school."

"Of course, Mrs. Lancaster. Is everything okay? Is AJ alright?" JJ asked as she began to panic. She had never received a call from AJ's school before. AJ was in the second grade now and she had never been in trouble before, so the fact that AJ's principal was calling her was unnerving.

"No AJ is fine but she did get into a fight."

"A FIGHT!" JJ yelled into the phone. "Oh, I am sorry; I didn't mean to yell. It's just she has never gotten into any trouble before. What happened?"

"I would like to discuss that with you in person. Do you think you and Agent Prentiss could come down to the school so we can talk?" JJ did not like the sound of that.

"I can be there in the next thirty minutes, I will call Emily and see if she is available but I'm not sure if she is."

"All right than, I'll see you in a little while and hopefully Agent Prentiss will be able to join us as well." Mrs. Lancaster said and than hung up the phone. JJ immediately dialed Emily, still slightly shocked that AJ had gotten into a fight.

Over at the BAU Emily and Morgan were discussing how much they hated doing paperwork when Emily's cell phone started ringing. Donna Summer's 'Hot Stuff' echoed loudly through the bullpen, causing Morgan to laugh.

"What?" Emily asked trying to sound all innocent.

"I didn't say a word." Morgan snickered to which Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Emily asked as she answered her phone.

"You doing anything right now?" JJ asked.

"No, just paper work, why?" Emily asked slightly worried.

"Because we've to go down to AJ's school. She got into a fight." Emily gasp and then JJ could hear Morgan asking what was wrong in the back ground. She quickly told him that AJ got into a fight and JJ could hear him laughing.

"Told you she was all Prentiss." Morgan yelled into the phone.

"Funny Morgan. I wouldn't be so cocky, cause if your son is anything like you you're screwed." Emily laughed as Morgan paled. Garcia was seven months pregnant with their first child and the thought that their son was going to be just like him scared him to death. "Did they say what happened?" Turning her focus back to the phone and JJ.

"No just that they wanted to talk to us in person. Which can't be good."

"Okay, well let's not panic yet. I'm sure AJ has a perfectly good explanation for this. I'll meet you at the school."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. See ya soon." JJ said as she closed her phone and grabbed her keys. She hoped that Emily was right.

"Agent Jenkins, if Director Madden calls tell him I had to step out for a few minutes. I should be back in an hour or so." JJ explained to her assistant as she walked towards the elevator.

"Don't forget you have that meeting with Agent Gomez at 1:30."

"Shit. I forgot. Can you call and reschedule for me?" Agent Jenkins nodded and JJ stepped into the elevator. "Just remind him that that report is due Thursday. The president expects that on his desk first thing Friday morning. I will not except any more excuses."

"Yes, ma'am." Agent Jenkins replied as the elevator doors closed.

Thirty minutes later, JJ met Emily in the parking lot.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked, after seeing the stressed look on JJ's face.

"Besides the fact that our daughter got into a fight?" JJ snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just got a lot going on right now."

"It's okay. I understand." Emily squeezed JJ's hand and instantly the stress of the day started to slip away. It still amazed JJ that Emily's simple touch had the ability to make any bad day seem a little brighter. "Now let's go find out why our little jail bird got into a fight." Emily laughed.

"I know why, because she has your temper." JJ teased.

"Remember JJ, she is not genetically related to me, so that temper is all you." Emily teased right back because everyone knew that a pissed off JJ was not one to mess with. That was probably why she was so good at her new job. She did not take any crap from anyone and she was not afraid to put you in your place if she needed to. She would do anything for anybody, just don't piss her off. Of course it also made her one of the best agents to work for. That was why her department was second only to the BAU in recruitment waiting lists. At one point Emily had actually thought about transferring to JJ's department, but then JJ came to the BAU for help with a case and she changed her mind. After two weeks of working 'under' JJ she decided that in order to maintain their happy, healthy relationship she would stay at the BAU. Working with JJ was one thing but having her as a boss was another. Though she did have to admit that seeing JJ go toe to toe with Hotch one day was unbelievably hot and it took everything she had not to take JJ right then and there.

_Flashback…_

_Hotch and JJ had been arguing for about twenty minutes when the members of the BAU and JJ's team, walked into the bullpen. They could hear shouting coming from Hotch's office. Nobody knew what was going on but one thing was for sure, they were both pissed. A few minutes later the door to Hotch's office flew open and a very angry and pissed off JJ stormed out._

_"Agent Jereau we're not through!" Hotch yelled as he chased after her. She stopped on a dime and turned around. Emily was pretty sure that she had never heard Hotch call her anything other than JJ, so to hear him call her Agent Jereau was a shock. _

_"Yes we are, Agent Hotchner!" JJ leered at him. "There is nothing more to say. We both have a job to do and like it or not mine involves keeping the President informed." JJ yelled at him as the people below watched in on in amazement. It had been two years since JJ left the BAU and she was definitely not the same, quiet press liaison she was when she left. Emily watched the argument continue to grow and it was totally turning her on. Nobody had ever dared to stand up to Hotch like this and it was incredibly hot. _

_"You're making a huge mistake." Hotch yelled. "I will not have you destroy all the hard work we've already done!"_

_"You are no longer my boss Agent Hotchner and I will do what I see is best! This is still MY investigation!" Hotch threw his hands up in defeat._

_"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Hotch returned to his office and slammed the door. JJ made her way quickly down the steps and made a bee line for the conference room, they only place she knew she could be alone, and slammed the door. _

"_Should we go talk to her?" Emily asked Morgan after several minutes had passed. _

"_You do what you want, but I think I will say out here." Morgan gave a half hearted smile. _

"_Chicken." Emily teased. _

"_She won't kill you, she's sleeping with you." He teased back. "Me, on the other hand, she might kill." _

"_You have a point." Emily smiled as she turned and made her way toward the conference room. She knew that Morgan was right, that JJ wouldn't actually kill her but somehow that fact was not really helping her nervousness as she knocked on the door. When JJ did not answer she turned to Morgan who motioned for her to go in. Emily rolled her eyes and slowly opened the door. _

_"JJ, sweetie, you okay?" Emily asked once inside. She watched JJ pace the floor, obviously still extremely pissed off. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine." JJ muttered as she continued to pace. Emily grabbed her hand and made her stop, though JJ never turned to look at her, she simply stared at the wall. "You sure?" _

_"I don't know." JJ felt Emily wrap her arms around her waist. "What if I'm wrong?"_

_"What does your gut tell you?" Emily asked as she pulled JJ a little tighter. _

_"That I'm right." JJ sighed. _

_"Then that is all that matters." Emily placed a gentle kiss on JJ's neck. "Better?"_

_"Much." JJ smiled as she relaxed into Emily's arms. _

_"Good." Emily smiled as she leaned close to JJ's ear. "And just so you know that little fight you just had with Hotch was extremely hot." JJ spun around in Emily's arms. _

_"Oh really?" JJ smiled as she tucked a few stray hairs behind Emily's ear._

_"Oh yeah, I mean really, really, really hot." JJ did not have time to respond before Emily's lip came crashing down on hers. _

_In the end JJ had been right and Hotch had apologized, deeply proud of the agent she had become. _

They walked into the school and made there way to the front office.

"We're here to see Mrs. Lancaster." Emily said as the reached the front desk. About that time, Mrs. Lancaster came out of her office.

"Agent Prentiss, Agent Jereau." She said as she shook their hands. "Good to see you again. Please come in." She led them into her office. "Julie will you have AJ Prentiss sent up to my office please."

"Sure thing." Julie picked up the phone and Mrs. Lancaster closed her door.

"Please have a seat." JJ and Emily sat down on the couch, opposite her desk. "If you don't mind I would like to wait till AJ's arrives." The both nodded. A few minutes later Julie brought AJ into the office. When AJ saw her mothers sitting on the couch she knew she was dead. "AJ please have a seat." She sat down between Emily and JJ. "Would you like to tell your mothers why you punched Jason Thompson in the face or do you want me too?" She asked.

"You punched someone in the face?" JJ asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"It wasn't my fault. I swear." AJ said as she looked up at JJ.

"Oh, what did his face just happen to run into your fist?" Emily asked.

"Yes, no, I mean…" AJ struggled to hold back the tears.

"You better have a good explanation for this young lady?" JJ said.

"We taught you better than this. Violence is not the answer." Emily added.

"He said that you were both going to hell!" AJ yelled as she began to cry. She threw her arms around JJ and cried into her chest.

"What are you talking about AJ? Why did he say that?" Emily asked suddenly very confused.

"He said that you and mom were going to hell because god does not like people like you." She managed to get out between sobs.

"What… oh." Emily said as she realized what AJ was saying.

"I told him he was wrong. I told him that just because you were two girls that did not make you any different than anybody else's parents. He said that god doesn't like it when people have two mommies or two daddies. I told him he was wrong, right?

"Right, sweetie." JJ said as she tried to comfort her daughter. So far they had been real lucky and the fact that AJ had two mothers had never really been an issue. They figured it would come up someday but it was still a shocking when it did.

"Well he just kept saying it and I got mad. So I hit him." AJ continued to cry. "I'm sorry. I know that you said never to hit, but I don't want you to go to hell."

"Honey, we are not going to hell. I promise." Emily said as she brushed AJ's hair from her face.

"Really?"

"Really." With that AJ stopped crying. "You okay now?" Emily asked.

"Am I going to get into trouble?" AJ asked looking back and forth from JJ and Emily.

"We will talk about that later." JJ replied. "But right now we need to talk to Mrs. Lancaster." AJ nodded.

"AJ why don't you go have a seat outside?" Mrs. Lancaster asked as she opened her office door. Once AJ was gone she closed her door and turned back around to JJ and Emily. "See why I wanted you to come down?"

"I don't know what to say." Emily said.

"Well first of all, Jason Thompson is okay. He will probably have a black eye and after I told his mother what he said, I am sure he won't be seeing the light of day any time soon either. She wanted me to offer her sincerest apologies and she promised to talk to her son."

"Well that is good. What about AJ? Is she going to get into any trouble?" Emily asked.

"Well fighting is strictly prohibited…" She was interrupted by JJ's cell phone.

"Excuse me I have to take this." JJ said as she flipped open the phone. "Good afternoon Mr. President." She said in her best White House Liaison voice. It still amazed Emily how easily she could switch back and forth. One minute she would be cooking dinner and then the next minute she was talking to the president like it was nothing.

"When she says president she means…?" Mrs. Lancaster asked in shocked admiration.

"The one and only." Emily smiled.

"Wow, impressive."

"Actually I am tending to a personal matter right now but I can come by your office later this afternoon. Yes, 3 would be fine. Thank you Mr. President." With that JJ closed her phone. "Sorry about that."

"Everything okay?" Emily asked even though she knew that JJ wasn't allowed to discuss most of the things that she and the president talked about.

"Fine, just some details he would like to go over." JJ turned her attention back to Mrs. Lancaster and immediately was back to just being a mom. "You were saying?"

"Well like I was going to say, fighting is strictly prohibited here at Wentworth but since this is the first time she has ever been in trouble and since you two are both huge financial contributors to the school," Emily looked over at JJ and smirked, "we can let her off with a warning. But if this happens again, no matter the circumstances she will be suspended."

"We understand and we will talk with her." JJ said. "I promise this will not happen again." The three women stood up and shook hands.

JJ and Emily walked out and kneeled in front of AJ.

"The principal said that she is only going to give you a warning, but this had better not happen again." AJ smiled back at Emily; glad that they weren't going to kill her.

"But that does not mean that you off the hook." JJ added and AJ's smile faded. "Now go back to class and we will talk about this tonight." AJ gave both of her moms a quick hug, told them she was sorry one last time and then left the office.

Once outside, Emily stopped by JJ's car and smiled.

"What?" JJ asked as she noticed the evil smirk on Emily's face.

"I told you that those extra donations to the school would be worth it someday." Emily laughed.

"Funny." JJ laughed even though she knew that Emily right. Emily wanted to make sure her daughter had the best education possible and if that meant donating a couple extra thousand dollars each year, than so be it. "You know that she needs to be punished right?"

"I know, I was thinking that we could take her iPod away."

"What iPod?" JJ asked confused, because she was fairly certain AJ didn't have an iPod.

"The one that I am going to buy her for punching that little weasel in the face." Emily laughed and JJ smacked her on the arm. "Oh come on you can't tell me that you are not at least a little proud of her for standing up for us?"

"Maybe a little." Emily raised her eyebrows. "Okay fine, make sure you get the pink one; that's the one that she wants." JJ laughed as she pulled Emily into a kiss.

A/N- Okay I hope you liked it. The Flashback scene with Hotch and JJ's argument was a last minute addition. I'm not sure how well it played out, hopefully it was okay. **Please review**. HAPPY 4TH EVERYBODY!!


	3. Fight

A/N- Okay this takes place before 'Secret.' JJ and Emily have been dating for five months (so no AJ, sorry)

"Don't you walk away from me Jennifer Jereau!" Emily yelled as JJ turned and walked towards the front door. Emily's heart began to race as she realized that JJ was not stopping. "JJ wait…" Emily was cut off by the slamming of the front door. "Oh my god what have I done." Emily said as the tears began to pour down her face.

JJ made it as far as the car when her own tears began to fall. She sat in the driver's seat trying to debate as to whether to go back in or not. Then Emily's words echoed in her ear and the anger quickly returned. JJ threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

_Flashback…._

_"Emily we need to talk." JJ said as she sat down on the couch. _

_"About what?" JJ just leered at her. "Not that again. I thought we were done having that conversation?"_

_"No you were the one who decided that we were done. Not me." _

_"Why are you so hell bent on telling the team about us?" Emily sighed, not really wanting to go down this road again. _

_"Why are you so determined not to tell them? I thought you loved me."_

_"Of course I love you, but I don't see the need in telling them. All it will do is create problems. We are not suppose to date people within the same department. What do you think Director Strauss would do if she found out about us? I don't know about you but I really like my job and I would like to keep it."_

_"So your job is more important than my feelings?" JJ asked slightly taken aback. _

_"Damn it JJ that is not what I meant and you know it." Emily harshly replied. _

_"Well then I just don't get it. I love you and you claim you love me," those words really hit Emily hard, "so why can't we just tell them. They won't care. I'm tired of lying to them. They deserve to know the truth!"_

_"It is none of their business!"_

_"They're our friends!" Emily simply rolled her eyes. "Do you not want to tell them because you don't want to 'come out' to them or is it because you are ashamed of me and our relationship?"_

_"Have you lost your mind, JJ!" Emily spat back. "How many different ways do I have to say it. I love you and I could care less if they know that I am gay or not."_

_"Then why?  
"I already told you it is against the rules!"_

_"So if you had to choose between me and the job what would you choose?"_

_"What?"_

_"It is a simple question Emily, or at least for me it is, me or the job?" Emily sat there in stunned silence. Emily didn't know what to say. Unfortunately JJ took the silence as an admission of guilt. "Wow I guess that it's true what they say. Actions do speak louder than words." JJ stood up and made her way to the front door. _

_"Don't walk away from me Jennifer Jereau!" Emily yelled as she watched JJ walk away. _

JJ thought about going to her apartment but she knew that was the first place Emily would look, so she decided to head to Garcia's.

"Hey there baby girl what are you... JJ what's wrong?" Garcia asked surprised to see her best friend standing on her front porch. Her eyes were blood shot and it was clear that she had been crying. Garcia took JJ's hand and led her inside.

"Emily and I had a fight." JJ said as they sat down on the couch.

"A fight?" Garcia asked shocked. JJ and Emily had been dating for five months now and as far she knew things were going great. "About what?"

"I told her I wanted to tell the team and she said no." JJ sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't know, I thought that she loved me, but when I asked her what was more important me or the job she just sat there. I mean, how am I suppose to respond to that?"

"Oh sweetie, it will be okay. I'm sure that she loves you more than the job. I haven't seen either of you this happy in a long time."

"Then why is she so determined to not tell them?"

"Why do you want to tell them?"

"They're our friends and I'm tired of hiding my relationship. I love her and I would do anything for her." JJ began to cry and Garcia pulled her into her arms. She held her and just let her cry. Eventually JJ fell asleep.

An hour later Garcia heard a knock on the door and she knew exactly who it was.

"Is she here?" Emily asked as Garcia opened the door never taking her eyes off the ground.

"Yes, but she's asleep." She replied as she stepped out on the porch and pulled the door almost closed.

"I just want to talk to her."

"Do you love her?"

"Will all of my heart."

"Good, now tell me why you don't want the team to know? Because you are getting extremely close to that whole 'hurt her and I will kill you' senerio we talked about." Emily's eyes shot up and for the first time looked at Garcia. She knew there was no point in trying to lie or to argue, JJ was Garcia's best friend, her family and she would do anything to protect her 'girl.'

"Because I'm afraid." Emily reluctantly answered.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of what would happen if Director Strauss found out." Emily paused before continuing. "And not because I love my job more than JJ. If I had to choose I would choose JJ in a heart beat. It's not even a option. JJ is it for me."

"So what is the worse that happens. One of you has to transfer to another department?"

"Exactly. I love working with JJ. I love getting to spend every minute of every day with her, but more importantly I love knowing that I'm there to protect her. I know that sounds all Tarzan like, but it's true. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I have a hard enough time dealing with the fact that she in field and I am right beside her. There is no way I could cope with knowing that she was out there by herself."

"You know that JJ can take care of herself right?"

"I know. Trust me I know." Emily smiled. The front door creaked as JJ pushed it opened and Garcia turned around to see JJ standing there.

"Did you mean what you said? About me being it?" JJ asked, clearly having heard the entire conversation.

"Of course. I love you so much that it hurts. When you walked out that door tonight I didn't know what to do." Emily said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? Why didn't you tell me the real reason you didn't want to tell them?" JJ asked as she took Emily's hand.

"Because I knew you would think I was crazy." JJ could help but laugh. "Look JJ I know that you can take care of yourself but I worry. I worry a lot and the only thing that helps me make it through the day is knowing that I'm right there beside you."

"Me Tarzan you Jane?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Emily laughed. "Are we going to be okay?" Emily asked suddenly very nervous.

"You know we're going to eventually have to tell them right?"

"I know, but just not right now and JJ you really didn't answer my question."

"Come here." JJ smiled as she pulled Emily into a very passionate kiss, one that seem to last forever.

"Um, guys?" Garcia said as she cleared her throat. Both women broke apart and blushed, clearly having forgotten that Garcia was there.

"Sorry Garcia." JJ smiled.

A/N- Just something popped into my head this morning. Let me know what you think. The next one with be about the family again. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Am I adopted?

A/N- Okay here is the next one shot. AJ is 8, so it takes place after 'She Did What?'

ENJOY...

"Hey pumpkin, how was school?" Emily asked as AJ walked through the front door.

"Okay." AJ replied with a half smile as she threw her backpack on the kitchen table next to where Emily was sitting.

"Sweetie, everything alright?" Emily asked concerned with the look on her daughter's face.

"Am I adopted?" AJ asked out of blue causing Emily to almost choke on the carrot she had just eaten.

"What? Of course not, why would you ask that?" Emily asked once she regained her composure.

"Today in health class Mrs. Thompson said that when a mommy and daddy love each other they have sex," Emily almost choked again. Hearing the word sex come out of her eight year old daughter's mouth was almost to much to handle. "and then nine months after they have sex they have a baby." _God I hope JJ gets home soon, Emily thought to herself. _

"Well that is true." Emily said

"Well after class Billy said that since I have two mommies that I must be adopted. He said that someone else had me and that they didn't want me so you and mommy took me. Is that true?" AJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"No sweetie that is not true. Come here." Emily took AJ's hand and led her to the living room. Emily pulled out one of the family photo albums and with AJ seated next to her she opened it and flipped the pages until she came to the photo she was looking for. "See that?" AJ nodded. "That is mommy right?" AJ nodded again. "See how big mommy's belly is? That is you inside mommy's belly." AJ smiled as she looked at the picture of a very pregnant JJ with Emily standing behind her, her arms wrapped tightly around her belly. It was Emily's favorite picture of the two of them. Garcia had taken it during her annual holiday party. "So see you are not adopted." Emily said as AJ continued to flip the next several pages looking at the pictures of JJ and Emily.

"Mommy was so big." AJ smiled as she saw a picture of JJ laying on the couch. Emily looked at the picture and smiled.

"Thanks for pointing that out." AJ and Emily head's both snapped up to see JJ standing there. Neither one of them heard her come in. "What's going on?" JJ asked she kissed her daughter's head as she sat down beside her.

"One of AJ's friends told her she was adopted because she had two mommies. I was just showing her that she was not adopted, that she grew in her mommy's belly." Emily smiled as looked at JJ. AJ looked up at JJ and them back at Emily.

"But Mrs. Thompson said that you have to have a mommy and daddy to make a baby?" AJ asked confused.

"Well that is true honey. You do have to have a man and a woman to make a baby." JJ replied looking at Emily. She knew this day would come and she had been dreading it.

"Mrs. Thompson said that when a man and a woman love each other they have sex," Emily cringed, there was that word again, "and they make a baby, but you love mommy. Do you love a man too?" AJ asked looking up at JJ.

"Sweetie I know you don't understand but no I don't love a man. I love your mommy."

"Then how did you make a baby?"

"Something bad happened to mommy a long time ago and although it hurt mommy a lot, something wonderful happened nine months later."

"What?"

"You were born." JJ smiled.

"What happened to you?" AJ asked suddenly very curious.

"A man that we were helping with a case at work took mommy and wouldn't let her go." Emily said. "He did some very bad things and he hurt mommy."

"Oh." AJ said with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine."

"So what did this bad man do?"

"Well you know how Mrs. Thompson said that people have sex when they are in love?" AJ nodded. "Well sometimes bad people have sex to hurt other people."

"So does that mean that this bad man is my daddy."

"Technically yes." JJ said as she watched for a reaction from her daughter.

"I don't want him to be my daddy." AJ said as she started to cry. "He is a bad man and he hurt you. Is he going to try and take me away?"

"No, what would make you think that?"

"Carrie at school, her parents got divorced and her dad tried to take her away from her mommy." AJ cried. "I don't want to go away."

"You're not going any where pumpkin." Emily said pulling her daughter in a hug. "The man who hurt mommy is not coming back. Uncle Derek and Uncle Hotch caught him and he is some place where he can never hurt mommy again."

"Good." AJ smiled as the tears slowed down. "Because I don't want another daddy. I have Uncle Morgan." AJ stated proudly.

"That's right." JJ smiled. "And don't forget you have Uncle Hotch, Uncle Reid and Uncle Rossi"

"And Uncle Andy." AJ smiled.

"Right." Emily smiled back.

Two hours later, AJ was doing her homework when the doorbell rang.

"Well this is a surprise." JJ smiled as she opened the door to see Morgan, Garcia and a sleeping Jacob on the front porch. "Give me my god son." JJ said as the walked into the house. Garcia handed JJ the sleeping boy and smiled. Jacob Ryan Morgan was six months old now and the spitting image of his father. Emily came out of the living closely followed by AJ.

"Uncle Derek!" AJ screamed as she ran down the hallway.

"Hey there kiddo." Morgan smiled.

"Guess what I learned in school today.?"

"What?"

"I learned that when mommies and daddies love each other they have sex," Morgan's eyes went wide open, "and they make babies. Billy said that I must be adopted since I have two mommies but mommy said that was not true. She said that a bad man hurt mommy and the he is my real daddy. Then she said that you and Uncle Hotch caught the bad man and that he is never coming back. I am glad because I don't need another daddy, I have you." AJ said practically in one breath before wrapping her arms around Morgan's leg. "Can I hold Jacob?"

"Sure you can sweetie." Garcia replied as the walked towards the living room, leaving Morgan and Emily standing in the entry way.

"You get all that Morgan?" Emily asked with a hint of laughter.

"Did my eight year old god daughter just say the word sex?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Is it too soon to start locking her in her room?"

"We are so screwed when she gets older aren't we?" Emily asked looking directly at Morgan.

"I think that might be the understatement of the century." Morgan laughed.

Emily and Morgan walked into the living room and saw AJ sitting on the couch as JJ placed Jacob in her arms. AJ could not help but smile at her 'cousin.' Garcia leaned over to straighten out his shirt and JJ grabbed her hand.

"What is that?" JJ asked.

"What is what?" Garcia replied pretending like she did not have a clue as to what JJ was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I am talking about that diamond ring that is currently residing on a very important finger." Garcia blushed.

"Well that is the real reason we came over. Derek proposed!" Garcia squealed.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" JJ hugged Garcia and then took a few minutes to admire the ring.

"Congrats Morgan." Emily said as she hugged Morgan. "I didn't think you had it in ya." Emily teased.

"Funny Emily."

"We haven't made any plans yet, but JJ I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor."  
"Of course. You didn't even have to ask." JJ beamed. "I'm so happy for you."

"And Emily, I know that it might be a bit unorthodox, but I was hoping that you would be my best man." Morgan couldn't help but laugh at Emily's reaction.

"Best Man!?" Emily said as she slapped Morgan on the arm.

"Okay how about Best Woman?" Morgan asked.

"That's better and I would be honored." Emily smiled. "Plus this way I won't have to wear a dress." JJ just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cause god forbid you have to wear a dress for one day." JJ teased.

"Honey, if I didn't wear a dress at our wedding, do you honestly think I am going to wear one at any one else's?"

"Very funny Emily." JJ laughed. She loved to tease Emily about her lack of women's clothing, although she did have to admit that Emily could make any pant suit look sexy.

"I can't believe you are finally getting married. This is so great." Emily smiled as she put her arm around Morgan.

"Well you know, as the best 'woman' you get to plan the bachelor party. So you know what that means?" Morgan said with a wink.

"Oh yeah. I know just the place." Emily smiled back.

"That better not be the place I'm thinking about, because there is no way in hell I am letting you and Morgan go to a strip club." JJ replied.

"Exactly." Garcia chimed in as she sat down next to AJ on the couch.

"What if we said you could go with us?" Morgan asked JJ wagging his eyebrows.

"When is this party again?" JJ laughed.

"Traitor." Garcia said as she slapped JJ on the arm.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW ; Also I'm still looking/taking suggestions for story ideas.


	5. Night Out

A/N- Okay this is a follow up piece to the last one shot. I had a couple requests to write about the bachelor party, so here it is. I'm not sure how well it turned out, so I hope you like it.

Enjoy…

"Okay mom said that they could watch AJ tomorrow night, so we should be all set." JJ said as Emily finished doing the dishes.

"Are they going to watch her all night?" Emily asked wagging her eyebrows.

"You're so bad Agent Prentiss." JJ said as she threw a towel at Emily.

"Hey I know what happened the last time we went to Molly's." Emily teased. "If my memory serves me correctly we barely made it out of the car."

"That was a long time ago." JJ blushed. "And if memory serves me correct we didn't make it out of the car." JJ teased as she hopped up on the counter.

"Oh that's right. I have to admit that night was the best anniversary present I've ever gotten." Emily smiled as she walked over and stood between JJ's legs wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Nine years worth of anniversary's and our three month anniversary stands out as the best?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could it not? I mean my very sexy, very hot girlfriend took me out to dinner, at my favorite restaurant, and then to a strip club. I am pretty sure that was when I knew that I was never letting you out of my sight again." Emily replied as she pulled JJ into a kiss.

_FLASHBACK…_

_"So where to now?" Emily asked after they left the restaurant. It was their three month anniversary and JJ had surprised Emily with dinner at her favorite restaurant. JJ had just spent an entire months worth of food money on one dinner, but for Emily it was worth it. _

_"It's a surprise." JJ smiled. _

_"Another surprise? You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Emily smiled back and took JJ's hand as they walked down the street. "You know you didn't have to do this." _

_"I know, but I wanted to. I love you." _

_"Me too." Emily replied. Emily had never actually said the words 'I love you' yet, but JJ knew she did. She knew that she would say them eventually. _

_"Well here we are." JJ smiled as Emily looked up at the sign, with a confused look on her face. _

_"Um, JJ, sweetie, you know this a strip club right?" Emily asked as she continued to stare at the sign. _

_"No shit Sherlock. Can't get anything past you." JJ teased. _

_"Are you sure about this?" Emily asked turning her attention back to her girlfriend. _

_"Of course, but if you don't want to..."_

_"I never said that I didn't want to, it's just…" Emily was shocked; was her girlfriend really taking her to a strip club for their anniversary? _

_"Are you saying that you don't want to go in there and watch half naked girls dance?" JJ teased. _

_"You are an evil, evil woman Ms. Jereau." Emily teased back. She grabbed JJ's hand and pushed the door open. _

_A couple hours, several drinks and two lap dances later, Emily didn't think there was any way this night could get any better. _

_"So you enjoying yourself?" JJ asked as she watched Emily. _

_"You have to be the best girlfriend ever, you know that right?" Emily asked, turning her attention to JJ. _

_"I try." JJ smiled. "But do you know what would make this night even better?" Emily shook her head and JJ leaned over to whisper in her ear. "How about your own private lap dance at home, only this time you can touch?" Even over the music JJ was pretty sure that she heard Emily groan. _

_"God JJ, I love you so much." Emily said before she even realized she had said it. JJ stared back at her in stunned silence. "I know that I've never said it, but I do. I love you Jennifer Jereau." _

_"Lets go home." JJ said as she grabbed Emily's hand. "Now!" _

The next night Emily and JJ picked up Morgan in the Ambassador's limo, ready to enjoy a night out on the town.

"I can't believe that the others didn't want to come." JJ said as the pulled away from Morgan's house.

"Well Hotch and Rossi, well there just, well Hotch and Rossi. As for Reid I don't think going to a strip club is his idea of a good time." Morgan replied.

"That's fine by me, more for us." Emily teased.

"Amy wanted to come but she has to have dinner with Andy's parents tonight." JJ said.

"That's okay, tonight it all about me and my girls." Morgan smiled as he put his arms around both Emily and JJ's shoulder.

"Your girls, unh?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You better not let Garcia hear you say that." Emily teased.

"Oh she knows. I may love Garcia, but you two will always hold a special place in my heart." Morgan smiled.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Morgan." JJ said as she fought back laughter.

Much later in the evening Emily was ordering another round of drinks for the group. She had surprised Morgan buy paying for all the drinks and him and JJ were certainly taking full advantage of it. The three of them were well on their way to being drunk, but enjoying every last minute of it. It was getting extremely late and they had all decided that his would be their last drink before heading home. Emily turned her attention from the waitress to the seat that not two minutes before that JJ had been sitting in.

"Where did JJ go?" Emily asked turning to Morgan.

"I don't know; I was a little distracted." Morgan laughed as he continued to watch the girl dance in front of him. Emily could not help but laugh at Morgan before she turned to see JJ coming from the bathroom. JJ was about 15 feet away from their table when one of the strippers stopped and started talking to JJ. Well talking was a slight understatement, more like flirting with her. The girl couldn't have been more than 21, 22 years old and although Emily did have to admit that even though JJ was 38, she looked like she was still in her late twenties, she couldn't believe that his girl was hitting on her.

"I don't believe it." Emily said grabbing Morgan's arm.

"What?" Morgan said not really wanting to turn his attention away from the stage, but finally gave into Emily and turned to see what she was staring at.

"That girl is totally hitting on her." Emily said rather harshly.

"Calm down Emily, you know good and well JJ's not interested in that girl." Morgan said, but Emily didn't here him because she was already on her way over to where JJ was standing. "That poor girl!" Morgan smirked. "She has no clue what she just did." Morgan just leaned back in his chair and watched the scene unfold because between the alcohol and Emily's insane jealous streak it was bound to be very entertaining.

"Can I help you?" Emily asked as she got closer to them. "Is there a reason why you are hitting on my wife or are you just stupid?" The girl turned around and looked Emily up and down and rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams." The girl said before turning her attention back to JJ.

"Excuse me?" Emily said grabbing the girls arm. "Are you saying that there is no way I could get a girl like that?" Emily asked pointing at JJ.

"That is exactly what I'm saying grandma." The girl spat back. JJ was shocked. _Okay Emily may be a little older, but she certainly isn't that old; as a matter of fact she looks damn good for her age JJ thought to herself. _Before Emily had a chance to respond, JJ decided it was time to end this before Emily killed this girl.

"I don't know who you think you are but I think you need to apologize to my wife." JJ told the girl as she wrapped her right arm around Emily's waist and placed her left hand on Emily's chest. Making sure that her wedding band was in full view; all the while running a finger down the side of Emily's breast.

"So you're serious?" She replied. "You and her?" She asked pointing between JJ and Emily. JJ heard a slight groan come from Emily's mouth as she continued to tease her.

"Oh yeah me and her." JJ smiled as she pulled Emily into a very heated, very passionate kiss right there in the middle of the club. It was a full blown hot and heavy make out kiss.

"Who would have thought that? You don't know what you're missing." The girl said before turning to leave.

"No trust me honey, you don't know what you're missing." JJ smirked as she pulled away from Emily's lips. The girl walked away and JJ turned her attention back to Emily. "Now where were we?" JJ smiled before kissing Emily again.

After several minutes of kissing and a couple of inappropriate hand moves later, both Emily and JJ made it back to the table where a slightly amused and dare he say turned on Morgan sat waiting for them.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked as they sat back down.

"Okay, I know that this is going to sound completely wrong so I am going to apologize for saying it before I even say it, but that was incredibly hot and I do mean incredibly hot."

"Why Agent Morgan I do believe you are blushing." JJ teased.

A/N- So there it is. What do you think?? Please Review.


	6. I do

A/N- Morgan and Garcia's wedding……

Enjoy….

Garcia stood in the back of the church looking at herself in the mirror. It was her wedding day and she'd never been so excited and so nervous in her life. She heard the door open and turned to see JJ, Amy and AJ standing there. JJ already had tears in her eyes.

"You had better stop that baby girl, because if make me cry and ruin my makeup I will kill you." Garcia teased.

"No you won't Aunt Pen, because you love mommy." Nine year old AJ replied. "And because mommy and probably Uncle Morgan would kill you." JJ could not help but laugh. AJ was definitely her daughter.

"Well that is true." Garcia smiled.

"Garcia you look beautiful." JJ said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, Morgan's not going to know what hit him." Amy added.

"Thank you." Garcia blushed. "And you two clean up nice too."

The door opened again and Emily walked in carrying Jacob. Emily was wearing a very expensive, very sexy black pant suit. JJ couldn't help but stare at her. Emily winked at her, because she knew exactly what JJ was thinking. Plus, being the evil woman that she was, Garcia had picked out bridesmaids dresses that were extremely low cut in the front, because she knew that it would drive Emily insane. Ever since Garcia learned this little secret about her friend when JJ and Emily had gotten 'married' she made sure that any time she bought something for JJ, it was always low cut. The lower the better that was her motto.

"Looking good there Agent Prentiss." Garcia said. "I'll never know how you can pull off sexy while wearing a pant suit."

"It's a gift." Emily smiled back. "I was just about to hand Jacob over to Morgan's mother, but I thought you might want to see him before I did." Emily said as she handed Garcia her twelve month old son. JJ could feel more tears beginning to form as she watched her best friend hold her son.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door and Hotch stuck his head in.

"You ready Garcia?"

"I've been ready for a long time." Garcia smiled.

"Well I guess I better give Jacob to his grandma and get into position then." Emily smiled as she took Jacob from Garcia.

"You look beautiful Garcia." Hotch said. "You all do."

"Thank you sir." Garcia blushed. "You don't know how much this means to me that you agreed to do this."

"It's my honor Garcia." Hotch said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "No why don't we get this show on the road."

JJ gave AJ some last minute instructions and then AJ walked down the aisle dropping flowers as she went. Next went Amy, then JJ. Finally the music changed and Hotch and Garcia walked down the aisle. Morgan felt his heart stop when he saw her coming towards him.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The preacher asked after they reached the end of the aisle.

"I do." Hotch replied with a smile. Morgan came down the steps and shook Hotch's hand. Hotch pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear. "I'm very happy for you. What you and Garcia have is special, but remember if you hurt her, Emily and JJ will kill you." Morgan could not help but laugh, even though he knew that it was true.

"Trust me I know." Morgan replied glancing over at JJ and then at Emily. "I know."

Morgan took Garcia's hand and walked back up the steps. The ceremony was prefect. Garcia cried through her vows and Morgan struggled to remember his. Luckily for him, Emily planned for such a crisis and after seeing him struggle handed him a cheat sheet.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Morgan leaned over and kissed Garcia with everything that he had.

"I love you so much Mrs. Morgan." Morgan said with a wink.

"I love you too Mr. Morgan." They turned to face the congregation. Morgan's mother stood up and handed Morgan Jacob, who was sound asleep and together the three of them walked down the aisle.

Emily walked over and took JJ's arm and the followed The Morgan's out of the church, with Amy and Reid close behind.

"You know you look really amazing in that dress." Emily said with a smile.

"Thank you." JJ blushed. "I'm so happy for them. Just look how happy Morgan is."

"I know. I never thought I would see the day that Derek Morgan would be a husband and a father."

"Just shows you how people change. I'm mean I never really thought that I would be a mother, let alone some ones wife." JJ said as she continued to watch her friends.

"Yeah, but here we are. We've been together just over eleven years now and we have a beautiful daughter." Emily smiled as she watched AJ play with JJ's flowers. "She's growing up so fast."

"Yes she is. I can't believe how lucky we are. We have great friends, an amazing daughter and a supportive family." Emily just rolled her eyes. "She may not show it all the time but your mother does love you and she loves her granddaughter."

"I know and don't kid yourself she loves you too." Now it was JJ's turn to roll her eyes and Emily laughed.

Several hours later…

Emily stood up to give her 'best man' speech.

"Well I guess as most of you can tell, I'm not your typical best man; but when Morgan asked I couldn't say no. I've been friends with Morgan and Garcia for a long time now. They are more like family. They're AJ's god parents and Morgan stood by me when I married JJ." Emily smiled as she looked over at JJ, who had AJ in her lap. "When I first started at the BAU I was an outsider. I was the new girl on an already well established team, but Morgan made me feel welcome. He was the first person that I allowed to see my true self. My true dorky self." Everyone laughed. "He gave me the confidence to let the others in and for that I am truly grateful." Emily could not help but blush. "I've never seen Morgan this happy. Since Jacob was born he has become a changed man. I see the man that we all knew Morgan could be. Garcia did the impossible; she took a wild and crazy ladies man and turned him into a great father and a great husband. To Morgan and Garcia, because yes she'll always be Garcia to us," Emily raised her glass, "may they have many wonderful years together." Morgan stood up and gave Emily a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, that was great."

"I meant every word of it." Emily smiled. "You know that I love you right?" Morgan raised his eyebrows. "You know what I mean." Emily blushed as she smacked him on the chest.

"I know and I love you too. You and JJ are like sisters to me and I love AJ like she's my own." Morgan smiled. "Oh and by the way, JJ is looking extremely hot in that dress." Morgan teased.

"Really? You think? I hadn't noticed." Emily said very sarcastically. "Garcia did that on purpose. She knows what those low cut tops do to me.

"Sounds like I won't be the only one getting lucky tonight." Morgan teased back.

"With any luck." Emily said wagging her eyebrows. "Now where did Angie run off to?" Emily smiled as she went off to find JJ's mom. She thought it would be a good night for AJ to spend some time with her grandparents.

A/N- So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. It All Started with Dinner

A/N- Okay so we're going back in time; JJ and Emily's First Date...Obviously set before Secret.

Enjoy...

"You can do this Emily. Just be yourself." Emily muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway to JJ"s office. Today was the day. Today was the day that she was finally going to ask JJ to dinner. Of course it would be just as friends but it was a start. She had been building her confidence all week and it was now or never. She knocked on JJ's door and waited.

"Come in."

"Hey JJ you gotta second?" Emily asked as she walked inside.

"For you Emily I have all day." JJ said with a smile that could bring Emily to her knees. _If she only knew what seeing that smile did to me, Emily thought to herself, struggling to maintain her composure. _Emily was pretty sure that if this didn't work out she was going to have to transfer to another department because seeing JJ every day and not being with her was killing her.

"I was wondering, you know if you don't have plans, if you wanted to go out to dinner Saturday?" Emily asked as her palms began to sweat.

"That would be great. We don't get to spend enough girl time together. We could make it a girls night out. Maybe we should see if Garcia wants to come?" Emily nodded but silently prayed that Garcia would say no. "Wait a minute, never mind she has a date with Kevin this weekend. I don't know what she sees in him. Oh well, guess it will be just us then." Inside Emily was doing a happy dance. "What time?"

"Why don't you come to my place around seven and we'll leave from there?"

"Sounds good. See you Saturday."

Saturday came around and Emily was a nervous wreck. Although she knew that they were just friends she could not help but hope that maybe they could be something more. It was quarter till seven and Emily heard a knock on the door.

"Hey." That was all that Emily could get out because standing before her was JJ looking sexier than ever.

"Hey yourself. I know that I'm early, but are you ready?"

"Sure. Let me grab my keys."

Dinner went great and Emily even managed to maintain some control and actually carry on a conversation with JJ. However, the more they talked the more Emily convinced herself that JJ would never see her as more than just a friend. Emily wasn't even a 100 percent sure JJ was gay.

It was late when they finally arrived back at Emily's condo so Emily walked JJ to her car.

"I had a nice evening, JJ. Thanks going with me."

"I had a good time too. Thanks for inviting me."

"Well good night JJ." Emily smiled before turning to walk away.

"Emily wait." Emily turned around so fast that she was pretty sure he neck would be sore in the morning. "I can't do this anymore. Emily I like you. I like you a lot and I know that you are probably completely freaked out right now but I cannot hide my feelings for you anymore. I know that you probably have no interest..." JJ was cut off by Emily's lips crashing down on hers. The kiss was strong and full of passion. Several seconds later both woman broke apart completely breathless.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Emily said as she rested her forehead on JJ's. "I like you too but I was too scared to do anything about it."  
"Scared?"

"Come on JJ, you are smart, sexy and a kick ass FBI agent. You are every straight guys dream girl."

"Well I guess that it's a good thing for you that I like woman, uh?" JJ teased as she pulled Emily into another kiss.

"A very good thing." Emily said as they broke apart again. Emily pushed JJ up against her car and began kissing her neck, sucking slightly on the pulse point causing JJ to moan.

"God Emily." JJ said half groan half moan, but full of need. "Emily, sweetie, as much as I don't want you to stop, because lord knows I don't, I think...oh god." JJ lost track of her thoughts when Emily's hand found her breast. Even through her shirt it sent shivers down her spine.

"You were saying?" Emily said in between kisses.

"I really think we should take this inside." Emily instantly stopped kissing JJ's neck and looked directly into JJ's eyes. They were full of hunger and desire. Emily grabbed JJ's hand and led her back towards the condo.

The next morning Emily woke up afraid that it had all been a dream. That was until she felt JJ"s soft arm wrapped around her waist. Immediately she began to blush as she thought back to the night before. She looked around her bedroom and it looked like a bomb had gone off. There were clothes everywhere. Picture frames were knocked over and even the poor ficus met it's demise. _Who knew that JJ would be so wild in the bed, Emily laughed to herself. _

"Morning." A sleepy JJ said as she woke up.

"Morning beautiful." Emily smiled as she brushed a few stray strands of hair away.

"Last night was..."

"Amazing, earth shattering, the greatest night of my life?"

"All of the above." JJ blushed, then she glanced around Emily's bedroom. "God we made a mess. Sorry about the ficus I'll buy you another one."

"Don't worry about it." Emily said glancing over at the plant in question. "Because I don't think it would last very long, not with nights like last night and trust me when I say we are definitely having more of those."

"Oh you think so, do you?" JJ teased as she pushed Emily onto her back and then crawled on top of her.

"Oh I know so." Emily teased back, pulling JJ down in a kiss. A few seconds later, JJ pulled away from a breathless Emily and began kissing her way down Emily's neck to her chest. "God Jennifer." Emily moaned as JJ's lips found Emily's breast.

"So it doesn't have to be night time to have a repeat of last night, right?" JJ asked teasingly as she slowly and tortuously slid her hand down Emily's stomach until it reached it's final destination.

"Day time, night time, central standard time; I don't care just don't stop Jennifer."

"Good to know baby. Good to know." JJ smiled and went back to work as she watched Emily wither beneath her.

Neither woman made any attempt to get out of bed for the remainder of the afternoon.

A/N- Okay I have a question for you, is it confusing to keep jumping back and forth with the time line (Before and after secret)? Just let me know and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Meeting the Parents

A/N- Again this one takes place prior to Secret. JJ and Emily are dating (just about to move in together).

Enjoy...

"Would you relax, they're going to love you." JJ smiled as she looked over at an extremely nervous Emily. JJ had convinced Emily to spend the holidays with her parents in Pennsylvania and Emily was a nervous wreck.

"I'm about to meet your parents JJ. Your parents. I have never met 'the parents' before." Emily replied in almost a whisper. "How did I let you talk me into this."

"Oh, I think we both know how I did it and I if I remember correctly there was not a whole lot of talking involved." JJ teased..

"Stop it. I cannot meet your parents with those kind of images in my head."

"Calm down, it's just three days."

"Don't remind me." Emily moaned. "And you're sure their okay with the whole gay thing, right?"

"Oh yeah about that, they have no idea that I'm gay." JJ said suddenly turning very serious.

"WHAT? Are you serious? They don't know you gay?" If Emily wasn't already freaking out she certainly was now.

"I just joking. Geez, relax." JJ said through the laughter.

"Oh, I hate you so much right now!"

"Look my parents are completely, 100 percent okay with me being gay." JJ smiled as they pulled into the drive way. "And like I said they are going to love you. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you." JJ leaned over and gave Emily a quick but much needed kiss. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise." JJ smiled. "Oh, but just so you know, my dad is a little traditional so I fully expect that he is going to have 'the talk' with you."

"What talk... oh that talk." Emily frowned. "I'm so screwed." JJ laughed as she got out of the car.

Emily looked up at the house and it looked like something out of a made for tv holiday movie. It was covered in lights and decorations. It was like the she had walked onto a television set. She saw the front door open and a women who looked just like JJ, only older, come running out.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart!" Angie said as she pulled JJ into a hug.

"You too mom." JJ smiled. "Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Emily this I my mother Angie Jereau." Emily walked up was about to offer Angie her hand when she pulled Emily into a hug.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Emily. JJ has told us such wonderful things about you."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Jereau."

"Please call me Angie." _Okay one parent down, one to go, Emily thought to herself. _

"There's my little girl!" Tom Jereau said as he walked around from the back of the house. It appeared that he had been chopping firewood and needless to say the ax he was carrying was not relieving any of Emily's nerves.

"Daddy!" JJ ran down the front porch and threw her arms around her dad. Suddenly it hit Emily. JJ was a daddy's girl. _Oh yeah, I'm screwed!_

"Don't worry, you're doing just fine." Angie said as she grabbed Emily's hand.

"Is it that obvious?" Emily asked with a half smile.

"Just a little." Angie smiled and squeezed Emily's hand. Instantly Emily could feel herself relax. _Must be a Jereau trait, Emily thought to herself before turning her attention back to JJ and her dad. _

"How have you been sweetie?"

"Great. Really great actually." JJ smiled as she looked back at Emily.

"You must be Emily, it's nice to finally put a face with the name. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Please, no sir, just call me Tom." _Okay maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all, Emily thought after she shook Tom's hand. _

Several hours later...

"That was incredible Angie. Really wonderful." Emily said as they finished dinner.

"I knew I was going to like you." Angie teased as she started to clean the table.

"Here let me help." Emily said as she picked up her plate.

"Emily let JJ help her mother, you can help me bring in some firewood." Tom said putting his arm around Emily's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks dad." JJ mumbled before getting up to help with the dishes. Emily shot her girlfriend a terrified look before Tom led them both out the back door.

"So, JJ tells me your mother is an Ambassador?" Tom asked once outside.

"Yes sir."

"I thought we talked about that."

"Sorry, just part of my up bringing I guess. When you grow up around politics you learn to be very polite at a very young age."

"She also says that you two are buying a house together. Says you are planning to move in together after the first of the year, is that right?"

"Yes. It's a great house, in a great neighborhood. We're just waiting on the paper work to go through."

"That's a pretty big expense."

"Money is not really an issue."

"I see." Tom nodded. "So things must be pretty serious if you're moving in together?"

"Yes, they are. I love JJ and I know that she feels the same way about me. I know in my heart that this is it for me."

"That's good. I'm happy for you, both of you. JJ is our only child and her happiness is my only concern. So if she is happy then I am happy. If JJ says that she loves you than that is all that matters to me, but make no mistake about it if you hurt her in any way..."

"You don't even need to finish that sentence, because I promise you that I will never intentionally hurt JJ. I'll be honest with you. This is all new to me. I have never been at this stage of a relationship. I've never 'met the parents' before and I certainly never wanted to move in with anyone before." Tom nodded, pleased with Emily's honesty. "But with JJ it's different. I want to spend as much time with her as I can. She is the last thing I think about before I go to bed and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I want to be with her every minute of every day."

"Well than I guess that settles it." Tom smiled. "Welcome to the family Emily Prentiss. I think you'll fit in nicely around here."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Now lets get some firewood and head back inside before they send out the search party." Tom laughed.

Meanwhile inside...

"So what do you think mom?" JJ asked as she helped Angie with the dishes.

"She's really nice." Angie smiled. "And she's really beautiful."

"Yeah she is. I have never felt like this about any one before. I love her with all of my heart."

"That's great sweetie. I'm happy for you." Angie was happy that her daughter had found someone to spend the rest of her life with. "So what did you get her for Christmas?"  
"I got her a necklace. She is not really a girly girl," JJ laughed, "so it's just a simple silver chain with a heart pendent on it. I think she'll like it."

"I wonder what she got you? I didn't see a gift with your name on it."

"That's because she already gave me my gift."

"Oh really, what was it?" JJ mumbled something but Angie couldn't hear her. "What did you say."

"A h..." JJ mumbled again. Angie still didn't understand what she said so she simply stared at her daughter. "Fine, she bought me a house. The house we're moving into, she bought it for me."

"What do you mean she bought you a house? You mean she put the down payment down, right?"

"No, she bought the house. Paid cash for it." JJ blushed.

"Are you serious. She bought you a house?" Angie was shocked. "I mean I know you said that she had money but seriously a house?"

"It's not a big deal mom, really. I could care less about her money."

"I know, but still a house."Angie walked away simply shaking her head.

The rest of the holiday went off with out a hitch. Emily sailed through the remaining three days like she had been part of the family for years.

"Let us know when you get home." Angie yelled from the porch as Emily and JJ walked to the car.

"We will." Emily yelled back. "And we'll talk about you two coming up to see the new house." JJ smiled as she listened to Emily talk to her mother. She knew that they would love her but she was surprised as to how quickly Emily took to them.

"Be safe." Tom said as they got in the car.

"So what do you think honey?" Angie asked as they watched JJ and Emily pull out of the driveway.

"She did good." Tom replied. "That is the happiest that I've seen our little girl in a long time."

"I know. I glad she finally found someone who truly loves her."

"Me too. Who knows, maybe we'll get grandchildren after all." Tom smiled as Angie smacked him in the chest.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. So Scared

A/N- Okay, so I wrote this today while at work (surprise, surprise). I'm not sure of the timeline other than it takes place after 'Secret.' As for AJ's age, it doesn't really matter, this is more of an Emily/JJ story. I was leaning towards the 5-7 age range, but then again it really doesn't matter.

JJ was in the Oval Office currently giving the President his daily briefing when his Chief of Staff came running into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. President but we have a situation at the FBI headquarters in Chicago." JJ felt her heart sink. Emily and the rest of the BAU were in Chicago. "A suspect or suspects are holding several agents hostage. We are getting reports of several injuries and at two agents are confirmed dead." JJ let out a small gasp. "We still don't know how many are still left inside."

"How did he get a gun inside a federal building?" The President asked not really happy at what he was hearing.

"Not sure yet sir, we are still working out the details. We do know that the BAU is there working on a serial murder case." The President looked over at JJ and could see the worry in her eyes. JJ had told the President on her first day of her relationship with Emily and much to her surprise he was okay with it. He always asked about Emily and AJ when time allowed and never made JJ feel uncomfortable.

"Do we know the identity of the victims yet?"

"At this time all we know is it is one female agent and one male agent." JJ said a silent prayer that it was not Emily.

"Agent Jereau, I want you to go to Chicago and personally oversee the hostage situation and the follow up investigation but I need to know that you can be objective if what I know you fear is true. Can you handle it if Agent Prentiss is one of the hostages?"  
"Yes, sir." JJ stated firmly, even though she wasn't sure she could, but she wanted nothing more than to be in Chicago, so this gave her a chance to be on the first plane out of DC.

"Good, now if you get there and you find that you cannot handle this situation you let me know. No one will fault you, okay?"

"I understand." JJ stood to leave. "I will call you as soon as I reach the scene."

"Good. I will have the Senior Director call ahead and let them know to expect you. And Agent Jereau?"  
"Yes sir?" JJ replied turning back around.

"I hope that Agent Prentiss is okay."

"Thank you sir." JJ offered a weak smile and then left the office.

On her way to the airport, JJ called her parents.

"Hello." Angie said as she answered her phone.

"Mom, I need you and dad to watch AJ for a few days."

"Of course, honey." Angie could hear JJ's voice cracking through the phone. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Two suspects are holding several agents hostage at the FBI headquarters in Chicago." JJ heard her mother gasp.

"Oh my god is Emily okay?"

"I don't know mom. All I know right now is that two agents have been killed, several have been injured and several more are still being held by the suspects." JJ said as she struggled to hold back the tears.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know what to…"

"Please mom, don't. I can't think about that right now. The President wants me to take the lead so I need to focus on that."

"Okay, but have you tried calling her?"

"No not yet, because if she is okay then I am sure she is really busy." JJ lied to her mother. The reason that she hadn't tried to call was because if Emily didn't answer then JJ wasn't sure she would be able to handle it.

"What do you want me to tell AJ?" Angie asked.

"Well it is all over the news so just tell her that I will call you as soon as I know something for sure. Until I know different I am going to assume that Emily is okay and everything is fine. Right now I need to focus on being the Agent in Charge not Emily's wife."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you and when you see Emily tell her we love her too."

"Will do mom. Kiss AJ for me and I will call as soon as I can." With that JJ closed her phone and sped towards the airport and her waiting jet.

A couple hours later she arrived in Chicago and went straight to the scene. It was like a war zone. She finally reached the Command Center and introduced herself to the acting agent in charge.

"Agent Nelson?" JJ asked as she approached the man.

"Yes, can I help you? Can't you see that I'm a little busy?" Agent Nelson replied rather roughly not really happy to have been interrupted.

"Yes, I'm Agent Jereau. I believe Senior Director Madden told you I was coming." JJ said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Oh, of course ma'am. I'm so sorry. Please forgive my rudeness." Agent Nelson apologized and shook JJ's hand.

"So what can you tell me so far Agent Nelson?"

"Please call me Brad." Brad smiled. He continued to stare at her until the sound of her clearing her throat snapped him back to reality. "Sorry ma'am. We have two gunmen. They were both suspects in a serial murder investigation that the BAU was working on. Somehow they were able to both get their hands on a weapon and they opened fire. We have two agents confirmed dead and at least three others injured. The injured have been taken to County General. Two minor and one serious."

"Do we know their names?"

"Yes ma'am. The two deceased are Agent Thompson and Agent Willinghurst." JJ said a silent thank you. "Agent Hotchner of the BAU has a minor gunshot wound to the arm, Agent Harper was hit in the leg and Agent Simpson was hit in the stomach. He is currently in surgery. We are unsure if there are any more injuries inside."

"Do we know how many are still inside?"

"Agent Reid said that he thought there was at least five more inside."

"Agent Reid, where is he at?" JJ asked hoping that maybe if wasn't in there then maybe Emily wasn't either.

"Right over there." Brad pointed to a group of agents standing not to far away. "Agent Reid!" Brad yelled and JJ smiled when she saw him turn around. Reid immediately ran over to JJ and hugged her.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" Reid asked as he let go.

"I'm the Agent in Charge. I heard Hotch was shot, is he okay?"

"Yeah, just a flesh wound. We were in the elevator and just as the door opened gunshots rang out. Hotch got hit in the arm. I hit the door closed button and pressed the lobby."

"I'm glad you're okay. What about everyone else?" Reid knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to know about Emily but couldn't come right out and ask.

"As far as I know they are still inside." Reid's eyes offered JJ a silent 'I'm sorry' to which JJ gave him a quick nod. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, go over the profile for these guys with Agent Nelson. Tell him everything you know about them." Reid nodded. "Have we made contact with them?" She asked turning her attention to Brad.

"No ma'am."

"Okay, Brad you go with Reid and get as much information as you can about this two guys and someone get me a phone line into the room. I want to talk to these guys."

A few minutes later, JJ had a phone in her hand and was dialing the suspects. After several rings someone answered.

"This is Special Agent in Charge Jennifer Jereau, who am I speaking to?"

"That is none of your concern. Your only concern is getting me and my brother out of here and on the next plane to Mexico."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. But first you need to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Tell me how many agents you have in there?"

"Five."

"Can I talk to one of them?" JJ asked praying that he would say yes.

"Why?"

"I just need to know if they are all okay. Your cooperation now will go a long way in getting that plane."

"Okay fine, you over there, come talk to this agent!" The man yelled at someone in the room. "And no funny business, I'll be listening." He said as he picked up another phone.

"Hello." At the sound of the voice, JJ almost began to cry. A feeling of relief swept over her.

"This is Agent Jereau, who am I talking to?" JJ knew that the man was listening and didn't want to let on that she knew anyone in there. Upon hearing JJ's voice, Emily immediately wanted to cry. She struggled to hold back the tears.

"This is Agent Prentiss." Emily replied continuing the charade.

"Are you okay, what about everyone else? Who is still in there?"

"I'm fine. Agent Morgan hit his head, but appears to be okay. Agent Rossi and Agent Garcia are okay. However, Agent Black was hit in the chest." JJ felt the tears starting to form. "She has lost a lot of blood. We need to get her out of here." Emily pleaded into the phone.

"I'm doing everything I can. Just hang in there." JJ replied into the phone. Her arms ached to be able to hold Emily. "And Agent Prentiss, you know right?" Emily knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I do know and it goes both ways." Emily replied just as the phone was yanked from her hand.

"Okay, now get me our plane." He yelled into the phone and before JJ could respond he hung up.

JJ called the President and gave him a quick update. While the other agents were busy she took a few minutes to call her mom. She told her what was happening and that as of this moment Emily was okay. She also told her that Amy had been shot and she was doing her best to get her out.

The standoff continued well into the night. Finally after several phone calls and a lot of false promises on JJ's part, the two men agreed to release Amy. JJ watched as Amy was placed on a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital. The last time she had spoken with Emily, she told her that Amy's pulse was getting weaker.

A couple more hours passed and she was trying to figure out what to do next when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked down and was shocked to see a text from Morgan.

She flipped open her phone and read…..

**got m's cell, unsubs fading, not going down w/o fight, send swat, love em.**

JJ fought back the tears. The unsubs were getting unstable and if Emily was telling her to send in SWAT then they must be out of options.

"Agent Nelson?" JJ yelled for Brad who was standing near by talking to Reid.

"Yes ma'am."

"I just got a text from on of the Agents inside." Reid immediately knew who the text was from. "She said that the situation was deteriorating fast and that our only option is to send in SWAT."

"Are you sure? I mean, we still have four more agents there, shouldn't we wait a little while longer?"

"No, if Emily says to send in SWAT, that it's our only option, then we have to trust her. She would tell us to do that if it wasn't completely necessary."

"Okay, I will let them know to move into position." Brad left to go find the head of the SWAT team. JJ sat down on the bumper of the car she was standing next too and put her hands in her head.

"It's going to be okay. Emily is going to be fine." Reid said putting his hand on JJ's shoulder.

"I hope you're right." JJ sighed as she grabbed Reid's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Have you heard anything about Amy?"

"Hotch said that she's still in surgery. He called Andy. He is on his way."

"Good." JJ offered a weak smile. "Call Hotch, tell him what we are going to do. It's his team in there, he needs to know." JJ said as she stood up.

"Okay." Reid said as he pulled JJ into a hug. "No matter what happens, you did good today JJ."

"Thanks." JJ smiled and then Reid went to call Hotch. JJ felt her cell phone vibrate and she quickly opened it up. It was another message.

**plan?**

JJ sighed as she thought about was she was about to do. Brad returned and told her that SWAT was ready.

"Okay, tell SWAT to go they will go on my mark. I will send a message to the agents inside, hopefully they can find cover. Tell SWAT to aim high."

"Okay." Brad off to find the SWAT leader again and JJ pulled out her phone. She typed a message to Emily.

**swat coming in, nxt msg, wait 30s, then cover. love jj**

JJ pressed the send button and waited for Brad to return.

"Here you go ma'am." Brad said as he handed JJ a radio. "They are waiting for your mark." JJ took a deep breath and typed another message.

**now**

JJ sent the message and then waited 30 seconds.

"SWAT move now!" JJ yelled into the radio. JJ could hear gunfire coming from the building and even from the street she could hear SWAT yelling at the unsubs.

After what seemed like an eternity, the radio crackled and SWAT gave the all clear.

"Damage Report." JJ replied into the radio.

"One unsub dead, other in custody."

"And the agents?"  
"Good, all agents alive and breathing." JJ couldn't hold the tears back any more. "Agents on their way out." JJ looked up and saw Morgan, Rossi and Garcia coming out the front door. She and Reid took off in a full out sprint until they reached them. JJ was still searching for Emily when she reached them. She threw her arms around Morgan and hugged him like she had never hugged him before.

"Are you okay Morgan?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head, nothing to worry about. You did good girl, you did real good." Morgan smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Where's Emily?" JJ asked with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Right here." JJ spun around and saw Emily standing right in front of her.

"Oh my god, Emily!" JJ yelled as she found herself quickly wrapped in a hug. "I was so scared."

"Me too, but Morgan's right, you did good." Emily smiled as she continued to hold on to JJ. "You did real good." JJ just rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. You got Amy out and you gave us plenty of warning before sending SWAT in."

"I just glad you're all okay."

"How's Amy?" Garcia asked.

"Still in surgery. She's at County General. Hotch is there if you guys want to head that way."

"I think we will. Plus Morgan needs to get that bump on his head checked out." Rossi said. "You coming JJ?"

"No, I have to finish things up here. You guys go, call when Amy is out of surgery."

"Okay, come on Emily." Rossi said as they all turned towards a car that was waiting for them.

"I think I'll stay here." Emily said grabbing JJ's hand. Rossi nodded and got into the car. "I'm glad it was you out here. When I heard your voice on that phone I knew everything was going to be okay."

"I'm glad you felt like that. I was scared to death." JJ replied.

"Well you certainly didn't show it." Agent Nelson said walking up behind JJ and Emily. "Agent Brad Nelson." He said extending his hand to Emily.

"Agent Emily Prentiss." Emily said shaking his hand.

"I'm glad you're okay. You should be proud of this one." He smiled pointing at JJ. "She handled things a lot better then I would have, especially if someone I loved was in there."

"Wait a minute, you knew?" JJ asked shocked.

"Yes, Senior Director Madden informed me of the situation before you arrived. He wanted to make you didn't do anything rash." Brad laughed. "But seeing how you sent SWAT in there while your 'wife' was still in there, I'd say you did just fine. You are a very lucky woman, Agent Prentiss, very lucky indeed."

"Don't I know it." Emily smiled before pulling JJ into kiss.

A/N- So what did you think?? Finally a story where JJ had to deal with Emily's life being in danger; PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Mom, what hospital?

A/N- AJ Is 12 (so takes place after 'Secret')

Enjoy...

"Agent Jereau." JJ said as she answered her phone.

"JJ! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. The car came out of nowhere. So much blood." Angie cried into the phone. She was near hysterics and JJ was having a hard time following her.

"Mom you need to slow down, what are you talking about?"

"The car came out of no where. They ran the red light and hit us in the side.." Angie managed to get out before more tears fell.

"Are you okay? What about AJ?" JJ asked as she began to panic.

"I' m fine but AJ..." More tears began to fall.

"MOM!" JJ yelled into the phone. "I need you to focus. What's wrong with AJ?"

"I don't know. We're at the hospital. There was so much blood." JJ thought she was going to be sick.

"What hospital?" Angie didn't answer. "MOM, WHAT HOSPITAL?" JJ yelled.

"American General. I told them to bring us here because of Andy. He's in there with her now."

"Okay, I'm on my way." JJ closed her phone and grabbed her keys. On the way out of her office she dialed Emily but it went straight to voice mail. "Damn it!" JJ mumbled as she reached the elevator.

Once she was in the parking lot she tried Emily again but again it went straight to voice, so she called Garcia.

"This is Garcia, FBI Extro..." JJ cut her off.

"Garcia, it's JJ. Do you know where Emily is?" Garcia could hear the fear in JJ's voice.

"They're in St. Louis. Why?"

"She is not answering her phone. I need you to find her and tell her to get home." JJ said as she pulled out of the parking lot and sped towards the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"Mom and AJ were in a car accident. Mom is hysterical but she said that AJ was covered in blood. I'm on my way there now, but I need you to find Emily."

"Oh my god." Garcia gasped. "Of course. I'll get her. I promise."

"Thanks, I'll call you when I know something." JJ hung up the phone and prayed that AJ was alright.

"Hey baby girl, what do you have for us?" Morgan asked as he answered his phone.

"Morgan, where's Emily?" Garcia asked quickly.

"She is right here beside me, why?" Morgan asked confused looking at Emily.

"JJ's been trying to get a hold of her." Morgan slid Emily's phone off of her belt and checked. Sure enough the battery was dead. "Her battery is dead, what did JJ want?" Emily, who was starting to get nervous, immediately paled at the mention of JJ's name.

"I don't know any details, but Mrs. J and AJ were in a car accident. Mrs. J is okay but JJ said something about AJ covered in blood. Emily needs to get home, now!" Garcia quickly explained.

"Oh my god!" Morgan gasped. "She'll be on the first plane back." Now Emily was in a full blown panic. "What hospital?"

"JJ didn't say, but I would assume American General because of Andy. I'll find out. Just get her home. JJ is totally freaking out."

"Call me as soon as you know anything." Morgan closed his phone and turned his attention to Emily and he could see the fear in her eyes. By now Hotch and the rest of the team was gathered around him, curious as to what was happening.

"Morgan?" Emily asked quietly.

"Angie and AJ were in a car accident." Emily suddenly felt lightheaded and Hotch led her to the couch. "Angie is okay but JJ didn't know about AJ. She is on her way to the hospital now."

"American General?" Amy asked.

"I think so."

"That's good." Reid replied.

"Hotch I've got to go." Emily said as she jumped up from the couch.

"Of course. Morgan you go with her. We can cover things here. Call us the moment you know something." Hotch patted Morgan on the back and gave Emily a quick hug. "I'm sure she is going to be fine." Emily nodded and then her and Morgan left the police station.

JJ made it to the hospital in record time and found her mom and dad in the waiting room.

"Have they said anything yet?" JJ asked as she hugged her mom.

"No, nothing yet." Tom replied.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"This is not your fault mom. I'm just glad your okay." JJ gave a weak smile before she sat down between them.

"Did you get a hold of Emily?" Tom asked.

"No, but Garcia did. She and Morgan are on their way back from St. Louis." JJ closed her eyes and sighed. "They should be here in a couple..."

"JJ?" Andy asked as he walked into the room.

"How is she Andy? Is she okay?" JJ asked as she jumped up.

"He has a broken arm but it should heal fine without any complication. However, her head wound is very serious. We are taking her to surgery. She must have hit her head during the wreck. She has a considerable amount a swelling that we need to take care of to prevent any brain damage." JJ felt herself go weak at the knees and Andy lunged forward to catch her. "Whoa there JJ. Why don't you sit down." Andy led JJ over to the chairs.

"Is she going to be okay?" JJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"It is too early to say. I'm sorry JJ I wish I had better news. I will come find you when are done with the surgery." Andy turned and hurried out of the room and Angie pulled JJ into her arms and hugged her daughter with all she had as the tear streamed down JJ's face.

Four hours later, a frantic Emily and Morgan were running into the hospital.

"This way Emily, Garcia said that JJ was in the surgery waiting room." That was all Garcia had told them because that was all JJ could get out before the tears over took her again. Morgan and Emily ran up the steps to the third floor where they found Tom, Angie and JJ sitting in the waiting room.

"JJ!" Emily yelled as soon as she saw JJ's face.

"Oh my god Emily." JJ threw her arms around Emily's neck and instantly began to cry again. "She's still in surgery. I'm so scared!"

"It's going to be okay, AJ is strong." Emily replied trying to convince herself more than JJ. "How long did they say it would take?" JJ shrugged her shoulders.

"Andy didn't say. He just said that he would find us when it was over. He said that if they didn't relief the pressure she could end up with permanent brain damage." Emily felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"JJ, Emily?" Andy said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Is she okay?"

"We were able to relief the pressure, but we will not know for a couple days if she will have any longer terms effects of the swelling. We will run a CT scan in the morning, that will give us a better idea of what we are dealing with."

"Can we see her?" Emily asked.

"I will have someone find you when she is out of recovery. She will be in the PICU until she wakes up."

"How long will that be?" Morgan asked.

"It could be tonight, it could be next week or..."

"Never." JJ said quietly.

"You need to stay positive JJ. AJ is a strong, very active little girl. All the odds are in her favor."

"See the odds are in her favor." Morgan repeated. "My god daughter is not going any where." Morgan said as he pulled JJ into a hug. He could fell the tears soaking through his shirt. Emily just stood there in silence. The scene before her was heartbreaking. JJ looked completely broken. If AJ didn't make it, she didn't know how any of them would survive.

For the next three days, Emily and JJ kept a constant vigil by their daughter's bed. Not even JJ's parents could make them leave. The CT Scan was clear, which was good, so now Andy said that it was just a waiting game. With as severe as her concussion was there was no way to know when or if she would wake up. While Emily and JJ never left AJ's room, JJ's parents and the Ambassador never the left the waiting room. The team took shifts, with at least one person there at all times. Morgan, however, was the first to arrive and the last to leave every day, while Garcia stayed at home taking care of Jacob and now three month old Alexa.

It was early on the fourth day when Emily and JJ woke to the sound of AJ's voice.

"Mom?"

"Oh my god sweetie! You're awake." JJ cried as she grabbed AJ's hand, while Emily stood on the other side gently rubbing the small fingers that stuck out below her cast.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked wiping a few strand hairs away.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident." JJ answered.

"Grandma! Is she..."

"She is fine pumpkin." Emily smiled. "But you had us really worried."

"Uncle Andy says your going to be just fine. You have a broken arm and they had to do surgery to relief the pressure on your brain, but you are going to be just fine"

"Brain surgery?" AJ ask in shock.

"Yeah, but your going to be just fine." Emily smiled running thumb across her daughter's cheek.

And fine she was. Much to everyones surprise she was released from the hospital and back to school within three weeks.

"Where's AJ?" Emily asked after she got home from work one night.

"At Kelly's. She wanted to spend the night."

"Are you sure that a good idea, I mean its only been a month?" Emily asked with concern on her face.

"Honey, AJ is fine."

"I know, it's just... I worry okay."

"I know you do. I do too, but we can't keep her in a plastic bubble." Emily raised her eyebrows as if actually considering the plastic bubble idea. "Oh stop it"

"Okay, okay." Emily smiled. "I just don't want to get that phone call again." JJ raised her eyebrows this time. "Okay, I don't want Morgan to get that phone call again. How many times do you want me to say that I'm sorry about my cell phone battery, geez?" Emily teased.

"It was probably for the best anyways. I had a hard enough time talking to Garcia; I doubt you would have gotten anything but tears." JJ sighed. "I can't believe how close we came to losing her." JJ said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey come here." Emily said pulling JJ close. "She's fine. You said so yourself. It's going to take a lot more than some little car accident to stop her. She too much like you."

"Funny." JJ teased as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Well it's true. You have been shot, kidnapped, beaten and blown up and yet you're still here. I think AJ inherited your super human ability to survive anything."

"Thank god for that." JJ smiled and pulled Emily into a kiss.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. It's just a name, right?

A/N- Okay AJ is 14 (about to be a freshman in high school).

ENJOY…..

"Oh my god mom, guess what?" AJ yelled as she ran into the house one day after soccer practice. AJ was going to be a freshman in high school and she really wanted to play soccer, just like JJ had.

"What?" Emily asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"They posted the Varsity and JV soccer teams today and guess who made varsity?" AJ said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I don't know, your friend Kelly or maybe Lisa?" Emily teased.

"Very funny mom!" AJ said as she rolled her eyes. "I did. I made the varsity soccer team as a freshman. Can you believe it? Me, a freshman on the varsity team." AJ was so excited.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Emily smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Coach even said that I might get to start some this year. How cool would that be?"

"Wow that is great." Emily beamed with pride. Wentworth had one of the best girl's soccer teams in the state and if AJ was good enough to make the varsity team and start as a freshman, then that was saying something. "Wait till your mom hears this. She's going to be so proud of you."

"I can't wait to tell her. Plus guess what number I picked?" AJ didn't wait for Emily to answer. "Mom's old number, how awesome is that?"

"Pretty awesome." Emily smiled.

"Well I'm going to go out side and practice some. How much longer to dinner is ready?"

"Well I think we should go out and celebrate. What do you think?"

"Oh that would be great. Can we invite Uncle Derek and Aunt Pen?"

"Of course." Emily smiled. "I will call your mom and find out what time she will be home and then I will call Morgan and Garcia."

"Mom you do know that her name isn't Garcia any more, right? I mean it hasn't been for a long time now."

"I know. Old habits die hard I guess."

"Just making sure." AJ smiled. "I'll be outside." AJ turned and left, while Emily picked up the phone and called JJ.

"Agent Jereau." JJ said as she answered her office phone.

"Hey sweetie." JJ instantly smiled at the sound of Emily's voice. "What time are you going to get off?"

"Actually I was just about to leave, why?"

"I thought we could go out to dinner tonight."

"Okay, any reason in particular?"

"I would love to tell you but I know that AJ would kill me. Let's just say she got some exciting news and I think we should celebrate."

"Okay. Well I'll be home in about an hour. Where ever she wants to go is fine by me."

"I think I will call and see if Morgan and Garcia want to go with us that okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too." Emily hung up the phone and then dialed Garcia.

Several hours later…..

"Okay so what is this 'amazing' news that you learned today?" JJ asked after the waiter handed them there desert.

"Well, you'll never guess who made the varsity soccer team?" Of course AJ did not wait for her to answer. "ME!"

"Oh my god, honey that is great. I'm so proud of you." JJ beamed with pride.

"Varsity as a freshman, that's impressive." Morgan said as he took a bite of Alexa's ice cream.

"I know right, plus my coach said that I might even get to start some."  
"Wow." Garcia added, proud of her goddaughter. "You might give JJ a run for her money as the family's best athlete." Garcia teased.

"Come on now, what about me?" Morgan asked pretending to be hurt.

"Please JJ can run circles around you. She played college soccer for crying out loud."

"That's right." JJ said defending herself. "But I have to admit that AJ exceeded my abilities a long time ago." JJ said smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah you should have seen it the first time AJ was able to steal the ball from JJ, it was priceless. JJ moped around for a week." Emily teased.

"I did not!" JJ said defending herself again.

"Oh come on mom, yes you did."

"Okay well maybe a little." JJ laughed.

"Oh, and guess what number I picked?" AJ said after the group stopped laughing.

"Which one?" JJ asked.

"Your old number, how neat is that?" AJ was so excited at the fact that she was going to be wearing the same number that JJ had worn all through high school and college. "And my coach said that I could put Jereau on the back of my jersey. Isn't that awesome?" JJ shot a look over at Emily as the table suddenly got very quite. Even two year old Alexa seemed to quite down. Morgan and Garcia looked nervously between JJ and Emily, as AJ began to panic at the new found tension. "That's okay right? I mean I know that technically Jereau is my middle name..." AJ never really thought about what Emily would think about the name on the jersey and suddenly she was afraid that she had made a mistake.

"Of course it's okay sweetie." Emily said with a smile, although JJ could tell that the smile was completely forced and Emily was not okay with it.

Nothing else was said and they all headed home. Later that night after AJ was in bed, JJ decided that they did in fact need to talk about the jersey.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay with AJ putting Jereau on the back of her jersey?" JJ asked as she sat down on the couch beside Emily.

"Of course, why would it bother me?" Emily replied a little too coldly for JJ's liking. "I mean just because my last name is not good enough all the sudden…" Emily jumped up and walked over to the window and stared out into the darkness.

"Emily stop it. That's not what this is about and you know it." JJ said as she got up and walked over to where Emily was standing. Placing her arms around Emily's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I know and I don't know why this is bothering me so much. It's just a name on the back of a jersey right?"

"Yeah but it's not your name." Emily just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just that," Emily let out a long sigh, "the day she was born and you told me you wanted her to have my last name was one of the happiest days of my life. It made it feel so real. I had a daughter and, I don't know, I guess sometimes I forget that she's not really mine."

"Of course she's yours. We have the paper work to prove it and even if we didn't you know good and well AJ is your daughter. How can you even think like that?" JJ replied, rather shocked at Emily's confession.

"I know." Emily sighed. "But she looks so much look you and now with the soccer; without my last name, no one would even know we're related." Suddenly JJ understood what Emily was trying to say. AJ may be her daughter legally but JJ was her biological mother.

"If it bothers you that much, just talk to her."

"I know but you saw how excited she was."

"Emily, AJ loves you. You're her mother, whether it's biologically or legally, either way you're her mother and if you talk to her I'm sure she'll understand."

Upstairs AJ quickly made her way back to her bedroom, having heard the entire conversation.

Two months later, JJ and Emily were waiting for AJ's first high school soccer match to start. Much to AJ's surprise and delight, they had both gotten the afternoon off. AJ was going to start and she was so excited that both Emily and JJ were going to be there to see it.

There had been no more discussion about the name on AJ's jersey since that night. Emily did not have the heart to tell her daughter that it bothered her and JJ knew that no amount of talking was going to convince Emily to talk to AJ so she dropped it.

The announcer began introducing the starting line up and eventually made his way to AJ. He announced her name and she stood up. Before taking off her sweat shirt, she turned smiled at her mothers, who both beamed with pride. She took off her sweat shirt and almost immediately Emily could feel the tears forming in her eyes. There on the back of her jersey in big white letters was the name 'Prentiss.' AJ turned and smiled at her mother, winked and then ran out onto the field.

A/N- Okay, seriously, how much do you love this kid?? PLEASE REVIEW ; probably won't be able to update again until mid next week.


	12. But mom nothing!

A/N- Okay so AJ is 15, takes place a few months after the last story. She is still a Freshmen.

Enjoy….

"Hey mom, welcome home." AJ yelled as Emily walked into the house. She barely made in the front door when AJ threw her arms around her.

"Well, it's good to see you too, but seeing how you just saw me this morning, what's going on?" Emily asked eyeing her daughter. Emily knew something was up.

"What? Can't I just be happy your home?" AJ asked and Emily just raised her eyebrows. "Okay, but just hear me out okay?"

"Spill."

"Okay, so I know you and mom said that I wasn't allowed to date until I am a junior, but I got asked to the homecoming dance and I hoping that maybe…."

"No." Emily said before AJ could finish.

"But mom!" AJ whined.

"But mom nothing." Emily replied, realizing that she had just turned into her mother.

"How come?"

"Because I said so, that's why." _I really have become my mother, Emily thought to herself. _

"Come on, please. His name is Chris Collins. He is really cute and he is….."

"I don't care how cute he is and begging is not going to change the fact that you are not going on a date with this boy."

"What if we went with as group of friends?" AJ pleaded with her mother. "So that it's not really a date, just a group of friends going to the dance and it just so happens that a few of those friends are boys."

"I don't know…."

"Please, please, pretty please." AJ begged, flashing her bright blue eyes at her mother and Emily knew she was a goner, she had never been able to resist those blue eyes. They were like 'Get out of Jail' free cards for both JJ and AJ.

"How old is this boy?"

"16, he's a sophomore."

"Okay, I tell you what; I'll talk to your mom when she calls tonight and so long as you're going as friends, then maybe."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." AJ screamed as she threw her arms around her mother again.

"Now go do your homework." AJ stepped back, saluted and then ran upstairs. "Damn those eyes!" Emily mumbled to herself.

Later on that night Emily was sitting on the couch when she heard her cell phone ring, she immediately knew who it was.

"Hey sweetie." Emily smiled as she answered her phone.

"Back at ya." JJ laughed on the other end.

"How are things going in Florida?"

"Pretty good, the President is finishing up his tour of the hurricane damage tomorrow, so I should be home Friday."

"Good, AJ had some pretty exciting news today."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"She got asked to the homecoming dance." Emily paused as she let JJ process the information.

"You told her no right?"

"I sort of, maybe, possibly, might have told her she could go."

"What? Why? I thought we agreed no dating till she was a junior?" Emily could tell JJ was not happy.

"I know, but she said that they would be going with a group of friends, so it's not really a date, and you should have seen her. She was so excited. Plus you know those blue eyes are like my kryptonite." Emily laughed, hoping that JJ didn't kill her. "But I told her that I still had to talk to you."

"Great, so now if I say no, I'm the bad person." JJ huffed. "Well I guess she can go then, but I think we should meet this boy first."

"Okay, I will let her know." Emily said. "And sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't think there was anything wrong with letting her go. If I thought that it was going to upset you I would never had agreed to it."

"It's okay." JJ sighed. "It's just hard to imagine our little girl is going to be attending her first dance."

"Speaking of the little devil." Emily smiled as AJ came down the steps. "Hey pumpkin do you want to talk to your mom?" Emily asked her and handed her the phone.

"Hey mom." AJ smiled into the phone. "Having fun hanging out on the beach?" AJ teased.

"Don't I wish." JJ smiled back. "So your first dance, unh?"

"So does that mean I can go?" AJ felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yes, but only as friends, not as a date."

"Oh my god, I love you so much. This is great. I cannot wait till call Chris." AJ beamed. "When do you come home?"

"Probably Friday, why?"

"Because I was hoping we could go dress shopping weekend."

"Hey what about me?" JJ could hear Emily ask slightly offended in the background. Both JJ and AJ began to laugh.

"That's funny mom, really funny." AJ said through the laugher. "But seeing how you don't own a single skirt let alone a dress, I think I'll stick with mom." AJ continued to laugh. "Oh and can I borrow the credit card?" AJ asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Oh you are definitely your mother's daughter." Emily rolled her eyes as she heard JJ laughing through the phone.

A/N – Just a quick little story that I typed at work today. I know that it is a little shorter than the others, but I hope you liked it anyways. PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Job Change

A/N- Okay just a little filler story. AJ is about 15; mostly wrote this to help bridge some gaps in a couple of the up coming stories I have in mind.

Enjoy...

"Hey JJ, you gotta second?" Morgan asked as he stuck his head inside JJ's office.

"Hey Morgan, you're along way from home. What brings you out this way?" JJ asked as she got up and hugged Morgan.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Morgan said as they both sat down on the couch.

"Okay?? Is something wrong?" JJ asked slightly concerned.

"Hotch is retiring."

"Oh my god that's great. I guess congratulations are in order than." JJ smiled, but it soon faded when she noticed that Morgan didn't seem happy. "I mean you are next in line right?"

"Exactly."

"I would've thought you would have been happy. Isn't being in charge of the BAU always been your dream?"

"When Jacob and Alexa were born my dreams changed." Morgan sighed. "I'm not sure I want to be away from my family all the time. I saw what it did to Hotch's family and I don't want that. I've missed so much already."

"I know what you mean. Traveling is hard. It's the little things that you miss."

"I don't want to miss those things anymore. I feel like my kids barely know who I am."  
"That's not true. They love you." JJ said as she took Morgan's hand.

"I know they do, but I want to be there when Jacob hits his first homerun not see it on a tape. I want to be there when Alexa talks about her first day of preschool; not have to hear about it over the phone from Garcia."

"What are you saying Morgan? Do you want to quit the FBI?" Needless to say JJ was a little shocked.

"Yes, no, maybe. Hell I don't know." Morgan was clearly struggling with this. He loved the FBI but he also loved his family. "Do you ever wish you had a normal job?"

"Everyday but then I think about all of the people we have saved and all of the good things we've done and I realize I wouldn't change it for anything." JJ replied honestly. "Emily and AJ mean the world to me, but so does this job."

"I have no idea what to do." Morgan sighed.

"How you talked to Garcia about this?" Morgan just rolled his eyes. "I take that as a no."

"She'll just tell me to do what ever I think is best."

"That's because she loves you; she just wants you to be happy." JJ smiled. "I remember having a very similar conversation with Emily when I was offered this job."

"I have thought about changing departments but I all the ones with openings still require travel. I just don't know."

"What about my department?" JJ asked.

"But you don't have any openings."

"Well nothing has been said officially yet but Agent Fritz is leaving at the end of next month. Thank god!" JJ smiled. "I finally got him to agree to a transfer, so that means I will be looking for someone to replace him. I could really use a strong second in command when I'm not here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's mostly normal hours with occasional travel. You would run the office when I am not here, reporting directly to me, of course."

"Of course." Morgan smiled.

"Just think about it. I could really use someone with you background and your strong leadership skills."

"I don't know what to stay." Morgan couldn't believe his ears. This was just what he was looking for. "But you do realize that if I don't take the BAU that puts Emily next in line?"

"Morgan this is about you and your family, not mine. If they offer Emily the job then we will discuss it but I will not have you making any decisions about you future because of us."

"I will need to talk to Garcia but I think we both know the answer."

"Sure you can handle having me as your boss?" JJ teased.

"I think I can manage." Morgan smiled and stood up. JJ stood up also and Morgan hugged her. "Thank you so much JJ, you don't know how happy you just made me."

"Your welcome, just make sure you keep this under wraps for a few days until I can talk to the Director. Only tell Garcia, cause I don't want this getting out. I am still afraid that Agent Fritz is going to change his mind. That man is an idiot." JJ laughed.

Later that night, JJ came home to find Emily lying on the couch watching the television.

"Hey." Emily said as JJ walked into the living room.

"Hey yourself." JJ smiled.

"There is some leftover's in the fridge if your hungry."

"Maybe later. Morgan came by my office today." JJ said as Emily sat up on the couch making room for her.

"Oh really? Did he tell you Hotch is retiring and that they offered him the job?"

"Yes he did and he also said that he doesn't want it."

"He said what?" Emily asked confused.

"He said that he is tired of the traveling and that he wants to be there for his kids." JJ smiled. "So I told him that Agent Fritz is finally leaving and that I want him to come work for me." JJ paused as she tried to judge Emily's reaction.

"Are you serious? Morgan is going to leave the BAU?" Emily replied shocked. JJ nodded.

"But more importantly if he does leave the BAU that puts you next in line."

"Oh I see."

"Exactly. I know what that means and I want you to know that I will support you no matter what you decide. You supported me with my new position and I will support you. I love you and if you decide that this is what you want then I want you to take it."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Emily smiled. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I just assumed that Morgan would take over. I mean can you see me in charge of an entire unit?"

"Of course I can. If I can do it you certainly can." JJ laughed.

"Well I guess we will just wait and see if they offer it to me."

"Are you serious? Who else would they offer it to? Amy? Good lord that woman can barely take care of herself better less a whole team of agents." JJ laughed. Just the thought of Amy in charge was enough to bring tears to JJ's eyes.

"They could always ask Reid to come back." Emily simply replied. Reid left the BAU five years earlier and was currently teaching profiling at the academy. JJ had never seen Reid this happy so she highly doubted he would want to come back. Plus she was pretty sure he was dating one of the other instructors, though he adamantly denied the rumor.

"They could, but I don't see him taking it." JJ smiled.

"What about AJ?" Emily asked.

"I think she is a little young to be taking over the unit but who knows they might ask her." JJ teased.

"That's not what I meant." Emily smiled as she slapped JJ on the arm.

"Look Emily I know what this means. It means more hours and more stress. AJ is 15 and I think she is old enough to understand how important this is. You just have to ask yourself what you want. AJ and I will support you no matter what you decide."

A month later they were all gathered at Hotch's house for a pre-retirement party.

"I have announcement to make." Hotch said as he stood up in front of his friends. "I have been working for the FBI for a long time and although I am sad to say goodbye I know that I am leaving the BAU in very good hands."

"Are you sure, I've seen Morgan's hands." Reid teased.

"Actually I was talking about Emily." You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Everyone was shocked. Everyone assumed that Morgan was taking over.

"Wait a minute are you saying that Emily is taking over the BAU? What happened to Morgan? I thought he was the next in line?" Amy asked confused.

"I was." Morgan said as he stood up next to Hotch. "But I've been offered another position in the bureau."

"You're leaving the BAU?" Amy asked shocked. "What department are you moving to?" Amy noticed Morgan look at JJ and it clicked. "No way, you're going to work for JJ?"

"God, Amy you make it sound like a bad thing." JJ teased. "But yes Morgan is going to become the Assistant Agent in Charge at the White House Communications Department. Reporting to me." JJ and Morgan smiled.

"So Emily is taking over the BAU?" Amy asked still struggling to comprehend what she was hearing.

"Yes that is correct." Emily said.

"Okay so just to get this straight; Morgan is going to work for JJ?" JJ and Morgan nodded. "And Emily is going to become my boss?" Emily nodded. "Sweet!" JJ and Emily looked at each with a very confused look on their faces. "Just think how easy it will be to get the vacation days I want now." Amy said turning to Andy.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Emily asked.

"I have so much blackmail on you there is no way you'll say no to me wanting two weeks off each summer." Amy laughed and Emily groaned because she knew that Amy was right.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Sweet Sixteen

A/N- Okay, so as the title suggests AJ is about to turn 16.

Enjoy…

"So, sweetie, what do you want to do for you birthday? Do you want a big sweet sixteen party?" JJ asked as she poured AJ a glass of orange juice one day before school.

"To be honest, mom, I really just want a small family party." JJ stared back at her daughter in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it seems like it has been forever since we have done anything as a family. Between your travel, moms travel and my soccer, the three of us haven't spent more than ten minutes together in the last 3 months. Plus I can't even remember the last time I saw Uncle Derek or Aunt Pen, let alone anyone else." JJ sighed as she realized that AJ was right. It had been a long three months.

"Well I think that can be arranged." JJ smiled at her daughter. They heard the front door open and saw a very tired Emily walk into the kitchen. "Hey honey, you look like crap." JJ said she looked at Emily. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Geez, what happened to 'I'm so glad your home' or 'I missed you so much'?" Emily sighed dropping her bag to the ground.

"Sorry, I take it this was a bad one?" Emily simply nodded and JJ pulled her into a hug and then placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips.

"I'm trying to eat over here." AJ teased as she made a fake gagging sound.

"Very funny young lady." JJ replied throwing the dish towel at her. "Would you like something to eat?" JJ asked as she turned back to Emily.

"No I'm good. I'm just happy to be home with my two favorite girls." Emily offered a weak and tired smile.

"I'm glad you home too mom." AJ smiled back.

"Guess what your daughter wants to do for her birthday?" Emily cringed as the image of 20 or so 16 year old girls running around the house flashed through her head. "She wants a simple family party." JJ smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." AJ said as she stuffed another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Suddenly they heard a car honk and AJ realized that she was late. "Shit…oops sorry." AJ said looking up at her mothers who just stared back at her. "I'm so sorry. Won't say it again, I promise." AJ said grabbing her back pack as the car outside honked again. "That's Kelly's mom I have to go. I love you, bye." AJ gave JJ and Emily each a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

"How did we get so lucky?" Emily asked after AJ left.

"I know what you mean, considering…."

"Stop, I don't want to think about that right now. Not after the case we just had." Emily frowned. She hated thinking about the day JJ had been kidnapped.

"Not good?" JJ asked seeing the stress in Emily's eyes.

"You have no idea." Emily sighed and closed her eyes, telling JJ she didn't want to talk about it. The BAU had spent six days chasing an unsub who was raping and murdering women in a small Midwest town. The last victim had been blond and there was no doubt who Emily was thinking about when she saw her. JJ could always tell when the case involved blond woman or cases that involved rape because Emily would get quite and retreat into herself. JJ had long ago accepted what happened to her that day, but Emily never could. The sight of JJ laying on the hospital bed beaten and broken was an image that still haunted Emily. JJ walked up behind her and gently massaged her shoulders and slowly Emily began to relax. Emily never could understand how JJ could put so much love and understanding into her simple touch.

"So what are we going to get AJ for her birthday?" JJ asked once Emily felt fully relaxed.

"What if I said I wanted to buy her a car?" Emily asked turning around to look at JJ.

"A car?" JJ asked shocked. "Like a used car?" When Emily didn't say anything JJ just rolled her eyes. "You're crazy you know that, right? You want to buy our daughter a brand new car for her birthday?"

"Oh come on. It's not like we don't have the money and she is such a good kid. I mean when was the last time she got into any trouble?" Emily said taking JJ's hand. "You can get a new one too." Emily added with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I don't need a new car." JJ smiled back. "And if you want to buy AJ a car for her birthday then by all means, it's your money.  
"How come when you want a new purse or yet another pair of shoes, it's 'our' money but when I want to do something like this it's my money?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny Emily. You know you can complain about my shoes and my purses all you want but exactly how much was that brand new 60" television that we absolutely had to have? Oh and don't forget the surround sound and the…" JJ was cut off by Emily's lips pressing down on hers in a simple but very passionate kiss. "That's what I thought." JJ laughed as they broke apart.

Three weeks later, the entire gang was gathered for AJ's 16th birthday. Emily had given her new Media Liaison strict instructions not to approve another case until after the weekend and JJ had seen to it that both her and Morgan were not only off but home. AJ couldn't have been happier. Her entire family gathered in one place.

Finally it was time for presents. When she was down she looked down at all the gifts and realized that she had not gotten one her mothers.

"Where's your gift?" AJ asked, turning to Emily and JJ.

"Here it is." Emily smiled as she tossed AJ a small box. "We wanted to make sure you opened it last." AJ stared at the small box and instantly thought it was jewelry and knowing her mothers, a very expensive piece of jewelry. "Go ahead. Open it." Emily said smiling like there was no tomorrow. AJ unwrapped the gift and then opened the box. Her jaw hit the floor when she saw what was inside.

"What is it?" Reid asked. Slowly AJ pulled out a set of car keys.

"Are you serious?" Morgan asked shocked at what AJ had in her hand. "You bought her a…" But before he could finish AJ let out a scream. She jumped up and ran over to Emily and JJ, almost knocking them over.

"OH MY GOD. I LOVE YOU!" AJ screamed as she hugged her mothers.

"Okay, calm down honey." JJ laughed. "You haven't even seen it yet."

"Where is it at? AJ said practically jumping up and down.

"In the driveway." Before Emily finished AJ was making a bee line for the front door. As soon as she hit the porch she let out another scream. "Well I guess she likes it." Emily laughed. Slowly everyone made their way out side.

"You bought her a Mustang?" Amy could not believe what she was seeing.

"Not just a Mustang, a convertible Mustang." Morgan added as he watched his god daughter running around the car. He could not help buy laugh when she pulled out her cell phone and began frantically texting everyone she knew. "Careful, you'll get a thumb cramp." Morgan teased.

"I think you two just officially became the coolest parents ever." Garcia said laughing.

A/N- Who wouldn't love a brand new Mustang Convertible for their birthday?? Anyways, this is part one of a three part one shot. The next part is just about written, so should be posted soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	15. MOM!

A/N- So here's part two of the three part one shot - Emily's worst nightmare is about to come true. Oh and just to keep things straight, AJ is 16 (still a sophomore) in this story. Takes place after 'Secret.'

Enjoy...

Emily walked into the house and tossed her keys on the foyer table and let out a long sigh. It was Saturday night and she had just gotten back from a very rough case in St. Louis. She was exhausted. She plopped down on the couch and thought about JJ, who was in Paris with the President. She had been gone for over a two and would not be home for at least another week. She had just closed her eyes when suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

She jumped up off the couch and pulled out her gun. She slowly walked toward the master bedroom and as she got closer the sounds got louder. She had just about reached the door with her gun still drawn when she heard a sound that almost brought her to her knees. It was a sound that she had heard many times before. She would recognize that sound anywhere. It was a clear and unmistakable moan; the same moan she has heard for the past 18 years. _How could JJ do this to me, Emily thought as she put her gun back in its holster, struggling to hold back the tears. _Then she heard a sound that she never thought she would ever hear coming from her and JJ's bedroom, the sound of a man's voice. The voice startled her because it was bad enough to think that JJ was cheating on her but cheating on her with a man was almost more than she could handle. She went from being upset and hurt to down right pissed.

She was just about to grab the door knob when she heard the man yell a name far worse than JJ's.

"Oh my god, AJ!!" Emily heard the man moan from inside the room. Emily thought she was going to be sick.

"God yes, RICK!." AJ screamed. That was it Emily couldn't take it any longer. She threw the bedroom door and watched as her 16 year old daughter and some boy flew apart as if they had been hit by lightening. "MOM!"

"Don't you mom me, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Emily yelled as AJ tried to put the sheet around her. Rick just sat there with a stunned look on his face. "And who the hell are you?"

"Rick." The boy answered quickly. "Rick Kinder."

"How old are you?"

"19." Emily could not believe what she was hearing.

"19!" Emily immediately wanted to shoot him. "Get out of my house now. Get out now before I have you arrested for having sex with a minor or I shoot you which ever comes first." Emily said putting her hand on her gun. Rick jumped up from the bed, grabbed his clothes and bolted for the door.

"Mom…."

"You are entirely too young to be having sex!" Emily yelled.

"But I…"

"And in our bed? What were you thinking?"

"I love him!" AJ yelled with tears in her eyes.

"AJ you are only 16 and there is no way you are ever seeing that boy again!" Emily yelled back, only making AJ cry harder. "What are you doing here any ways you're suppose to be at your grandma's?"

"Rick and I went out on a date."

"I know that your grandmother did not let you go out on a date so where did you tell her you were going?"

"Kelly's." AJ said looking down at the floor.

"So you lied to your grandmother, you came her with a boyfriend your not suppose to have and you had sex in my bed?" AJ didn't say anything. "Is this the first time?" AJ shook her head. "How many times?"

"Tonight makes three." AJ said quietly.

"Three times! God AJ how could you! We taught you better than this. Please tell me you were smart enough to use protection?" The image of her and JJ becoming grandparents suddenly flashed in her head.

"Yes, he used a condom and I'm on the pill." Emily started back at her daughter in shock.

"You're on the pill? How did you get that?"

"It's not a big deal, mom knows." AJ said with just a hint of attitude.

"Don't get smart with me young lady." AJ rolled her eyes. "You think this is funny? We see how funny it is when I take your keys away for three months!"

"THREE MONTHS!" AJ screamed.

"A month for each time you had sex!"

"But that's my car, you can't do that!"

"I gave you that car and I can take it back." Emily yelled back. "Your mother and I bought that car for our smart, responsible and mature 16 year old daughter. Not someone who has sex in her parent's bedroom!"

"FINE!" AJ stomped over to where her pants were, pulled out her car keys and threw them at Emily.

"You keep this up and we'll make it four months!" Emily said as she caught the keys. "Now, I want you to call your grandmother and apologize for lying to her." AJ grabbed her clothes and stomped towards the door. "And what ever you don't tell her about the sex, I don't want her to have a heart attack. Then it's upstairs, you are not leaving that room for the rest of the weekend!" Emily yelled after AJ as she headed for her bedroom. The next thing she heard was AJ's door slamming. "This week just keeps getting better and better." Emily mumbled to herself.

Emily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag before returning to her bedroom. She took all the sheets, the pillow cases and the comforter and through them in the trash, because no matter how many times she washed them they were not going back on that bed. She had just finished re-making the bed when she heard a familiar ring tone. She went to the living room and grabbed her cell phone, she flipped it open and didn't even bother with saying hello.

"Did you know that AJ was taking birth control pills?" Emily asked before JJ had a chance to say anything.

"Well hello to you too." JJ chuckled. "And yes I did know. At her last physical her doctor suggested them because her cycle was slightly off, why?"

"Well did you know that our 16 daughter is having sex with her 'so called' 19 year old boyfriend?"

"SHE'S WHAT?" To say JJ was shocked was an understatement.

"Give yourself about thirty minutes and you will be about where I'm at right now." Emily said flopping down on the couch. "I walked in on her and some boy named Rick having sex in our bed."

"I'm going to kill her!" JJ spat.

"And it's not the first time either, she said that today makes three. Our daughter has had sex three times!"

"I can't believe this and in our bed."

"I know. I already threw out the sheets and we are going to need a new comforter." Emily sighed. "And not to mention you and I will so not be having sex anytime soon."

"Why, what do you mean?" JJ asked confused.

"Lets just say that your blond hair and soccer skills are not the only thing AJ inherited. From the sounds that were coming from that room, I would have sworn it was you. Actually I thought it was you."

"Wait a minute, you thought I was cheating on you?" The phone call was just getting better and better. First she finds out that her daughter is having sex and then Emily tells her that she thought she was cheating on her.

"JJ, honey, if you could have heard what I heard you would have thought the same thing, I mean it sounded just like you but when I heard a guys voice, I was really confused."

"So you thought I was cheating on you with a guy?" JJ asked not really happy about what she was hearing. After all this time how could Emily actually think that she would cheat on her?

"Sweetie can we focus on the real issue here. Our daughter is having sex!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. Do you want me to try and come home?"

"No, that's okay. I already took her car away from her for the next three months."

"You did, how did she take that?" JJ could not help but smile, because she knew that AJ loved that car. Emily had insisted on buying it for her on her 16th birthday. It was a bright red Ford Mustang convertible and AJ's pride and joy.

"She threw her keys at me." Emily laughed. "And then I told her not to leave her room for the rest of the weekend. The next few weeks her life is going to consist of school, soccer and home."

"Well I think that sounds about right. When I get home we will sit down have a nice long talk and just so you know I'm very proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't shoot him." JJ laughed.

"Lord knows I wanted too." Emily laughed back.

"I need to go, but if anything else happens you call me, night or day."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." JJ smiled into the phone. "And Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"You better figure out how to get the images and sounds of our daughter having sex out of your head because there is no way we are not having sex when I get home. Three weeks is a long time honey." Emily could not help but laugh.

"Good night JJ."

"Good night, Emily."

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!! Part three will be up soon.


	16. What are we going to do?

Two weeks later, JJ and Emily walked into the house to find AJ sitting on the couch in the living room

A/N- Okay here is part three, it takes place two weeks after part two.

Enjoy….

It was early in the evening when JJ got home from Paris, what was suppose to be a three week trip turned into four and JJ was exhausted. She walked into the living room and found Emily on the couch.

"Hey beautiful, welcome home." Emily smiled when she saw JJ walk into the room.

"Hey yourself." JJ smiled. Emily sat up and allowed room for JJ to sit down. "AJ in her room?"

"Yeah, she really hasn't said much to me since the whole incident." Emily sighed.

"Well, we still need to sit down and talk with her."  
"I know."

"Mom?" AJ said quietly as she walked down the stairs. All it took was one look to see that she had been crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" JJ asked as AJ walked over to the couch. She had yet to make eye contact with either of her mother. Emily stood up, making room on the couch beside JJ. "AJ, sweetie, talk to us." AJ looked up at JJ and instantly began sobbing hysterically. JJ pulled her daughter into a hug and rub soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down. "Honey, you have to talk to us." JJ glanced up at Emily who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." AJ managed to get out between sobs. "I should never have had sex. I'm so sorry." AJ pleaded as she pulled away from her mother. However, nothing could have prepared JJ and Emily for what AJ said next. "I think I might be pregnant." Emily thought for a moment she was hearing things. Surely her sixteen year old daughter did not just say she might be pregnant.

"Oh honey." JJ said as she felt her own tears begin to form.

"I thought that you said you used protection?" Emily asked as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"We did." AJ cried. "But I'm two weeks late."

"Have you told Rick, or Ron or what ever the hell his name is, yet?" Emily asked as she received a death glare from JJ.

"Yes, and he said that there is no way that it's his since he used a condom and then he called me a slut and slammed the door in my face." AJ cried.

"That's it; I'm going to kill him." Emily spat as she headed for the door.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!" JJ yelled, making Emily stop on a dime. Emily turned around and looked at JJ who was still holding a sobbing AJ in her arms. She sighed and walked back into the living room and sat down on the other side of her daughter. She figured she would deal with this Rick kid later.

"AJ I know that you said that you are two weeks late, but have you taken a test yet?" JJ asked.

"No, I'm too scared." AJ said as she pulled away from JJ's arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Honey, it's okay. You don't even know if you are pregnant yet and if you are, well we'll deal with it when the time comes." JJ said as she wiped the tears from her daughter's face. Although she looked all and calm and collected on the outside, Emily could tell from JJ's eyes that she was seething on the inside. Her normally crystal blue eyes had turned deep cobalt. That's when she realized that JJ wanted to kill this boy more than she did. "Why don't I go get a test and then we'll know for sure?" AJ nodded. "Okay, your mother and I will run down to the store and we'll be right back." AJ nodded again. Emily and JJ stood up and walked to the front door.

The car ride was quite, neither one really knowing what to say. Finally it was Emily who broke through the silence.

"What are we going to do if she's pregnant?" She asked looking over at JJ in the passenger seat. "I mean everything she has worked for will have been for nothing. No more soccer, they won't let her stay at Wentworth…."

"I don't know honey." JJ said as she gave Emily's hand a gentle squeeze. "All I know is that if she is, then she is going to have to deal with it. She will have to live with the consequences of her actions and as her mothers, we're going to have to deal with it too. She's our daughter and no matter what happens that's not going to change."

Emily pulled up to the front of the store and dropped JJ off. She pulled into a parking spot and waited for JJ to return.

JJ walked into the store and made her way to the pharmacy department. On her way there she over heard a boy talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, she told me she might be pregnant. Can you believe that? Stupid slut. I told her that there was no way it was mine, I mean I used a condom and plus we only had sex like three times….. I know right. But dude you should she her moms. Unbelievably hot….." Suddenly JJ realized that this was not just any boy this was 'the' boy. She walked over to him and ignoring the fact that he was on the phone ask him if his name was Rick.

"Stupid bitch, can't you see that…" The boy turned around, pissed that someone was interrupting his conversation. That was until he saw that it was one of AJ's moms.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you Rick Kinder?" He simply nodded and closed his cell phone, not even bothering to say good bye. The next thing he knew JJ had him pushed up against the wall with her hand firmly on his chest. He had no idea how such a small woman could be so strong. "I assume you know who I am?" He nodded again. "Good, because I want to get one thing straight, if you ever come near my daughter again I will kill you." JJ said as she placed her other hand on her gun. "Do you know that I could have you arrested right now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't think I won't and if you ever call my daughter a slut again I will personally be there to put the cuffs on you." Emily turned the corner and saw JJ with her hand on her gun and some boy, who was as white as a ghost, pushed up against a wall. She quickly recognized him as the boy she had kicked out of her bed two weeks earlier. Resisting the urge to pull out her gun and shoot him right there, Emily stepped back and just listened.

"If AJ is pregnant then I'm will personally deliver you the Termination of Parental Rights papers to you, because I don't want you any where near my daughter or my family again. Is that clear?" All Rick could do was nod. JJ leaned in and whispered into his ear, so that only he could hear. "And remember, I know a lot of important people Rick and all I would have to do is make a few phone calls and your life will cease to exist and trust me when I say that they would never find the body!" JJ pushed him hard into the wall and then stepped back, giving the boy one last look and she could not help but chuckle when she saw the rather large wet spot on the front of his pants. She turned away from the still stunned and scared boy and saw Emily standing at the end of the aisle.

"I thought you were out in the car?"

"I came in to find out what was taking so long. Little did I know you were threatening to kill someone." Emily teased, attempting to ease the tension.

"Yeah, well he deserved it." JJ hissed.

"Easy there, honey." Emily smiled as they made there way to the home pregnancy aisle. "I'm not disagreeing with you on that one, but do you think you could take your hand off your gun, because you're even starting to scare me a little."

"Sorry." JJ said as she moved her hand away from her gun. "I swear it took every ounce of self control I had not to shoot him."

"You and me both." Emily laughed.

An hour later, Emily, JJ and AJ sat in the living room waiting for the results of the three pregnancy tests that they bought. All three of them jumped when the timer went off.

"I don't think I can do this." AJ said as she began to cry.

"Yes you can and no matter what, just remember that we love you okay?" AJ nodded.

"Can you go with me?" AJ asked turning to JJ.

"Sure." AJ and JJ stood up, leaving Emily on the couch.

Emily watched as they walked into the bathroom. She waited a few minutes and when she didn't hear anything she got up and walked over to the doorway. What she saw broke her heart. JJ was kneeling on the ground as a crying AJ sat on the floor, wrapped in her mother's arms. Not sure if this was a bad sign or a good sign, Emily picked up the first test. She immediately began to cry when she saw the minus sign. She picked up the other two and saw that they too, had minus signs. Never had a minus sign looked so good to Emily. She kneeled down beside JJ, putting arm around her daughter and the other around JJ. Finally AJ looked up at her mothers.

"I'm never having sex again." AJ said through the tears.

"Oh honey, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Emily said as her laughter was laced with tears.

A/N- Okay, so what did you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Two against Three

A/N- Okay, so we are going back in time a little bit here. AJ is only 14.

Enjoy….

"Would someone like to explain to me what the hell happened today?" Hotch asked as he looked at the two people sitting in the emergency waiting room. Nobody said anything. "I'm waiting."

"It's all my fault Uncle Hotch. I was the one that suggested we play paintball, but I forgot how competitive mom can be." AJ said quietly.

"And don't forget when you add Amy to the mix things tend to happen." Morgan added.

"So you are telling me that a simple game of paintball has put me down two agents for lord knows how long?"

"Something like that." Morgan replied just as JJ walked around the corner. JJ was sporting a huge bandage on her forehead and one really nice bruise on her cheek.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?" JJ asked shocked to see him there.

"I got a call saying that two of my agents were in the hospital."

"Oh." JJ said quietly as she sat down next to AJ. "It's all Emily's fault."

"How is this Emily's fault? Better yet, why don't you just start at the beginning?" Hotch said as he sat down.

Earlier that day…..

"So how are we going to decide teams?" Morgan asked as he handed everyone their paintball guns.

"How about me, you and AJ against JJ and Emily?" Amy stated with a smirk.

"Oh, I like it." Morgan smiled.

"Two against three, unh?" JJ replied.

"Oh please, we all know you are one of the best shots in all of the FBI and Emily is a close second." Amy said as she put on her goggles.

"Fine, whatever. But how about this, last one standing, there team wins and the losers have to buy dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Morgan smiled.

A few minutes, they broke apart and headed for opposite sides of the playing field. The field was really nothing more than five acres of woods. It had several small hills with some small drop offs and a couple small sheds, but it was mostly trees. Once alone, Emily and JJ began discussing their strategy.

"So we agree, we take AJ out first and then focus on Morgan." Emily said she finished getting ready.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?" JJ laughed. "We certainly won't be winning any parent of the year awards today?"

"Honey, this is war. There are no daughters or friends in battle." Emily said with a smirk. "Okay, so I will head this way and start working my way north and you head that way." Emily said as she pointed to the opposite direction.

"Sounds good. Just remember that Amy is quick, they will probably try to get her in behind us."

"Okay." Emily smiled. _This was going to be fun, Emily laughed to herself. _"Channel Two right?" Emily asked pointing to her radio and JJ nodded. "Okay good luck." Emily gave JJ a quick kiss on the cheek and they both headed their own ways.

Over an hour passed and still everyone was in the game. _This is going to be the longest paintball game ever, AJ thought to herself as she hid behind a tree. I should have known better than to come with four FBI agents._

Out of the corner of her eye JJ saw Morgan not twenty feet away heading in the opposite direction, however, she did not have a clear shot. She crept around a tree and stepped on a twig and it snapped. Both Morgan and JJ froze. Morgan spun around and JJ quickly ducked behind the tree. After a few minutes Morgan began to move again and JJ decided that it was time to make her move. She moved out from behind the tree and pulled the trigger sending three paint balls hurling towards Morgan.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

All three of them hit Morgan square in the back.

"Damn it!" Morgan hissed. He turned around to see a smiling JJ not ten feet away. "I can't believe I'm the first one out." Morgan groaned. "I'm so never going to hear the end of this."

"Quit your whining, loser!" JJ teased.

"I so hate you right now." Morgan teased back. Morgan picked us his radio to inform his team mates that he was out, while JJ did the same with Emily. Morgan made his way towards JJ, "Nice shot." Morgan said as he gave her a wink and then headed off the field.

"Alright, one down, two to go." JJ chuckled to herself.

Emily saw AJ walking slowly towards her and could not help but smile. AJ must have seen her because she dove behind a huge rock. Emily's FBI tactical training kicked in and she circled around the back and found AJ peeking around the other side looking for Emily. Emily climbed up on top of another rock and using the height advantage fired two shots at her daughter.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

Both shots hit AJ in the back of her leg.

"Ouch!" AJ yelled as she spun around to see her mother lying on top of a rather large rock laughing. "I can't believe you shot your own daughter."

"At least I aimed for your leg, that has to count for something right?" Emily continued to laugh to which AJ stuck out her tongue at her mother. Emily picked up her radio and announced that AJ was out. AJ could hear JJ laughing through the radio.

"You two are horrible, you know that right?" AJ said as she walked past her mother.

"Maybe but we're winning." Emily laughed as AJ stuck out her tongue again.

Amy knew she was screwed when she heard that AJ was out. It was now just her against Emily and JJ and there was no way they were going down with out a fight.

The game continued for what seemed like for ever. Emily had gotten close to Amy on several occasions but had yet to hit her, but what she had managed to do was run out of paintballs. Plus to make matters worse she had lost communications with JJ. Either her or JJ's radio wasn't working. So unless she could find JJ and get some more ammo, she was screwed.

JJ was walking along the edge of one of the hills when little did she know that Amy was about thirty feet behind her and closing in fast. Emily was still desperately trying to find JJ and some more ammo when she saw Amy closing in on her. She knew that if Amy got to JJ than the game would be over. She did not have any ammo and if JJ wasn't in the game she couldn't use hers. Amy was only about twenty feet away when Emily decided to do what would probably be the stupidest thing she had ever done. Emily took off in a full run, straight towards Amy. Just as Amy was about to raise her gun Emily hit her with all that she had. Having heard the collision, JJ spun around just in time to see Emily and Amy go tumbling down the hill.

"Jesus!" JJ yelled as she ran towards the spot where they fell, dropping her gun and goggles as she ran. She was about ten feet away when she tripped on a tree branch and fell down hitting her head on a log. "DAMN IT!" JJ yelled as she grabbed her head. She pulled her hand away and found that it was already covered in blood. JJ struggled to sit up and then yelled for Morgan over the radio. "MORGAN! I need some help here and bring a first aid kit."

A few minutes later, Morgan and AJ arrived shocked to see JJ sitting on the ground covered in blood.

"Oh my god mom, are you okay?" AJ asked rushing towards her mother.

"Yeah, I fine." JJ winced as AJ applied a bandage to JJ's head. "But you might want to check on dumb and dumber over there." JJ pointed to the spot where Emily and Amy fell. Morgan leaned over the edge and started laughing.

"How are you two doing down there?" Morgan laughed. Some fifteen feet below him sat Emily and Amy. Amy was holding her arm and Emily was trying to keep her leg straight.

"Very funny Morgan." Amy hissed.

"Can you two walk?"

"I can, but I Emily hurt her knee. I'm betting she tore her ACL." Amy yelled back up the hill. "Probably going to need to call for an ambulance. I heard JJ yell, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she tripped over a log and busted her head, probably going to need some stitches, but she's fine. A little pissed at you two right now, but other than that she is fine."

"You hear that Emily, JJ is pissed. This is all your fault."

"Can you save the lecture Amy? I'm in a lot of pain here." Emily whined.

"Serves you right." Amy replied. "You better be thinking about what expensive gift you're going to buy JJ to keep her from killing you." Amy added with a smirk.

Back in the hospital waiting room….

Hotch sat there in disbelieve as he listened to JJ tell the story of what had happened.

"So Emily tackled Amy, just to win the game?" Hotch asked completely dumbfounded.

"Did you expect anything less from her?" AJ asked. Hotch simply shook his head and Morgan laughed.

"What did the doctors say?" Hotch asked.

"Well JJ had to have nineteen stitches but luckily no concussion." Morgan said. "But Amy and Emily weren't so lucky."

"Amy has a broken wrist and Emily did in fact tare her ACL." JJ added.

"Is she going to have to surgery?" Hotch asked.

"Tomorrow morning, they're just waiting for the swelling to go down." Hotch sighed and shook his head. "Andy said that Amy is out for at least a week and Emily will probably be out of the office for at least four weeks and then on desk duty for four to five weeks after that." JJ said as she continued to deliver the good news.

"She's lucky she's hurt or else I would kill her." Hotch stated firmly.

"You and me both!" JJ snapped. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"You know mom, she is super competitive, anything to win." AJ replied smiled. "Although knocking Aunt Amy down a hill might be pushing it a bit." AJ laughed. "But seriously Uncle Hotch, if I were you I would be more concerned about her aim. I mean what kind of FBI Agent goes through an entire canister of paintballs and only actually hit some twice?"

A/N- So what did you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N2- I just wanted to thank everyone who as reviewed so far. I am glad that everyone is enjoying them. Just remember, I'm always looking for suggestions.


	18. My Family

A/N- So this is a little different for me. This is written as if it was an essay that AJ wrote for school. I thought it might be fun to see her perspective on her 'family.' She is 14.

My Family

By Amanda Jereau Prentiss

My family is the true definition of what it means to be loved. I have two mothers, which I know must people find strange or wrong, but it is all I have ever known. Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Jennifer Jereau is my biological mother. Meaning she is the one that actually gave birth to me. She is the FBI Communications Liaison to the White House. She works side by side with the President and travels were ever he or she goes. It is a very important job and mom was hand picked by the former Senior Director for the position. Not to mention she is really good at it. My other mother is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. She legally adopted me when I was born. So I am just as much her daughter as I am JJ's (for the purpose of this essay I will occasionally refer to my mothers by their given names, just to avoid confusion, because trust me it can get confusing). She works for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, or BAU for short, with the rest of my 'family,' but I will talk about them later. The BAU deals with some of the worst that people have to offer.

My mothers have been together for almost 16 years now. When they first met they both worked together at the BAU. JJ was the Media Liaison for the team and Emily was and still is a profiler. They have been through a lot in those 16 years. There work is very dangerous and sometimes they get hurt. They both have been shot and both were inside of a warehouse when it blew up. However, they both always seem to pull through. I think it is because they love each other so much.

When I was two, my mothers had a commitment ceremony in the backyard. I don't remember it, seeing that I was only two, but I have seen the pictures and the video. They both looked so beautiful and so happy.

Now, I sure your starting to wonder how two woman can have a baby, right? Well my biological father, or sperm donor as I refer to him, was not a nice man. He is currently in prison and lord willing that is where he will stay. I never met him and never want do. His name is Sam Thomas and he was a detective in Louisville. He tricked the BAU into helping him with a case just so he could kidnap and kill my mom because of something that happened between her and his brother many years before. He did some horrible things to her while he held her captive, but luckily mom, aka Emily, and the rest of the BAU team figured out where she was and found him before he got a chance to kill her. Then nine months later I was born, Surprise! I know that it must have been hard for her knowing what he had done to her but I know she wanted to be a mother even more.

When I was baby, my grandparents moved to Washington DC to watch me while JJ and Emily were out of town or at work. Grandma Angie and Grandpa Tom are the coolest grandparents ever. One time grandma punched this woman in the face because she was rude to my mothers. She said something about it being wrong for two women to be together, or something like that and grandma got mad and hit her. We have it on video tape and everything. We watch it all the time. Grandpa has been to every one of my soccer games. In six years he hasn't missed a single one. I love my grandparents so much. Every summer they take me on vacation with them, since JJ and Emily don't really have a job that allow for vacations (We did go on vacation one time when I was eight, but that was the only time.). So I spend a week with them at some beach house or some cabin somewhere. I also visit my Grandmother Prentiss in France for two weeks every summer. Grandmother Prentiss is the US Ambassador to France and lives in a huge house just out side of Paris. I always make sure I come home with an ample supply of French chocolates for my mothers. They are both complete chocolate freaks. I always keep some hidden in my room, just incase I get in trouble. A box of French Chocolates can work like a get out of jail free card.

Earlier I mentioned that Emily worked at the BAU with the rest of my 'family,' well they aren't actually my family, but they might as well be. First there are my god parents Uncle Derek Morgan and Aunt Penelope Garcia-Morgan. Uncle Derek is a profiler like my mom and Aunt Pen is Technical Analyst for the BAU. She is a computer genius. If you have anything to hide, at all, she will find it. They got married about 6 years ago and I got to be the flower girl. JJ was the Maid of Honor and Emily was the 'Best Woman.' I know right? Leave it to Uncle Derek to have a woman as his best man. Anyways Uncle Derek has always been more like a father to me. He loves me like one of his own and I know that we I get married someday that not only will he have to ask Emily for permission, he will have to ask Uncle Derek too. That is if I ever find a boy brave enough to face my family. I mean would you want to date a girl whose entire family owned a gun? Anyways, Uncle Derek and Aunt Pen have two kids; Jacob who is six and Alexa who is two.

Uncle Hotch also works at the BAU and he is Emily's boss. He was always very supportive of their relationship and made sure that they didn't get split up when everyone found out. JJ and Emily kept there relationship a secret at first because it was against the rules to date fellow agents, but when JJ got shot, Emily had no choice but to tell everyone.

Next there is Aunt Amy and Uncle Andy. Aunt Amy works with mom at the BAU and Uncle Andy is the Chief of Emergency Medicine at American General Hospital. Aunt Amy and JJ went to college together and she has some of the funniest stories about mom. Plus she said there are several that she says she will tell me when I get older. Aunt Amy and my mothers are like the three amigos. You rarely see one without the other two.

Uncle Reid used to work at the BAU but left a couple years ago to teach profiling at the FBI Academy. If you looked up the word genius in the dictionary, I swear there would be a picture of Uncle Reid. He knows everything about everything and he is a doctor three times over. When ever I need help with my homework, Uncle Reid is who I go too.

Well that about does it for my family and as you can see we are not your typical family but we are family. They would do anything of anybody and are always there is someone needs a friend. I couldn't ask for a better family, nor would I want too. If you looked up family in the dictionary it would say any person of blood relation; but to me family is so much more than that. To me it is Aunt Pen bringing me homemade soup when I'm sick, or Uncle Andy holding my hand when I had to have surgery a couple years back after a car accident. It's Uncle Hotch and the entire BAU team always making sure that they are home for each and everyone of my birthdays. To me that is what family is all about. We are as close as you can get and not be related by blood. It's what makes my family so great.

A/N- So what did you think?? Good?? Bad?? I hope that it came across as if a 14 year old wrote it. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Also, work has been crazy so I'm a little behind in my writing. I hope to have the next story later this week (at the latest next weekend)


	19. A friend in need

A/N- Okay AJ is 15, so this is prior to the whole 'Sex' storyline. This story also includes a new character, Kelly Thompson. She is AJ's best friend and is two years older, so she is 17 in this story. I tend to think AJ is a sophomore and Kelly is a senior.

Enjoy….

"Kelly you have to talk to them. They're your parents they'll understand."

"No they won't. I don't even understand." Kelly said as tears fell down her face.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Just tell them how you feel and talk to them." AJ replied as she handed her friend a tissue after soccer practice one day.

"Maybe your right."

"Of course I'm right." AJ smiled, causing Kelly to laugh. "Everything will be okay I promise." AJ said as she hugged her friend. A little while later the two girls left the locker room and headed for the parking lot. AJ gave her friend on last hug before turning to see her mother's car.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked Emily as she got into the car. "I thought grandma was picking me?"

"Well it's good to see you too." Emily teased.

"I'm sorry, it's just you usually don't pick me up from school. Is everything okay?" AJ asked slightly concerned that maybe something had happened.

"No everything is fine. I got done with my paper work a little early, so I though it I would surprise you." Emily smiled.

"Cool." AJ smiled back.

The car ride home was abnormally silent at least by AJ's standards.

"Everything okay pumpkin?"

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself." Emily teased.

"Very funny mom!"

"Seriously though, you know you can talk to me right?" Emily could clearly tell something was bothering her daughter.

"When did you first realize that you were gay?" AJ blurted out, almost causing Emily to wreck the car. "Jesus mom!" AJ said as Emily swerved back onto the road.

"Well I'm sorry, you just caught me a little off guard there, honey." Emily said trying to regain her composure. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well to be honest, I think I always knew, but never really wanted to admit it. I mean you've met you grandmother right?" Emily teased. "But I guess I didn't really admit it even to myself until I was in college."

"What about mom?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I know that she didn't tell her parents until she was in college but other than that I'm not sure. Why the sudden interest?" Emily asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"I have a friend who is having some feelings that she doesn't quite understand." AJ told her mother. "And before you ask, no it's not me."

"Okay, well you know that it would be okay if it was you, you know that right?"

"Oh good lord mom." AJ said as she rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

"Okay, well what kind of feelings are you talking about?" Emily asked following her daughter into the house.

"She said it was hard to describe. I told her to talk to her parents. I didn't know what else to tell her." AJ sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well that is all you can tell her and then be there for her. Be there as her friend, don't judge and like her for who she is." Emily said as sat down next to AJ. "Plus, just because she is having these feelings now, doesn't necessarily make her a lesbian. You're teenagers, you're hormones are all over the place." Emily smiled. AJ picked up her back pack and got up to leave the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." AJ smiled. "And as for your earlier statement; I would hope that if I came to my openly gay mothers and told them I thought I was gay, that they would be okay with it, I'm just sayin'." AJ teased as she walked out of the kitchen.

A couple hours later, AJ was in the kitchen fixing her a snack when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." AJ yelled to her mothers, who were in the living room. AJ looked through the peep hole and saw Kelly standing and quickly opened the door. AJ could tell she had been crying. "Kelly? What's wrong?" AJ asked as Kelly threw her arms around AJ and instantly began to cry. Kelly was near hysterics. AJ managed to get the door closed and slowly led Kelly towards the living room.

"AJ, what's wrong?" JJ asked as she jumped up from the couch, where she had been laying with Emily.

"I don't know, I opened the door and she just started crying." Emily sat up and made room for AJ and Kelly, who had finally stopped crying, on the couch.

"Kelly what's wrong?" Emily asked as Kelly sat down beside her.

"My parents…" Was all Kelly got out before she started crying again.

"Sweetie you need to breathe." JJ said she kneeled in front of Kelly. Kelly and AJ had been friends for as long as any one could remember. Although Kelly was just about 2 years older then AJ, they were the best of friends. It actually reminded JJ of her friendship with Amy.

"My parents told me to leave." JJ looked over at Emily and could imagine that her face had the same shocked look on it.

"They did what?"

"They told me to leave. They're afraid that I will be a bad influence on my younger brothers and sisters."

"Kelly, I don't under…." Then it clicked, Emily realized that this was the friend that AJ had been talking about. "Oh honey, come here." Emily said she pulled Kelly into a hug. JJ didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"They told me that they didn't raise me to be gay and that if I wanted to stay there with them, I had better figure out how to fix it." Now, JJ realized what was going on and to say that she was shocked was an understatement. _How could anyone say something like to their own child, JJ thought to herself._ "I told them I didn't even know if I was gay, all I said was that I was having strange feelings for this other girl at school and they freaked out."

"Honey, its okay." JJ said she rubbed soothing circles on Kelly back, while she was still wrapped up in Emily's arms. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"What am I going to do?" Kelly asked as she pulled away from Emily.

"Well first of all you are staying here tonight. I will call your mother and tell her where you are and then in the morning we will try to figure out what to do." JJ said and Kelly nodded her head.

A little while later, JJ decided that it was time to call Kelly's mom. Although Kelly and AJ were best friends Emily and JJ were never close to The Thompson's. No more than causal acquaintances. JJ picked up the phone and dialed Kelly's house.

"Hello." Rebecca Thompson answered the phone.

"Hello, Rebecca, this is JJ, AJ's mother."

"Of course, what can I do for you?" JJ couldn't believe how calm she was acting. If AJ had stormed out of the house and they didn't have any idea where she was they would be a nervous wreck.

"Well I just thought you would like to know that Kelly is at our house."

"Oh I see. I guess she told you what happened?" Rebecca asked, her tone suddenly changing.

"Yes she did and she is very upset." JJ was trying to stay very calm.

"Well I don't know what you expect me to do about it." JJ could not believe what she was hearing.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I did not raise my daughter to be a… you know one of you!" Rebecca spat into the phone.

"Look Mrs. Thompson," JJ said decided that she was done being nice, "your daughter came to you because she is confused and she is scared. She was hoping that you would understand and…"

"Understand?" Rebecca interrupted JJ. "Understand? I will never understand your lifestyle, nor do I want too."

"So you're just going to toss your daughter out of your life?"

"You know what I blame you for this. I blame you and that girlfriend of yours. You probably brainwashed her or something."

"First all Emily is my wife and second all have you lost your mind?" JJ yelled into the phone causing Emily to come out of the bedroom to see what was going on. "Kelly is like member of the family. We love her like she is one of our own. If she's not welcome in your house then she is always welcome here!"

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" JJ was pissed and she certainly didn't like what Rebecca was insinuating.

"You're all alike, you people." First for the first time in her life JJ actually thought about killing someone that wasn't an unsub. She wanted nothing more than to shoot this woman right than and now.

"Well, I think we're done here." JJ said as she struggled to regain her composure. Even the feeling of Emily's arms wrapped around her waist was not helping. She was pissed and Emily could tell.

"Fine!" Rebecca snapped. "I suppose Kelly will want some of her stuff?" She hissed into the phone.

"That won't be necessary, my wife and I will make sure she has everything that she needs!" And with that JJ hung up on her. JJ took the phone and threw it up against the wall, watching as it shattered into a million pieces.

"Mom?" Emily and JJ spun around and saw AJ and Kelly standing on the steps. "Everything okay?"

"Was that my mom?" Kelly asked with tears forming in her eyes again. JJ nodded. "What did she say?"

"That's not important. All that matters is that you are going to be staying here with us for a while." JJ replied, realizing that the 17 year old didn't need to hear all the details.

"So, they really aren't going to let me come back home?" Kelly began to cry again.

"Kelly you always have a home with us." Emily said as she let go of JJ and hugged Kelly. "We love you. So although we may not be related, you can always count on us to be there." Kelly nodded, yet continued to cry in to Emily's shoulder.

Later on that night, AJ and Kelly were in AJ's room getting ready for bed. Kelly hadn't said anything in over an hour.

"I sorry this is happening to you." AJ said, finally breaking the silence. "But mom is right you have a family, don't forget that."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you and your mothers." Kelly smiled for the first time all night. "I have no idea what this is that I'm feeling or even what it means but I'm glad that I have your alls support." AJ walked over and hugged her friend.

"And you know what? If you are, I happen to know for a fact that Lisa Welling is." AJ smiled as she wagged her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Kelly laughed, to which AJ was happy to see. "So you okay with having a best friend who might be gay?"

"You've met my mother's right?" AJ teased. "Seriously though, I could care less. So long as you don't hit on me, I'm good." AJ laughed.

"Don't worry, you're not my type." Kelly smiled as she ducked to dodge the pillow AJ threw at her.

A/N- Okay so what do you think? This was actually inspired by my best friend whose family disowned him when he came out to them. He has since become a member of my family and now my mom even refers to him as her son. Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	20. Some time off

A/N #1 - Okay, I am really glad everyone liked the last story. It was one the harder ones to write. Again it was inspired by my best friend whose family had completely disowned him. So I've been there and I still can't believe that any ones parents would do something like that. I might do a follow up piece, I haven't decided (so be on the look out).

A/N #2 - OKay we are going back a little further this time. AJ is only 8. I had some requests for some more 'young AJ' stories, so there will be a couple more after this one (I think).

Enjoy...

JJ was laying in bed with her head resting on Emily shoulder. It was early and Emily was still asleep. JJ was wide awake staring at the white bandage wrapped Emily's other shoulder. She gently traced the edges of the bandage that was visible around the tank top Emily had on. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she thought about what the bandage meant and about the phone call she received three days before.

Flashback...

_"Agent Jereau." JJ said as she answered her phone. _

_"JJ, it's Morgan. Emily's been shot!" JJ was sure she felt her heart stop. She was glad that she was sitting down because she wasn't sure her legs would be able to support her right now. _

_"SHOT?" JJ yelled into the phone. "Where at? How bad is it?"_

_"In the shoulder." Morgan answered. "Her left shoulder, just above her heart." JJ could hear the pain and the worry in his voice. _

JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought about how close it had been. The doctor said just two inches lower and Emily would have never made it. JJ felt Emily stir under her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Morning beautiful." JJ smiled as Emily opened her eyes. JJ's hand still resting on the bandage.

"Hey yourself." Emily smiled as she looked down at JJ, quickly noticing the remanets of tears on her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"Nothing." JJ said as she began to absently trace the bandage again. Emily placed her hand on hers and JJ quickly jumped up. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. Was I hurting you?" Panic clearly visible across her face.

"No, its fine." Emily said as she sat up, not as quickly as JJ had, but still the pain was getting better. JJ didn't seem convinced. "Seriously, sweetie, it's fine. I just know what you were doing and what you were thinking about."

"I'm sorry, its just..." JJ got lost in her thoughts as the tears threatened to fall again.

"Hey come here." Emily said she pulled JJ into a hug. "I'm fine."

"I know, it's just I have never been so scared in all of my life."

"I know, but everything is fine." Emily smiled and JJ finally relaxed. "Plus I've been doing some thinking."

"Oh really about what?"

"I think you, me and AJ need to go on vacation. Like a real, honest to god vacation."

"A vacation, what's that?" JJ teased.

"I'm serious JJ. I'm going to be off for the next three weeks and I'm sure you could get a couple weeks off if you ask."

"So you're serious? A vacation? Like on a nice warm beach somewhere with no work and no guns?"

"I was thinking Hawaii."

"Oh my god, when can we leave." JJ smiled as she kissed Emily.

Four days later JJ, Emily and AJ were unpacking their bags in the beautiful beach house Emily had rented for them for the next two weeks.

"This place is amazing." JJ said as she looked out at the view from the bedroom.

"I know right. This is going to be perfect. Two weeks of nothing but sun, sand and my two favorite girls." Emily smiled as she wrapped her good arm around JJ's waist.

"Can we go to the beach?" AJ yelled as she ran into the master bedroom. "I wanna build a sand castle."

"Did you put all your stuff away?" Emily asked.

"Yep!" AJ replied, so excited to be on vacation with her mothers.

"Now did you really put it all away or just threw it in the closet?" JJ asked, to which AJ rolled her eyes. "I'm serious AJ."

"Geez mom would you relax. You're on vacation and I promise I put my stuff away."

"Ya, mom relax." Emily teased kissing JJ on the back of her neck. "Your mom and Ineed to put our stuff away first then we can go out." Emily told her daughter and AJ's smile faded.

"Emily, you take her. I'll unpack." JJ said as she looked at AJ's face.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked tuning to JJ.

"It's no big deal. You two go, I'll unpack and I meet you in a little bit."

"Okay, well you heard your mother. Go put your bathing suit on and lets go." Emily smiled and AJ cheered.

Emily changed into her swim suit. It was a simple red tankini but JJ couldn't take her eyes off it.

"You look damn hot there Agent Prentiss." JJ teased.

"Oh shut up." Emily blushed.

"Make sure AJ puts plenty of sun screen on."

"Will do." Emily smiled, as AJ came running down the hall wearing her swim suit and carrying a towel.

"And you better keep that sling on, because if I come out there and its off I'll…" JJ was cut off by Emily's lips. "I'm just saying." JJ laughed as they broke apart.

About an hour later, JJ made her way to the beach. AJ was in the midst of building a huge sand castle and Emily was reading a book.

"Mom, look what I made?" Emily looked over at the castle and smiled. However, her attention drifted to the sight walking towards her.

"Holy..." Emily gawked.

"See something you like Agent Prentiss?" JJ teased as she got closer.

"Honey, you look… wow. I don't know what to say." JJ was wearing what Emily could only describe as string; because there was certainly not enough fabric there to be considered clothing. It was bright yellow, with little orange flowers on it. It covered all the important parts but left little to the imagination.

"I though you would like it."

"Look at my castle mom?" AJ said as JJ sat down beside Emily, who was still staring at her.

"That is great sweetie." JJ smiled at her daughter. "Honey, you can quit staring now." JJ said as she turned towards Emily who began to blush.

A couple hours later the a few more beach goers showed up, including a group of college frat boys. A couple of which, Emily noticed, took a keen interest in JJ. _Of course, who the hell won't, I mean damn that bikini is tiny, Emily thought to herself as she watched JJ come out of the ocean. _

"You seem to be attracting an audience." Emily teased as JJ sat back down.

"Oh really." JJ looked over to where Emily was pointing and smiled. "That one's pretty cute." JJ teased, to which Emily slapped her on the arm. As if on cue the guys in question 'over threw' their football and it landed not two feet from JJ. One of them came running over and picked up the ball.

"I'm sorry. I hope that we didn't disturb you." He said, never taking his eyes off of JJ.

"No harm no foul." JJ smiled back and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Actually my friends and I were wondering if maybe we could buy you and your friend here a drink?"

"Well first of all she is my wife and second of all she's currently taking pain medication so she can't drink, but thanks for the offer." JJ smiled grabbing Emily's good hand.

"Oh, well I apologize. I just assumed… I do apologize."

"No big deal, but you might want to tell your friends to stop staring, because my wife hear," JJ pointed at Emily, "is an FBI agent and she tends to be the jealous type."

"Of course, I'm sorry." The guy apologized one last time before running back over to his friends. A couple quick glances back at JJ and Emily and the guys decided that they should find another spot on the beach.

"The jealous type, uhn?" Emily smiled as the watched the guys pack up their stuff. "You failed to mention to him that I didn't bring my gun."

"Oh well, they don't know that." JJ teased.

A/N- Okay, so what did you think?? Please review!! (So close to 100 reviews...just sayin!)


	21. Uncle Derek

A/N- Just a quick little story, AJ is 11.

Enjoy…..

"I hate school!" AJ yelled as she stormed into the house. JJ can out of the kitchen just in time to see her daughter throw her back pack on the ground.

"Something happen today at school?" JJ asked trying to suppress a laugh. The sight of her eleven year old daughter standing there with her hands on her hips, looking pissed off at the world was actually pretty funny looking. AJ didn't say anything but just leered at her mother. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You know how last year they did 'Bring Your Mom to School Day?'" JJ nodded. "Well this year they are doing "Bring Your Dad to School Day.' And like last year, we have to right a report about what he does for a living and what you like most about him." JJ remembered seeing something about that in one of the school newsletters, but didn't really pay that much attention to it. "I mean what am I going to do? Because there is no way in hell…"

"Watch your language." Although she really couldn't be mad at her daughter.

"Sorry." AJ apologized. "But seriously what am I going to do? Talk about how he kidnapped you, beat you and then forced you to have sex. I'm sure my teacher would love that." AJ huffed as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I wish there was something that I could do."

"Well I ask her if I could bring Uncle Derek instead and she said no. That it had to be my dad."

"That is very sweet that you want Morgan to go with you. I'm sure he would love too. How about tomorrow, I take you to school and I will have a little talk with Mrs. Doyle?" AJ nodded, then picked up her back pack and headed upstairs to do her homework. JJ couldn't help but laugh when she thought about Mrs. Doyle's reaction if AJ did do a report on her biological father.

The next morning, JJ walked AJ to her classroom, in hopes that she could talk with Mrs. Doyle. She walked into the classroom and saw her standing next to her desk.

"Mrs. Doyle, could I have a few minutes of your time?" JJ asked.

"Sure, Agent Jereau, what can I do for you?"

"Well it's about this 'Bring Your Dad to School Day'."

"I see."

"Well, the thing is AJ really doesn't have a father. Well, obviously she does, but she has never met him and what she does know about him I don't think you want her telling the entire class."

"I don't understand."

"AJ's biological father raped me." JJ simply said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"Well then I guess you see the problem here. Now AJ would like to invite her Uncle Derek. He is her godfather, but has always been more like a father to her." JJ told Mrs. Doyle. "Because I doubt very seriously that the other parents want their eleven year olds learning about being kidnapped and raped. Not really school appropriate, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would think not. Of course it will be perfectly fine for AJ to invite her uncle. If I had known I would have never told her no."

"Okay, well I'm glad you understand. You have a nice day Mrs. Doyle." JJ said as she shook the teacher's hand.

"You too Agent Jereau." Mrs. Doyle replied and JJ turned to leave. As she left she winked at AJ and AJ smiled.

After school, JJ picked AJ up and she drove them over to the BAU. The elevator had no more opened when AJ took off in a full sprint towards the bullpen. JJ just simply rolled her eyes.

"Mom!" AJ yelled as she saw Emily sitting at her desk.

"Hey there pumpkin. This is a pleasant surprise." Emily looked up to see JJ walking a few feet behind her. "What are you two doing here?"

"I need to ask Uncle Derek something." AJ replied. Emily nodded, realizing that JJ must have convinced the teacher to allow AJ to invite her uncle.

"Ask me what?" Morgan asked he walked out of the break room. Morgan sat his coffee down on the nearest desk as he prepared for contact from a full out running AJ.

"Uncle Derek!"

"Hey there kiddo." Morgan smiled. "What did you want to ask me?" Morgan asked as he picked her up. Something that AJ loved. She was eleven now, so finding someone strong enough to pick her up was a challenge, but Morgan was still up for it.

"Friday is 'Bring Your Dad to School Day' and well since I don't have a dad, I was hoping that you would come. The teacher said that it would be okay; especially after mom went and told her about my biological father. So will you come?"  
"Well of course. I would love too."

"Cool." AJ smiled as he put her back down on the ground. "You get to eat lunch with me and then after lunch you will tell everyone what you do for a living. Then after that I have to read a report on why I love you so much and what I like most about you." AJ beamed. "It will probably be the easiest report I have ever written." JJ couldn't help but smile as she watched Morgan's eyes get glassy.

"Well it sounds like fun." Morgan smiled. "I wouldn't miss if for the world." He picked her up and gave her one last hug.

"Can I go see Aunt Pen now?" AJ asked her mothers once Morgan put her back down.

"Sure." Emily stood up and walked off with AJ.

"You look a little emotional there Morgan." JJ teased after Emily and AJ left.

"Oh shut up." Morgan teased back as he wiped his eyes.

"She really loves you, you know that right?"

"I know. It just amazes me sometimes. If I'm this way when she says she loves me, what am I going to be like when Jacob says it for the first time?" Morgan laughed.

"I blubbering mess." JJ teased. "Trust me I know, I've been there." JJ smiled. "Who would've thought that 12 years ago when you ask Emily and me about having kids we would be standing here today?"

"I know. We've certainly come a long way." Morgan smiled. "I just can't believe how big she is getting. Seems like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms." Morgan felt his eyes get glassy again.

"Sure does. It will happen with Jacob too, you know?"

"Don't remind me."

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW


	22. She's what?

A/N- Okay, we're going back in time again. AJ is 4 in this story and JJ still works at the BAU.

Enjoy…

"Agent Prentiss." Emily said as she answered her cell phone.

"Oh my god, Emily I'm so glad I got a hold of you. I tried calling JJ but she's not answering her phone." Tom said quickly into the phone.

"She's in a budget meeting with Hotch, why what's going on?" Emily said starting to panic.

"AJ is missing!" Tom yelled into the phone.

"She's what?" Emily yelled causing Morgan to jump.

"I don't know what happened. We were at the park and I turned around for a second and when I turned back she was gone." Emily was in full blown panic mode now. Morgan rushed over to her, very concerned at how white his friend had turned. "We've call the police but…"

"I'll grab JJ and the team will be there in a few minutes." Emily said jumping up. "What park are you at?"

"Holiday Park on Ninth Street." Tom replied. "I'm so sorry Emily."

"It's okay, we'll be there soon." Emily closed her phone and ran towards Hotch's office.

"Emily what's going on?" Morgan yelled after her.

"AJ's missing. Find Garcia; have her start looking at traffic cams around Holiday Park." Emily yelled as she ran up the stairs. Morgan took off towards Garcia's office.

Emily knocked on the door to Hotch's office but did not wait for a response before barging him.

"I'm sorry sir, but something has come up and I need to see you and JJ immediately."

"Can't this wait Agent Prentiss?" Unit Chief Strauss asked clearly pissed that Emily had interrupted her meeting.

"No, it can't that's why I said immediately!" Emily replied rather harshly, even as JJ and Hotch was standing up.

"Emily, what's wrong?" JJ asked once outside the office.

"Your dad just called, AJ is missing." Emily said as she struggled to hold back her tears.

"What?" JJ asked in shock.

"He said that they were at the park, he turned around and when he turned back she was gone." Emily said as she reached out to grab JJ's arm. "Morgan's got Garcia pulling traffic cams near the park." Emily said turning to Hotch.

"Good. I'll call Reid and Rossi and have them meet us there." Hotch replied. Reid and Rossi were at the academy giving a lecture on profiling. "Chief Strauss, I'm sorry but we are going to have to cut this short. There has been an emergency that needs our attention." Hotch said as he stuck his head inside his office.

"What kind of emergency?" Strauss demanded.

"AJ Prentiss has gone missing." Hotch replied as he turned to leave, not giving time for Strauss time to answer.

About thirty minutes later the entire team arrived at the park.

"JJ, Emily." Angie yelled upon seeing them arrive. She ran up to them and threw her arms around them. "I'm so sorry. She was right there and then she was gone."

"It's okay Angie. We'll find her." Emily said.

"I guess you are Agent's Prentiss and Jereau?" A young detective asked. Emily and JJ nodded. "Mr. Jereau said to be expecting you."

"Of course. This is our boss SSA Aaron Hotchner and our team SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Amy Black and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." Emily replied as she shook the detective's hand.

"Detective Williams."

"Detective Williams, although this is not our case, as you can see we have a vested interest in it. We would like to offer any assistance you might need. In fact our technical analyst is currently pulling all the traffic cams in the area, to see if we might know which direction she went." Hotch said.

"That would be very helpful and I am grateful for any assistance you might offer." The detective replied.

The team and the other officers on scene had just separated into groups when Morgan's cell phone rang.

"Talk to me baby girl."

"I've got video of someone carrying AJ out of the park about 15 minutes ago. They were headed south on Ninth Street."

"Good job. Keep looking; see if you can see him go anywhere else."

"Will do." Morgan closed his phone and ran over to where the rest of the team and Detective Williams were sitting.

"Garcia spotted someone carrying AJ heading south on Ninth Street." With that the entire team as well as a few detectives took off towards Ninth Street.

Once there they split up and began searching the street and alleys looking for AJ and the mystery man. Morgan's phone rang again and he quickly answered.

"Talk to me."

"They just past by the camera on Ninth and Main, still heading south." Morgan yelled at the team and took off in a full out run followed closely behind by Emily and JJ.

They had just past Main and Ninth when Emily saw a little girl running towards them.

"AJ!" Emily yelled.

"MOMMY!" AJ yelled back and to Emily and JJ there was no sweeter sound. AJ leaped into Emily's arms. Emily hugged her daughter and never wanted to let go.

"Oh my god sweetie are you okay?" JJ asked as Emily handed AJ to her.

"A bad man tried to take me." AJ cried.

"I know honey, but you're safe now." Emily replied as she rubbed her daughter's back, while AJ clung to JJ's neck. "Honey, how did you get away from the bad man?"

"I kicked him like I kicked Uncle Derek that one time by accident." AJ said through the tears. "I know you said not to do that again, but I figured if it hurt Uncle Derek than it would hurt him. So I kicked him and he dropped me. Then I ran." Morgan remembered how long it had taken him to recover when she had accidentally kicked him in the crotch and figured the guy might be feeling the same pain right about now; so he took off to see if he could find him. Hotch, Rossi, Amy and Detective Williams followed suit. Reid stayed behind with Emily and JJ.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." JJ said as she kissed AJ's forehead.

"So you're not mad?" AJ asked looking up at JJ.

"Why would we be mad?"

"Cause you told me never to kick Uncle Derek there again?"

"AJ I want you to listen to me, okay?" AJ nodded and JJ continued. "If someone ever tries to hurt you or take you somewhere, you do what ever you have to do to fight him or her off. Do you understand?" AJ nodded again. "You kick, you scream and you punch. Okay?"

"Okay." AJ nodded with a slight smile.

Morgan and Amy saw a man sitting on the ground about ten twenty feet away still moaning. Under normal circumstances Morgan would have felt sorry for him, AJ had some very powerful kicks; but right now all he wanted to do was beat this man to a pulp. However, Amy beat Morgan to him punch, literally. Morgan watched as Amy threw herself at the man and punched him in the face. The man didn't even have time to react before Amy began beating the shit out of him. Every ounce of FBI training Morgan had told him to pull Amy back, but the god father in him, told him to let Amy continue.

"Agent Black!" Morgan heard Hotch yell from behind him. "Stand down!" Upon hearing Hotch's voice Morgan ran up behind Amy and pulled her off, while Detective Williams and Hotch cuffed the suspect; who by now was a bloody mess. Once the man was in custody, Hotch turned to Amy.

"I'm sorry Hotch. I was just so…I mean its AJ." Amy said before Hotch could say anything.

"I know Amy." Hotch replied as he patted her on the back. "Just tell me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Did you put all your weight into those punches?" Amy smiled.

"Yes sir I did." Hotch nodded and smiled.

A/N- So how did that turn out?? I'm not real sure about it so PLEASE REVIEW!!


	23. Drunken Mistake

A/N- Okay so this takes place when AJ is young (2 1/2 or 3), JJ still works at the BAU and Amy has been there for a couple years. Language is a little strong in spots, so be warned. This story focuses on JJ and Emily.

Amy woke up to the sound of someone banging on her front door.

"What the hell?" Amy mumbled as she looked over at the clock. It read 2am and Amy was not happy. Andy was at work and she had just gone to bed a couple hours earlier. She thought that maybe if she just laid there then the knocking would stop but all it did was get louder and louder. Groaning, Amy got up and went to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Emily standing on her front porch. She looked drunk and she looked pissed. Slowly Amy opened the door.

"Emily do you realize what time…"

"You BITCH!" Emily yelled as she threw at punch at Amy. However, in her drunken state, Amy was quickly able to dodge Emily's fist. Having only hit air, Emily stumbled into the house and tripped over the door edge, fell and hit her head on a chair that was sitting in the entrance way.

"Jesus Emily." Amy said as she looked door at a bleeding Emily laying on her floor. "You're bleeding. Are you okay?" Amy asked bending over to help Emily up.

"Don't touch me!" Emily hissed as she struggled to stand up, which was proving quite difficult with the alcohol and now the gaping head wound. Emily finally got up and stumbled her way to the kitchen to find a towel.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amy demanded to know as Emily looked for a towel. "You show up at my house in the middle of the night drunk, try to hit me and call me a bitch. Did I miss something?" Amy grabbed a towel from one of the drawers and threw it at Emily. "Here, before you bleed all over my kitchen." Emily pressed the towel to her head and winced as she applied pressure. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"You slept with JJ!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amy asked totally confused.

"You heard me! You slept with JJ!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Emily just stared at Amy, and then it hit her, Amy knew exactly what Emily was talking about. "Are you kidding me? Jesus Emily that was over 15 years ago and not to mention we were both pretty drunk at the time."

_Flashback…_

_Amy woke up with feeling like someone had put her head in a vice. She was pretty sure that any sudden movements and her head would explode. She struggled to focus on her surroundings, everything was a bit hazy but one thing was for sure this wasn't her room. She felt some one move beside her and felt an arm move across her waist. Amy looked around the room and it looked like a bomb had gone off. There were clothes everywhere. However, upon noticing that clothes thrown about the room she made a startling observation. _

_"That's not the bra I had on last night." Amy mumbled to herself as she saw what was clearly not her bra hanging from one of the lamps. She took another look around the room and gasp. "Oh shit!" She knew exactly where she was now. She slowly turned her head and prayed that it was not who she thought it was beside her. No such luck. "JJ!" Amy yelled causing JJ to jump. _

_"What the hell Amy?" JJ groaned as she grabbed her head. "And why are you in my bed?" JJ asked as she stared back at Amy. "And more importantly why don't you have any clothes on?"_

_"I'm not the only one." Amy replied pointing back at JJ. JJ looked down and was shocked to see that Amy was right. JJ jumped up from the bed and grabbed the sheet, trying to cover herself. _

_"Did we…." _

_"I'm not sure, I was hoping maybe you could tell me." Amy said as she grabbed her t-shirt. "The last thing I remember is being at the bar. We were both drunk and then…oh my god."_

_"What?" JJ asked as she started to panic._

_"Some guy bet us to kiss!" Amy answered. Suddenly the images of the night before came flooding back. The kiss, the cab ride back to the apartment, the sex. Oh god the sex, Amy thought to herself. "Oh my god I slept with my best friend." Amy moaned as she put her head in her hands. _

_"I can't believe we had sex." JJ replied sitting on the edge of the bed. "And I can't even remember it. How much did we drink last night?"  
"A lot." Amy replied. "JJ I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should never had agreed to that stupid bet. You were drunk and…"_

_"Amy it takes two to tango." JJ said putting her hand on Amy's shoulder. "And clearly you were pretty drunk too. I mean hell you're straight." _

"So you are telling me that you are pissed at me because 15 years ago JJ and I made a huge drunken mistake?" Emily didn't say anything. "That night almost cost us our friendship."

"But you still slept with her!" Emily felt the need to point it out again as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, but I felt horrible about it. I felt like I took advantage of her. JJ loves you Emily, you." Amy said sitting down next to her. "JJ would do anything for you, you have to know that?" Emily simply shrugged her shoulders. "Damn it Emily you are as stubborn as a mule. JJ loves you more than life itself and you cannot honesty sit there and tell me you don't know that."

"Why didn't either of you feel the need to tell me you two slept together? You are always telling me about JJ's college life but you failed to mention that you fucked her too!" Emily said still quite pissed.

"Because it wasn't important; not something that either of us is very proud of." Amy replied.

"NOT IMPORTANT!" Emily yelled as she jumped up from the chair. However, the quick movement, combed with the alcohol and the head wound, caused her to sway slightly.

"Emily sit your ass down before you hurt yourself again." Emily did as Amy suggested. "Now you listen and you listen good; I love JJ." Emily glared at Amy and secretly she wished she had brought her gun. "I love her like a sister. She is my best friend, nothing more, nothing less and I know that JJ feels the same way about me. You and AJ mean the world to her. JJ would do anything for you because she loves you. She is your wife and the mother of your daughter. Are you going to threw all that away because of some stupid mistake 15 years ago?" Emily leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. It was in that moment that she realized how stupid she was. Once again she had little her jealousy get the best of her and she had hurt that only person she ever truly loved.

"Amy, I'm…."

"I know. It's okay." Amy smiled as she grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now why don't we go visit Andy and see about that cut on your head?" Emily nodded and they both got up to leave the kitchen. _Andy is going to love this, wait till I explain the reason why Emily was so pissed, Amy thought to herself. _

Meanwhile across town….

"This is Morgan." Morgan answered his cell phone still half asleep.

"Is Emily there?" JJ asked with concern in her voice.

"Emily? What? Why would Emily be here? It's," Morgan looked over at the clock and groaned, "3am."

"We had fight and she left almost 6 hours ago and she isn't answering her cell phone." Morgan could here that worry in JJ's voice.

"What did you fight about?" Morgan asked as he got out of bed.

"She found out I slept with Amy."

"WHAT?" Morgan yelled into the phone. "JJ how could you? I mean I thought you loved her? How could you do that to her?"  
"Morgan…"

"After everything you have been through? What the hell were you thinking?"  
"Morgan…"

"God JJ, I never thought you would be the type to cheat on…"

"MORGAN!" JJ yelled into the phone, desperately trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"Would you stop talking for just one second?" JJ said. "Amy and I slept together by mistake in college. Emily found out and she got pissed. She yelled a little and then stormed out of the house."

_Flashback…_

_"Wait a minute. Repeat what you just said." Emily said as she jumped off the couch. "Did you just say that you and Amy slept together?"_

_"Um…" JJ realized that she had screwed up. _

_"Are you kidding me? You slept with AMY?" Emily demanded to know. _

_"Would you keep your voice down you're going to wake up AJ." JJ said as she got up off the couch and walked towards Emily. "And yes, we did. It was a long time ago. Long before we ever met."_

_"That's not the point JJ." Emily hissed. "You slept with your best friend. The same best friend that you still hang out with today!"_

_"Don't be so dramatic Emily. It was a long time ago and it was nothing more than a drunken mistake."_

_"You never thought to tell about this little incident?" _

_"Would it have made any difference?"_

_"It sure the hell would have!" Emily snapped back. "For starters I wouldn't allow you hang around Amy any more, at least not when I'm not here."_

_"Excuse me!" JJ said as she stared back at Emily. "You 'wouldn't allow' me? Just who the hell do you think you are?"_

_"I'm your wife damn it!"_

_"Exactly! My wife, not my boss or MY MOTHER!"_

_"YOU SLEPT WITH AMY!" Emily yelled. _

_"FIFTEEN YEARS AGO!" JJ yelled back. "Geez, jealous much?" Emily just stared at her. "It was a drunken mistake."_

_"Yeah, well what happens the next time you two get drunk?"_

_"Jesus Emily have you lost your mind?"_

_"Not the answer I was looking for JJ." Emily replied as she turned around grabbed her keys and headed for the front door. _

_"Where in the hell are you going?"_

_"OUT!" Emily yelled as she slammed the front door, waking AJ up in the process. JJ wiped her own tears away and headed for AJ's bedroom. _

"So let me get this straight, Emily got pissed because 15 years ago you and Amy got drunk and had sex?"

"Something like that." JJ replied.

"I knew she got jealous, but damn!"

"Well I'm starting to get nervous. She left around nine and I haven't heard from her yet."

"Well she never came here. Did you try Garcia?"

"Yes, she's not there either."

"Well just stay calm, I'm sure she is fine. She is probably just trying to cool off somewhere. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I will come over."

"You don't have to do that Morgan."

"JJ, I want to. I'll be over soon."

"Okay." JJ said. "And Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No need for thanks, I'll see you in a minute." With that Morgan closed his phone and got dressed.

Forty Five minutes later Morgan arrived at JJ's.

"How you heard from her?" Morgan asked as he sat down on the couch next to JJ."  
"No, I'm really starting to worry Morgan. I mean what if something happened to her?"

"JJ I'm sure she is fine."

"You don't know that." JJ replied as fresh tears began to fall.

"Come here girl." Morgan said as he pulled JJ into a hug. A few seconds later they heard someone at the front door. JJ jumped up and ran over to the hallway, just in time to see Emily, with a huge bandage on her head, and Amy walking into the house.

"Oh my god Emily, what happened?" JJ asked as she ran over and pulled Emily into a hug.

"She fell and hit her head on that chair in my entrance way. She has a slight concussion and had to have nineteen stitches. Andy stitched her up. Here is some pills for the pain." Amy handed JJ a bag of medicine after JJ let go of Emily.

"Emily where have you been?" JJ asked wiping the tears from her face.

"I went down to Jake's got drunk then I went over to Amy's." Emily replied. "She made me realize what an ass I was being." Emily said looking at JJ for the first time since she got home. "God JJ, I'm so sorry."

"Well you should be." JJ replied, causing Emily to step back. "You scared the shit out of me tonight and I see that my visions of you laying in a hospital bed somewhere were not that far off."

"JJ, I know. You have every right to be angry with me. I guess I overreacted a little."

"A little?" Amy laughed from behind them, causing them both to turn and look at her. "Sorry, I'll just go in the living room with Morgan."

"Amy's right, I would say that you did more than overreact a little." JJ said taking Emily's hand.

"I know. I just got so…. I don't even know what I got. I just couldn't get the image of you and Amy in bed together out of my head."

"Emily do you honestly think that I would ever cheat on you?"  
"No, but…"

"But nothing. Do you love me?"

"God JJ, you know that I do."

"And I love you. We both have a past Emily and unfortunately my past includes a very stupid, very drunken mistake with my best friend."

"I know and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.

"Come here." JJ smiled as she pulled Emily into a very passionate kiss.

Meanwhile in the living room….

"So you and JJ, unh?" Morgan smiled, wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh grow up Morgan." Amy said slapping him on the arm.

A/N- Okay so what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Rat with fur

A/N- Okay I have no idea how old AJ is here, so I'm just going to say that she is young (around 6 or 7).

ENJOY…

"Midnight would you please come inside!" Emily yelled from the back porch as it continued to pour down raining. However, the nine month old Border Collie had no intentions of coming inside. Come rain or shine he was determined to rid the back yard of all squirrel activity. "Damn it Midnight come inside!" Emily yelled one more time. She looked back into the empty house and sighed. _Why is it I'm the only one who takes care of this dog, Emily moaned to herself_. Emily had been against a dog from the start. She had never been a dog person, need had been and never would be. Oh she liked dogs just fine, as long as they belonged to someone else. So imagine her surprise when she came home one day to find one sitting in her living room.

_Flashback…_

_"I'm home!" Emily yelled as she entered the house. "Why is Morgan's car out…" Emily did not get a chance to finish because as she walked into the living room she was stunned into silence. There on HER living room floor was Morgan, AJ and what Emily could only describe as a rat with fur. _

_"MOMMY! Look what Uncle Derek bought for me!" AJ yelled as she ran over to her mother. Emily desperately looked over at JJ and prayed that she didn't hear AJ right. JJ simply nodded and pointed at the puppy. Emily hoped that AJ wasn't already attached to the puppy, because that would make telling her no that much easier. "He bought me a puppy. I named him Midnight." __Okay, well she's already attached, shit! Emily thought to herself. _

_"He did, did he?" Emily said shooting Morgan a death glare, one for which likes he had never seen from Emily before. _

_"Yep, he said that every little girl should have a puppy." AJ replied, if possible her grin getting even wider. _

_"That's great sweetheart." Emily plastered on a fake smile. "Why don't you take Midnight outside and play with him out there for a little while?"  
"Okay." AJ picked up the puppy and quickly headed outside. _

_"What the hell Morgan?" Emily yelled as soon as AJ was outside. _

_"What?" Morgan replied as if that solved everything. _

_"You bought her a puppy?" _

_"A friend of mine's border collie had puppies and this was the last one and he needed a home. Come on, you can't tell me you never wanted a puppy when you were a kid?"_

_"No, never!" Emily spat back. "And you," Emily said turning to JJ. "How did you let this happen?" _

_"Me?" JJ replied. "Don't look at me. Morgan called and said that he had a surprise for AJ. I had no idea it was a puppy."_

'Damn it Midnight, get inside this house!" Emily tried one last time. "Fine stay out and get soaking wet, see if I care." Emily yelled one last time before closing the door and heading over to the couch. She had just sat down when she heard Midnight scratch at the door. "You've got to be kidding me!" Emily got up and walked over to let the dog inside, only to receive a shower of water as the dog shook himself dry. Emily groaned as she stood there in the living room dripping wet. For a moment Emily pondered the idea of shooting the dog.

"Don't even think about it Emily Prentiss." JJ teased as she walked in the living room.

"Don't do what?" Emily replied.

"I can see it in your eyes." JJ laughed. "Why don't you go get dried off and I'll give Midnight his pill." Emily simply rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Morgan to give us a dog that is allergic to grass!" Emily huffed. "I mean grass, JJ, grass. What kind of dog is allergic to grass?"

"Oh would you get over it all ready?" JJ said as she slapped Emily playfully on the butt as she walked by.

Later that night, Emily couldn't sleep so she quietly got up and went to the living room to watch television. Upon seeing Emily walk in to the living, Midnight who was in his crate for the night, began to whine. After about twenty minutes Emily couldn't take it any longer and let the dog out. Emily returned to the couch and continued to watch the television. A few seconds later Midnight jumped up on the couch and quickly snuggled himself up close to Emily.

"Oh, I don't think so dog." Emily said as Midnight let out a yawn and laid his head down on the couch. Emily took one look at the dog and sighed. "I guess that's what they mean when they say puppy dog eyes, unh?" Emily teased as she looked down at the saddest pair of eyes she had ever seen. "Okay, fine you can stay up here for but just for a little while, then it's back to the crate. Oh good lord I'm talking to a dog!" Emily said as she rolled her eyes. She continued to watch whatever stupid infomercial was on and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Emily woke up the next morning stiff as hell from a night on the couch and Midnight was still snuggled up beside her. She knew that she needed to get him back in his crate before JJ saw this or she would never live it down. However, before she had a chance to move she saw a camera flash and then a small chuckle. _Shit! I'm so busted, Emily thought to herself._

"You know for someone who claims not to be a dog person…." JJ teased as Emily looked over to where she was standing.

"Oh shut up." Emily smiled.

A/N- Okay before you start throwing things at me, I am very much a dog person. I love dogs and have one myself (and yes she is allergic to grass).

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	25. In Sickness and In Health

A/N- WOW... 25 stories so far, who would have thought it? Anyways, AJ is about 14 here, Hotch has not retired yet and still works at the BAU.

Enjoy...

"Agent Jereau." JJ said as she answered her phone.

"Mom you have to come home now." AJ quickly said into the phone.

"Why what's wrong?" JJ asked starting to panic.

"Mom is driving me nuts! All I have heard all morning is how she is dying." JJ couldn't help but laugh. Hotch had sent Emily home the day before, after she got sick at the office. She went to the doctor and he confirmed that it was the flu, but to Emily it might as well have been the plague. "I can't deal with her any more."

"Okay sweetie. I'll try to leave early. In the meantime tell her to shape up or I will give you the code to the gun safe." JJ laughed.

"Please hurry, because I might just have to take you up on that offer." AJ replied and JJ closed her phone.

JJ knew from personal experience that Emily was a horrible patient. Emily hated being sick and even something as simple as a cold was grounds for a funeral in Emily's eyes. JJ knew that it was going to be a long couple of days. Her only hope was that she slept most of the time, because if she didn't AJ wouldn't be the only person who wanted to kill Emily.

A couple hours later JJ walked into the house and was immediately hugged by JJ.

"Oh thank god!" AJ cried as JJ pried herself out of her daughter's arms.

"Don't be so dramatic, it can't be that bad." JJ replied.

"Go see for yourself." AJ replied. "Me on the other hand," AJ said picking up her bag, "I'm going to stay over at Aunt Pen and Uncle Derek's for the next couple days. I rather deal with Alexa and her terrible two's than have to deal with mom for another minute." AJ said as she headed for the door.

"And how do you think you are going to get there?" JJ asked.

"Kelly is picking me up." AJ smiled. "Good luck, I'll be back when she is better."

"Traitor!" JJ yelled as AJ walked out the door.

"You're just mad you didn't think of it first." AJ stuck her tongue out and then walked outside to wait for Kelly. JJ groaned because she knew that AJ was right. For the first time in her life she actually hoped that work would call and she would have to leave.

JJ walked in the bedroom and found Emily laying on the bed, covered in about ten blankets.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm dying JJ. I'm dying." Emily groaned.

"Oh hush, you are not dying. You have the flu." JJ said sitting down on the side of the bed. She reached up and felt Emily's forehead. "You still have a fever. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, ever time I even think about food I get sick." Emily moaned.

"Well you need to try and eat something."

"I told you I don't want anything." Emily hissed.

"Don't get snippy with me. You have already sent our daughter running for the hills, you keep this up and I leave you too."

"I thought in our vows it said in sickness and in health?"

"It did, but it failed to mention that the woman was I was marrying was such a baby when she was sick." JJ laughed and Emily groaned.

"Well I can't help it. I really think I'm dying here."

"Oh please." JJ said standing up. "I'll go make you some soup." Emily groaned at the thought of having to eat. "Okay, how about some dry toast and a glass of ginger ale?"

"I guess if you are going to force me."

"Have you taken you pills?" JJ asked as she cleaned up all the used tissues littering the end table and floor. "And seriously, do you think you could at least try and hit the garbage can?"

"I swear to god JJ if I had the strength I would kill you right now." Emily leered at JJ. "And yes, I took my pills, I'm not a baby."

"Could have fooled me." JJ teased. JJ leaned over and kissed Emily on the forehead. "Just lay here and rest and I'll be back in a little while with some toast and ginger ale."

JJ walked into the kitchen and laughed. She always used to think her mother was crazy when she talked about what a baby her father was when he was sick. Well know she understood. She put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and sighed. It was indeed going to be a long night.

Later that night she managed to force Emily to eat three pieces of dry toast and drink a couple glasses of ginger ale. It appeared that her fever was finally starting to break. JJ finally got Emily out of bed and into the shower. She had a feeling that once Emily cleaned up a little she would start feeling better.

JJ was sitting on the couch when Emily walked in.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked as Emily sat down no the other side of the couch.

"A little better." Emily half smiled.

"So you're not dying any more. Can I call the funeral home and cancel the memorial service?"

"Very funny JJ." Emily mumbled. JJ pulled Emily's feet into her lap and began massaging them, causing Emily to moan. "God that feels good."

"Well just lay there and relax." JJ said as she continued to massage Emily's feet. She watched as slowly Emily's eyes began to close. It wasn't long before Emily was sound asleep. JJ gently stood up and covered Emily with a blanket. She gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to the 

bedroom. She changed the sheets, in hopes of avoiding catching what Emily had and then went to bed herself.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, JJ felt Emily climb into bed beside her. She couldn't help but smile as she felt two strong arms pull her close. A few minutes later JJ drifted back off to sleep. She woke up the next morning still wrapped in Emily's arms. JJ rolled over so that she was just a few inches away from a still sleeping Emily. JJ brushed the hair from Emily's face and then felt to see if she still had a fever. For the first time in two days, Emily's forehead felt cool to the touch.

"Morning sweetie." Emily said as she slowly woke up.

"How are you feeling this morning? Your fever appears to be gone."

"I'm feeling better. Thank you." Emily smiled.

"For what?"

"For putting up with me. I know that I can be a little bit of a bitch when I'm sick."

"A little bit?" JJ teased. "You don't have to thank me. That's part of the whole in sickness and in health thing you mentioned yesterday. Although I still think there needs to be an 'unless my wife is a baby' exemption in there somewhere." JJ laughed.

From around the corner of the door JJ and Emily saw a white flag waving.

"Is it safe to come in? Is mom still dying?" AJ laughed.

"Oh shut up and get in here." Emily replied.

"So I see someone is feeling better. Can I call off the medical examiner?" AJ and JJ laughed.

"You are just like your mother, you know that?" Emily leered and AJ just continued to laugh.

"I thought you were staying at Morgan and Garcia's for the next couple days, what happened?" JJ asked as AJ sat on the foot of the bed.

"Well I finally found something more annoying than mom being sick," Emily kicked AJ in the leg. "Ouch!" AJ laughed. "Mom has nothing on Alexa and her terrible twos." JJ laughed. "So you feeling better?" AJ asked Emily.

"Yes I am, thank you." Emily replied.

"Well good." AJ said standing up from the bed. "And just so you know," AJ said looking at JJ, "the next time she gets sick I'm spending the week with Kelly." AJ ran for the door, just barely missing the pillow that JJ threw at her.

A/N- So what do you think... idea came from a friend of mine who thought that Emily would probably make a bad patient. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	26. A lot of courage

A/N- Okay so I have had several requests to write a follow up story to "A Friend in Need," so here it is. Kelly is 18 and AJ is 15 (almost 16- say with in a month of her birthday).

Enjoy...

It was Kelly's 18th birthday and Emily and JJ had taken her out to dinner to celebrate. AJ picked out the restaurant and Kelly had approved. They had a great time and Kelly, for the first time in several months was happy. It seemed like forever since her parents had thrown her out of the house, but in reality it had only been three months. She had hoped that after her parents calmed down that maybe they would change their minds but she still had not heard from any of them, not even her sisters or brothers. JJ and Emily made sure she had everything she needed, including a lot of love. JJ still couldn't believe that they would treat Kelly like that, it's not like she had the plague or something.

After dinner and dessert, the four of them made their way towards the entrance of the restaurant. Kelly stopped on a dime when she saw who was sitting in the waiting area, causing AJ to run into the back of her.

"A little warning next time." AJ laughed. However, when Kelly did not move AJ got nervous. "Everything okay, Kelly?" Kelly didn't say anything but simply pointed towards her parents. "Oh shit!" AJ muttered.

"Amanda Jereau Prentiss watch your language." JJ scolded her daughter.

"Sorry mom, but look." AJ pointed towards the waiting area.

"Oh shit!" JJ replied after seeing Chris and Rebecca Thompson sitting not twenty feet in front of them. "Kelly, sweetie, you okay?" Kelly shook her head and struggled to hold back the tears. "Come on, you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." JJ said as she wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulder. Emily asked AJ what was going on and AJ pointed to Kelly's parents.

"Oh I see." Emily replied. "Come on girls, lets go home. Lets not let this spoil our evening. After all we have presents to open." Emily said as she smiled at Kelly, to which Kelly offered a weak smile in return.

At first JJ thought maybe they may make it out before Chris and Rebecca saw them but just as she reached for the door Rebecca called out to Kelly.

"Mom. Dad." Kelly replied very coldly.

"What are you all doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"Emily and JJ took me out for my birthday." Kelly replied her tears quickly turning to anger. "Or did you forget that today was my 18th birthday?"

"Of course not, you're our daughter. I would think that we would remember your birthday." Rebecca huffed.

"Your daughter? Well you could have fooled me." Kelly spat back.

"Don't cop an attitude with me young lady, you brought this on yourself." Rebecca said with anger in her voice. Chris tried to calm his wife down but was not having much luck. "I hope you're happy over there in lesbian land with you 'new family.'" JJ lunged forward as if she was going to hit her, but AJ quickly grabbed her mom and held her back.

"Strike a nerve there did I?" Rebecca smirked. JJ started to respond but was cut off by Kelly.

"You know what mom, I'm glad you kicked me out because for the first time in my life I am happy. I don't have to hide who I am. JJ and Emily love me for me." Kelly smiled as she looked between Emily and JJ, who was still be restrained by AJ. "And AJ is the best friend a girl could want. Yeah, I like girls but you know what mom there are a lot worse things I could be or do than that." That was the first time Kelly had actually admitted to liking girls and it felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. Her mother and father just stood there and stared back at her. "I'm a lesbian and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it. For once in my life I am HAPPY." Kelly told her parents. "Now if you'll excuse me, my 'new family' and I have a birthday party to finish." With that Kelly pushed the door open they all walked outside.

"Oh my god Kelly that was amazing. Not as good as grandma punching that woman in the face that one time but still pretty awesome." AJ smiled as she hugged Kelly.

"I'm so proud of you Kelly that took a lot of courage." JJ added.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry they ruined our night." Kelly frowned.

"Ruined? Please that made the night." AJ laughed. "Now I say we go home and get some ice cream and open up some presents."

"Sounds good to me." Kelly smiled. "I really do appreciate everything you guys have done for me. I'm really proud to call you my family."

"We wouldn't have it any other way Kelly." JJ smiled. "But just remember that statement when you bring you first girlfriend home." JJ teased and Kelly groaned.

"Welcome to my nightmare." AJ laughed. "Come on lets go home." AJ put her arm around Kelly's shoulder and the four of them made there way to the car.

"Crap!" JJ said as they reached the car.

"What did you forget?" Emily asked.

"My scarf." JJ frowned.

"I'll go get it. Why don't you pull the car around and pick me up out front?" Emily said as she tossed JJ the keys to the car.

"You mean you're going to let me drive your car?" JJ teased.

"Oh hush." Emily smirked. "But if you could keep from wrecking it this time I would appreciate it." Emily said as JJ stuck her tongue out at her.

Emily walked back inside the restaurant and found JJ's scarf still draped on the back of the chair. As she was leaving she ran into Rebecca again. She over heard Rebecca telling Chris that she was convinced that it was all JJ and Emily's fault that their daughter was gay.

"We should have never let her hang out with them." Rebecca hissed at her husband.

"You do realize that being gay is not a disease that you can catch, right?" Emily asked causing Rebecca to spin around, startled to see Emily standing there.

"I thought you all left."

"JJ forgot her scarf." Emily said holding up the object in question. "I'll never understand how you can turn your back on your own child like that."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You and that slut wife of yours." Rebecca replied. Before Emily even realized what she was doing, her fist connected with Rebecca's face. Emily could hear the crunch of Rebecca's nose as she fell back into her husband's arms. A round of applause erupted throughout the waiting area from the patrons who had been witness to both scenes. Emily looked around, smiled and then quickly turned her attention back to the woman in front of her with the broken nose.

"My wife is not a slut. She is smart, beautiful, an amazing mother to your daughter and mine, and one of the best FBI agents in the whole country. You better remember that the next time you even think about calling her any names." With that Emily left Rebecca laying in Chris' arms.

Emily got into the waiting car and could not help but smile, but then suddenly the pain hit. She looked down at her hand and let out a slight moan.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked looking over at Emily. She glanced down at her hand and gasped. It was already starting to swell. "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"I might of, sort of punched Rebecca in the face." Emily replied quietly. "And I think I broke my hand."

"You punched Kelly's mom?" AJ asked from the back seat. Emily nodded turning to look at Kelly, suddenly afraid of Kelly's reaction.

"Are you serious?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Kelly, she…"

"Don't be. I just wish I could have seen it." Kelly laughed.

A/N- So I thought that is was time for Emily to have some fun... PLEASE REVIEW!!


	27. Is it true?

A/N- WOW-- Thanks for all the reviews!! 12 for one story that is the most yet, thanks again...Ok, moving on: This story will need a little back ground information. AJ is 17, almost 18 (I tend to think about mid senior year); which puts Kelly at 19/20. Remember Morgan now works for JJ and Emily is in charge of the BAU.

Enjoy….

"Hey sweetie." Emily smiled as she answered her phone.

"It's so good to hear your voice." JJ sighed into the phone. "Is AJ still mad at me?"

"For missing her awards banquet? I wouldn't know; she's not talking to me either."

"Why is she not talking to you? I'm the one she's mad at."

"Because you're not here. She can't yell at you when you're on the other side of the country so it's just easier to be mad at me."

"I'm sorry honey."

"That's okay, you're just doing your job. I know you would have been there is you could have." Emily knew that JJ had wanted to be there but a last minute change in the president's plans had caused her to miss it. "Plus she's 17, what would the day be like without a little drama, right?"

"I guess. I just feel really bad about it. I know how important it was to her."

"Don't worry your dad got the whole thing on tape."

"I know, but it's not the same." JJ sighed again. Emily could tell she was tired.

"So when do you come home?"

"Tomorrow. The President has decided to stay behind for a few days of vacation, but me and the rest of the staff will fly out first thing tomorrow. We're scheduled to leave at 6am but we might try to leave earlier."

"I can't wait to see you. It seems like forever since we have had any time together."

"I know, but I'll be home tomorrow night." Emily heard somebody ask JJ a question in the background. "Honey I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow when we land. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a safe flight." With that Emily closed her phone.

It was just before lunch time the next day when Amy came running into Emily's office.

"Whoa, slow down Amy, where's the fire?" Emily asked with a smile. Amy did not say anything and quickly turned the television on. She flipped over to CNN and immediately Emily's heart stopped.

_"About two hours ago, a private plane carrying seven members of the President's staff crashed in the Rocky Mountains. The flight originated in LA where and fell off the radar about an hour and half after take off. Rescue workers are still trying to reach the crash sight due to the rugged terrain; however, due the pictures taken from an aerial camera all seven staff members as well as the two pilots are believed dead. " _The next thing Emily saw was a photograph of the crash sight. There was nothing left. Just a giant hole in the ground and what looked like part of a wing. The image changed and immediately Emily began to cry as the names of the nine people on board flashed up on the screen. There at the bottom was 'FBI SSA Jennifer Jereau.' That was the last thing Emily remembered before everything went black.

She woke up a while later, hearing her daughter yelling for her.

"MOM!!" Emily jumped up off the couch and met AJ at the door to her office. Emily could see the tears in her eyes. "MOM!" AJ yelled as she threw her arms around Emily. "Is it true?" She asked through the sobs. Emily did not know what to say, but her silence must have said it all because AJ began to cry harder. She simply held her daughter and cried. It was heartbreaking.

"Breathe sweetie. Breathe." Emily said trying to calm her down as she began to hyperventilate. "It's going to be okay." Although Emily knew that it was never going to be okay. JJ was dead and nothing was every going to be the same again. Keeping her arms around her, Emily led AJ over to the couch.

"She's dead. Mom is dead and the last thing I said to her was that I hated her." AJ sobbed. "It's not going to be okay!"

_Flashback..._

_"AJ, honey I know how important this awards banquet is to you but I don't have a choice. I want to be there I really do but I have to go to LA with the President." JJ explained and AJ rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I said that I'm sorry, plus your granddad is going to tape it for me so I can see it when I get back."_

_"That's not the same. I wanted you there with me when I got the award and when I expected the scholarship." AJ was being given the Virginia Female High School Athlete of the Year award and was going to accept a full scholarship to the University of North Carolina to play soccer. JJ couldn't have been prouder. _

_"I'm sorry, but I have to work." _

_"You always have to work." AJ grunted. "Sometimes I think you love that job more than you love me."_

_"That is uncalled for young lady. I can't believe you would even say that." _

_"Well it's true. You're never here!" AJ said raising her voice, causing Emily to come out of the kitchen to see what was going on. "I hate your job and I hate you!" AJ yelled at her mother before running out of the living room. _

_"Amanda Jereau Prentiss!" Emily yelled as her daughter ran passed her. "You apologize to your…" Emily was cut off by the slamming of the front door. _

_"Let her go." JJ said as Emily turned to go after AJ. "She's just angry. Give her some time to cool off." JJ sighed before walking to the bedroom to finish packing. _

Emily eventually noticed that AJ had cried herself to sleep. Carefully she laid her down on the couch and left her office. She found Amy sitting at the top of the steps with her head leaning against the banister. Emily felt the tears beginning to form again as she quietly sat down beside her.

"Morgan's here." Amy said breaking through the silence. "He's with Garcia in her office." Emily nodded as the tears threatened to fall.

"What am I going to do?" Emily asked as the tears streamed down her face. Amy turned to her friend and felt her own tears falling. She had never seen Emily so broken. She looked completely lost.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Was all Amy could come up with. Amy wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her close to her. With that the emotional dam broke and Emily sobbed hysterically into Amy's shoulder. In a matter of minutes she lost the one person she could not live without. JJ was her heart and soul and without her she had no idea how she was going to survive. "It's going to be okay." Amy said as she tried to comfort Emily.

"No it's not." Emily said through the sobs. Amy continued to hold Emily; trying to offer her some comfort, through she knew that the only one who could do that was JJ. In reality only two hours had passed since they had heard the news but for Emily it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Emily, why don't you let me take you and AJ home?" Amy asked after she noticed Emily's tears starting to slow.

"I don't think I can go back there right now."

"What about Tom and Angie's then?"

"Oh my god her parents. I have to call them." Emily quickly pulled away from Amy's arms.

"It's okay. I've already called them and I called Kelly too." Amy said as she tucked a few strands of hair behind Emily's ear. "Kelly is skipping her last few classes and should be here soon. I talked to Tom and he said to tell you that they love you." Amy smiled as she noticed the tears beginning to form again. That was just like JJ's parents, no matter the circumstances they always made sure Emily knew how much they cared for her. They heard the elevator ding; neither woman looked up, but what they heard next made both of them jump.

"Emily!" Emily's head snapped around and there standing in the middle of the bullpen was JJ. Emily blinked several times, convinced that she was seeing a ghost. JJ dropped her bag and quickly made her way towards the steps. Emily jumped up and ran down the steps, never taking her eyes off of JJ, afraid if she did she would disappear. It took all of five seconds for the two women to reach each other. Emily threw her arms around JJ and cried.

"How…the plane…crash…dead…" was all Emily could get out through the tears. Emily let go of JJ and cupped her face with her hands. All she could do was stare into JJ's eyes. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "You're dead."

"I know. I heard about the plane. I'm so sorry, but at the last minute the President wanted a quick briefing so I took a later flight. It was still early, so I didn't want to wake you. I should have called. I'm so sorry. I didn't find out about the other plane until I landed. I came straight here." JJ said as her own tears fell.

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm just happy you're alive. Oh my god I am so happy." Emily smiled as she wiped the tears from JJ's face. "You're alive!"

"Yes I am." JJ smiled back.

"I love you so much." Emily grinned as she pulled JJ into a kiss.

"I love you too." JJ said as they broke apart. Emily rested her forehead on JJ's and was quite content to stand there and hold JJ forever.

"I have never been so scared in all my life. When I saw your name on the television, I passed out. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"MOM!" Emily spun around to see AJ standing at the top of the steps. JJ let go of Emily and met AJ halfway up the steps. She embraced her daughter and held her tight. "They said you were dead." AJ cried.

"I was on a different plane. I'm sorry sweetie, but it's okay."

"No, I'm sorry. I never should have said that I hated you." AJ continued to cry.

"It's okay. I know that you don't hate me. You were just angry. You're a teenager it's to be expected." JJ said with a soft chuckle, causing AJ to laugh.

"I love you."  
"I love you too sweetheart." JJ said as she kissed AJ's forehead. JJ looked up the steps to see Amy standing there with tears in her eyes as well. Once AJ had calmed down, JJ climbed the rest of the way up the steps and hugged Amy.

"I swear to god JJ if you ever scare us like that again I will kill you myself." Amy laughed through the tears.

Several hours passed and a lot more tears fell. Garcia refused to let JJ out of her sight, afraid that it was all a dream and at one point she even followed JJ to the bathroom. JJ called her parents who were more than thrilled to hear her voice, while Emily's cell phone was constantly ringing with friends and family wanted to know if she was okay. Emily spent most of the afternoon explaining what had happened over and over again. Though Emily said that, considering the alternative, she would rather do that any day.

That night they all went out to dinner, nobody seemed to want to leave JJ's side. Even Reid and Hotch came and joined them, both extremely happy to hear that the news had been wrong. Hotch was sure that his heart stopped when he saw JJ's name on the television and Reid said that he literally got sick after one his students told him about the crash.

It was late when the four of them finally made it home, where they had no less than a hundred messages on the answering machine. AJ and Kelly kissed JJ good night and headed off to bed.

"Leave it till tomorrow." JJ smiled as Emily looked at the machine. Her smiled quickly faded as a tear rolled down Emily's cheek. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and held her tight. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy there is a tomorrow." Emily said as she leaned back further into JJ's arms.

"Me too."

"You died today, JJ. You died."

"I know. I'm so sorry that I did not call and tell you about the flight change." Emily turned around so that she was now facing JJ.

"For two hours I thought that I had lost you. For two hours my life was over." Emily sighed. "I had no idea what I was going to do or how I was going to go on."

"You're strong Emily. You would have found a way." JJ said looking directly into Emily's eyes.

"What if I couldn't have?" Emily asked as tears began to fall again.

"You would have because of our daughter sleeping in the other room." JJ smiled.

"I love you so much. We have been together for almost 19 years now and I love you more now than I did when we first started dating."

"I love you too. We've been through a lot in 19 years haven't we?"

"That's got to be the understatement of the century." Emily laughed. "Let's see there have been shootings, kidnappings, bombings… shall I go on?"

"Don't forget about the good things too." JJ teased. "Like the day that AJ was born or the day you gave me this." JJ held up her hand and showed Emily her 'wedding band.'

"You know after all these years I still can't believe that you choose me."

"You know after all these years I still can't believe that you think like that." JJ ran her hand down Emily's cheek. "You are smart, beautiful, a great mother and most importantly you're mine, heart and soul." Emily could not help but blush.

"And here I thought you were only with me for my money." Emily teased.

"Well that too." JJ teased back. "All joking aside Emily, I love you with all that I am. Don't ever doubt that."

A/N- Okay, so you really didn't think I was going to kill JJ off did you (not with everything else she has survived)?? I initially wrote this with Emily being the one that everyone thought was dead, but I could not figure out how to get her on a work trip, the plane crash and not have the whole BAU with her; so it ended up being JJ. Hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Are you serious?

A/N- Okay so AJ is 18, so Kelly is 20. This story takes place about a month after the last one.

Enjoy….

Emily was sitting on the couch running her fingers absently through JJ's hair while they watched the television, enjoying a rare night off together. Emily had been quite all evening and JJ could tell something was bothering her.

"Is there something bothering you Emily?" JJ asked never moving her head from Emily's lap.

"No, I'm fine." Emily replied but JJ could tell from her tone she was lying.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked sitting up on the couch. "Because you don't seem fine?"

"It's nothing really." JJ raised her eyebrows. "Okay, fine." Emily frowned in defeat. "I've been doing some thinking about us maybe having ..." Emily mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I was thinking that we should have another baby." JJ just stared back in complete and utter shock. That was absolutely the last thing she expected Emily to say.

"Are you serious?" JJ finally forced herself to say. "Because I'm pretty sure we are both past our child bearing years."

"I was thinking more on the lines of adopting."

"So you're serious?"

"Yes, AJ is all grown up now; she's about to graduate and head off to college. Plus it's not like we don't have the money….."

"But who is going to watch him or her while we're at work? Mom is getting too old to be taking care of a baby." JJ still could not believe what she was hearing.

"Well I was sort of, kind of thinking that I might, possibly retire." JJ just stared back at Emily. "Sweetie say something."

"Oh I'm sorry, for a moment there I thought you said that you were going to retire."

"I did."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to retire early from the FBI and you want to adopt a baby?"

"No, I want 'us' to adopt a baby and if in order to do that I have to leave the FBI, then that is what I will do."

"Wow! How long have you been thinking about this? Are you sure this isn't some gut reaction to the plane crash?"

"No, I was actually thinking about it before that and lets please not ever mention that day up again." Emily said as she felt a shiver run down her spine. That was the worst two hours of Emily's life and no matter what she did she could not get the image of JJ's name listed as one of the deceased out of her head. She didn't like to talk about it or think about it, she just wanted to pretend it never happened. "And I know that this is not just something we can decide tonight, but I just want you to consider the possibility."

"Are you sure you want to go through all those dirty diapers and the late night feedings again? I mean, we're not exactly spring chickens any more."

"Well we certainly aren't old either." Emily replied with a laugh. Emily just turned 55 and JJ was 49.

"You really want this don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"We'll need to talk to AJ."

"I know."

"And Kelly, she's a part of this family too."

"I know." Emily smiled. "So does that mean you'll think about it?"

"Honey, I don't need to think about it." JJ smiled. "If this is what you want that I want it too. You told me a long time ago when I found I was pregnant with AJ that if I wanted it then you wanted it. You should know by now that it goes both ways. I just want you to be happy and if 'us' adopting a baby makes you happy then that is what we will do. Plus something tells me you've already started the paperwork, haven't you?" JJ teased.

"Maybe." Emily smiled. "And I've already talked to the director about my possible early retirement."

"So I guess that just leaves talking to AJ and Kelly."

"Well…."

"They already knows don't they?" JJ smirked.

"I talked to AJ a couple weeks ago about the possibility, but I haven't talked to Kelly yet. AJ was trilled at the idea. I figured if she was okay with then you would be too." Emily smiled.

"There's not going to be some woman at our front door tomorrow holding a baby, is there?" JJ laughed as Emily slapped her arm. "Hey, I'm just saying that it seems like I'm the last to know." JJ teased.

"No, not the last, just not the first." Emily teased back. "So we're really going to do this?"

"You know Morgan and Garcia are going to freak right?"

"I know." Emily laughed and pulled JJ in to a hug.

Seven months later Emily was standing in the living watching AJ hold her new baby brother, Thomas Morgan Prentiss. JJ came down the stairs and slowly wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"I can't believe we have a son." JJ smiled.

"I know." Emily smiled as she turned around in JJ's arms. "Thank you."

"For what?" JJ asked slightly confused.

"For this. For putting up with me for all these years and for just being you." JJ smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips.

"I still can't believe you two adopted a baby." Kelly said as she came out of the kitchen. "I mean are you two crazy?" Kelly teased. "Wasn't two hormonal teenagers enough for you?"

"Very funny Kelly." Emily replied. "I think we did pretty good the first time around."

"Well we could have done without that whole Rick incident." JJ teased AJ.

"Geez, I'm never going to live that down am I?" AJ moaned.

"I'm afraid not." Emily laughed as the doorbell rang. "They're here." Emily said with an evil smirk.

"AJ can you put Tom in his crib?" JJ asked as Emily went to the door.

"Sure mom." AJ smiled. "You know that grandma is going to kill you when she finds out right?"

"Oh hush." JJ smiled back. "Besides I'm more worried about Morgan's reaction." She teased.

After about thirty minutes everyone had arrived.

"Okay, so what is so important that you wanted all of us," Morgan said pointing around the room, "and I do mean all of us, here?" There sitting in the living room was Morgan, Garcia, Jacob, Alexa, Hotch, Reid, Amy, Andy, Angie and the Ambassador. It was quite the group.  
"Well JJ and I have something very important to tell you." Emily grinned from ear to ear as she took JJ's hand. "First of all, effective next Friday I'm taking an early retirement from the FBI." To say people were shocked would be an understatement.

"Are you serious? Why would you do that? I mean you were just promoted to the head of the BAU like what 3 years ago?" Amy asked.

"I want to spend more time with my family." Emily replied.

"Okay, I'm confused." Garcia said. "AJ is about to leave for college, like next week, Kelly is already in college and JJ travels all the time, what family would you be spending more time with?" No body noticed that JJ had slipped out of the living room, mostly due to the shock of Emily's announcement; however, they all noticed when she returned with a baby in her arms.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our son Thomas Morgan Prentiss." JJ said as she looked down at the little boy asleep in her arms.

"Oh my god!" Amy and Garcia practically screamed.

"When? How? Why didn't you tell us?" Angie asked in a state of shock.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. So surprise!" Emily laughed.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Elizabeth said as she hugged her daughter.

"He is so handsome." Garcia said looking at the little boy. "How old is he?"

"Four months. We just completed the final paperwork yesterday." JJ replied as she handed her son over to Garcia.

"And I love the name." Amy added.

"Yeah guys, I really honored." Morgan said as he smiled at Tom in Garcia's arms.

"Honey, you're dad would have honored as well." Angie said with tears in her eyes. "He always thought you two should have had more kids." JJ walked over and hugged her mom. JJ's dad had passed away very suddenly a month ago and it had been extremely hard on everyone. "He would've loved this." Angie said through the tears. Morgan wrapped his arm around Angie's shoulder and pulled her close and whispered something in her ear. Nobody knew what he said but whatever it was made Angie smile.

"Would you like to hold your grandson Mrs. J?" Garcia asked.

"Of course." Angie said as she wiped the tears away.

"I know this must seem like a shock to everyone but this is something that Emily and I really wanted to do." JJ smiled as she watched her mom hold her grandson.

"This is so amazing. I can't believe you two have a son. I'm so happy for you." Amy said she hugged Emily and then JJ. "Just think Andy another little one to tell all of our wonderful Emily and JJ stories too." Amy teased and Andy laughed.

"Please don't Aunt Amy." AJ teased. "Some of those stories have left me severely scarred for life." To which everyone laughed.

"So what do you think about your new baby brother?" Hotch asked AJ.

"I don't know why they didn't do this years ago." AJ smiled at her mothers.

"Probably afraid their little 'Princess' would've been jealous." Morgan teased.

"Please!" AJ retorted. "Although, I don't remember mom quitting her job to take care of me. I'm just saying." AJ replied with a smirk as Emily playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Tell me about it honey, I tried to get JJ to quit and live off Emily's money a long time ago." Angie smiled, as everyone laughed. Well everyone except JJ.

"Oh good lord, not that again." JJ rolled her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you grandma, but she has been living off mom's money for a long time now." AJ laughed.

"She's right you know." Kelly added. "I mean have you seen her closet; Macy's can't even compete with that."

A/N- Okay, so what did you think?? I debated a long time about posting this one. I hope it turned out okay. Also, I'm having a difficult time following their ages, so if they are off I apologize. My mind is just not letting me compute that information and I tried going back to some of the other stories to make sure they match but somewhere along the way I think I screwed up. So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Loved one lost

A/N- This story takes place about a month before the end of the previous story (Emily and JJ have not gotten Tom yet). AJ is still 18 and Kelly is 20.

Enjoy…

JJ ran through the Emergency room doors desperately looking for her mother. Angie had called JJ twenty minutes earlier saying that Tom had collapsed and was on the way to the hospital; since then JJ had been in a daze. She knew that she needed to be strong for her mother, but she was scared to death.

_Flashback…_

_"Agent Jereau." JJ said answering her phone. _

_"Oh god sweetie, your father, he collapsed and I think he might be having a heart attack."_

_"Whoa, slow down mom. Did you call 911?"_

_"Yes they're here now. I don't think he's breathing?" Angie cried into the phone. _

_"Make sure they take him to American General. I'll meet you there." JJ replied, already gathering her stuff. "It's going to be okay mom." JJ could hear the paramedics in the background telling Angie they needed to go. "Mom go with the paramedics, I'll be there as soon as I can." Angie didn't even say goodbye, she simply closed her phone and climbed into the ambulance_.

On the way to the hospital she called Emily. Emily said that she would pick AJ up from school and call Kelly, who in the past couple years had grown to see Tom and Angie as her grandparents.

"Mom." JJ said as she found Angie sitting in the waiting room.

"Oh thank god JJ." Angie jumped up and threw her arms around JJ's neck and began to cry. "They won't tell me anything."

"I'm sure Andy will be out as soon as he can." JJ said as she led her mother back over to the chairs. They had no more sat down when Emily, AJ and Amy walked in. "We don't know anything yet." JJ told Emily who gave her hand a squeeze. "Mom what happened?"

"I don't know, we had just finished lunch and Tom got up to put the dishes in the sink and he collapsed."

"Did he say anything first or was he feeling bad?" Emily asked, very concerned for her father-in-law.

"No, nothing. As far as I know he felt fine." Angie began to cry again and JJ wrapped her mother in a hug.

"Angie, JJ?" Andy said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Andy how is he?" JJ asked as she and Angie jumped up. From one look at her husband, Amy knew that it was not good news.

"He suffered a massive stroke."

"Oh my god." Angie cried out. Emily jumped to grab Angie as she felt her legs give out.

"I'm so sorry Angie, I wish there was more I could do." Andy said with tears in his eyes. "We currently have him on a respirator and he's in a coma." The tears began to pour down JJ's cheek as she listened to what Andy was saying and watching her mother cry hysterically in Emily's arms. "We are going to run a CT scan to check for any brain activity but I'm not hopeful."

"And if the scan comes back negative?"

"Then you have a decision to make. I don't suppose Tom had a living will?" JJ shook her head. "Well in that case, you will need to decide what you want to do. I'm sorry JJ." Andy pulled JJ into a hug and kissed her forehead. He looked over at Amy who had tears of her own. He reached over and gave Amy's hand a squeeze. "I will come find you when the CT scan is complete." JJ nodded and turned to look back at her mother, who was still crying in Emily's arms. Then she looked over at AJ who had her own tears. JJ walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

Kelly walked into the waiting room to see Angie crying in Emily's arms and AJ crying in JJ's arms and she knew that the news wasn't good. She could not help but gasp at the sight in front of her, causing everyone to look up at her. Angie was the first to stand up and she wrapped Kelly in a hug. Angie reached back and grabbed AJ's hand and then pulled her into a hug as well. Emily felt the tears beginning to fall as she watched Angie hug both her grandchildren.

A little while later, Andy walked into the room and shook his head. What little bit of hope they were all clinging to died right there.

"Angie, I'm very sorry but we need to discuss what you want to do." Andy said clearing his throat. "We are going to move him to the ICU but right now the only thing keeping him alive is the respirator."

"Is there no chance he could wake up?" Amy asked.

"Not from what I saw on the CT scan."

"I don't think I can do it honey." Angie said looking at JJ.

"Mom you know that dad would not want to live like this. You heard Andy; the only thing keeping him alive is the respirator." JJ replied, trying to be strong but quickly losing the battle. "I don't want to do it either but you know that it's the right thing to do." JJ said as the tears began to fall again.

"I will take you up to the ICU, give you time to say your good byes before we take him off the respirator." Andy said wrapping his arm around Angie. "I know that it is hard, but know that he didn't suffer." Andy said with his own tears now. Angie nodded, at least knowing that gave her some comfort.

They were just about to walk into the ICU, when Angie stopped.

"We need to call Derek." Angie said. "He needs to be here. Tom would want him here."

"I will call him." Emily smiled as she pulled out her cell phone. Andy showed Angie and JJ to Tom's room while everyone else waited outside.

"Agent Morgan." Morgan said answering his phone.

"Derek its Emily." Immediately Morgan knew it was bad news because Emily had used his first name. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Tom…" Morgan struggled to get out. Tom had become like a father to him in the years he had known JJ.

"He had a massive stroke and currently the only thing keeping him alive is the respirator." Emily said as fresh tears threatened to fall. "Angie and JJ are in there with him now, Andy is giving us time to say good bye before they take him off the respirator. The CT scan showed no brain activity. Angie would like you to be here when we do it."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't she rather it just be family?" Morgan asked struggling to hold back the tears.

"She wants you here. She said that Tom would want you here." With that Morgan completely broke down. Upon hearing Morgan crying through the phone, Emily let her own tears begin to fall. They both sat there crying into the phone for several minutes.

"Tell Mrs. J that I'm on my way." Morgan finally managed to say through the tears.

"Okay." Emily replied and closed her phone. Just as she closed her phone JJ came back out. She said something to AJ and Kelly, who both turned and went inside the ICU. JJ walked over and sat down next to Emily.

"I called Morgan. He's on his way." Emily said wiping the tears away. "How are you holding up?" Emily asked looking at JJ.

"I'm not real sure right now to be honest." Emily nodded and took JJ's hand. They sat there in silence and a few minutes later AJ and Kelly came back, both with tears pouring down their faces.

A little while later Morgan showed up, his eyes already red and puffy. Morgan gave each of them a hug, his tears starting to fall again. JJ pointed to the big doors that led to the ICU and told him which room Tom was in. He turned around and walked inside.

"Mrs. J?" Morgan said quietly, tapping on the door to Tom's room.

"Oh thank god Derek." Angie said getting up and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course. Tom was like a father to me." Morgan said looking at Tom for the first time. Morgan thought he looked so peaceful laying there. "Would it be okay if I had a few minutes by myself?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, honey. Talk all the time you need." Angie offered a weak smile and then went back out to the waiting room.

"Hey Tom. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to make sure you knew how important you were to me and how much I appreciate how much you have done for me." Morgan said as the tears began to fall. "Like that talk you gave to me when I almost chickened out on my wedding. You were right; Emily and JJ would have killed me." Morgan laughed through the tears. "And I promise you that I will look after Mrs. J. Don't you worry." Morgan squeezed Tom's hand and then turned to leave.

Once back in the waiting room, JJ called Andy and told him they were ready. A few minutes later Andy, Angie, JJ, Emily, AJ, Amy, Kelly and Morgan walked back into Tom's room ready to take him off the respirator. Andy wrote a few things down on his chart and then slowly undid the respirator. They all stood there in silence while Angie sat there and held her husbands hand. Morgan and Emily watched the heart monitor, while Andy, with Amy standing beside him, kept a close eye on Tom's breathing. He could tell that it was slowly down. It wouldn't be long. After about thirty minutes the nurse turned the sound off on the heart monitor and within minutes it flat lined. Morgan wrapped his arm around Emily, while JJ leaned down next to her mom and whispered something in her ear. Although no one could hear her, everyone knew what she said, as Angie began to cry. Kelly and AJ hugged each other as the tears began to fall from each of their eyes. They all stayed in the room for several more minutes before finally leaving.

As the made their way, silently, to the elevators they happened to walk by the nursery. Nobody really paid that much attention; that was until Angie stopped. Angie watched as they brought in a brand new baby boy. The six of them stopped and watched as they placed him in a bassinet and wheeled him towards the window. It was in that moment that Angie smiled. She realized that life would go on and seeing that baby, less than an hour old, reminded her of that.

The next few days were a blur for everyone. Morgan never left Angie's side, keeping his promise to Tom. JJ, Emily and Morgan all took an extended leave from work, to help Angie with the arrangements. The Senior Director never even batted an eye when he got the requests. He knew how close they all were and told all of them to take as much time as they needed. They were possibly the three best agents he had and every one knew it. JJ was very grateful for Morgan and Emily's help. At the funeral it was Morgan who stood up and spoke.

"Tom was a great man. He loved his family. A family that included his loving wife of 52 years, Angie, a beautiful daughter, Jennifer," Morgan said smiling at JJ, who was desperately trying to hold back the tears as she clung to Emily's arm, "a wonderful daughter-in-law, Emily and an amazing granddaughter, Amanda." Morgan looked down at AJ who was laying her head on Garcia's shoulder. "But each and everyone of us in here probably can name at least a half of dozen other people that Tom considered 'family.' Whether it is a young girl whose own family threw her out on the streets," Morgan said as he looked at Kelly. "Or a woman whose stories of JJ always made him laugh. He was always there when someone needed a hand." Morgan paused to take a deep breath before he continued. "I've known Tom a long time and he was much more than a friend to me. He was more like a father. I knew that I could come to him with anything and just like any father he always knew just what to say when I needed re-assuring." Morgan winked at Garcia. "Or how hard to smack me in the head when I was being an ass." Everyone laughed. "An amazing thing happened the other night. Not twenty minutes after Tom passed way," Morgan said choking back some tears, "we walked by the nursery. As we stopped, we saw them bring in a brand new baby boy, less than an hour old. So here we are, mourning the loss of a friend, a father and a husband, looking at this little boy. It was a shocking reminder that life goes on. With death comes life. Tom would not want us to mourn his passing, but rather celebrate his life. He leaves behind a loving family and more friends than I can count. He will truly be missed."

A/N- Okay that was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be and I know that some of you are probably not going to like it, so I apologize. It was just something that came to me and I felt the urge to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	30. My wife works for the CIA

A/N- Okay so we are going back in time again….. I really hope that all this jumping around is not confusing everyone. I have been told by a friend that I am not allowed to write AJ any older than 18 (apparently she has some issues…lol….I'm just joking….) so for the next several stories AJ is going to be younger. There will even be some pre-AJ stories some where along the way. I have a list of about 10-15 story ideas (thanks Andrea…) so I just need to find the time to write them.

A/N2- In this story AJ is 12.

Enjoy….

Emily woke up feeling like she had been hit by a bus. Every muscle she had was sore and her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Never again." Emily mumbled to herself. "Never again."

"Talking to yourself? That's not good." JJ laughed as she walked into the bedroom carrying a cup of coffee and what Emily prayed were aspirin.

"I am never, ever drinking again." Emily moaned.

The night before……

"Hey Emily Morgan and I are going out for drinks tonight. Do you wanna come?" Amy asked as they were getting ready to leave for the night. "It's been a rough couple of weeks and we thought we could use the break."

"That sounds great. I'll call JJ and see if she wants to join us." Emily smiled.

"You do that and Morgan and I will meet you downstairs. Andy agreed to be our driver for the evening. So you know what that means?"  
"More alcohol for us." Emily laughed as she picked up her phone to call JJ.

"Exactly." Amy left Emily to call JJ and went off to find Morgan.

"Agent Jereau." JJ said answering her phone.

"Why do you pay for caller ID if you never use it?" Emily teased.

"Very funny."

"Amy and Morgan are going out for drinks. They want to know if we want to join them."

"Oh that would be so nice, but I don't think I will. I'm really tired. It's been one of those days. I just want to go home and take a nice long bath and relax."

"Oh, okay, well I'll just tell Amy we can't make it."

"Don't be silly. You go out, have some fun. I know things have been a little stressful lately, so go out and have a good time." JJ replied.

"Are you sure? I don't have to."

"No, go, drink, dance, be merry and remember you're married." JJ laughed and she knew that on the other end of the phone Emily was rolling her eyes. "Just be careful. Call me if you've had too much to drink."

"Andy is our designated driver for the evening." Emily laughed.

"Well good. Have fun and I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, bye sweetie. I love you." Emily smiled into the phone.

"I love you too." With that Emily closed her phone and went downstairs to meet Morgan and Amy.

Many, many, many hours and lord knows how much alcohol later, the four of them were having a great time. Morgan and Emily were busy dancing, while Amy and Andy were, well for all practical purposes, making out in the corner. Emily loved dancing with Morgan. The man had great moves and based on those moves she knew that Garcia was a very lucky woman. She often thought that if she wasn't gay and Morgan wasn't totally and helplessly in love with Garcia (and always had been) that she would have gone after him. _Okay now I know I must be drunk if I'm imagining dating Morgan, Emily laughed to herself_. The music changed and they decided they needed a break.

"God Emily you are an amazing dancer." Morgan said he led Emily back to the table where Amy and Andy were not seated. "JJ is a very lucky woman."

"Oh no, it is me who is the lucky one." Emily smiled as she thought of JJ. "Trust me I have never met anyone as wild in bed as our Ms. Jereau. The things that Jennifer can do….wow!" Emily said as she blushed. When they got back to the table the noticed that Amy had ordered them another round of drinks, which they all quickly downed. Another couple of rounds and it was back out on the dance floor with Morgan.

Eventually the three of them, stumbled out of the bar, with Andy desperately trying to steer them towards the car. He dropped Morgan off first and then headed for JJ's.

He led Emily to the front door and took her keys; however in the darkness he was having a difficult time finding the right key. He must have been making a lot of noise because the front door opened, revealing JJ.

"Hey, JJ, sorry to wake you but…" Andy turned around and pointed at Emily who was swatting at imaginary bugs. "As you can see she is a little drunk."

"A little drunk?" JJ laughed. "What about the others?"

"Morgan was a little better, though not by much. I thought Garcia was going to kill him when he fell into her Rose bushes." Andy smiled. "And Amy, well she is passed out in the front seat." Andy laughed pointing back at the car.

"Here let me help you get her inside." JJ said still laughing.

After several minutes, Andy and JJ finally managed to get Emily inside the house.

"Want me to help you get her bed?" Andy asked.

"No, I can take it from here." JJ grunted as Emily leaned into her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, have fun with Amy." JJ laughed as Andy shook his head. Andy closed the door behind him and JJ turned to face Emily.

"Mom?" A very sleepy AJ asked as she came down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"HEY THERE…" Emily yelled but stopped as she struggled to remember what she was saying.

"AJ, mom the name is AJ."

"I know that silly." Emily laughed still leaning against a struggling JJ. "But I don't call you that; I call you…. what is the word?"

"Pumpkin." AJ told her mother.

"No that's not it." Emily frowned. "You know, it's orange, round and makes really good pie!" Emily said as she rubbed her belly, as if the mere mention of pie made her hungry.

"That's a pumpkin." AJ laughed. "It's the same name you have been calling me since I was baby."

"No that's not it!" Emily pouted as she sat down on the floor. Then just as suddenly as she sat down she jumped back up. JJ lunged to grab her just to keep her from falling over. "I GOT IT!" Emily yelled. "Pumpkin!" Emily smiled proudly.

"Good job sweetie." JJ laughed. "Now let's get you to bed. AJ will you help me?"

"Yeah, but if she gets sick, you're cleaning it up." AJ put her hand of her mouth and closed her eyes as she let the feeling pass. AJ had always been a sympathy puker. If someone got sick with ten feet of her chances were pretty good that she was going to get sick too. JJ nodded and the three of them made their way towards the bedroom.

On the way down the hallway Emily stumbled and before JJ or AJ could catch her she grabbed hold of the table sitting there and in the process knocked everything off. Including a vase that had been in JJ's family for four generations. The same vase that JJ had on my times said was priceless to her and now it lay on the floor smashed into a hundred pieces. JJ struggled to hold back the tears and the anger.

"OH CRAP!" Emily gasped, then quickly turned to AJ. "Oh your mother is going to be sooooooo pissed. Do we have any crazy glue?"

"I don't think crazy glue is going to cut it mom." AJ replied. Suddenly the image of her having to testify at her mother's murder trial flashed in her head, because she was certain that JJ was going to kill her.

"We'll just tell her we don't know what happened. It'll be our little secret." Emily said putting her finger to her mouth. JJ just rolled her eyes. She knew that it was an accident and that come morning Emily would feel terrible about it, but she was still pissed.

The next morning….

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember is dancing with Morgan at the bar." Emily said as she got out of bed.

"So you don't remember anything about last night?" JJ asked.

"No; why did I say or do something stupid?" Emily asked as she and JJ walked down the hallway towards AJ who was eating breakfast at the dining room table. AJ just laughed. "What?" Emily asked. AJ just pointed to the floor and the remnants of the vase. "Oh please tell me I didn't break that?" AJ just nodded. "Oh JJ, honey, I'm so sorry."

"That's ok." JJ said as she shrugged her shoulders. Emily looked back at her in shock. "You made up for it after that." JJ smiled.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"AJ why don't you tell her."

"Well we finally got you to the bedroom and mom started to undress you, so that you wouldn't have to sleep in your clothes; but, before she could you started fighting her. I mean like seriously fighting her. You were kicking and slapping at her. It was actually pretty funny. Finally you pushed her off and you said and I quote, 'You better keep you hands off of me, you blonde bimbo. My wife works for the CIA…"

"CIA?" Emily asked confused. Emily couldn't believe that even as drunk as she was she would make a mistake like that. Suddenly she felt like she had betrayed the FBI or something.

"Hey your words not mine." AJ laughed. "Anyways, you said that your wife worked at the CIA and she would kick her ass."

"It was actually pretty sweet." JJ teased. "Plus now I know that no matter how much you drink I can trust you." JJ laughed.

"Okay, but I am really sorry about the vase. I know how important it was to you."

"Oh I know you're sorry and although what you did afterwards was sweet, you are still going to pay." JJ smiled and Emily began to panic. "AJ can you toss me your mother's wallet." AJ nodded and tossed JJ Emily's wallet. "AJ and I are going shopping." JJ smiled as she pulled out Emily's American Express card. Emily groaned as she thought back to the last time JJ and AJ went shopping and silently she wondered how much they would spend this time.

"Can you at least try to keep it under a 3000 this time?" Emily sighed.

"We'll try but I can't promise anything." JJ smirked.

A/N- So what did you think?? PLEASE REVIEW.


	31. Auntie Em

A/N- This is more of an Emily/JJ; Morgan/Garica story but just so you can keep the timeline straight, this story takes place when AJ is 7.

Enjoy...

Garcia had called JJ and asked if she wanted to meet for lunch. JJ was more than happy to accept, seeing how she hadn't seen Garcia in a couple weeks.

"So how was Japan?" Garcia asked as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Good, but man that's a long flight." JJ laughed. "Thank god for Air Force One. I couldn't imagine being trapped in a regular plane for that long. Even first class." Garcia rolled her eyes. The closet she had ever been to first class was walking through there to de-plane one time and other than that the BAU jet was as close as she was going to get. "So how have you been? Anything exciting happen in the last two weeks?"

"I've been good. I missed you." Garcia smiled. "But at least I still had Emily and Amy to keep me entertained. I swear to god I think Amy is crazy. I mean legally crazy."

"Why what did she do?"

"She poured salt into Emily's coffee one morning while she wasn't looking. I though Emily was going to kill her." Garcia laughed. "She chased her around the bullpen and down the hallway. They almost ran over Agent Dale." JJ raised her eyebrow at the mention of a new agent's name. "Agent Veronica Dale is our new media liaison."

"Oh I see. So how many does that make now?" JJ asked, holding back a laugh.

"Since you left, 10." Garcia laughed. "And it's not funny. I think Hotch is going insane."

"I can't believe you can't keep a liaison for more than a few months. 10 in 3 years is a lot. It's not like it's that hard of a job?" JJ smiled.

"What ever you say JJ. You and I both know that your old job was harder than you let on. When you went on maternity leave I think Emily almost had a nervous break down doing that job." Garcia laughed and JJ grinned. She wanted to feel bad for the team but deep down inside she was just a little happy that they hadn't found someone to replace her. It showed her how important to the team she had truly been. She half expected to see Hotch groveling at her feet, begging her to come back, one of these days; not that he ever would, but she could dream, right?

"So anything else new?" JJ asked.

"Well actually I do have a bit of news for you. Nothing big though."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well I'm might, sort of be pregnant." Garcia said just as calmly as she could as she watched her best friend for her reaction.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" JJ stared back in shock.

"Surprise, I'm pregnant. AJ's going to have a little cousin to play with." Garcia smiled.

"Oh my god, are you serious? How? Who? When?" JJ stumbled through the questions, too shocked to say much else.

"Well I realize that you are gay, but I'm pretty sure you know how." Garcia laughed.

"That's not what I meant." JJ said slapping Garcia on the arm. "I mean, who is the father? I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

"We've been dating for about two months, so obviously this wasn't planned." Garcia replied. "But we are both happy about it."

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"We didn't tell anyone. We wanted to see where it was going before we told people, plus we weren't sure how Hotch would react to having another relationship on his team." Garcia watched at JJ's eyes lit up as she realized what or better yet who, Garcia was talking about.

"Are you serious?" JJ practically screamed. "You and Morgan… finally?'

"Yep." Garcia grinned.

"This is huge! You and Morgan are having a baby." JJ jumped up and pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. The both of you." JJ said grinning from ear to ear.

"And of course we want you and Emily to be the god parents." Garcia added.

"Well of course, I know I speak for Emily when I say we would be honored. I can't wait to tell her. She is going to freak out."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble baby girl, but I do believe my handsome hunk of a man is over at your place telling her right now."

Across town….

Emily was enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon with the house to herself. AJ was at soccer practice and the house was completely quite, Emily was in heaven. However, her peace and serenity was interrupted with a knock at the door. Emily groaned as she got up from the couch and went to the door.

"Hey Morgan, what's up?" Emily asked as she opened the door.

"Hey girl, do you mind if I come in for a minute? I need to tell you something."

"Sure." Emily moved out of the way to let Morgan inside the house. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great actually." Morgan smiled as they sat down on the couch.

"Okay, than spill. What's going on?"

"I something huge to tell you. Promise me you won't freak out, okay?"

"Freak out?"

"Promise me."

"Okay I promise I won't freak out, but for the record you're already freaking me out a little. Is everyone okay? Did something happen?"

"No everyone is fine. What if I told you that you were going to be an aunt?" Morgan asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What? Are you serious? You're going to be a father?" Morgan nodded. "Oh my god! Congratulations. This is huge!!" Emily gave Morgan a huge hug. "Who is the mother, do I know her? I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

"Well that is the other surprise." Morgan tensed up as he prepared himself for the up coming attack. "Do you think Hotch will be okay with another relationship on the team?"

"DEREK MORGAN!" Emily screamed. "You mean to tell me you and Garcia have been dating and you never told me!" Emily said as she slapped Morgan repeatedly and rather forcefully on the arm. "How long?"

"How long what?" Morgan asked rubbing his arm. Emily raised her hand as if she was going to slap him again and Morgan threw up his hands in defeat. "Two months. I swear we have only been dating for two months. Please don't hit me again." Morgan laughed.

"Well it's about damn time you two figured it out." Emily teased. "I guess that's the real reason why Garcia asked JJ to lunch?"

"Yeah she wanted her to be the first person she told and I wanted you to be the first person I told." Morgan smiled.

"I bet JJ is freaking out right now." Emily laughed. "I can't believe we're going to be aunts." Emily was beside herself. She couldn't believe that Morgan had finally settled down and was going to be father.

"Well we were hoping that you and JJ would be the baby's god parents?"

"Morgan are you trying to make me cry?" Emily asked struggling to hold back the tears. Emily wasn't really a crier. She could count on her hand the number of times she had cried in her lifetime. Most them involved JJ in some sort of peril; which in Emily's eyes happened entirely too often.

"Oh well we can't have that." Morgan teased. "Come here girl." Morgan pulled Emily into a hug. "So what do you say, god mother sound good to you?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Emily replied with a smile. However, her smile quickly faded when something when she realized something. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Morgan asked confused.

"I'm going to be Auntie Em, aren't I?" Emily frowned and Morgan laughed.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW


	32. Big Tough FBI Agents

A/N- This more of a Morgan oneshot... This takes place just days before his wedding to Garcia...

Enjoy...

It was two days before his wedding and Morgan was a nervous wreck. Scared was more like it. Its not that he didn't love Garcia, because everyone knew that he did it was just the whole concept of marriage that terrified him. Yes he had proposed and he knew that the day would come but it seemed that it came a lot faster than he had anticipated. So here it was two days before his wedding and Morgan was driving around town. Not driving anywhere particular, just driving. After several hours, he realized that he had driven past the same neighborhood three times and took it as an omen. A few minutes later he found himself sitting in the driveway of an all too familiar house.

He walked up to the front door and knocked. He took a deep breath and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Derek?" Angie asked as she opened the door. "Everything okay? Did something happened to JJ or Emily?"

"No, they are fine." Morgan said quickly realizing that he probably scared the crap out of her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. They are both fine."

"Oh thank goodness." Angie let out a sigh of relief. "Come in then." Morgan followed Angie into the house and into the kitchen. "Something wrong Derek? You seem a little nervous."

"I was hoping I could talk to Tom, is he home?" Morgan asked taking the glass of water Angie had offered him.

"He's out back in the shed, piddling around with something." Angie laughed as Morgan offered a weak smile and returned the glass.

"Thanks Mrs. J." Morgan walked out the back door and slowly made his way towards the shed. "Tom? You in there?" Morgan asked, sticking his head in the door.

"Hey there Derek. What brings you by this afternoon?" Tom asked as he cleared off a seat for Morgan.

"I was just our driving, so I thought I would stop by. What you working on?"

"Nothing really, but it keeps me from having to do house work so……" Tom laughed but Morgan didn't say anything. "What's wrong Derek? You nervous about Saturday?"

"I guess you could say that." Morgan replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Well I guess nervous is an understatement really, more like terrified."

"Your not thinking about skipping out are you?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow. Morgan didn't say anything and suddenly became very interested in a piece of lint on his jeans. "Jesus Derek. Are you serious? I thought you loved Penelope and what about your son?"

"I do love Garcia and Jacob, more than life itself. It's the concept of marriage that has me freaking out a little." Morgan confessed.

"Okay so answer me this, right now you are currently living with Penelope and your son and come Sunday you will still be living with them, the only difference is a marriage certificate. So how is that any different?"

"A marriage certificate is a huge difference." Morgan replied only to receive a rather hard slap on the back of the head from Tom. _Didn't see that coming, Morgan thought to himself, rubbing the back of his head._

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Tom half yelled, half laughed. "If you didn't want to get married, why did you propose?" Morgan just shrugged his shoulders. "Well there has to be a reason, the ring just didn't appear on her hand did it?"

"Because I love her and I want her to be happy."

"Then I don't see what the problem is?"

"Marriage…. It's so final."

"This is like déjà vu." Tom mumbled. "What is it about marriage that has you big, tough FBI agents scared to death?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had this exact conversation with Emily before she and JJ got married. So you and Emily are suppose to be these big bad ass agents and the thought of getting married completely freaks you out."

_Flashback…._

_"Hello, any one home?" Tom yelled as he walked into Emily and JJ's house. _

_"Hey Tom." Emily said as she came around the corner. "JJ's not here, she took AJ to the doctor."_

_"Everything okay?" _

_"Yeah just a little cold." Emily tired to smile but Tom knew something was wrong._

_"Well I have the chairs JJ asked for out in the truck. Where do you want them?" _

_"Out back is fine." Emily sighed. _

_"Everything okay Emily?" Tom asked as Emily sat down at the kitchen table. "You seem a little upset."_

_"I'm fine. Just tired." Emily replied, not fooling anyone._

_"You know you can talk to me right?" Emily nodded. "You nervous about next week?"_

_"Yeah, a little." Emily said. "I mean, don't get me wrong I love JJ with all of my heart, but…"_

_"But what? Your not getting cold feet are you?" Tom asked not really liking where this was going._

_"No, maybe… hell I don't know." Emily sighed again keeping her focus on the table._

_"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss I want you to look at me." Slowly Emily raised her head and looked at one pissed off Tom standing in front of her. "You remember that conversation we had a long time ago about hurting my little girl?"_

_"Yes sir." Emily knew how much he hated being called sir but something about this situation felt like it was needed. _

_"Well then you had better explain yourself right now, because you are getting pretty close to that and I would hate to have to send Amy after you. Do you know how much this would destroy JJ to hear you talking like this? What about AJ, she's your daughter for crying out loud!" _

_"I know. I don't know what to say. I guess I'm just a little scared. Marriage is a huge step; even if it isn't legal. It's still a big deal. God Tom I would never do anything to hurt JJ or AJ, I love them."_

_"Then what is the problem." Tom asked. "I mean you did propose. You did realize that eventually you would get married. Legal or not." _

_"I know."_

_"Okay. I'm only going to say this once. Do you love JJ?"  
"Of course I do." _

_"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then what is the problem. JJ loves you, you have a beautiful daughter together and now you are going to have a wonderful commitment ceremony, vowing your love to each other." _

_"JJ can do so much better than me and I'm afraid that one day she is going to wake up and see that. I don't think I could handle my 'wife' leaving me." Emily said as tears began to fall. Tom was shocked. _

_"Emily, honey, come her." Tom pulled Emily into a hug. "JJ loves you and although you may not realize it, I think she did pretty good. I don't think she could find a better 'wife' than you." Emily let a few more tears fall as she thought about what Tom said. It was in that moment that she realized that she was being stupid. That JJ did love her and she loved JJ. _

"Are you serious? Emily was thinking about running?" Morgan asked in shock.

"Yes. She, like you, thought that the one person she loved could do better than her." Tom replied. "Sound familiar?"

"I had no idea. That's crazy."

"Derek I want you to do something for me." Morgan nodded. "Okay, close your eyes." Morgan closed his eyes. "I want you to picture yourself, your life in 50 years. What do you see?" Even with his eyes closed Tom could tell he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Derek, what do you see?"

"I see me and my baby girl holding hands and walking down a beach." Morgan couldn't help but smile at the image.

"Well then I guess that answers it."

"Answers what?" Morgan asked opening his eyes.

"What does it matter if the 'marriage is so final' as you put it, if you still see yourself with Penelope in 50 years?" Tom could see Morgan trying to process this new information. "You want her to be happy, right?"

"More than anything in the world."

"You would do anything for her, right?"

"I would lay my life down for hers." Morgan replied.

"All that woman wants is to marry you. You Derek. She wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Nothing will make her happier than standing up there Saturday and professing her love for you in front of all of her family and friends. How heart broken do you think she will be if you chicken out?" Suddenly as if a light bulb went off over his head, everything clicked in Morgan's head.

"Well I certainly can't have that." Morgan half laughed. "God I'm such an idiot."

"You said it not me." Tom laughed as he slapped Morgan on the back. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Morgan smiled. "Thanks Tom. You don't know how much I appreciate everything you just did."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you came to your senses, because I really like you and I would hate to see anything happen to you." Morgan looked back at Tom totally confused. "Because if you had chickened out Emily and JJ would've killed you."

A/N- So what did you think... AJ will be back for the next story I promise... PLEASE REVIEW!!


	33. Who is she?

A/N- Okay so I know that I promised an AJ chapter this time…. well I lied… Sorry! This is an Emily/JJ one shot. To keep the time line straight, AJ is six in this story.

Enjoy…

It was a slow day at the office which rarely happened so JJ decided to see if Emily wanted to go out for lunch. She drove over to Quantico and made her way up to the BAU bullpen.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked after giving JJ a hug. "You need our help again? I swear JJ we see you more now than we did when you worked here." JJ had been gone from the BAU for almost two years now and she had already come to them for help twice in that time period.

"Very funny Morgan." JJ laughed. "No, things are actually pretty calm right now." JJ smiled. "Have you seen Emily, I thought I could take her to lunch."

"No I haven't seen her in a while. Hey Amy, do you know where Emily is?" Morgan asked as Amy walked into the bullpen.

"She left for lunch a little while ago. I think she said something about the cafe down the street." Amy replied.

"Thanks, I think I'll head down there and surprise her." JJ said as she left the bullpen and headed for the elevator.

JJ walked into the café and began looking for Emily. However, she was not prepared for what she saw. There, at a table by the window, was Emily and some woman that she had never seen before. JJ just stood there and stared in complete shock. Emily seemed quite at ease with this woman and the woman seemed quite at ease with her. JJ was hurt and she was pissed and if there was one thing that everyone knew about JJ was that you did not piss her off. The devil himself would be scared of a pissed off Jennifer Jereau. She continued to stare but when the mystery woman put her hand on top of Emily's and Emily made no effort to move it, JJ made a bee line for the table.

Once at the table, JJ cleared her throat causing Emily to look up.

"JJ!" Emily all but yelled as she pulled her hand away from the woman. "Honey, what are you doing here?" Emily asked, clearly starting to panic.

"I think I should ask you the same thing?" JJ replied. "Who the hell is this?" JJ asked pointing to the woman across from Emily. Emily could see the fury behind JJ's eyes. "Is she the real reason you didn't want to wear your wedding ring this morning?"

_Flashback…._

_"How is your hand this morning?" JJ asked as she and Emily got ready for work. _

_"A little better." Emily replied. The day before she had tripped while outside playing with AJ and although the x-ray was clear, it was still sore and swollen. The doctor had fitted her with a brace and told her to take it easy. Emily looked down at the hand and sighed. Her wedding ring was tight on her finger and it was starting to hurt. After several minutes of trying and what seemed like a half of bottle of lotion later, she was finally able to get it off. "Honey, I don't think I'm going to be able to wear my wedding ring for a couple days. At least not until the swelling goes down." _

_"Really?" JJ asked as she walked into the bathroom. _

_"Yeah look." Emily held up her hand and JJ could clearly see the indentation on Emily's left ring finger. "It will only be for a couple days."_

_"Okay, just long as you don't forget that you belong to me." JJ laughed as she leaned into a kiss. _

_"How could I ever forget that?" Emily smiled more than happy to return the kiss. _

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Your wedding ring. You said that you couldn't wear it because your hand was swollen."

"That's right." Emily said holding up her hand.

"How convenient." JJ huffed as she turned and stormed out of the café.

"JJ wait! It's not what you think." Emily yelled after her, but JJ never stopped. "Shit."

"So I guess that was the wife?" The woman at the table asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. Emily just rolled her eyes. "And something tells me you didn't tell her you were meeting me for lunch?"

"Something like that." Emily sighed. "She's going to kill me."

"You think?" The woman laughed. "You're having lunch with an ex-girlfriend and you failed to tell your wife. I would say that dead is an understatement."

"Not really helping Miranda." Emily groaned and Miranda laughed.

JJ called her assistant and told her she was taking the rest of the day off; she was too pissed off to work.

Twenty minutes later Emily left the café and tried calling JJ's cell phone several times, as well as her office phone but all she kept getting was her voice mail. Emily finally decided to call her assistant and beg him to put JJ on the phone.

"FBI Communications, Unit Chief SSA Jennifer Jereau's office."

"Hey Michael its Emily, is JJ in her office by any chance."

"No, I'm sorry, but Agent Jereau called and took the rest of the afternoon off. I assumed she was with you."

"Okay, thanks."

"Have a good day Agent Prentiss." Michael said with a hint of laughter in his voice as he hung up the phone. He knew that JJ had been pissed when she called and added with the concern he heard in Emily's voice just than, he knew that Emily was in a whole lot of trouble.

Emily called Hotch and told her she needed to take the rest of day, which he approved and then she drove home.

She walked into the house and found JJ standing in the living room looking out the window.

"JJ, honey, it's not what you think." Emily said stopping several feet away.

"Don't you dare, honey me!" JJ spat back, turning to face Emily. Emily was pretty sure that she had never seen JJ this pissed off and to be honest it scared her a little. Actually it scared her a lot. "Who is she?" JJ demanded to know.

"She is nobody."

"Oh don't give me that. You two looked pretty chummy from where I was standing. So I ask again, who is she? And how long have you been seeing her behind my back?" JJ replied as a few fresh tears fell down her cheek, but before Emily could answer JJ continued. "I thought this meant something to you." JJ said holding up her hand, pointing to her wedding ring. "I guess not!" JJ picked up the remote for the television and threw it at Emily. Emily dodged the flying object and watched as it shattered into a hundred pieces behind her.

"Jesus Jennifer." Emily said still looking at the smashed remote. Emily turned around just in time to see JJ's wedding ring flying towards her. "Crap." Emily replied as she lunged to catch the ring.

"You're not wearing yours, so I figure I don't need to wear mine." JJ said as Emily caught the ring. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"What? No, of course not." Emily replied completely caught off guard by the question.

"Is that what you want? Do you wish you were still single?" JJ asked with venom in her voice.

"Of course not JJ I love…"

"Don't!" JJ interrupted. "Don't you dare say that right now. Fine you know what, if she is what you want, go ahead see if I care. Maybe I'll call Will! See if he wants to have lunch!"

"Will?" Emily asked in confusion and JJ just stared at her. Then it hit her. Will, the creepy, crawfish detective for New Orleans, who spent the entire week they were there flirting with JJ. It was one of the last cases that JJ had worked before she left the BAU and it had driven Emily crazy. "Oh that's a low blow JJ." JJ simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You still haven't told me who she was?"

"Sorry, I was too busy dodging flying projectiles." Emily replied, but immediately regretted it as she had to dodge one of AJ's baby dolls. "Her name is Miranda Smith and she's a friend."

"A friend?"

"Okay, more like an ex-girlfriend." Emily cringed and braced for more objects to be thrown at her.

"You had lunch with an ex-girlfriend and you didn't tell me?" JJ hissed.

"You're over reacting. It was just lunch."

"I'm over reacting? I'm over reacting? You had LUNCH with an EX-GIRLFRIEND and you didn't tell me!" JJ yelled looking for something else to throw. "How would you like it if I had lunch with an ex-girlfriend and didn't tell you?" JJ added after she couldn't find anything with in arms length to throw.

"Well you still hang out with Amy." Emily replied and JJ just stared at her. Emily realized that was absolutely the wrong thing to say and was pretty sure if JJ had her gun on her she would have shot her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was joking. I understand that you're upset."

"Upset? That might be a bit of an understatement."

"Okay, you're pissed and I get that. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. She called this morning and she said that she was in town for the day and asked to have lunch. I never even thought about it when I agreed. She is nothing more than a friend now."

"Did you even tell her about me?" JJ asked.

"Of course, I told her that I was married to a wonderful woman and had a beautiful six year old daughter. Come on JJ, you know that I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." Emily said almost pleading.

"Why did she grab your hand?"

"What?"

"She grabbed your hand and you didn't move it, WHY?" JJ asked still clearly pissed.

"She asked me how you got pregnant. When I told her what happened, I guess she could tell that I was upset and she grabbed my hand out of comfort." Emily explained. "Look I know that you have come to terms with what happened but I still have a hard time with it." JJ let out a sigh and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't realize that it still upset you so much." JJ quietly replied.

"It does. It has been almost seven years and I still can't get that image of you lying in the hospital bed beaten and broken out of my head." Emily said as tears began to fall down her face. "Please, JJ, you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much for that. I know that I should have told you and I'm sorry."

"I know, maybe I over reacted a little bit." JJ said still looking at the floor, not noticing that Emily was now standing directly in front of her. "It's just, I saw you with that woman and I…" JJ stopped when Emily put a hand under JJ's chin and forced her to look at her.

"I know. I'm pretty sure I would have reacted the same way. I think we can both agree that my jealous streak can be a bit over powering." Emily smiled and JJ let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry I threw the remote control at you."

"And the baby doll?" JJ nodded. "What about this?" Emily asked holding up JJ's wedding ring. JJ nodded again as a tear ran down her cheek. "Why don't we put this where it belongs?" JJ smiled as Emily put the ring back on her finger and then placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "See much better there." Emily smiled pulling JJ into a hug. "And just so you know, honey, my wedding ring may not be on my finger, but I didn't stop wearing it." JJ pulled away from Emily with a confused look on her face. Emily pulled her necklace out from under her shirt, the same necklace that JJ had given her for their first Christmas, and there on the chain was her wedding ring. JJ gasped and began to cry.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

"It's okay. I understand how powerful jealousy can be." Emily smiled wiping the tears from JJ's face. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't mention Will's name ever again." JJ could not help but laugh.

"Deal." JJ said before drawing Emily into a much needed kiss.

A/N- Okay so what did you think?? The next story will have AJ in it again I swear… okay I know that I said that last time but I really mean it this time…. lol….

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	34. Trip to the ER

A/N- Okay…. here you go another JJ/Emily/AJ story. I tend to think that AJ is 13 here. I hope you like it.

Enjoy….

Emily sat on one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and prayed everything was going to be okay. She sat there in silence not really knowing what to do. The sound of her cell phone ringing snapped her out of her haze.

"Agent Prentiss." She said as she answered the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey sweetie." JJ answered back with a smile. "We just landed. I should…"

"Oh thank god, JJ something horrible has happened. I'm at the emergency room and you need to get over here quick." JJ immediately paled.

"Oh my god, what happened? Is AJ okay?"

"No AJ is fine, but I think," Emily paused as tears began to fall down her face. "I think Midnight is dying."

"Midnight?" JJ asked totally confused.

"Yes Midnight." Emily said wiping the tears from her face. "When I got home today he was lying on the floor and wouldn't move. Even when I tried to feed him; nothing. He didn't move for hours, so I finally brought him to the vet."

"Jesus Emily you scared the crap out of me. I thought something serious happened." JJ said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Didn't you hear me, I think Midnight is dying." Emily replied.

"I got that, but when you said you were at the emergency room I thought you meant the hospital not the Vet." Emily could not believe that JJ was being so calm about this and it was pissing her off. "Are you sure he is dying? He might just be sick."

"I'm still waiting on the vet to come out. I think it bad though. He throw up all over your…" Emily decided it would be best not to finish that statement and she hoped that JJ would push the issue.

"He threw up all over my what?" _Damn it, Emily thought to herself._ "Emily?"

"He threw up all over your Prada boots." Emily cringed as she waited for JJ's response.

"HE WHAT?" JJ screamed into the phone. "Those were like 700 dollars."

"First of all I cannot believe that you actually paid 700 dollars for a pair of boots and second all you are missing the big picture here. Our dog is really sick and your daughter is very upset." Emily said looking over at AJ who was busy texting someone on her phone.

"Fine, what vet are you at?" JJ asked, still clearly pissed that her new Prada boots were ruined.

"We're at the 24 Hour Animal Hospital on Pikeview." Emily told her.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." JJ closed her phone without even saying goodbye.

"Oh your mother is pissed." Emily said turning to AJ.

"She loved those boots." AJ replied never looking away from her cell phone.

"Can you at least pretend to care that Midnight is sick?" Emily asked, to which AJ just rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later JJ showed up at the Animal hospital and after taking one look at AJ she sighed.

"Very upset unh?" JJ asked pointing to AJ. AJ was talking on her phone and laughing at something, although Emily didn't know what.

"Well she should be." Emily replied as she got up and hugged JJ.

"Has the vet been out yet?" JJ asked as Emily pulled away.

"No not yet." Emily sighed. "It's been almost two hours, that can't be good." As if he had been summoned the vet came out of the back and walked towards Emily. "Dr. Dill, how is he?"

"Well I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Emily let out a small gasp. "It appears that Midnight has developed a tumor on his intestines. It is benign but it needs to be removed. However the surgery is quite risky. With the location of the tumor and the size his odds are not good. Not to mention the procedure is very, very expensive."

"I don't care about the cost. You do what ever you can to save him." Emily quickly stated with tears in her eyes. The vet stared back in disbelief.

"How much?" JJ asked once she realized that Emily was serious.

"With the surgery and post operative medication it could be as much at 9,000 dollars." JJ was glad that she was drinking or eating anything because she was sure if she had been she would have choked.

"Are you serious?" JJ asked completely shocked.

"I'm afraid so. It's a very delicate procedure." The vet replied, fully expecting Emily to change her mind. "So I can understand if you don't want to spend…"

"Did you not hear me earlier when I said I didn't care what it costs?" Emily interrupted him. JJ turned to Emily and stared.

"Can you excuse us for a second Dr. Dill?" JJ asked never taking her eyes off of Emily.

"Sure." Dr.Dill replied. "Just tell the front desk when you have reached a decision."

"Emily have you lost your mind?" JJ asked once the vet had left.

"What?"

"You're seriously considering paying 9000 dollars on a surgery for a dog?"

"Well of course I am. Midnight is apart of this family."

"But you hate that dog." JJ reminded her.

"I don't hate him, he just annoys me sometimes." JJ just rolled her eyes. "Look, like it or not Midnight is going to have that operation. I am not going to sit back and do nothing while he dies." Emily said before storming off to find the receptionist.

"That woman drives me nuts sometimes." JJ huffed before turning to AJ.

"Well she's right." AJ replied giving her mother a very dirty look. "We can't just sit back and let him die. Besides it's not like you all don't have the money." AJ said as she walked off to join Emily. JJ grunted out of frustration as she sat back down in one of the waiting room chairs; it was going to be a long night.

Emily and AJ had just returned to there seats when Dr. Dill came back out.

"We've decided to do the surgery." Emily said before he had a chance to ask. JJ just rolled her eyes. A few seconds later, JJ's phone beeped indicating she had a text message. She flipped the phone open and saw that it was from AJ. _I saw that!_ was all that AJ wrote. JJ didn't say anything as she turned to Emily who was still talking with the vet. "So are you going to do the surgery tonight?"

"Yes. The longer we wait the harder it will be." The vet replied. "We will begin prepping him soon. Would you like to see him before we start?"

"Yes." Emily replied almost before the vet finished asking.

"Okay I will have him moved into one of the exam rooms. My assistant will come find you in a few minutes."

"Real quick Dr. Dill; how long with the surgery take?" JJ asked.

"Not more than a couple hours." JJ looked down at her watch and sighed. It was already 11:30pm. "Okay thank you." Dr. Dill nodded and turned to leave. JJ had been up since 6am and then add a five hour flight on top of that and she was exhausted.

"Emily, there is no way I'm going to last two hours. I'm exhausted." Emily just stared back blankly. "Plus AJ has school tomorrow."

"What?" AJ asked looking at her mother. "You mean to tell me you are going to make me go to school tomorrow. I want to stay here with Midnight."

"Honey, you have to go…"

"AJ can stay if you she wants." Emily said cutting JJ off. "I'm going to stay until the surgery is complete. You can go home if you want." Emily added with just a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Emily. I am really tired. I love Midnight too, but…" Emily just rolled her eyes.

"I understand. You've had a long day." Emily said turning to look at JJ. She did have to admit that JJ looked tired; she just wished that JJ at least acted like she cared. JJ started to respond when Dr. Dill's assistant came out and to Emily to where Midnight was. "It's okay, really. Be careful driving home." Emily gave JJ a quick peck on the cheek and then she and AJ followed the assistant into the back, leaving JJ sitting there.

Emily wanted to cry to the moment she saw him. He looked so sad laying there on the table. He briefly wagged his tale when he saw Emily and AJ walk in.

"Hey buddy." Emily said as she pulled a chair up next to the table. "You're going to be feeling better in no time. I promise." Emily said as she patted his hair.

"You know mom for someone who never wanted a dog and has threatened to kill this one on more than one occasion, you seem awfully attached." AJ said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well I guess it's more of a love hate relationship." Emily smiled.

"You know I don't know why mom is making sure a big deal about this." AJ said as she sat down next to Midnight on the table.

"Because it's a lot of money." Emily replied. "Plus I have been on your mom about her spending habits lately." Emily sighed.

"Is that before or after she bought her 700 dollar Prada boots?" AJ laughed.

"It was about the time she bought you that 300 dollar iPhone you just had to have." Emily smirked and AJ frowned.

Meanwhile across town JJ had just walked into the house. She was exhausted. She sat down and the couch and sighed. She hated when she and Emily fought and although this had not been a huge fight she still knew that Emily was mad. She got up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed. What she found however were her Prada boots sitting on the counter. Someone had tried to clean them; with little luck as they were still stained but someone tried nonetheless. JJ had a pretty good idea who it was too. She picked up the boots and tossed them in the trash. She got a glass of water and headed towards the bedroom. As she walked by the office and noticed that the computer was still on so she went in to turn it off.

As soon as she moved the mouse tears began forming in her eyes. There on the screen was a confirmation receipt for a new pair of Prada boots. Exactly like the pair that Midnight had ruined. JJ leaned back in her chair as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Damn you Emily." JJ huffed as she wiped the tear away.

A few minutes later JJ got up and headed back to the living room to get her keys and make her way back across town to the animal hospital.

JJ got back to the animal hospital around 1am. She walked in and found AJ asleep on the chairs and her head resting on Emily's leg. Emily's eyes were closed but she was clearly not asleep as she was running her fingers through AJ's hair. JJ just stood there for and watched for several minutes. Before Emily JJ never dreamed that any of this would have been possible; but, now here they were almost 14 years later and it was perfect.

JJ slowly walked over to them and sat down beside Emily. Emily immediately knew who it was, without even opening her eyes and a small smile crept across her face.

"Thank you for coming back." Emily said quietly as to not wake AJ.

"Yeah, well I realized that this was where I needed to be." JJ replied as she put her arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her close. Emily sighed and put her head on JJ's shoulder. "How much longer?" JJ asked.

"Probably another hour at least."

"I saw the receipt for the boots." JJ said. Emily lifted her head off JJ's shoulder and stared back at her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I knew how much you loved those boots."

"No I love you and I love our family. I just really liked the boots." JJ smiled as she placed a quick kiss on Emily's lips.

"I love you too." Emily replied laying her head back on JJ's shoulder.

"And just so you know. I cancelled the order." JJ said quietly, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Emily's head. JJ could feel Emily smiling into her shoulder.

The three sat there like that in silence waiting for the vet to come back out. JJ had dozed off with her head leaning up against the wall behind her and AJ was still sound asleep on Emily's lap. Emily glanced up at the clock and realized that it was almost 2:30am. A slight tinge of panic began to form in her stomach when she realized that it was taking longer than the vet had said. All the "what ifs" were running through her head when Dr. Dill came around the corner.

"Agent Prentiss?" Dr. Dill asked quietly fearing that she was asleep too.

"Of course." Emily said lifting her head off of JJ's shoulder. "JJ, sweetie, wake up." Emily gave JJ a little tap on her leg and then turned her attention to AJ. Once all three women were awake she turned back to the vet. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm happy to report that the surgery was a complete success." Dr. Dill smiled. "We were able to remove the entire tumor and there was very little damage to his intestines."

"Oh my god that is great news." Emily practically yelled as she threw her arms around the vet.

"He will need to stay here for the next 48 hours but then should be able to go home." Dr. Dill continued after Emily let him go. "I would say that in a couple weeks he should be back to his old self."

"Thank you so much Dr. Dill." JJ added.

"Your welcome." He smiled back. "He will be in recovery for the next several hours and unfortunately I can't allow visitors during that time, so I suggest you go home and get some rest."

"Okay." Emily nodded. "Thanks again Dr. Dill." He shook Emily and JJ's hand and then turned to leave.

"You hear that, back to his old self in no time." JJ smiled as she hugged Emily.

"I know; that's great." Emily beamed with excitement.

"Just think mom, in a couple weeks he'll be back to chewing up your shoes and destroying your rose bushes." AJ laughed.

"Oh he better not. I'll kill him." Emily replied in a harsh tone; her smile quickly fading.

"Well that didn't take long." AJ laughed. "Guess you were right when you said it was a love hate relationship."

A/N- Okay so what did you think…. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	35. Trick or Treat

A/N- Okay just a little Halloween fun. AJ is six here..........

Enjoy...

Emily sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair waiting for JJ to get back from x-ray. She leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. She was in so much trouble and she knew it. _Who would have thought that a simple make out session would have ended up with a trip to the ER, Emily thought to herself. _

_Flashback…_

_Emily was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when JJ walked in and jumped up on the counter. _

_"So how hyped up on sugar do you think AJ is about now?" JJ asked with laughter in her voice. _

_"Let's see. She's trick or treating with your parents at the zoo. I would say that she is probably trying to figure out a way to get into the tiger cage." Emily laughed. Halloween was a couple days away and being six, AJ couldn't have been more excited. Tom and Angie, as they did every year, had taken AJ to the zoo for "Trick or Treating at the Zoo" and like every year prior AJ would come home literally bouncing off the walls. _

_"I would say you're about right." JJ smirked as Emily walked over and stood between JJ's legs. She glanced at her watch and smiled. _

_"You know, we have a couple hours before they're suppose to be back." Emily said wagging her eyebrows._

_"Is that right?" JJ teased pulling Emily a little closer._

_"Yep." Emily replied before planting a very passionate kiss on JJ's lips, causing JJ to moan. JJ quickly wrapped her legs around Emily's waist, while Emily's hands made quick use of JJ's low cut top. _

_"Bed room now." JJ half moaned, half demanded. _

_Emily grabbed JJ's ass and easily picked her up off the counter. The two woman continued to kiss as Emily carried JJ to the bedroom. They were just about there when Emily tripped over her boots, the same boots that JJ had told her several times to pick up, and in a moment of panic, to try and keep herself from falling she dropped JJ. Trying to prepare for the fall she knew was coming JJ was quickly unwrapping her legs from Emily's waist, but what she hadn't anticipated was Emily's dropping her. JJ had only gotten one leg partially un-wrapped when she started to fall. Her foot hit the ground and she cried out in pain as she felt it roll under her and she fell the rest of the way to the ground. _

_"Oh my god JJ, I'm so sorry." Emily said as she looked down at JJ laying on the floor holding her ankle._

_"You dropped me!" JJ spat back. _

So now here they were waiting to see if JJ's ankle was broken or not. Suddenly the door open and AJ came running in dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ, followed closely by Tom and Angie. AJ quickly jumped into Emily's lap.

"Hey Emily." Tom said giving Emily a quick hug.

"Hey guys. How was the zoo?" Emily asked AJ.

"It was great. I got lots of candy." AJ smiled as she held up her bag to show Emily.

"I see that." Emily smiled giving AJ a kiss on the forehead.

"How's JJ?" Angie asked sitting down next to Emily.

"She's in x-ray right now." Emily sighed.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"She tripped." Emily said, figuring Tom didn't need to know exactly how it happened. "Andy said he didn't think it was broken but wanted to do an x-ray to make sure." As soon as Emily finished the door opened again and a nurse was pushing JJ back into the room. From one look at JJ, Emily knew that she was still mad. Of course Emily couldn't blame her, she would be pretty pissed too if JJ had dropped her. The nurse helped JJ back into bed and then left the room.

AJ wiggled her way out of Emily's arms and made her way of to JJ. She climbed into the bed, JJ cringed when AJ accidently hit her ankle but didn't say anything.

"You okay mommy?" AJ asked once she was settled in JJ's lap.

"Mommy hurt her ankle, but I'll be okay." JJ smiled. AJ spent the next twenty minutes showing both Emily and JJ all of the candy she had gotten at the zoo.

Finally Andy came in with the results of the x-ray.

"Well I was right, it's not broken but you do have a pretty nasty sprain." Andy said as he put the x-ray up to the light. "I'm going to put you in an air cast and I want you to stay off of it for the next two weeks. That means crutches." Andy saw JJ frown. "Sorry."

"What's that?" AJ asked looking at her Uncle Andy.

"That is your mommy's bones." Andy said picking the little girl up off the bed and showed her the x-ray.

"That is cool." AJ smiled. "Just like a skeleton."

"Exactly." Andy smiled back. "And I must say you are a very cute Dorothy."

"Thank you." AJ replied. "My friend Kelly is going to be the Wicked Witch of the West and mommy is going as Glinda." AJ said as Andy put her down. JJ had been dressing up with AJ since the first time she went trick or treating. Their costumes always matched.

"Um… sweetie, I'm not going to be able to go trick or treating this year." JJ told AJ.

"But you have to go, you're going to be Glinda," AJ whined.

"I know, and I'm sorry but I hurt my ankle and Uncle Andy says I have to stay off of it."

"So she can't go trick or treating with me?" AJ asked turning to Andy. The look on her face was heart breaking.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but she won't be able to go with you this year." AJ looked like she could cry. "But I bet that Emily will go with you." Suddenly her eyes lit up and she spun around to look at Emily.

"Will you mommy? Will you go trick or treating with me?"

"Or course pumpkin." Emily smiled.

"And you will dress up as Glinda right?" AJ asked, but before Emily had a chance to respond JJ answered for her.

"Of course she will sweetie." JJ smirked as she looked over at Emily who was starting to panic.

"I will?" Emily croaked out.

"Of course you will Emily." JJ smiled. "After all you did drop me."

"I thought you said she tripped." Tom said looking over at Emily who started to blush. "You know what, never mind. I don't think I really wanna know." Tom replied throwing his hands up in the arm.

AJ climbed back in Emily's lap and smiled. She was so excited that she was going trick or treating with them. Emily on the other hand was in hell. The thought of having to wear a dress out in public was terrifying, and not any dress a pink, glittery dress.

Finally Halloween night came and Emily was pretty sure she was going to be sick. She looked at the pink dress laying on the bed and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"Emily, honey, you need any help in there?" JJ teased from the living room.

"Very funny." Emily yelled back.

"Well you better hurry because Kelly will be here any minute." Just on cue, the doorbell rang and JJ hobbled her way to the door to answer it. "Oh no it's a witch." JJ yelled, pretending to be afraid.

"It's just me Mrs. J." Kelly laughed as she pulled off of her mask.

"Oh thank goodness." JJ smiled. "Come in, AJ is up in her room. Emily will be ready soon."

Ten minutes later, Emily walked into the living room and JJ busted out laughing. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen in her life. There before her stood Emily in a pink dress, with a crown on her head and a wand in her hand.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up." Emily grumbled.

"I'm sorry, it's just… you look…I mean it's just the funniest thing I've seen." JJ was doubled over she was laughing so hard. Emily yelled for Kelly and AJ to come down, that it was time to go. They were just about to walk out the door when JJ stopped them.

"Wait I need to take some pictures." JJ said grabbing her crutches and the camera.

"Oh I don't think so." Emily hissed.

"Oh hush." JJ glared at Emily. "Okay now get together." JJ took the picture and smiled. This was priceless. "Do you have your flashlight?" JJ asked Emily.

"No I forgot. AJ could you go get the flashlight out of the bedroom please?" AJ nodded and ran off towards the bedroom. JJ took the opportunity to take a solo shot of Emily.

Several hours later, the three returned with enough candy to feed a small country. Within five minutes of being home, Emily had changed out of the dress. Kelly's mom picked her up and after several minutes of fighting Emily finally convinced AJ that it was time for bed. Emily came back downstairs and sat on the couch, putting JJ's feet in her lap.

"This was the worse night of my life." Emily groaned.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." JJ teased.

"JJ, I had to wear a dress. A dress JJ. I haven't worn a dress since I was ten."

"Yeah, well maybe that will teach you not to drop me next time." JJ teased and Emily frowned.

"You know I really am sorry about that." Emily said running her hand over JJ's air cast.

"I know, and seeing you in that dress made it all worth it." JJ started to laugh but before she could Emily had her pinned to the couch and was kissing her with everything she had.

"I think we should continue this in the bedroom." Emily said picking JJ up in her arms. "And I promise not to drop you…" Emily was cut off when JJ's lips came crashing down on hers causing Emily to moan. Emily managed to get JJ to the bedroom unharmed this time and Emily spent the night showing JJ how naughty Glinda the Good Witch could be.

The next morning Emily showed up late to work, no thanks to her and JJ's late night adventures, and she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She figured it was because she was late, because she was never late. However as soon as she turned on her computer she realized how wrong she was. She quickly looked around the bullpen and everyone's computer had the same picture on it. She saw Morgan and Amy hiding in the corner, desperately trying not the laugh. There staring up from the computer was a picture of her dressed as Glinda.

"Damn you JJ!" Emily mumbled to herself.

"Hey girl, you look good in pink." Morgan said, not able to control himself any longer. Morgan and Amy doubled over in laughter; just as Garcia walked in.

"YOU!" Emily yelled. Garcia took one look at Emily and ran out of the bullpen. "Oh I don't think so." Emily said as she ran after her.

"RUN GRACIA, RUN!" Hotch yelled, himself trying to suppress a laugh.

A/N- So what did you think???? I don't know about you but the thought of Emily dressed up as Glinda is funny as hell....

PLEASE REVIEW (Just a few more to reach 200.... I'm just sayin')


	36. Permission

A/N- WOW.... 200 reviews... I can't believe how this story (or series of one shots) has grown. When I started I thought I would get 10 or 15 stories posted and that would be it; but here I am 36 chapters and 200 reviews later. I have to give a speical thanks to Andrea (you know I love ya!!) for all of the great story ideas becuase with out her this would have been done a long time ago... I hope that everyone is still enjoying them and like I said before as long as you keep reading (and reviewing) them, I'll keep writing them.

A/N2- Going back in time again. This is set right before Emily and JJ get married; so AJ is only 18 months here.

Enjoy....

Emily walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. She had no idea why she was so nervous she was sure he would say yes, but the thought of having to ask Tom for permission to marry JJ was absolutely terrifying to her. She knocked on the front door and waited.

"Hey Emily, this is a pleasant surprise. JJ said that she would be picking AJ up today." Angie smiled as she opened the door. She gave Emily a quick hug and the ushered her inside the house.

"I know, but the Director asked her to go over some notes for a press conference he is giving tomorrow, so she is going to be working late tonight."

"Doesn't he have secretary or someone else who can do that?" Angie asked as she and Emily sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes he does, but JJ is one of if not the best media liaison in the entire FBI so she knows how to make a good press conference a great press conference."

"Really? The entire FBI?" Angie asked.

"Oh you have no idea how good JJ is at her job. Not to mention she could easily be a profiler. In fact Hotch has talked to her about taking the test a couple times." Emily smiled. "But she is happy doing what she does and she is extremely good at it."

"I had no idea." Angie beamed with pride. "Not bad for someone with a 18 month old running around at home." Angie smiled.

"Speaking of the little devil, where is she?"

"Out back with Tom. He is suppose to be pulling weeds but I somehow doubt that is happening."

Emily stood up and walked out side and could not help but laugh. There before her was Tom and AJ laying on the ground looking up at the clouds. Emily glanced over to the flower bed and noticed that the weeds were still there. _Angie is going to be pissed, Emily thought to herself._

"Where is a camera when I need one?" Emily laughed as she approached the two.

"Mommy!" AJ yelled as she looked up and saw Emily walking towards her.

"Hey pumpkin. Were you good for grandma and grandpa today?" Emily asked as she picked up the little girl. AJ nodded and hugged Emily. Emily kissed her on the forehead and put her back on the ground. "You know, Angie is going to kill you when she sees the weeds aren't pulled." Emily laughed.

"Oh she'll get over it." Tom laughed as he stood up. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Good." Emily smiled as Tom hugged her. _Okay it's now or never Emily thought to herself. _Emily took a deep breath before she continued. "Actually I was hoping that I could talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's up?" Tom asked, sensing that Emily was nervous about something. Emily looked over at AJ who was fascinated by a dandelion that she found. Emily could not believe how quickly AJ was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday that she had asked JJ to move in with her.

_Flashback…_

_Emily and JJ were wrapped up in each others arms late one night. It never ceased to amaze Emily how wonderful JJ was in bed. She would have never suspected that sweet, little Jennifer Jereau would be like that. It definitely made her love her more. Deep down inside Emily knew that this was it. She was going to spend the rest of her life with JJ and would spend everyday proving to JJ how grateful she was to have her in her life. _

_"What are you thinking about?" JJ asked breaking the silence in the room. "And don't say nothing, because I can hear those wheels turning in your head." JJ laughed and Emily pulled her a little closer; JJ's back now flush with her chest. Emily took a deep breath and said what she had been wanting to say for days now._

_"Move in with me." Emily blurted out._

_"Excuse me? What did you just say?" JJ asked shocked as she turned around in Emily's arms to face her. _

_"Lets move in together." _

_"So you're serious?" JJ still couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

_"Yes. We spend every night together as it is. It's stupid to continue paying rent for two apartments," JJ raised her eyebrow, "okay well it's stupid for you to continue paying rent for your apartment when you spend most of you time here." Emily corrected herself, since JJ knew good and well that Emily did not pay any rent. _

_"Well that's true. I did spend a lot of time here." JJ smiled. "Okay lets do it." _

_"And I know that it's only been four and half months but I love you and I'm pretty sure we're both in this for the long…" Emily paused, realizing what JJ had just said. "What a minute? Did you just say yes?" _

_"Yes, lets move in together." JJ replied as Emily began to smile. "I want to wake up next to you everyday and yes, I'm definitely in this for the long haul." Emily pulled JJ into a kiss. A kiss that quickly turned very strong and passionate. _

_"God Jennifer, I love you so much." Emily said after the pulled apart. _

"Emily, is everything okay?" Tom asked snapping Emily attention back to him.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something." Emily offered a half smile.

"You seem a little nervous, you sure everything is okay?" Tom asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, everything is great actually." Emily half smiled and Tom wasn't buying it.

"Spill Emily."

"Well you know that I love JJ right?" Tom nodded. "Well I have been doing some thinking and although it's not exactly legal here, I would like to have, you know if its okay with you. I would like to see if JJ would, which I think she will…."

"Emily stop." Emily stared back at Tom in a full blown panic. "I think I know what you are trying to ask, but why don't you slow down and try it again."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Emily sighed looking down at the ground.

"It's okay, just relax." Tom said taking Emily's hand.

"Mr. Jereau," Emily said looking back up at him, "can I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Emily said in one quick breath.

"Well it's about damn time." Tom laughed as he pulled Emily into another hug.

"Unh?" Emily asked back confused.

"Did you really think I would say no?" Tom smiled. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to JJ. She loves you, you love her and you have a wonderful daughter together. My only question is why they hell it has taken you over three years to ask her?"

"To be honest I don't know." Emily replied. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"Yes you should have." Tom said very serious like. "My daughter deserves to have the wedding of her dreams and I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to give her that."

"Your right she does and I promise you that she will get everything she has ever dreamed of." Emily smiled as the nervousness started to faded. "I will spare no expense for her."

"Don't be silly. Angie and I will pay for the wedding."

"That won't be necessary, I am more than happy…"

"I know you are Emily and I know that you a lot of money, but we will pay for our daughter's wedding." Tom smiled. "Wow that is something I never really thought I would get to say. My daughter's wedding." Tom was on cloud nine.

"So you think she will say yes?" Tom didn't respond, rather he simply stared back at Emily as if she had two heads. "I take that as a yes." Emily laughed.

"Emily, there is no way in hell she'll say no. She loves you more than life itself. You and AJ mean everything to her."

"I had these specially made for us." Emily said as she pulled a small box out of her pocket. "Do you think she will like it?" She asked as she opened the box, showing Tom the matching wedding bands.

"Wow, Emily they are beautiful. I'm not even going to ask how much they cost." Tom laughed.

"Probably best if you didn't." Emily laughed and smiled realizing that Tom would probably have a heart attack if he truly knew how much they cost.

"So when do you think you will propose?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will be sure to let you know before I do. After all I will need you to watch AJ. Are you going to tell Angie?"

"Tell Angie what?" Tom and Emily spun around to see Angie holding AJ.

"Well I guess I have to now." Tom laughed. "Emily has finally decided to make an honest woman out of our daughter." Angie's eyes went wide and immediately began to cry.

"Are you serious?" Emily nodded and smiled. "Oh my, this is incredible. I'm so happy for you." Angie said as she pulled Emily into a hug with her one free arm. AJ sitting on the other arm still playing with her dandelion.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW....


	37. Lost Memories

A/N- Okay this next story is more than a one shot…it will be four parts in total. The story started off as a one shot but soon got carried away and it was entirely too long to post as one story. AJ is three in this story and JJ is still working at the BAU.

Enjoy…

It was a fairly quiet day at the BAU. JJ was in her office looking through the stacks and stacks of case files that she had piled on her desk, while Emily and the rest of the team members busied themselves with their back log of paperwork.

By mid afternoon Emily was bored out of her mind and desperate for a distraction. Just than, as if her prayers had been answered, JJ walked into the bullpen and made her way to the break room in need of more coffee. She groaned when she saw that the pot was empty. Emily glanced back towards the break room and she saw JJ leaning over looking for something in one of the bottom drawers. She leaned her chair back to get a better view and could not help but smile.

Morgan leaned forward across his desk to see what Emily was smiling at and started laughing.

"See something you like Agent Prentiss?" Morgan teased.

"Oh hush." Emily said continuing to watch. "You're just jealous." Emily teased as she leaned a little further back to get a better look.

"I'm not going respond to that for fear that you might hit me." Morgan laughed.

"Trust me Morgan I may be the jealous type, but I'm pretty sure your not JJ's type." Emily said with a wink. Morgan looked over at JJ and laughed. She was still bent over the drawer looking for what he assumed were the coffee filters.

"Well I think it goes without saying that you are a very lucky woman."

"Yes I am." Emily leaned back a little bit further and before she knew it the chair had slipped out from underneath her. Emily felt her head slam against Morgan's desk and then everything went black.

"Oh shit! Emily?" Morgan yelled as he jumped up from his desk and ran over to Emily. "Jesus… JJ get over here." Morgan yelled as he looked down at an unconscious Emily lying on the ground.

JJ came running out of the break room to find Morgan kneeling beside Emily.

"Oh my god! What happened?" JJ asked as she began to panic.

"She was leaning back in her chair and it slipped out from under her. She hit her head pretty hard on my desk."

"What's going on?" Hotch asked as he walked out of his office. He was shocked to see Emily lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"She hit her head on my desk. I'm going to call 911." Morgan replied as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Why was she leaning so far back in her chair?" JJ asked as she brushed Emily's hair out of her face.

"She was watching you in the break room." Morgan snickered just before the 911 operator picked up and he began talking to him.

"You and your one track mind." JJ said quietly, rubbing her fingers down Emily's cheek. "Sweetie, I need you to wake up." JJ said, a tear running down her face, as the seriousness of the situation began to dawn on her. JJ grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Stay with me okay?" JJ pleaded.

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and began working on Emily. Morgan had to practically drag JJ away.

"Come on JJ, you need to let them work." Morgan said as he pulled her away. "I'm sure Emily is going to be just fine."

"You don't know that." JJ said as fresh tears rolled down her face. "She hit her head hard enough to knock herself out. That's not good."

"Hey come here." Morgan wrapped JJ up in a tight embrace as the paramedics continued to work on Emily.

An hour later the entire team was sitting in the emergency waiting room, awaiting news on Emily. JJ was a nervous wreck and had been pacing the floor since they got there. Morgan had tried to calm her but didn't have any luck. All he got for his troubles was the patented Jereau stare and he quickly backed down. After that no one got with in ten feet of JJ, for fear that she might go off on them.

Another hour passed and finally Andy walked into the room.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" JJ asked.

"Emily suffered a pretty strong blow to the head and has a concussion. Luckily the CT came back normal so there shouldn't be any long term effects." Andy told the group, but Morgan could tell there was something he was holding back. Something he wasn't telling them.

"Oh thank god. That's great news." JJ breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged Andy.

"There is more." Andy said as JJ let go. _I knew it, Morgan thought to himself. _

"Is she still not awake?" JJ asked starting to panic.

"No she woke up about thirty minutes ago, but I'm afraid she has amnesia." The entire room fell silent.

"She's lost her memory?" Amy asked; the first one to break the silence.

"I'm afraid so." Andy replied looking at JJ. "She had no idea who I was and she couldn't remember her own name."

"What do we do?" Morgan asked.

"Keep telling her about herself. What she likes, what she doesn't like. Show her pictures; anything that might stimulate her memory. Usually these situations are not permanent. It time her memory should return."

"What if it doesn't?" Hotch asked.

"Well I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that. The best thing you can do is just be yourselves." Andy walked over and kneeled down in front of JJ who was now sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. "You need to tell her about your life together. Remind her about how much you love each other. Tomorrow you will take her home and help her remember her life." Andy said as the tears began to fall down her cheek. "Emily will pull through this, you'll see." JJ nodded and Andy wiped the tears from her face.

"Can I see her?" JJ asked as Andy stood up.

"Sure, I'll take you to her room."

"We'll be right here, if you need anything." Amy said giving JJ's hand a squeeze.

"Can you call mom and dad please? Tell them what happened and ask them to bring AJ. Maybe seeing her daughter will jog her memory." JJ asked Amy, who nodded in response. Then JJ and Andy left to go see Emily.

JJ walked into the room and Emily was asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there in the hospital bed. JJ couldn't believe that she couldn't remember their life together. They had been together for almost five years and now Emily couldn't remember any of it. JJ gently took Emily's hand in hers and let the tears stream down her face.

"Hey how are things going?" Morgan asked a couple hours later when he walked into the room.

"She's been asleep since I got here." JJ sighed. "Morgan what am I going to do?"

"You're going to be strong." Morgan said as he walked over beside JJ. "You're going to tell her how much you love her and you're going to help get her memory back."

"What if it doesn't come back?" JJ asked as more tears began to fall.

"You have to have faith." Morgan said giving JJ's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Just then Emily woke up. "Hey girl welcome back." Morgan said with a smile. Emily stared back at the two people beside her and looked completely lost.

"Do you remember what happened?" JJ asked giving Emily's hand a squeeze, but Emily quickly pulled it away.

"Not really but that really cute doctor that was in her earlier said that I hit my head." Emily paused before continuing. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Derek Morgan and this is Jennifer Jereau." Morgan replied.

"Everyone calls me JJ. We work together." JJ added deciding that she would wait to drop the married bombshell a little later.

"Where is that?" Emily asked.

"At the FBI. We're all FBI agents. We work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit." This was killing Morgan. His best friend didn't even know who he was and he knew that if it was this hard on him it must be ten times worse for JJ.

"I'm an FBI agent?" Emily asked slightly shocked. Both Morgan and JJ nodded. Emily looked around the room and then noticed something on her left hand. It was a wedding ring. _I don't even remember that I'm married Emily groaned in frustration._

"It's pretty isn't it?" JJ asked as Emily continued to admire her ring.

"Yes it is. I guess this means I'm married?" JJ nodded. "Where is he at? Does he know that I'm here?" Emily asked looking over at Morgan; who she thought she recognized. For a moment she thought maybe he was her husband. _He certainly is handsome she thought to herself_. The look that Emily was giving Morgan did not go unnoticed by JJ. _Oh you have got to be kidding me, JJ thought to herself. _Morgan looked back and forth between Emily and JJ in complete shock. Surely he had misunderstood Emily. It had never occurred to Morgan that she wouldn't remember that she was gay.

"Emily, honey, you are married but not to a guy."

"I don't understand."

"WE are married. You're my wife."

"Excuse me?"

"We have been together for almost five years. We had a commitment ceremony a little over a year ago." JJ told her. She decided to leave out any mention of AJ because she thought it might be too much for her to process all at once.

"I can't be married to you, because that would mean I was…"

"Gay." JJ said. Emily just stared back at her and then looked to Morgan for conformation. _I can't be gay, can I? Emily thought to herself._ Morgan nodded his head indicating that it was all true.

"Look I know that this is all very sudden but…"

"You don't know the half of it. I wake up in a hospital. I can't remember my own name. I learn that I'm an FBI agent, that I'm gay and I'm married. I'm sorry if I'm just a little bit overwhelmed right now." Emily sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but how do I know you are telling me the truth?" Emily asked looking at Morgan rather than JJ. JJ had tears in her eyes and although she wasn't sure why Emily couldn't bring herself to look at her.

"Look Emily I understand that you are upset, but it's all true. You and JJ are married." Morgan tried to reason with Emily, but she just shook her head.

"Nope, I'm sorry. I mean don't you think I would remember something as important as being gay?"

"Emily you don't even remember your own name." Morgan replied. Emily started to say something but JJ beat her too it.

"Emily, look at my ring." JJ held up her hand and showed Emily her wedding ring. Emily looked at the ring and then looked back at her own. They were exactly the same. "You bought these for us. Had them custom made I might add." Emily continued to stare at the rings and at that moment she realized that they had in fact been telling her the truth. "Emily I love you and you love me. I know that this might be hard to take in right now but deep down inside you have to know that." Emily just stared blankly back at her. JJ could feel the tears beginning to form again. Luckily the tension was broken by a knock at the door. JJ looked up to see her parents standing in the hallway through the glass in the door.

"Morgan can you stay here with her for a few minutes?" JJ asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Morgan replied with an understanding nod.

JJ walked out of the room and immediately began to cry. Tom wrapped her up in a huge hug and tried to offer her some comfort.

"She has no idea who I am." JJ sobbed into her father's chest.

"Ssshh, it'll be okay." Tom replied rubbing his daughter's back. Angie felt her own tears forming as she watched JJ and Tom. It broke her heart to see JJ this upset. However, all three year old AJ wanted to do was get down from her grandmother's arms. Angie put the little girl down and wiped her own tears away. Everyone was too caught up in the moment that they didn't see or hear the door to Emily's room open.

AJ stuck her head in the room and looked around. She saw her Uncle Derek standing in the corner talking to someone on his cell phone and then on the bed she saw her mom. Immediately her eyes lit up and she bolted for the bed.

"MOMMY!" The little girl yelled as she ran towards Emily. Emily looked at the little girl, who looked just like JJ, and began to panic. _Did she just call me mommy?_

A/N- So what did you think??? Part two should be up soon… PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	38. Lost Memories Part 2

A/N – So here is part 2….

Enjoy….

"MOMMY!" The little girl yelled as she ran towards Emily. Emily looked at the little girl, who looked just like JJ, and began to panic. _Did she just call me mommy? _JJ spun around to see AJ leaping up on the bed that Emily was lying in. Emily looked completely freaked out. JJ had never seen Emily that afraid before. Emily cautiously pulled the little girl into a hug; all the while her eyes were searching for JJ. JJ walked into the room just as Emily let go. "What's that?" AJ asked pointing to the IV in Emily's hand.

"That is medicine to help mommy feel better." JJ replied as she walked over to the bed.

"Mommy have a boo boo?"

"Yes she does." JJ replied looking over at Emily. "But you know what would make her feel better?" AJ looked back up at her mother. "A big ole hug from you." JJ smiled. AJ leaned over and threw her arms around Emily's neck and once again Emily cautiously hugged her back. However, she felt something this time; something that only a mother could feel. It was love, pure unconditional love. Once AJ let go, JJ picked her up off the bed. "Morgan can you take her outside for a second?" Morgan nodded and took the little girl from JJ's arms.

"Come here squirt." Morgan teased as he and AJ left the room.

"I love you mommy!" AJ yelled back just before the door closed. Emily was sure she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Okay now I'm really confused." Emily said as JJ sat on the edge of the bed. "I know that my memory is not the best right now, but I'm fairly certain that I remember the facts of life. Last time I checked you need a man to make a baby. Yet that little girl called me mommy but she looks exactly like you."

"Her name is Amanda Jereau Prentiss, but we call her AJ and yes, she is your daughter. She's our daughter." JJ told Emily as she slowly picked up Emily's hand. She was grateful that Emily did not try and pull away this time.

"How old is she?"

"She's three."

"How did you… I mean how did we do it? Did we adopt?" Emily asked. JJ told Emily about what had happened and how she had been kidnapped and raped. For the first time since JJ walked into that room, she saw a flicker of the real Emily. She saw the hurt, the pain and the anger in Emily's eyes. It was the same look Emily always got when someone mentioned that day. "She really is beautiful. I can't believe that I can't remember her. How can I not remember my own daughter?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.

"We'll get through this sweetie I promise." JJ said as she pulled Emily's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

As the day went on, the rest of the team came in for visits. Each person explained who they were and Emily tried to make mental notes of each of them. By the end of the evening Emily was exhausted. The team and JJ's parents, along with AJ had long since gone home and now it was just Emily and JJ.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Emily asked once she and JJ were alone.

"Of course." JJ smiled, although Emily could still see the pain in her eyes. "Where else would I go?"

"JJ I'm so sorry this is happening. I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could remember." Emily said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. Eventually your memory will come back and then when we are old and gray we can sit back and laugh about this." JJ said as she stood up to wipe the tear from Emily's cheek.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll just have to get you to fall in love with me all over again." JJ teased causing Emily to laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling that won't be very hard to do?" JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"I have my ways Agent Prentiss. I have my ways." JJ smiled. "But in all seriousness Emily, I'm not going anywhere. My life is here with you. You and our daughter are the only things that matter to me. We've made it through a lot worse than this."

"Can you tell me about AJ?" Emily asked as she took JJ's hand.

"Well as you can tell she looks just like me, which we are both grateful for." JJ smiled. "And she has the entire BAU wrapped around her little finger, especially her Uncle Derek. There is nothing that anyone of them wouldn't do for her." JJ said as she ran her thumb against the backside of Emily's hand. "Plus to say that she is a momma's girl would be an understatement." JJ laughed.

"Well I guess with two mothers that goes with out saying."

"I was thinking more on the lines of one Special Agent Emily Prentiss." JJ smiled pointing at Emily. "There is nothing that you wouldn't do for that little girl. From the first time you held her, she had you hook, line and sinker. The first time she got sick I'm pretty sure you ready to call the CDC."

_Flashback…_

_The sound of a crying baby woke both JJ and Emily from their sleep. JJ groaned as she looked at the clock. It practically screamed 2:15am. JJ had just returned to work from maternity leave and the first week back had been exhausting. Emily wrapped her arms a little tighter around JJ placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades. _

_"I'll get her. You go back to sleep." Before JJ had a chance to respond Emily was already walking out of the bedroom. With in seconds of closing her eyes JJ was asleep again. _

_"Honey, wake up I think something is wrong?" JJ woke up to Emily standing beside the bed holding AJ in her arms. _

_"What do you mean something is wrong?" JJ asked as she sat up._

_"I think she's sick." Emily replied, looking completely terrified. JJ took AJ into her arms and felt her head. _

_"Well she doesn't have a fever." JJ replied after feeling her cool head. She was looking at AJ trying to figure out what had made Emily suspect that she was sick when AJ sneezed. It was a cute little baby sneeze, but a sneeze none the less. It was quickly followed by two more sneezes. _

_"See I told you. She's sick."_

_"Good lord Emily calm down. It's just a cold." JJ replied trying to suppress a laugh. "I will call her doctor in the morning and make an appointment." _

_"In the morning? I don't think so. I think we should take her to the emergency room." JJ just stared back at Emily, as if she had grown to heads. _

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes, are you coming?" Emily asked, as she started getting ready. _

_"No I'm not coming. You're being crazy. She does not need a trip to the emergency room for a cold." Emily, now fully dressed, took AJ from JJ and without saying a word walked out of the room. A few minutes later JJ heard the garage down open and close. "That woman has lost her mind." JJ said aloud to herself. _

_A couple hours later, JJ woke up as she heard the garage down open and close again. She could hear Emily moving around the house and a few minutes later Emily walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the side of the bed and sighed. _

_"So how was the emergency room?" JJ asked trying not to laugh. _

_"She has a cold." Emily said as she got undressed and climbed back into bed. The clock now read 5:42am. _

_"And what did they say?" Emily mumbled something that JJ couldn't make out. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that."_

_"They said call her doctor in the morning." As much as JJ tried she couldn't not laugh. "Oh hush." Emily frowned as she wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. No sooner than Emily closed her eyes, the alarm went off. _

"I took her to the hospital because she had a cold?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"You sure did." JJ laughed. "And I made sure to tell everyone I could about it too."

JJ continued to tell Emily stories about AJ, until she noticed that Emily was asleep. JJ stood up and kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered 'I love you' in her ear, before finding somewhere for herself to sleep.

The next day Andy released Emily to go home, although she had no idea where home was. Andy and Emily waited out in front of the hospital for JJ to pull the car around. Emily was curious when JJ pulled up to the front in a fairly new looking silver Lexus SUV but didn't say anything. However, when the pulled up in front of the house Emily was in shock. As JJ pulled into the garage she looked over at what she assumed was her car and become thoroughly confused.

"JJ, how are we able to afford all of this on two FBI agent salaries, or do agents make more than I think they do?" Emily asked still looking at her car. It was a brand new black Jaguar. JJ just laughed and she and Emily got out of the car.

"Honey, our salaries would have barely covered the house payment."

"So how do we afford all of this?" Emily asked pointing to the cars.

"You come from a wealthy family and when I say wealthy family I mean an extremely wealthy family. Everything you see here, the house, the cars, everything, is completely paid for."  
"Are you serious?" JJ nodded as the made their way into the house. "Then why do we still work?"

"Because we both love what we do and we are both extremely good at it."

The two of them made their way to the living room and Emily sat on the couch. JJ walked over to the book shelf and pulled out one of the family photo albums. JJ handed Emily the album and then went to the kitchen to get something to drink. When she returned JJ noticed that Emily was staring at a photo of the two of them. Without even looking she was certain she knew which one it was, because it was her favorites as well.

"That's your favorite photo of us. There is a copy of it in the bedroom as well." JJ said as she sat down beside Emily.

"When was it taken?"

"At work, it was my first day back after I got shot." At the mention of being shot, Emily's eyes shot up to look at JJ. JJ gave Emily a quick recap of what had happened and she could see the sadness in her eyes. After JJ was done Emily looked back at the picture. It was of her and JJ, completely oblivious to their surroundings, their foreheads touching and their arms around each other's waist. Emily flipped through a few more pages and sighed.

"I hate this. All these memories and I can't remember any of them. Our first date, our first kiss, the day our daughter was born; nothing." Emily said as she looked at a picture of JJ holding AJ just hours after she was born. "Of course there are some memories that I'm glad I can't remember like that story you just told me about being shot or you being kidnapped; but I just feel like there is a part of me missing."

"I'm not going to sit here and say that I understand because I don't, but I want to help. I want to be there for you."

"Thank you. I just wish there was something I could do. I know this has got to be extremely hard on you." Emily said looking over at JJ. "I can tell how upset you are. I can see it in your eyes and I don't know why but it is killing me."

"It's called love Emily and although you don't remember it; we do love each other."

Both women's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. JJ looked up at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already 5pm.

"JJ, Emily?" Tom yelled as he walked into the house carrying AJ.

"In the living room dad." JJ replied. A few seconds later AJ came running into the living room and jumped into Emily's arms. "Hey sweetie. Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" JJ asked as she rubbed AJ's back. AJ nodded and smiled.

"You better mommy?" AJ asked looking up at Emily.

"I sure am." Emily replied as she continued to stare at the little girl. She couldn't believe that she had a daughter. AJ smiled, than kissed her mother on the cheek. Before Emily had time to react to the kiss she climbed down from the couch and went to find something to play with.

"Hey Emily, how are you feeling?" Tom asked as he and Angie made their way into the living room.

"I'm okay Mr. Jereau." Emily replied offering a small smile, still reeling from AJ's kiss.

"Seeing how you don't remember I'll let that slide, but you know better than that." Emily let out a slight chuckle.

"It's good to see you laugh." Angie smiled. "I see you're looking at some photos, mind if I join you?" She asked as she sat down beside Emily.

"Of course not." Emily smiled and turned her attention back to the photo album. Emily prayed that one of those photos would jog something in her brain. Something that would help her remember, becuase she wanted to remember. No, she needed to remember; if not for herself but for JJ and that little girl who Emily could tell loved her very much.

A/N- Part three should be up soon… PLEASE REVIEW.


	39. Lost Memories Part 3

A/N- Okay here is part 3… Thank you for all of the reviews so far; they are greatly appreciated.….

Enjoy…

Tom and Angie stayed for dinner, all the while Emily pumped them for information on JJ and AJ. Around 9pm JJ came back downstairs, after having put AJ to bed and found Emily standing in the door way to their bedroom. It had been a long day and both women were exhausted.

"You okay Emily?" JJ asked as she walked up behind her.

"Yeah." Emily said quietly before walking into the room.

"Would you be more comfortable if I slept in the guest bedroom?"

"What? No, that's not necessary. I mean we are married right?" JJ nodded and followed Emily into the room.

Both women changed in silence; neither one looking at the other. JJ got into bed first and then Emily. JJ laid down as close to edge as she could because she wasn't sure if Emily was ready for this or not. Much to JJ's surprise she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her tight. Almost immediately she began to cry. Emily didn't know why, but it just felt right. Falling asleep, snuggling close to JJ just felt right.

The next morning JJ woke up still wrapped tightly in Emily's arms. It was early, way too early to be awake. JJ couldn't see the clock but it was still dark outside. However, JJ didn't care. All she cared about was being in Emily's arms. Emily having sensed that JJ was awake pulled JJ a little closer.

"Can I ask you a question?" JJ asked as she ran her fingernails down Emily's arm.

"Of course, but you don't need my permission." Emily teased.

"Last night, how did you… I mean why did you…" JJ was struggled with what she wanted to say.

"How did I know to pull you close and snuggle with you?" Emily asked for her. JJ nodded. "I don't know. It just felt right. Why is that wrong?"

"No it was perfect. I just wasn't sure you were ready for that yet." Emily started to reply but was interrupted by the sound of AJ crying.

"Let me get her." Emily said as JJ moved to get out of bed. JJ nodded and Emily got out of bed.

Emily went up to AJ's bedroom and found AJ awake, but crying. For a moment she thought she had made a mistake and thought about calling JJ; but, realizing that she was her daughter too, she took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"What's wrong baby? You have a bad dream?" Emily asked picking AJ up out of her toddler bed. AJ nodded.

"Monster." AJ said pointing to the closet.

"Oh is that right? Is there a monster in your closet?" AJ nodded again and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. "Well let's see what mommy can do about that." She put AJ back in her bed and walked over to the closet. On her way there she picked up AJ's plastic bat. She opened the door slowly and pretended to search for the monster by swinging the bat into the closet. She heard AJ give a slight chuckle from behind her. "He's gone baby. I think the monster left." Emily said turning back to AJ.

"No, hiding." AJ said starting to cry again. The sight of AJ crying broke her heart. Emily looked around the room and it hit her.

"I tell you what. I'll move your toy chest in front of the door and then if he's still in there he won't be able to get out." The little girl smiled and Emily pulled the chest over in front of the door. "See all fixed." Emily walked over and picked her up again and sat down on the rocking chair, slowly rocking the little girl back to sleep. It didn't take long for her to nod back off as well.

JJ stood in the doorway to AJ's room and smiled. Both Emily and AJ were asleep in the rocking chair. JJ looked around the room and tried to suppress a laugh when she saw the toy chest in front of the closet. Not four days ago, Emily had done the exact same thing when AJ had thought there was a monster in her closet then too. It gave JJ some hope that Emily would in fact remember. She just needed some time.

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventful and that night the entire team came over for dinner. They were all in the living room when Amy and Andy, who were the last ones to show up, came in.

"Hey I know you, you're that cute doctor from the hospital?" Emily said, not even realizing what she said.

"Hands off Emily, this cute doctor is all mine." Amy teased and JJ rolled her eyes. Emily looked over at JJ and realized how that must have sounded and she suddenly felt bad; but from one look at JJ's eyes, Emily knew that she understood and was okay.

"That's okay I think I'm pretty happy with what I've got." Emily said smiling at JJ. "It's Amy right?" Emily asked and Amy nodded. "Okay let's see if I can remember all of this. You're Amy Black and you're JJ's best friend from college; however, you work with us now at the FBI, right?" Amy nodded again. "And obviously married to Dr. Black."

"The name is Andy." He said and he smiled and pulled Amy close to him.

"Okay, let's see. You," she pointed at Morgan, "are Derek and we are best friends."

"Exactly. You're my girl." Morgan teased. "But please quit calling me Derek it's creeping me out." Emily looked confused. "Morgan. Everyone calls me Morgan. We have this thing with last names on this team. Well that is except for Amy and JJ."

"Okay than." Emily laughed. "Next." She turned to face Garcia who had AJ in her arms. "Since we are going with last names, you're Garcia." She nodded.

"And I am the all powerful, all seeing FBI goddess of knowledge." Garcia smiled. "Isn't that right princess?" Garcia asked turning her focus to AJ who laughed at her crazy Aunt Pen. "And trust me when I say that between Amy and I we know all of your and JJ's secrets."

"Oh like what?" Emily asked intrigued.

"Oh I don't think so guys." JJ said standing up, cutting Garcia off before she had a chance to respond. "There are some stories that I rather not have repeated in front of our bosses."

"Party pooper." Garcia huffed. JJ didn't say anything, but rather stuck her tongue out and then made her way to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Speaking of bosses, you are Hotcher and Rossi, right?"

"That's right. But everyone calls me Hotch."

"So that must make you Dr. Reid?" Emily asked looking at the young guy in front of her. "You're awfully young to be a doctor, aren't you?"

"Actually he's a doctor three times over." Morgan said, to which Emily was shocked. "He is truly a genius and I say that in every sense of the word."

"Wow that's impressive." Emily replied.

"You know amnesia is actually…" Reid started to talk but Amy cut him off.

"Oh good lord kid not now." Amy teased and everyone laughed, including Reid.

"So we all seem pretty close." Emily said as she watched the interaction between the team members.

"We are more than close, we're family." Morgan smiled.

JJ stood in the hallway and watched the team; she couldn't help but smile. Emily was laughing at something Garcia had said, although she shuddered to think what it was. _Probably something embarrassing about me, I'm sure; JJ thought to herself as she continued to watch._ If you didn't know any better you would never guess that anything was wrong. JJ watched for a few more minutes before walking into the room and telling them that dinner was ready.

After dinner Hotch, Rossi and Reid left and Emily went upstairs to put AJ to bed. The rest of them went back to the living room.

"Okay, JJ be honest with us; how are you doing?" Amy asked as her best friend sat down beside her.

"Me?" JJ asked confused.

"Yes you. I know this is not easy for you. Probably harder on you than on her." Morgan added.

"I'm okay." JJ said but not real convincing. She got four long hard stares back. "Okay, it's hard; but we'll get through this. It's just going to take some time."

"Well we are all here for you. Both of you." Amy smiled as she placed her hand on JJ's leg and gave it a slight squeeze. At that exact moment Emily came walking back into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked noticing the mood change in the room.

"Yep, everything's fine." JJ smiled. "AJ give you any trouble?"

"No, she's pretty tired. Although she did have to put on her new pajamas that her Aunt Pen bought her." Emily smiled as she looked over at Garcia.

"What?" Garcia laughed. "It's what I do." Emily just rolled her eyes. Somehow she had a feeling that AJ was more than just a little spoiled when it came to Garcia.

"Come here girl, have a seat and now that the bosses are all gone we can tell you all sorts of good stories." She said as she patted the empty spot next to her on the couch. Garcia and Morgan were on the big couch, sitting beside each other; while JJ and Amy were sitting on the love seat. Andy had made himself comfortable lying on the floor. Emily took a second before walking over and sitting on the floor in front of JJ, sliding back between JJ's legs.

"Okay so tell me some of these wonderful stories you have?" Emily said once she was seated. Amy looked over at JJ and gave her a wink and gave her leg another gentle squeeze. JJ struggled to hold back her tears.

"So let's see. Which one should we tell Amy?" Garcia asked.

"Oh I don't know. There are so many to choose from." Amy laughed. "How about the time that they almost got arrested in the alley behind that bar?"

"We what?" Emily asked shocked at what she heard.

"Let's just say that JJ was pregnant and there was no way she was waiting till you got home."

"Oh my god, I can't believe we almost got arrested for having sex in an alley." Emily blushed. "I think you might be a bad influence on me Agent Jereau." Emily teased as she slapped JJ's foot that was now resting on her thigh.

"Oh trust me honey, I never once heard you complain that night." JJ whispered into her ear. And if possible, Emily turned even redder.

"I've got one." Morgan spoke up once the laughter died down. "How about the time that Emily punched your cousin in the face?"

"Oh my god, I forgot about that." JJ groaned.

"I don't know that one. Tell that." Amy replied excited at the prospect of hearing something new about Emily.

_Flashback…_

_It was JJ's first case since she found out she was pregnant and Emily was a nervous wreck. She wouldn't let JJ out of her sight for more than five seconds. The team, deciding that they needed a break, left the police station and went out to dinner. JJ was starving and couple that with her hormones and Emily's constant hovering she was about ready to kill someone. She could feel Emily staring at her all the way through dinner and she couldn't take it any more. _

_"I'm going to the restroom." JJ said quickly as she stood up. Emily jumped up to follow her but JJ stopped her. "You, stay!" JJ said pointing at Emily. "I'm not going to break. I can go to the restroom by myself." JJ didn't give Emily time to respond before heading off to find the restroom. _

_"Well I guess she told you." Morgan teased._

_"Okay, so maybe I'm being a little over protective." _

_"A little?" Garcia laughed. _

_"Yeah, Emily I think you better lighten up or JJ is going to kill you." Hotch stated. Emily didn't say anything but rather she turned around to watch the bathroom door. _

_"Geez, Emily would you relax. Nothing is going to happen to JJ between the bathroom and here." Morgan continued to tease. _

_"I'll remember that when you are expecting your first child." Emily shot back at him and he quickly hushed. _

_JJ came out of the bathroom and Emily couldn't help but smile. Although she was only two months along, she was already starting to show. If you didn't know she was pregnant you wouldn't be able to tell but it was there. To Emily she looked beautiful. _

_Suddenly a man walked up to her and JJ all but screamed. Not a 'get away from me' scream but a happy scream. Immediately she threw her arms around the man and hugged him. JJ continued to talk to the man, all the while touching his arm. Emily tired to remain calm but when she saw that man put his hands on JJ's slight baby bulge she came unglued. She jumped up from the table and made a bee line towards JJ. _

_"Shit!" Morgan said as he jumped up to try and stop her. Quickly followed by Hotch. _

_Emily reached the two just as JJ was giving him a kiss on the cheek. JJ looked over and saw Emily coming towards her and pulled away. _

_"Hey sweetie, I would like you…" Before JJ could finish Emily's right hand connected with the guys face. The man was taken completely by surprise and fell to the ground. Morgan grabbed Emily before she could hit the man again. It took both Hotch and himself to restrain her. JJ leaned over to help the man up and handed him the towel that the waiter had just given her. Once she knew he was good on his feet she turned to Emily. For the first time in his life Morgan was scared, truly scared. The fire he saw in JJ's eyes truly terrified him. _

_"EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS! What the hell are you doing?" Emily didn't say anything. "Well I'm waiting."_

_"You kissed him." Emily spat._

_"On the cheek. I don't know how you do it in your family, but in mine we kiss our relatives on the cheek." JJ replied with angry still in her voice. _

_"Family?" Emily asked realizing that she just made a really, really, really stupid mistake. _

_"Yeah, family." JJ snapped back. "As I was going to say before you hit him, this is my cousin Tommy Emerson." _

"I didn't?" Emily asked once Morgan was done telling the story.

"Oh but you did." Garcia laughed. "It was priceless. If you could have seen JJ's face when you hit him."

"You may not remember this but you tend to have a pretty powerful jealous streak." Morgan added and everyone laughed.

"But you're working on it." JJ leaned over and told her.

"And don't let her fool you Emily, JJ can be bit jealous sometimes too." Amy said giving Emily's shoulder a squeeze.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Amy." JJ said pretending to be offended.

"Oh yeah right." Garcia teased and threw a pillow at JJ.

A/N- Okay so the 4th and last part should be up soon… PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	40. Lost Memories Part 4

A/N- The must anticipated 4th and last part.....

Enjoy….

The rest of the evening continued much the same way, although JJ made sure to throw the rest of them under the bus as well with embarrassing stories about them too. It was late when everyone finally left. JJ walked into the bedroom and found Emily already in bed. She quickly changed and climbed into bed. Just like the night before Emily wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled JJ close.

"Tonight was fun." Emily said. "I see why we are all such good friends."

"They truly are like family. Any one of them would do anything for you or AJ."

"Those stories were pretty good too. I still can't believe that I punched your cousin in the face just because I thought he was hitting on you." JJ just laughed.

"Yeah not the best way to meet him, that's for sure."

"Or that we almost got arrested for having sex in an alley." Emily blushed again.

"Sadly that is just that tip of the iceberg when it comes to that." JJ laughed. "There is not a room in this house or a storage closet at work that we haven't used." JJ said with a smirk.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Emily asked shocked at what she heard. "I think you really might be a bad influence on me." Emily teased.

"Yeah, well I never here you complain." JJ teased right back. JJ couldn't help but smile, because for the first time in two days this felt right. It felt like everything was okay. That everything was normal. It was just her and Emily, laughing and joking like they always did. Deep down inside she knew that things were far from normal, but something about this gave her hope. Hope that even if Emily never got her memory back, things would still be okay. That even if Emily never remember their life together, that they would still make a future together and that was all that mattered.

"JJ, can I ask you a question?" Emily's question snapped JJ out of her daze.

"Sure, but you don't need my permission." JJ replied, mimicking Emily's words from early and Emily laughed as she wrapped her arms around JJ a little tighter.

"This is kind of embarrassing but am I.. I mean are we… well what I mean is…" JJ rolled over so that she was facing Emily now.

"Honey, what is it?"

"Am I good in bed?" JJ wanted to laugh but she saw the seriousness in Emily's eyes and decided that she better not.

"Honey, we have been together for almost five years and each time we make love it's better than the last." JJ smiled and Emily blushed. "Trust me when I say that we are BOTH very skilled in that department." JJ added as she blushed a little herself.

"Well that's good to know." Emily teased pulling JJ a little closer. There was just something about having JJ in her arms that made her feel safe. Emily leaned her forehead against JJ's and sighed. JJ brought her hand up and brushed the side of Emily's face. She gently wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Neither one of them knew what to say. Both were hurting and there was nothing that other could do about it. Both so badly wanted Emily to get her memory back. Both felt like they had lost something of themselves. Emily felt a whole side of her was missing and JJ felt that with out Emily she had no idea who she was. Emily opened her eyes to see tears rolling down JJ's cheek. She pulled JJ closer and kissed her forehead. It wasn't much but for JJ it meant everything. JJ placed a gently kiss on Emily's neck. When Emily didn't make an attempt to move JJ placed another and then another kiss on her neck. Slowly JJ made her way up her neck; but when she placed a kiss on Emily's jaw she felt her shudder. JJ began to panic and quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry JJ." Emily said as she realize what had just happened; while JJ moved away from her.

"No I'm sorry. You're not ready for that. I'm sorry." JJ pleaded from across the bed.

"No, it's me JJ. You're right I'm not ready for that, but I so desperately want to be. You should be able to kiss your wife with out worrying about her freaking out." Emily said as she began to cry. "I just want to remember." Emily said between sobs, turning away from JJ to face the wall."

JJ laid there for a few seconds not really knowing what to do. Emily had always been the strong one in the relationship. To see Emily this broken, this upset was almost too much for JJ to handle. After a few seconds she moved across the bed and did what Emily had done for her on numerous occasions when she was upset. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her close. Emily immediately welcomed JJ's arms. JJ continued to hold Emily as she cried. They stayed like for several hours, before both women fell asleep.

The next two weeks went by much the same as before. After a week JJ returned to work while Emily stayed at home and took care of AJ. Hotch and JJ had both decided that Emily should not return to work until her memory returned. It was the first time since the accident that JJ was glad Emily couldn't remember because normally Emily would have been angry that she went to Hotch behind her back. Angry would have been an understatement, more like pissed.

The entire house was covered in Post-it notes. Little reminders for Emily. Things like AJ's favorite toys, doctors phone numbers, and most importantly the fact that AJ was allergic to strawberries. Her first day back to work, JJ had been a nervous wreck, but in the end Emily had managed just fine. Not to mention AJ loved the extra time she was getting to spend with her mother.

Emily had just finished cleaning up after lunch when she heard a knock at the front door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Tom standing there.

"Hey Tom, what are you doing here?" Emily asked as she opened the door.

"I was out running some errands and I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing?" Tom said as he gave Emily a hug. Emily loved how his hugs felt.

"I'm doing good. Still nothing on the memory front though." Emily sighed.

"Don't worry it will come back soon."

"I hope so. It's killing me to see how upset JJ has been." Emily replied as she and Tom made there way to the living room. "I think it's harder on her than it is on me."

"She loves you."

"I know; that's what everyone keeps telling me. I just wish I could feel it. I wish I could return that love for her. She deserves that much." Emily said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I know it's there. I just can't seem to grab hold of it." Emily sighed.

"Well that's a start. You just have…" Tom was interrupted by the sound of AJ calling for her mom from upstairs.

"I'm sorry Tom. I'm trying to get her to take a nap. She is being a little stubborn today." Emily smiled and wiped the tear from her face.

"There is a little trick to that. Let me show you." Tom and Emily got up off the couch and made their way to the steps.

Emily was on the second step when she stepped on one of AJ's toy trucks and fell backwards into Tom's arms.

"Easy there girl." Tom teased.

"I have told that girl I can't tell you how many times about leaving her toys on the steps. About a month ago JJ damn near killed herself when she slipped on some of AJ's Legos." Emily said as she started up the steps. "She fell down three steps before she caught…" Emily stopped mid sentence and turned to face Tom who was still standing at the bottom of the steps. "Oh my god!" Emily yelled.

"Emily do you realize what you just said?"  
"I remember!" Emily ran back down the steps and threw her arms around Tom's neck. "I remember! I remember everything!" Tom said as he spun her around.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" Tom said as he struggled to hold back his own tears.

"I have to tell JJ." Emily said quickly after he sat her back down. "Can you watch AJ? I have to go over to the BAU and tell JJ right now."

"Go." Tom replied. "Don't worry about AJ, go tell JJ that you remember and you love her!" Emily gave Tom a quick peck on the check and made a bee line for the garage.

The BAU bullpen was quiet. It just wasn't the same with out Emily there. JJ was sitting on the edge of Morgan's desk when Emily came running into the room.

"JJ!" Emily yelled causing JJ to almost fall off Morgan's desk.

"Emily, what's wrong? Everything okay?" JJ asked as she made her way towards Emily.

Emily didn't say a word but rather closed the gap quickly and pulled JJ into a very passionate kiss. She kissed JJ with everything she had and immediately JJ knew. It was their first kiss in two weeks and Emily poured everything she had into that kiss. Only to have JJ do the same thing. The rest of the team had gathered around watching the two woman kiss and everyone had a pretty good idea what was going on.

They finally broke apart when oxygen became a necessity. The two women continued to stand there wrapped up in each other's arms. Both had tears in their eyes.

"I remember." Emily whispered softly in JJ's ear and JJ began to cry harder. "I remember everything. I remember our first kiss, the first time we made love, I remember the first time you told me you loved me and the first time AJ said mommy. I remember everything; but most importantly I remember that I love you." Emily said and then pulled JJ into another kiss. Much like the first one it was full of passion and desire. It wasn't until Morgan cleared his throat did the two women pull apart. They both turned around to see the entire team watching them. Both women blushed immediately.

"Welcome back girl." Morgan replied with a huge smile.

"It's great to be back." Emily replied smiling back at Morgan, her arms still wrapped around JJ's waist. "It's been a long two weeks."

"You can say that again." JJ said with a look in her eyes that only Emily recognized.

"Hotch, if you don't mind can JJ have the rest of the day off?" Emily asked shocking JJ. "I need to spend some time with my wife." Hotch nodded and smiled. Emily grabbed JJ's hand and all but dragged her out of the bullpen.

A/N- So what did you think… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	41. Pay Bills

A/N---- OKAY This chapter is rated M..... I repeat this chapter is RATED M..... If you don't like don't read.....

A/N--- Okay in honor of Black Friday a little shopping fun.... Just to keep the time frame current, I'm thinking that AJ is around 11 here (though exact age does not matter. A special thanks to Andrea for her excellent smut writing skills (LOL).... I hope you like it....

Enjoy...

Emily was sitting in the office doing her least favorite activity of all, paying bills. She hated paying bills with a passion. She opened the American Express bill and for a moment thought she was having a heart attack. She blinked her eyes several times, but the amount due didn't change.

"JJ, sweetie, could you come here for a minute?" Emily asked as she felt her blood pressure start to rise.

"What's up?" JJ asked as she walked into the office. JJ immediately noticed what Emily was doing and had a pretty good idea what this was about. "I need to give Midnight his pill." JJ said quickly as she tried to turn and leave. She made it about to the hallway when Emily yelled at her.

"Jennifer Ann Jereau, get you ass back here!" Slowly JJ made her way back to the office.

"Yes honey?"

"Oh don't honey me. Do you know what this is?" Emily held up the American Express bill and JJ nodded. "Do you care to explain why it says we owe then almost 3700 dollars? 3700 dollars JJ!" JJ didn't say a word, she knew that she was screwed. "What? You have nothing to add?"

"I might have gone a bit overboard."

"A bit?" Emily snapped. "Let's take these purchase by purchase shall we?" JJ nodded. "What could you have possibly spent 2500 dollars on at the Louis Vutton store?"

"I bought a new brief case." JJ replied. "It was on sale." JJ felt the needed to add.

"Oh good lord, JJ. I bet you are the only person in the entire FBI carrying a Louis Vutton brief case." Emily said as she rolled her eyes. "Okay well what about 900 dollars at Nordstroms?"

"They were having a shoe sale." JJ said in defense of herself.

"How many did you buy?"

"A few."

"How many?"

"I don't remember exactly, but like six pair." JJ said quietly.

"Six pairs? You have an entire closet dedicated to shoes, how could you possible need six more pairs?"

"They were cute."

"I'll never understand your fascination with shoes. You can only where one pair at a time; unless you are part caterpillar and never told me."

"Look I never complain when you buy all your expensive electronic crap." JJ said. "Or how about that about that pool table you just had to have?" JJ added for good measure.

"Last time I checked you enjoyed that pool table as much as I did." Emily said wagging her eyebrows.

"Not that point." JJ replied as she started blush.

"Okay well answer me this; what could you possible spent 225 dollars on at Victoria Secret?"

"Oh sweetheart that was all for you." JJ said with a hint of laughter.

"Excuse me?"

"Give me a minute and I will show you." JJ smiled as she left that office and headed towards the bedroom.

"Whatever JJ. We seriously need to talk about your spending habits." Emily yelled from the office. "I mean I know that I, I mean we have a lot of money but you…." Emily's jaw hit the floor when JJ walked back into the office wearing the sexiest matching bra and underwear she had ever seen. Emily wasn't even sure you could classify them as a bra or underwear, seeing as how there was little to nothing there. Oh sure they covered everything, but just barely. "Jesus Jennifer."

"I told you it was for you." JJ teased and with in seconds she was trying to take Emily out of the chair so they could walk towards the bedroom.

Even though Emily wanted to have her way with JJ in the comfort of their bed she couldn't wait that long. Emily took hold of JJ hands and brought her back so she could sit on her lap. She raised JJ´s arms above her head while she was kissing, nibbling, licking all the way to her neck down the hot spot between her breasts.

"God Emily, what you do to me," JJ whispered as she let Emily move further on her body only stopping when she got in touch with a hard erect nipples over the fabric of the new lingerie. Emily slowly removed the bra and immediately took a nipple between her teeth making JJ arch her back. JJ held Emily's head trying to make her put as much as she could into her mouth, JJ moaned at the pain and pleasure Emily was giving her.

"Em baby, I need you now." JJ informed her quietly as she grinded her hips into Emily.

Emily used all of her momentum to lift JJ up onto the desk; never breaking contact with JJ nipple.

"Baby, be careful or we will break the desk," JJ said breathlessly.

"I'll buy another one." Emily replied not really caring about the desk at that moment.

Emily moved lower kissing JJ´s toned stomach leaving red love bites where she passed. She spread JJ´s legs apart enjoying the intoxicated scent of lust that is unique to her senses, that alone was enough to make her all wet in her own panties. Emily kissed down her wife´s thighs leading towards the sticky fabric that was visibly soaked already.

Emily started to bite JJ´s clit over the fabric making her cry in anticipation; she had one hand on the back of Emily's head and the other holding onto the desk so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Emily let go of JJ´s thighs and painfully started to remove the tiny peace of fabric off of her body,

"Em baby, enough of the teasing, I need you baby." JJ whispered full of need, making Emily smile.

JJ bucked her hips into Emily's teasing fingers wanting desperately to get in touch with them. All of a sudden Emily slide 2 fingers deep into her core making JJ gasp with the fierce but very welcome intruders. Emily started the pace; slowly in and out of her while kissing and caressing JJ´s legs that were now resting on her shoulders. JJ moaned louder and louder at each thrust until Emily stopped completely; silently waiting for JJ´s reaction to the lack of rhythm.

"Emily please baby don't stop," JJ begged.

"Tell me what you want," Emily said to her; spreading her legs far apart again. JJ only smiled to her and took hold of Emily´s head guiding her down towards her center. Emily replaced her fingers with her mouth making JJ arches her head back moaning once again.

Emily leaned forward in the chair and speeded the flick of her tongue over JJ´s clit; she then put 3 fingers back into JJ´s dripping core and started to suck hard on her clit. JJ tighten her legs around Emily´s head when felt Emily curling her fingers, brushing on her G-spot but never stopping to give her now pulsating clit the attention required.

Emily could feel her own panties getting soaked and she needed release. She knew that JJ was close and she a wanted to cum with her. She reached her own pants, unbuttoned them and then slide 2 fingers in massaging her swollen clit as well.

"OH God, Jennifer," Emily groan in JJ soft sticky core.

JJ raise her body so she could see Emily eating her up and noticed where her other hand was working, the view only made JJ even more turned on, if that was even possible. She curled her toes feeling the orgasm building in her stomach and arched her head back when the first waves knocked her down. Emily could feel JJ´s tighten up around her fingers. JJ was able to stand from the desk sitting on Emily´s lap still riding her fingers inside her and in few seconds she was once again crying out with another wave of a powerful orgasm hitting her. JJ reached up and held Emily whispering in her ear.

"Emily, cum for me baby, I want to see you cum for me," that was enough, Emily came hard, her fluids rushing down wet her fingers. She rested her forehead over JJ´s, both trying to breathe normal again. JJ reached down and removed Emily´s fingers from her pants, she looked into Emily´s fascinating brown eyes as she brought her fingers into her mouth sucking and licking them clean. Emily then took her fingers out of JJ´s sex and did the same ritual, licking and sucking her wife´s nectar from her fingers. JJ leaned and crushed her lips onto Emily, tasting each other in their tongues. Emily pulled JJ closer like their bodies could melt in one.

A few minutes in silence holding each other and nibbling each others neck JJ turned her head to look at Emily and finally spoke.

"You love me?" JJ ask, tracing a line on Emily's lips

"Of course I do," Emily answer smiling to her.

"Great, so am I forgiven?" JJ asked with a devilishly smile on her face.

"You are so bad, using sex as a weapon." Emily shook her head. "Honey, use that card whenever you want." she finish smiling as she traded JJ fingers for her lips, holding her naked wife in her arms.

Emily stood up the best way she could since she was holding JJ and her pants was still open.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Emily asked. JJ didn't respond but rather brought their lips together again. Emily smiled into the kiss and picked JJ up in her arms.

"Sweetie, just promise me you won't drop me this time." JJ smirked. Emily didn't get a chance to respond before JJ's lips came crashing down on hers again.

PLEASE REVIEW......


	42. Never piss off a pregnant woman

A/N_ Going back in time again..... JJ is currently pregnant in this story; so that means JJ is still working at the BAU.

ENJOY.........

Emily took a deep breath and then made her way to Hotch's office; knocking slightly on the door before walking in.

"Hey Hotch, do you have a minute?" Emily asked.

"Sure, come in."

"Mind if I close the door?" Emily asked; her nervousness beginning to show through.

"Sure." Hotch replied. He had pretty good idea what this was about. Emily closed the door and made her way over the chair opposite Hotch's desk.

"I was hoping we could talk about JJ?"

"I see." Hotch nodded. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with last week would it?" The look on Emily's face told him he was dead on. "You know I can't force her out of the field until she is six months, right?"

"I know, but after last week I was hoping that maybe you could talk to her."

_Flashback…_

_"How long do you plan on staying out in the field?" Morgan asked as he and JJ made their way through the abandoned warehouse, looking for any signs that the unsub might have been there. _

_"Well technically I can stay in the field until I'm six months and then I have to be placed on desk duty." JJ frowned. The thought of desk duty for three months terrified her. "However, it's really up to my doctor. She has the finally say in when I get taken out of the field." _

_"What does Emily say about all this? I mean I would think that she is a nervous wreck."_

_"Oh you have no idea. The woman is driving me crazy." JJ laughed. _

_"She just wants you to be safe." Morgan smiled. _

_"I know and I get that; but I'm pregnant not handicapped." JJ sighed. "She would have me on desk duty right now if she could. At my last doctors appointment she was all but begging her to agree to desk duty." _

_"How did that turn out?" _

_"She spent the night in the guest bedroom." JJ smiled. "Well I don't see any signs of him here."_

_"Yeah me either." Morgan took one last look around. "Either he has moved on or this isn't the right building." _

_"Well let's get out of here." _

_JJ and Morgan made their way back towards the steps. JJ was about three steps from the landing when the concrete step crumbled causing her to slip and fall the rest of the way down. _

_"Jesus JJ are you all right?" Morgan asked as he carefully made his way down to the landing. _

_"Yeah I'm fine." JJ said as she stood up. "But I think maybe we should get out of here before the whole building comes down." _

_"Good idea." Morgan and JJ walked down the next flight of stairs and finally made it back out side. Morgan noticed JJ wince in pain as she tried to stretch her back. "You sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just tweaked my back a little." _

_"Maybe we should take you to the hospital just to be sure. I mean you know for the baby and all." _

_"I don't need to go to the…" JJ stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her back. _

_"That's it, we're going." Morgan led JJ to the car and called Garcia to get directions to the nearest hospital. _

_A couple hours later, Morgan and JJ walked back into the police department. Morgan had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Emily immediately began to panic._

_"What happened?" Emily asked as she jumped up from her chair. _

_"I fell. It's no big deal." JJ said as she sat down; Emily kneeled in front of her._

_"You fell?" Emily looked up at Morgan who nodded. "Are you sure you're okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?"_

_"We just came from the hospital." Morgan answered for her. _

_"You went to the hospital and you didn't call me?" Emily snapped. _

_"Morgan made me; but I promise you I'm fine. The doctor said that it was just a bruised rib, no big deal." JJ told Emily._

_"And the baby?" _

_"That baby is fine. I'm fine. Everyone is fine." _

_"Why didn't you call me?" Emily asked, struggling to hold back her anger. _

_"Because it's not a big deal." JJ rolled her eyes. _

_"This is why you shouldn't be in the…"_

_"Don't even say it." JJ snapped. _

"Look Emily I know that you're concerned. We all are but I don't know what I can do." Hotch explained.

"Talk to her. Tell her that you are concerned for her safety as the face of the BAU." Emily was desperate. "I don't think I can take much more of her being in the field and last week just proves my point. Granted she just fell but what if that unsub had been there. What if…" Emily was on the verge of tears.

"I'll talk to her." Hotch lowered his head. "You know she is going to kill me, right? And not just me, probably you too?"

"I can take it." Emily offered a small smile. "What I can't handle is something happening to her out in the field."

"Okay, I'll talk to her this afternoon, but I'm not going to promise anything." Emily nodded and left Hotch's office. "Well that should be a fun conversation." Hotch sighed.

Around mid afternoon, JJ was leaning against Emily's desk enjoying a little break when Hotch yelled for her from his office.

"JJ can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." JJ replied; then turned to Emily. "Wonder what this is about?" Emily shrugged her shoulders and JJ made her way to Hotch's office. Emily cringed when she saw Hotch close the door.

"I'm so dead." Emily said as she stared at Hotch's door.

"Why what did you do?" Morgan asked confused by Emily's worried expression.

"Hotch is talking to JJ about limiting her field work."

"What? Is he crazy?" Morgan was pretty sure JJ was going to kill him. "Why would he do something as suicidal as that?"

"I might have, possibly, sort of asked him to."

"Why? Are you crazy?" Morgan stared back at Emily.

"Look I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby. She shouldn't be working in the field."

"I'm not going argue that point with you because I agree, but don't you think that JJ should be the one making that decision. I mean she is the one that is pregnant." Emily just stared back at Morgan with venom in her eyes.

"Yes it is JJ's decision but she is being unreasonable. She is just so stubborn!" Emily hissed.

"Like someone else I know." Morgan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Morgan quickly got up and headed for the break room.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!" Emily turned around to see JJ coming down the stairs. "You! My office NOW!" _Oh, she is pissed! Emily thought as JJ stormed out of the bullpen._ Emily quickly got up and followed her to her office.

JJ was pacing her office when Emily walked in and closed the door.

"How could you?" JJ asked in a very not so happy tone.

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Emily remained silent. "You went to Hotch, our BOSS, behind my back and told him to take me out of the field!"

"I can't believe that Hotch ratted me out." Emily sighed.

"Oh he didn't. He never mentioned your name." Emily looked up at JJ. "We have been arguing about this for a week now; so call me crazy, but when my boss calls me into his office to talk about my fieldwork, I have a pretty good notion where the idea came from."

"Look, I just want you to be safe. Both of you." Emily stood up and went to put her hand on JJ's still barely there bump; but JJ quickly stepped back.

"Oh I don't think so. You do not get to play the baby card right now!"

"Please, you have to understand. Imagine if it was the other way around, wouldn't you be doing the same thing right now?"

"I would have at least hoped that I would have tried to talk to you about it first."  
"We have been talking about it, you just won't listen." Emily replied starting to get pissed herself. She could feel it coming; this was going to be a knock down drag out fight right here in JJ's office.

"Talking? Is that what you call you TELLING me that I have to stop my field work. Talking?"

"Damnit JJ sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good." Emily snapped back. "I just want what is best for you and for the team!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that having a pregnant lady on the team was cause for concern"

"Well obliviously Hotch agreed with me!"

"Not until you talked him into it!" JJ was furious.

The argument continued to rage on, both women refusing to give up ground. Outside JJ's office door Garcia was struggling to get a better listen.

"Baby girl what are you doing?" Morgan asked walking up behind her.

"Sssh, I'm trying to listen."

"Are they still arguing?"

"Yep. They started out arguing about JJ's field work and then there was a small detour about JJ's resentment of Emily's Supervisor Agent status; but now they are arguing about some ex-girlfriend of JJ's that they ran into the other night at dinner."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, things are getting heated in there."

"Do you really think you should be eavesdropping like this?" Morgan asked not really wanting to invade his friends personal lives.

"Honey this is good stuff. Lesbian drama is better than a Mexican Soap Opera." Garcia laughed. All of the sudden the door flew open and Garcia went stumbling into JJ's office. "Um... I... hi?" Neither woman said anything.

Emily took one last look at JJ and stormed out of the office, almost knocking Morgan over in the process, who had been standing in the door way.

"Damn girl, I thought hurricane season was over." Morgan laughed for a second before turning to look at JJ and immediately he went silent. He could almost see the fire coming from JJ's eyes and it truly scared him.

"OUT!" JJ yelled at both of them as she pushed both Garcia and Morgan out of her office and then slammed the down.

"Wow she is pissed."

JJ stayed at the office well past dark and Emily had long since gone home. She couldn't bring herself to go home. She was still furious with Emily and she was glad that they had taken separate cars today. She looked at her watch and groaned; it read 8:15pm. Even if she left then it would be 9 before she got home. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. She heard her door open and when she opened her eyes she couldn't help but laugh.

"Is it safe?" Morgan asked waving a napkin just inside her office door.

"Yes, come in Morgan. What are you still doing here?"

"Well you know me. I always wait till the last minute to do my paper work." Morgan smiled. "You okay? I mean with everything that happened today?"

"Oh you mean like my girlfriend going behind my back and telling our boss that I'm not suited for field work any more?"

"Yeah that would be it." Morgan sat down on the couch across from JJ's desk. "Come here girl." Morgan patted the spot next to him. JJ got up and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to Morgan and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his hug and placed her head on his shoulder. "You know she just wants what's best for you and little peanut there right?" JJ laughed at Morgan's nickname for the baby.

"I know."

"It would kill her if something happened to either of you." Morgan gave her a little squeeze. "And not just her; it would kill all of us."

"I don't like feeling useless." JJ said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're not going to be useless JJ. You do more for this team then the rest of us combined. You do more in the first hour that you are here then I do in a week."

"Well that's true." JJ teased as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I know that we don't always say it but you are what holds this team together. You are what makes us all better agents." JJ let a few more tears fall. "We just want you to both to be safe." Morgan laid his hand on her belly. "After that is my god peanut in there." Morgan teased as JJ put her hand on his.

"Thank you." JJ replied softly.

"Don't mention it." Morgan smiled. "Now go home. Go home before Emily sends out a search party for you." JJ could not help but laugh. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No I'm good."

JJ and Morgan stood up and Morgan gave her a hug before he left her office. JJ gathered up her things and headed home. She walked into the house, only to find it dark and quiet. It was almost 9:30 and she knew that Emily was home because her car was in the garage. She walked to the bedroom and sighed when Emily wasn't there. She turned and made her way up to the guest bedroom. She slowly opened the door and saw Emily laying on the bed facing the wall. As quietly as she could she crawled into bed with Emily and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emily pulled JJ's hands to her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I went to Hotch behind your back." Emily said letting a few tears fall.

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted and you're right. I shouldn't be in the field any more." JJ kissed Emily's shoulder. "Little peanut here needs to be my number one priority and..."

"Peanut? You've been talking to Morgan haven't you?"

"Yeah, he made me see the light so to speak." JJ smiled. "I guess I was just afraid. Afraid that you all would find out that you really didn't need me there and...." Emily turned around to face JJ.

"Honey, I think those pregnancy hormones are starting to affect your brain." Emily said as she tucked a strand of hair behind JJ's ear. "Never in a million years could we ever think that. Nobody and I do mean nobody can do what you do on a daily basis. Trust me, we tried." Emily placed a gentle kiss on JJ's lips. "And just because you can't go out in the field anymore doesn't mean you aren't a part of the team."

"I know that and tomorrow morning I will tell Hotch that I'm done with field work until after the baby is born."

"You don't know how happy that makes me." Emily smiled and then kissed JJ again, although this one was slightly more passionate.

"Come on sweetie, let's go to bed." JJ said as she made an attempt to get up.

"Honey we are in bed." Emily laughed.

"No, our bed." JJ smiled before kissing Emily one more time. "Although I'm pretty sure this is the only room in the house we haven't… you know." JJ said wagging her eyebrows.

"See now those are the pregnancy hormones I like." Emily said with a devilish grin before pulling JJ in a very passionate kiss.

A/N- So what did you think..... I would imagine that JJ would be pretty pissed if Emily went behind her back like that.... LOL..... PLEASE REVIEW.


	43. Maternal Instinct

A/N- Okay so AJ is 17 here, but the story mostly revolves around Amy..... I hope you like it...

Enjoy...

"Emily, do you have a minute?" Amy asked as she walked into Emily's make shift office in the St. Louis field office. They had been there for six days and thanks to a snow storm they would be there for at least one more. They had caught the unsub that morning and now they were simply waiting around with nothing to do. She had called JJ to tell her the bad news and of course JJ was at the mall. Emily could only imagine what damage JJ was doing at the mall with only three weeks till Christmas and she was sure that their now 17 year old daughter was right there with her buying everything in sight.

"Sure, come on in. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something. You and JJ are my closet friends and I know I can always expect you to be 100 percent honest with me, even if its not what I want to hear…"

"Amy, what is wrong? I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous." Emily asked staring back at her friend.

"Do you think I would make a good mother?" Well that was absolutely the last thing Emily expected Amy to ask her; especially since Emily knew for a fact that Amy couldn't have children. Something about a childhood sickness, she wasn't really sure and she never really asked too many questions about it. She also thought that Amy never wanted kids. Never once had she given any indication that having kids was something she wanted. "You know what… never mind… pretend that I didn't asked." Amy turned quickly to exit the office.

"Amy wait." Emily said as she stood up and walked over to the couch. "Come here." Emily motioned for Amy to join her on the couch. "Where is this coming from Amy? Is this about Jason Stevens?" Amy simply nodded.

_Flashback…_

_The team was in St. Louis looking for a man who was killing whole families and then kidnapping the youngest boy. Eventually he would kill the boy and then move on to another family. The latest victims were the Stevens Family. Their six year old son, Jason, had been missing for over 20 hours. Everyone was desperate to bring this boy home alive, even if he didn't have a home to go home to. _

_They had traced a phone call to an abandoned house in downtown St. Louis and Emily was giving the team some last minute instructions. They couldn't be sure the unsub was in there, but Emily's hopes were that even if he wasn't Jason would be._

_The team broke up and they all made there way into the house. Amy and Emily searched the first floor while the remaining team members searched the attic and the basement. Emily was about to give the all clear when they heard something coming from behind the wall. Emily trained her gun towards the location of the noise while Amy slowly approached what she discovered was a false wall leading to a secret room. She slowly opened the door and found a little boy. He was scared, dirty and crying but he looked relatively unharmed. Amy put her gun away and kneeled in front of him. _

_"It's okay. I'm with the FBI. Do you know what that is?" Amy asked. The little boy nodded. "Good. I'm here to help you. Are you Jason Stevens?" The little boy nodded again. "Hello Jason, my name is Amy and this is my friend Emily." Amy said pointing back at Emily. "Are you hurt?"_

_"No." Jason said weakly. _

_"Well that is good." Amy smiled. "Would you like me to help you get those ropes off of you?" Jason nodded as the tears began to slow. "Okay." Amy leaned forward and carefully untied the ropes from Jason's hands and feet. "Are you cold Jason?" He nodded and Amy took off her FBI issue jacket and wrapped it around the little boy. From behind her she could hear Emily calling for an ambulance. "You're safe now. We are going to take you to the hospital and make sure you are okay, but I promise no one is going to hurt you any more." Amy told the little boy who was now wrapped in her arms. His little arms wrapped around her neck, clinging on for dear life. She rubbed his back and continued to tell him that everything was going to be okay while they waited for the EMT's. _

_Amy rode with Jason to the hospital and waited with him while the doctors checked him out. Thankfully the boy was did not have any serious injuries; mostly cuts and abrasions. However, the doctors wanted to keep him overnight for observation. _

_"Ms. Amy my mommy and daddy are dead aren't they?" Jason asked after the doctors left. Amy stared back at the little boy in shock. "The bad man said that he killed them because they didn't deserve me." Jason said with tears in his eyes. _

_"Oh honey that is not true. Your parents loved you very much. What that bad man did had nothing to do with you." Amy said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the little boy into a hug. "And I promise you we are going to catch him and make him pay." _

_"What will happen to me now?" Jason asked looking up at Amy. _

_"I don't know, but we will figure that out tomorrow, okay?" Amy said rubbing Jason's back. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Jason nodded and laid back down on the bed. _

_"Ms. Amy will you say with me tonight?" Amy nodded and slowly Jason drifted off to sleep. _

_Amy kept her promise and they caught the unsub the next day. Now came the big problem of finding a home for Jason. _

"Garcia called and said that Jason has absolutely no family left to take him." Amy told Emily. "He'll have to go into foster care as soon as he is released from the hospital." Amy let out a big sigh before she continued. "And well I was thinking that maybe I could take him with me." Amy looked up at Emily and waited for her reaction.

"Amy, you're one of my best friends and to answer your first question, you would make a great mother." Emily smiled and she saw the tears beginning to form in Amy's eyes. "I think that Jason would be extremely lucky to have you and Andy as his parents."

"Thank you Emily, you don't know that means to me." Amy said letting the tears fall.

"What does Andy say about all this?" Emily asked as she handed Amy a tissue.

"He is all for it. He has always wanted kids, but since I couldn't he just came to except that we weren't meant to have kids." Amy told Emily. "I mean I know that it will be hard, he has been through a very traumatizing event; but I can't just let that little boy fall into the foster care system."

"Have you told social services yet?" Emily asked.

"I mentioned it briefly but I told them I wanted to talk to you first." Amy turned and looked at Emily. "I needed to know that I had your support in this. And I'm not just talking about at work as my boss, but your support as my friend." Emily could see the tears beginning to form in Amy's eyes.

"Amy if this is what you want then I'm behind you all the way and I know the same goes for JJ. I mean good lord the woman is going to freak when we tell her." Emily laughed. "But seriously I just want you to be happy and Jason deserves a family that will love him and will help him get through this difficult time." Emily took Amy's hand. "And I can't think of two better people to do that for him then you and Andy."

"Thank you Emily. You know that I love you right?" Amy said a she wiped the tears from her face.

"Better watch it, you know how jealous JJ can get." Emily laughed before pulling Amy into a hug. "Okay I tell you what, why don't you go down to the hospital before the roads get to bad and get started on the paper work. If you need anything, let me know and I can call our family attorney."

"Okay." Amy said as she stood up. "I think I'll spend the night there tonight. The doctors said that they are going to release him tomorrow. Is that going to be a problem, him flying back with us on the Bureau jet?"  
"Let me worry about that." Emily smiled. "I happen to know someone who is very high up the FBI food chain." Emily teased as she thought about what JJ's reaction was going to be when she called to tell her that Amy was bringing home a child.

An hour later, Amy finally made it to the hospital. The roads were starting to get bad and she was starting to wonder if they would be able to fly out the next day or not. She stopped by the social services office and told Jason's social worker that she had made a decision. After filling out some paper work and getting all the information she would need for when she got back to DC she made her way to Jason's room. She walked in and found him playing with a Game Boy that one of the nurses had found for him.

"Ms. Amy; look what Nurse Linda got me." Jason said holding up the toy.

"Wow that's great. Did you say thank you?" Amy asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed. Jason nodded. Amy watched him play for a little while but then he suddenly put the game down. Amy immediately noticed the sad look that spread across his face. "You okay sweetheart?"

"I miss my daddy. He used to play video games with me." Jason said with tears in his eyes.

"I know you do and it's okay to cry. It's okay to miss them." Upon hearing that Jason began to cry harder, as if he had been waiting for someone to tell him it was okay. Amy pulled the little boy into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "It's okay." Amy continually whispered into his ears. After about 30 minutes Jason calmed down and pulled out of Amy's arms.

"So what happens now?" Jason asked as a few remaining tears fell.

"Well that is something I wanted to talk to you about." Amy said as she wiped the tears from his face. "How would you like to come live with me and my husband, Andy, in Washington DC?"

"Really?"

"Really. I know that it's a big change but I would really love you to come live with us."

"Can I take Goldie with me?" Jason asked looking up at Amy.  
"Who is Goldie?"

"He is my goldfish." Jason smiled.

"Of course, he can come. I will send someone to pick him up."

"Okay." Jason smiled.

"Oh I'm so glad sweetheart." Amy pulled Jason into another hug. "I know that we will never replace your parents but you will be loved I can guarantee that." She kissed Jason on the forehead and let her own tears fall.

The next day the weather cleared up and Jason was released from the hospital. Amy and Jason made their way to the airport and Amy couldn't help but laugh when she saw Emily standing next to the plane holding a plastic bag containing Goldie.

"Hey Jason, do you remember me?" Emily asked as Jason walked up holding Amy's hand.

"Yes. You helped find me." Jason said never taking his eyes off of his fish. "Ms. Emily is Goldie going to be okay in that bag?"

"He sure will and then when you get to your new home, Andy has a nice big bowl waiting for him." Emily said knelling down in front of him. "And you know what I brought some of your other stuff too."  
"Like what?" Jason asked suddenly very excited.

"Well I brought you your Lego's and all of your Hot Wheels. How does that sound?"

"Thank you Ms. Emily." Jason let go of Amy's hand and hugged Emily.

"Well you're welcome Jason, but now its time to get on the plane." Emily said as she stood up. Amy picked Jason up and carried in onto the plane. Emily looked down at her hand and laughed. She held up the bag containing the goldfish and smiled. "Well Goldie you ever been on a private jet before?" Emily laughed before making her way onto the plane herself.

A/N- So what did you think???? PLEASE REVIEW....


	44. Home for the Holidays

A/N- This is a follow up the previous story (Maternal Instinct)… Just in time for the holidays a little Christmas fun…..AJ is still 17 here….

ENJOY…

It was early when JJ woke up, too early. She laid there in the bed still wrapped in Emily's arms and looked out the window.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." Emily said from behind her as she placed a kiss on JJ's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas honey." JJ replied running her hand down Emily's arm. "It snowed last night."

"So it's a white Christmas." Emily smiled.

"Reminds of Christmas' back home." JJ said as she turned around to face Emily. "What are you doing up?" JJ asked as she brushed the hair out of Emily's face.

"You're up; so I'm up." Emily replied. "What time is it?"

"7:30. We have a couple hours before AJ will be up." JJ said wagging her eyebrows. "Would you like part of your Christmas present now?" JJ asked already running her hand down Emily's side; causing Emily's spine to tingle.

"Oh very much so." Emily half moaned as JJ ran her finger nails across Emily's stomach. JJ started to respond but was cut off by Emily's lips crashing down on hers. Just as things were starting to get good, JJ's cell phone started ringing. "I'm begging you JJ don't answer that phone." Emily groaned as JJ's finger's continued to tease her.

"I'm sorry baby, but you know I can't do that." JJ rolled over, away from Emily, causing Emily to groan in frustration and grabbed her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Amy this had better be important." JJ said as she answered the phone.

"Ms. Jennifer you were right." A very excited Jason screamed into the phone. "The letter worked, Santa knew exactly were to find me." Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist as they both listened to the little boy over the phone tell them all about the presents Santa had brought him. Jason had been living with Amy and Andy for three weeks now and although things were tough at times, he seemed to be adjusting very well. Even his therapist was shocked at how well he had adapted to his new surroundings. However, the last week he had been greatly concerned that Santa wouldn't know where to find him. It had been JJ that had come up with the idea of him writing Santa a letter telling him that he had moved. Emily and JJ continued to listen to the little boy and both had to hold back a chuckle as he never paused to breathe.

"Well I'm happy for you Jason. See I told you he would find you." JJ finally said once he stopped talking. "And I'm glad you got everything you wanted."

"Thank you." Jason said quickly before handing the phone over to Amy and heading back to his new toys.

"JJ?" Amy asked into the phone; not sure if she was still there.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"I'm so sorry that we called so early, but he was so excited and he wanted to tell you so badly. I hope we didn't wake you." Amy said as she watched Andy and Jason playing on the floor.

"That's okay we were up." JJ smiled and felt herself blush a little. Emily let out a small laugh and then kissed JJ's shoulder.

"Well I'll let you go. We'll be over later. Five right?"

"Dinner is at 6:30, but come over when ever." JJ replied.

"Okay, see you later JJ," JJ told Amy bye and then closed her phone; placing it back on the night stand.

"Now where were we?" JJ said as she quickly rolled over and found herself on top of Emily "Oh yeah now I remember." JJ smiled as she pulled Emily into a kiss.

Later that afternoon….

"So how is Amy taking to being a mom?" Angie asked as she, Tom, JJ and Emily relaxed in the living. AJ had gone up to her room to put her new presents away.

"So far so good." JJ replied. "I don't think I ever seen Amy this happy."

"Or Andy for that matter." Emily added. "Parenting suits them." She said just as the door bell rang. "Speak of the devil." Emily laughed as she got up to answer the door. JJ heard a muffled Merry Christmas as Emily opened the door and then saw Jason running into the living room with an arm full of new toys.

"Ms. Jennifer look what Santa brought me." Jason smiled as he dumped the toys on the coffee table in front of her.

"Wow, look at all of that." JJ ruffled the little boy's hair.

"And there is more at home. Andy said that I couldn't bring it all. Do you think you could come over tomorrow and see what else he brought me?" Jason asked with pleading eyes.

"I think we can work something out." JJ smiled looking up at Amy, Andy and Emily; who had joined them in the living room.

"Hey I thought I heard the door bell. Merry Christmas Aunt Amy, Uncle Andy." AJ said as she came back downstairs. She gave both of them a hug and then turned to Jason. "Hey there little man." Jason looked up at AJ and smiled. "Wow looks like you hit the jack pot this year. You must have been a very good boy this year."

"I was." Jason replied proudly. "Wasn't I?" He asked turning to Amy.

"Yes you were sweetheart." Amy smiled.

"But guess what Jason?"

"What?" He asked turning to Emily.

"I do believe there are some more presents for you under the tree over there." Jason's eyes got huge as he glanced over the tree. "What do you say we open them up?" Jason looked over at Amy and Andy and was silently praying that they would say yes. A quick nod from Amy and Jason was at the tree in one giant leap.

Twenty minutes later all the presents had been exchanged and Jason was admiring his new soccer ball from AJ. What Jason said next brought the room to complete silence.

"I've never played soccer before." You could have heard a pin drop in that room. To JJ and AJ that was worse than saying he had broken one of the commandments.

"Are you serious?" Jason nodded. AJ threw her hands over her heart and faked a heart attack causing Jason to laugh. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" AJ jumped up and grabbed the little boy and threw him over his shoulder. "Never played soccer, what kind of craziness is that? Did you hear that mom?" AJ looked over at JJ.

"Well I think you need to take him out side and teach him how to play." JJ replied.

"Can I? Can I go outside with AJ and play soccer?" Jason asked still hanging over AJ's shoulder.

"Yeah but make sure you put your coat and hat on. It's cold out there." Amy replied and at the moment she realized she had just turned into her mother. She could hear JJ snickering beside her. AJ put Jason down and he ran off to kind his coat. A few minutes later he was running back through the living room with his coat on but no hat. "Jason I said to put your hat on." Jason never heard her as he was already out the door. Amy started to stand but JJ grabbed her hand.

"He'll be fine. They won't be out there long anyways. Dinner will be ready in less than an hour." Amy sighed, knowing that JJ was right and sat back down. A few minutes later, Angie and JJ went to the kitchen to finish dinner.

About 45 minutes later, JJ came back into the living room and was shocked to only see Amy standing at the sliding glass door and no one else.

"Where did everyone go?" JJ asked as she walked up beside Amy.

"They're downstairs playing pool." Amy replied never taking her eyes off of Jason. "AJ's good with him." Amy smiled as she watched AJ and Jason play soccer in the snow.

"It's amazing isn't it?" JJ asked as she put her arm around Amy and laid her head on her shoulder. "It's amazing how you can love someone so much so quickly."

"It really is." Amy smiled. "After the first of the year, we are going to start the process of legally adopting him."

"Wow, Amy that is great." JJ gave her friend a squeeze.

"And Andy and I want you and Emily to be his godparents." Amy said as she turned to look at JJ. "I want to know that if something happens to us, he will have someone this time. Someone to look after him; someone to love him."

"I'm sure I can speak for Emily when I say we would be honored." JJ said hugging her best friend.

"I don't want to break up this Hallmark moment but dinner is almost ready." Amy and JJ turned around to see Angie standing just inside the living room.

"Very funny mom." JJ said rolling her eyes. JJ followed Angie back to the kitchen while Amy told AJ and Jason that it was time to come inside.

Amy took Jason to the bedroom to get him cleaned up and into some dry clothes while AJ went into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Man that boy is a natural." AJ told her mom as she dried her hands. "I think Aunt Amy needs to get him into a soccer league."

"I think your Uncle Andy has his heart set on baseball." JJ laughed.

"Oh and get this." AJ started to whisper. "He asked me if I thought it would be okay to start calling Aunt Amy and Uncle Andy mom and dad." JJ stared back at her daughter in shock.

"Are you serious? What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say. I told him to talk to Aunt Amy and ask her."

"That is so sweet. I can't believe how well he has taken to them."

"Oh please mom, who are you kidding? Aunt Amy is nothing more than an over grown kid herself; what kid wouldn't take to that?" JJ laughed; her daughter did have a point.

Meanwhile in the bedroom…

"Did you have fun with AJ?" Amy asked as she helped Jason button of his clean, dry shirt.

"Yeah it was fun. She said that when it gets warmer she will take me to the park and we can play a real game." Jason smiled.

"That'll be fun." Amy heard the door open and she looked up to see Andy standing there.

"Hey buddy." Andy smiled as Jason ran over and jumped into his arms. Andy walked over and sat down next to Amy on the bed while she put Jason's shoes on. "How has your Christmas been?"

"Great." Jason smiled; still sitting on Andy's lap. "But I wanted to asked you something. I asked AJ but she said that I should asked you."

"Sure, what is it?" Amy asked.

"I know that you are not my real parents, but I was wondering if it would be okay to start calling you mommy and daddy?" Jason asked looking back and forth between Amy and Andy. Immediately tears threatened to fall from Amy's eyes.

"Is that what you want?" Andy asked struggling to hold back his emotions.

"Yes. I want a mommy and daddy again." Jason said looking down at the floor.

"Then we would be honored for you to call us mommy and daddy." Amy replied as she lifted the little boys chin up so he was looking at her. Upon hearing those words Jason smiled the biggest smile Amy or Andy had ever seen.

"I love you mommy." Jason said as he threw his arms around Amy's neck. That was all it took; the tears began streaming down Amy's face.

"I love you too." Amy said as she hugged him back. Jason jumped down from Andy's lap and ran towards the door. Just as he reached the door, he turned to look at Amy and Andy who were still sitting on the bed in a state of shock.

"Would it be okay if I called Ms. Emily and Ms. Jennifer Aunt Emily and Aunt Jennifer; like AJ calls you aunt and uncle?"

"I think they would like that very much." Andy replied, smiling at his little boy.

"Thanks daddy." Jason said as he opened the door and ran out of the room. "Aunt Jennifer can I still put the marshmallows on the yams like you said I could?" Amy and Andy heard Jason yelling down the hall way.

"Wow! He just called me daddy." Andy said turning to Amy.

"He called me mommy. I don't think I have ever heard a better word in all my life."

"I know what you mean. I can't believe we have a son." Andy pulled his crying wife into a hug. "I love you so much Amy. I love you and our family."

"I love you too honey." Amy replied into Andy's shoulder. "This has been the best Christmas ever."

"Yes it has." Andy smiled before giving Amy a very gentle kiss.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW……………. And Happy Holidays to everyone!!!!!!!


	45. New Years Eve

A/N- Okay so we we're going back in time again…. AJ is around 1 here….

ENJOY…..

"Wow honey, you look amazing." Emily stared at JJ as she walked into the living room. She was wearing a very sexy deep purple dress; almost black in the right light. It had a bodice top that was tight and very low cut, which Emily knew was all for her. Emily always thought that JJ looked good but tonight she looked stunning. "I mean damn… wow!" Emily was absolutely at a loss for words.

"Thank you sweetie, you don't look bad yourself." JJ said as she looked at her fiancé. She loved how that sounded; her fiancé. She, of course was wearing a black pant suit with a shirt that matched the color of JJ's dress perfectly. "You nervous about tonight?" JJ asked as she walked over and brushed some lint off of Emily's jacket. Tonight was New Years Eve and New Years Eve meant one thing; The Annual Prentiss New Years Eve Gala. It was the one event that Emily was required to attend. There was no excuse valid enough for missing it. Even Hotch knew that every year Emily would be taking New Years Eve and New Years Day off; and he for one made sure that it always happened because truth be known he was scared to death of Ambassador Prentiss. Of course, JJ was now required to attend as well. As her daughter's partner she was expected to be there and expected the play the part of the loving girlfriend. Not that it was that difficult.

"No, why would I be nervous, I mean there is nothing to be nervous about; right? It's just mother's annual New Years Eve party." Emily said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you haven't told your mother that you're engaged." JJ snickered. "You know your mother is going to kill you right?" JJ laughed.

"She'll be shocked that's for sure." Emily replied wrapping her arms around JJ's waist. "But she'll get over it. She knows that I love you and how much I love our family."

"I love you too." JJ smiled before placing a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. However, Emily had something else on her mind and it quickly turned from gentle to very, very passionate. "Easy there girl." JJ said as she struggled to regain her composure. "I recommend not starting something you can't finish." JJ teased.

"Who said we couldn't finish?" Emily said wagging her eyebrows.

"The car will be here any minute and I'm pretty sure we don't want to be late; especially not tonight. I want your mother in a good mood when we tell her about the engagement."

"Oh we have plenty of time." Emily said quickly before kissing her way down JJ's neck, causing the blonde woman to moan. Emily had just made her way back up to JJ's lips when the door bell rang. "Damn it!" Emily groaned.

"Told you." JJ laughed. JJ wrapped her shawl around her arms and grabbed her purse. She held out her hand and waited for Emily to take it. "Come on honey." Emily stared at JJ for a few more seconds, still in awe of how beautiful she was; before taking her hand and heading out to the limo.

They arrived at the Ambassadors house and as expected they were the first ones to arrive. Emily had planned that on purpose because she wanted some time to talk to her mother about the engagement before the other guests arrived.

"Mother?" Emily yelled as she and JJ made their way towards the formal dinning room, where according the butler Elizabeth was.

"Emily sweetheart, you're here early." Elizabeth smiled as she hugged her daughter. "And JJ, stunning as always." Elizabeth said turning to JJ and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Ambassador."

"Please JJ how many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth?" JJ smiled and nodded her head. "So tell me how is my grand daughter?"

"She is great. Growing like a weed." Emily smiled. When they had first found out that JJ was pregnant she had been afraid of what her mother's reaction would be. She knew that all of this was still hard for her mother to take and throwing a child in on top of it might just be too much to handle; but much to Emily's relief she had taken her role of grand mother very seriously and was absolutely in love with that little girl. "Mother JJ and I would like to talk to about something before the other guests arrive."

"Okay, what is it? Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked quickly as she suddenly grew very nervous.

"Well you know that JJ and I have been together for almost 3 and half years now, and I love her with everything that I have." JJ reached down and grabbed Emily's hand, letting her know she was right there. "And well, I decided that it was time to take the next step." Emily was clearly nervous.

"Honey, I don't understand." Elizabeth asked with a confused look on her face.

"I asked JJ to marry me." Emily studied her mother's face for few seconds, trying to judge her reaction; when nothing happened she continued. "And she said yes."

"You're getting married?" Elizabeth asked as she stared at her daughter.

"Yes we are and we would very much like your blessing." JJ answered.

"Well than I guess congratulations are in order." Elizabeth smiled. Emily turned to JJ and was sure that her shocked expression matched her own. "Oh don't look like that. What did you expect me to say?"

"Well to be honest mother, I wasn't really sure." Emily replied back honestly.

"Honey, I may still have a hard time understanding all of this," Elizabeth said as she pointed back and forth between JJ and Emily, "but it doesn't mean I don't love you. I just want you to be happy and if being with JJ makes you happy than what more could a mother ask for. I'm happy for you, both of you." Elizabeth gave Emily another hug and then hugged JJ. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else the butler informed Elizabeth that the other guests were arriving. She quickly excused herself; leaving JJ and Emily alone in the dinning room.

"Well that went better than I expected." JJ smiled as she squeezed Emily's hand.

"Honey that might be the understatement of the century." Emily said before leading JJ out to meet the other guests.

Two hours into the party JJ found herself talking to a Senator from New York while Emily was talking with one of her mother's friends. JJ was trying to seem interested in the Senators stories but was having a hard time focusing. All she could focus on was Emily standing twenty feet away. To her Emily was the most beautiful thing in the room and she couldn't believe that she was hers. The Senator continued rambling on about some new bill they were trying to get passed when The Ambassador swept in for the rescue.

"Excuse me Senator Daniels, I need to borrow Agent Jereau for a minute." Elizabeth said as she took JJ by the arm.

"Of course Ambassador Prentiss. It was lovely talking with you Agent Jereau." Senator Daniels nodded at JJ, who smiled and nodded back.

"Oh you have no idea how much I appreciate what you just did." JJ breathed a sigh of relief as Elizabeth led her away from the Senator.

"Don't mention it. I know how long winded Senator Daniels can be." Elizabeth replied. "I have something I would like to show you JJ, can you come with me for a second?"

"Sure." JJ said with what she was sure was a shocked look on her face. She turned her head to find Emily, who sure enough looked completely lost as to why her mother was leading JJ towards the stair case. JJ shrugged her shoulders and then followed the Ambassador up the steps, leaving a very confused and worried Emily downstairs. "Is everything okay?" JJ asked as she was led in the master bedroom.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. Please have a seat." Elizabeth pointed to a pair of very large chairs next to the fireplace. "JJ I know that I may not show it all the time, but I do care about my daughter. I care about her happiness and her well being."

"I know you do; as do I." JJ replied, not really sure she liked where this conversation was going.

"I know you do." Elizabeth smiled. "I know that you love my daughter and clearly she loves you." She picked up JJ's left hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "My daughter has good taste."

"Yes she does. She has one just like it on her finger." JJ smiled as she looked down at her ring. "You don't know what it means to me, to us, that we have your blessing in this. Emily loves you and I know as much as she will never admit it, she needs your approval."

"I will be honest with you JJ, when Emily told me she was a lesbian I was upset." JJ couldn't help but laugh. She had heard the story, she knew exactly what had happened; upset was a slight understatement. "Okay well maybe upset isn't the right word." Elizabeth replied with a chuckle. "But seeing her with you. Seeing how happy you make her. I can't help but feel happy, proud even. Proud that my daughter found someone to love her for who she is and you gave me something I never thought I would have; a grandchild." Elizabeth smiled.

"I promise you Ambassador Prentiss, I will love your daughter for as long as she will have me. Emily, AJ, they are the most important things in my life and I don't plan on letting go of either of them."

"I'm happy to hear that." Elizabeth took JJ's hand. "Okay now for the real reason I brought you up here." Elizabeth stood up and both women walked over to the closet. Elizabeth opened the safe and pulled out what JJ could only assume was a jewelry case. When she opened it up, JJ was sure her jaw hit the ground. She had never seen so many diamonds in one place, outside of jewelry store, in her life. Elizabeth picked up a bracelet. It appeared to be very old and completely covered in diamonds and sapphires. It was beautiful. "This bracelet had been in our family for years. It has been passed down from mother to daughter for four generations. My grandmother gave it to my mother when she got engaged just like her mother gave it to her. Then my mother gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you." JJ stared back at the Ambassador in shock as Elizabeth handed her the bracelet.

"I can't take this. It belongs to your family." JJ said as she put the bracelet back in Elizabeth's hand.

"You can and you will. Emily is my only daughter and I think we both know that Emily would rather be caught dead then wear something as girly as this." _Well she does have a point, JJ thought to herself as she heard the Ambassador laugh. _"I want you to have it and I want you to pass it on to AJ when she gets engaged."

"I don't know what to say." JJ was still in shock.

"Seeing my daughter happy is more than enough." Elizabeth took JJ's arm and put the bracelet on. "It looks good, don't you think?"

"It's beautiful." JJ smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Well I suggest we get back down stairs before Emily starts to panic. She's libel to send out a search party." JJ laughed knowing it was true as she followed Elizabeth back down stairs.

JJ had no more made it off the steps when Emily was by her side.

"Everything okay? Have you been crying?" Emily asked as she grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her into the library. "What did my mother say to you? Because no matter what she said I love you and that's…" Emily was cut off by JJ's lips crashing down on hers. Finally when oxygen became a necessity they pulled apart.

"Are you done talking now?" JJ asked and Emily nodded her head, still reeling for the kiss. "You mother wanted to give me something." She held up her arm and Emily immediately recognized her mother's bracelet. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized what that bracelet represented. She didn't say anything because she knew that nothing she could say would properly relay the feelings she was experiencing; instead she pulled JJ into another kiss.

It wasn't until they heard a throat clear that both women broke apart.

"Your mother has requested your presence on the stage, Ms. Emily."

"Thank you George." Emily replied. The butler turned to leave and Emily turned back to JJ. Again she didn't say anything but rather took JJ's hand in hers and walked out of the library.

Emily made her way to the front of the crowd, still holding JJ's hand. Elizabeth was standing on the make shift stage, holding a glass of champagne.

"Oh there you are." Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Emily. "Emily, JJ please come up here. I have an announcement to make." Emily and JJ looked at each other before walking up on the stage. "I know that we only have a few minutes till midnight, so I will make this quick. Everyone here I think you all know my daughter Emily." There was a round of cheers, causing Emily to blush as she grabbed hold of JJ's hand. "The woman next to her is Agent Jennifer Jereau, or JJ as she normally goes by. She and my daughter have been dating for well over three years now and they have a beautiful daughter named AJ. Which I'm sure most of you have seen her pictures around here or at the office." Another round of cheers. "Well earlier this evening Emily told me some very exciting news. Emily and JJ are engaged." Emily held her breath as she waited for the response from her mother's very conservation friends. However, much to her surprise it was yet another round of cheers. "So I would like to propose a toast. To Emily and JJ, on a life time of love and happiness."

"CHEERS!" Elizabeth took a drink of her champagne and then hugged her daughter.

"I really am happy for you Emily."

"Thank you mother. I love you so much and thank you so much for giving JJ that bracelet. You have no idea what that means to me." Emily told her mother before she let go. Elizabeth nodded and then hugged JJ.

"You take care of her, you hear me."

"Always." JJ smiled as she let go and turned her attention back to Emily.

Somewhere in the distance JJ and Emily could hear the countdown to the New Year begin.

10….

"Wow." JJ said looking at Emily.

9….

"I know. Never in a million years did I think my mother would do something like that."

8….

"She really does love you."

7….

"You know I think you might be right." Emily laughed.

6…

"Ha ha, very funny." JJ smiled.

5…

"That bracelet looks really good on you."

4…

"Why do I get the feeling its worth more than I make in a year." JJ said looking down at the bracelet.

3…

"Well maybe not a year, but I would say six months pay would be about right." Emily laughed. "I love you so much Jennifer."

2…

"I love you too." JJ smiled.

1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd erupted in a loud cheer. Emily looked at JJ and pulled her into a kiss. One that was full of all of the emotions of the evening.

A/N- HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE……… I hope you enjoyed this chapter…. PLEASE REVIEW….


	46. Breaking News

A/N- Okay so JJ is pregnant here (I would say about 3 1/2 months….)

ENJOY….

"Hey honey, I think its time we told my parents that I'm pregnant." JJ said one afternoon, while lying on the couch wrapped in Emily's arms.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Emily asked pulling JJ a little closer.

"I think so. I mean the team knows and it's not like I'm going to be able to keep it a secret for much longer." JJ smiled as she put her hand on her slight baby bump. It was barely there and if you didn't know she was pregnant you would never even notice it.

"I know, but it was different with the team. I mean they knew what happened. Your mother is going to kill us when she finds out." Emily said placing her hand over JJ's.

"Well it's not our fault dad didn't want to tell her."

_Flashback…_

_Emily sat there holding JJ's hand until she fell asleep. She stood up and gave JJ a gentle kiss on the cheek before she left the room. She found Hotch and Morgan sitting on a bench outside the room. _

_"Hey, how is she?" Morgan asked jumping up to give Emily a hug. _

_"She's… I don't know she's upset, she's angry, she's hurt and she's…" Emily broke down and Morgan pulled her into another hug. _

_"Hey it's going to be okay." Morgan said trying to offer Emily some comfort as she continued to cry into his chest. "JJ is strong. She will pull through this, you'll see."_

_Morgan placed a kiss on Emily's head and Emily nodded her head. She let go of Morgan and wiped her tears away. _

_"There is going to be dark times ahead Emily but you are strong and you will help JJ get through this." Hotch added once Emily had calmed down. "She loves you and you love her and right now that is all that should matter."_

_"Thank you Hotch." Emily offered a tired smile. Emily took Morgan's hand and gave it a squeeze. "And you are right Morgan JJ is strong, she will pull through this. I'll make sure she does." _

_"That's my girl." Morgan smiled. _

_"I'm going to go call her parents."_

_"Do you want one of us to do that?" Hotch asked. _

_"No, I think it would be best coming from me." Both Morgan and Hotch nodded their heads in agreement and Emily turned to find some place quite to call Tom and Angie. _

_"Hello?" Tom answered the phone. _

_"Hey Tom, it's Emily." Tom could hear the pain in Emily's voice and immediately new that something wasn't right. _

_"Hey honey, is everything okay? Did something happen?"_

_"Actually yes. You might want to put Angie on the phone." _

_"Well Angie's not home right now she had to run the store. Emily what happened, is JJ okay?" Tom asked starting to panic. Emily took a deep breath before answering._

"_We are in Louisville, and JJ's in the hospital."  
"Oh my god, what happened?" _

_"Yesterday our unsub kidnapped her and…"_

_"Yesterday?" Tom yelled into the phone. "And why are we just finding out about this."_

_"I didn't want t worry you until there was a reason to worry." _

_"A reason to worry? I would say our daughter being kidnapped is a reason to worry." Tom spat back. He was pissed and Emily could tell. _

_"I'm sorry Tom, but the last thing I need right now is a lecture. I just spent the last 24 hours desperately trying to hold it together long enough to find her so that I wouldn't have to call you and tell you that your daughter was dead! I'm sorry if calling you wasn't at the top of my priorities list during that time!" Emily snapped back at him, struggling to hold back her tears. Once again Tom could hear the emotion in Emily's voice and he knew that she was right and he felt bad that he had yelled at her. _

_"You're right Emily, I'm sorry. Is JJ okay?"_

_"She took a pretty good beating; she has a couple broken ribs and a concussion, but luckily no serious injuries."_

_"Thank goodness. Can I talk to her?" Tom asked. _

_"She's asleep right now; the doctors said that she needs her rest." Emily sighed and that is when Tom knew there was more. "Tom I need to tell you something else too. JJ was raped." _

_"Oh no not again." Tom said as tears began to fall down his face. Tom felt his knees go weak and he decided he better sit down. _

_"I'm afraid so." Emily answered, now with her own tears running down her face. "He raped her. That bastard raped my girlfriend!" Emily cried into the phone._

_"Emily, sweetie, breathe. Breathe sweetie." Tom pleaded into the phone. Emily was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Come on Emily, just breathe." They both sat there on the phone in silence as Emily tried to control her breathing. _

"_She looks so lost Tom, I don't know what to do." Emily said through the crying as she continued to work on controlling her breathing. _

_"Emily you listen to me. JJ made it through this once, she will make it through it again and this time she has you to help. You have to be strong for her."_

_"I know Tom and I'm going to be. It's just seeing her in the bed all bruised and battered was the worst thing I have ever seen."Emily took a deep breath. "She's already tired to pull away. I love her and I just want to help, but I don't know what to do." _

_"Do you want me and Angie to fly down to Louisville tonight?" Emily thought for a minute before she answered. She wanted to say yes, just to be able to feel some comfort in Tom's arms, but decided to say no. _

_"No that's okay. The doctor said that she will be released tomorrow and then we will be flying back to DC."_

_"Okay, we'll come up this weekend." Tom told her. "And Emily I know that this is going to sound strange but I'm not going to Angie about the rape." The word rape caught in Tom's throat as he struggled to say it. The thought of some man with his griming little hands all over his little girl was killing him. "It nearly killed her the last time this happened. I don't think she could go through it again."_

_"What ever you think is best." _

_"It is and JJ will agree. She hated seeing her mother like that." _

_"Okay, I will tell her." _

_"Okay, tell her we love her and we will see her this weekend." Tom paused before continuing. "And Emily?"_

_"Yeah?"  
"We love you too and I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Fresh tears began to fall as Emily heard those words._

_"I love you too and don't apologize, I understand."_

The next weekend Emily and JJ packed up their bags and headed for East Allegeheny to visit JJ's parents. They didn't tell them they were coming because JJ wanted it to be a surprise.

"I think I'm more nervous this time than I was the last time." Emily half laughed as JJ knocked on the front door. JJ laughed as she thought about how nervous Emily had been about meeting Tom and Angie for the first time.

"Just relax." JJ smiled, just as the front door open. "Surprise!" JJ yelled as her shocked mother threw her arms around her daughter.

"What are you two doing here?" Angie asked as she hugged Emily.

"We thought that we would come down for a visit. You know stay the weekend." JJ smiled.

"Oh this is so exciting." Angie beamed. "I'm so happy you're here."

"What's all the noise down… JJ, Emily what are you doing here?"

"They came for the weekend." Angie answered for them as Tom hugged both JJ and Emily.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Tom smiled. "How have things been?" Tom asked as the four walked into the living room.

"Good." Emily replied, sitting down next to JJ.

"Great actually." JJ smiled as she took Emily's hand. She looked over at Emily and decided that it was now or never. "Actually we have something we want to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Tom asked suddenly very nervous.

"Well first I think we need to tell mom something." JJ looked at her dad and he immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked, not really wanting to tell her.

"Yes dad, I'm sure."

"What do you need to tell me?" Angie asked totally confused.

"Well you know just over three months ago when I was kidnapped?" Angie nodded. "We left a small detail out." Angie looked back and forth between JJ and Tom.

"What did you leave out?"

"I was raped." Just hearing the word made Emily cringe and she squeezed JJ's hand. Angie's eyes flew to Tom.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to…"

"Our daughter was raped and you didn't tell me." Angie was pissed and tears were streaming down her face. "How could you? How could you not tell me?"

"Honey, listen to me. The first time was so hard on you and I didn't want you go through that again." Tom pleaded with Angie.

"You had no right to do that." Angie turned her attention to JJ and Emily. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there for you. I could've helped.

"I know that mom and I know that you are angry with dad but he only did what he thought was best."

"But you shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

"I didn't. Emily has been beside me every step of the way. Even on those nights when I tried to push away she never moved. Whether it was yelling or crying she took it all." Angie looked over at Emily and offered a weak smile. She was glad that JJ had someone as special as Emily.

"I still wish you would have told me." Angie said as she wiped the tears from her face. "I'm glad you told me now, but why the sudden change of heart?"  
"Because something else happened that day and although it was a lot to take in at first it is something that Emily and I are really happy about."

"What is it sweetheart?" Tom asked looking at JJ.

"You're going to be grandparents." JJ smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my, are you serious?" Angie asked as she jumped up from the couch.

"Yep. I'm 14 weeks along." JJ gave Emily's hand another squeeze. However, the next thing she knew she was wrapped up in her mother's arms.

"I'm going to be a grandmother." Angie cried as she continued to hug JJ; while Tom gave Emily a hug. However, in all the commotion it began to dawn on Tom what exactly JJ had said.

"Wait a minute, did you say that this happened when you were kidnapped? Is that piece of scum the father?"

"Yes." JJ said as she pried herself out of her mother's arms. "And I know what you are thinking, but this is something we have talked about and this is something that we both want." JJ said looking over at Emily.

"Tom, this was not a decision that JJ came too easily, but this is what she has decided and I'm standing by that decision 100 percent. We both want this. Obviously this is not how we would have planned it but it happened and in just over five months we're going to be parents."

"Okay, well if this is what you want then I'm happy for you." Tom smiled. "I'm happy for both of you." Tom gave Emily another hug, before turning to Angie. "See I told you that we would get those grandbabies after all." Tom and Angie laughed.

Later that night…

"I can't believe our little girl is going to have a baby." Tom smiled as he climbed into bed next Angie. JJ and Emily had long since retired; JJ was exhausted from the trip.

"I know." Angie said softly.

"What's wrong honey? You still upset that we didn't tell you?"

"No, I understand why you didn't and to be honest I wish I still didn't know. I just hate knowing that our baby girl was violated like that. It makes me sick." Angie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know it does. That's why we didn't tell you."

"I mean how can someone do something like that?" Angie began crying a little harder. Tom wrapped his arms around Angie's waist and pulled her a little closer.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Tom sighed. "But what I do know is that JJ is strong and she is not about to let this tear her apart. She has too much good in her life right now." He placed a gently kiss on Angie's head. "She had us, she has her friends at the BAU and she has Emily. Emily is not about to let JJ give up." Angie let out a sight chuckle.

"Well that is true." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"Plus she has something else to hold on to this time; our grandbaby." Tom smiled. "Obviously this is not how I would have liked to see it played out, but did you see how happy she looked when she told us?"

"She did look happy. They both did."

"Yes they did. That child's life my have started in the worst possible way, but it will the most loved child on the planet. I can guarantee that." Tom laughed.

"I think spoiled will be more like it." Angie smiled.

"You're probably right." Tom pulled Angie a little closer. "You know, we joked about it a lot but I never really thought we would have grandkids."

"Really?"

"Yeah and not because JJ is gay but I just didn't think it was something that JJ wanted; but then she met Emily and all that changed. I know that her job is still important to her but it kind of took a back burner to Emily. She has been good for JJ."

"Yes she has. You know JJ told me a several months back that she would quit her job in a heartbeat if came down to the FBI or Emily. That is something I never thought I would hear JJ say. With all her other girlfriends the job always came first."

"And I know that in my heart she will never do anything to hurt JJ. I don't think we could have asked a better girlfriend for our daughter." Tom leaned over and turned out the light before kissing Angie goodnight and drifting off to sleep.

Outside in the hallway Emily had to wipe the tears from her eyes. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Tom and Angie's conversation, but when she was on her way to the bathroom she overhead Angie crying. What she heard made her heart swell. She quietly made her way back to the guest bedroom and climbed into bed with JJ. She wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and pulled her close, laying her hands on JJ's belly.

"Did you get lost?" JJ teased as she relaxed into Emily's arms.

"No." Emily placed a kiss on the back of JJ's neck. "I love you so much Jennifer. You know that right?"

"Of course I do." JJ replied, her voice thick with sleep. "I love you too." JJ added placing her hands on top of Emily's.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW…..


	47. Mother of all Mood Swings

A/N- Okay so JJ is pregnant here (hence the title… lol…. I'm going with about 4 ½ months along here….) and is kind of along the same lines of "Never Piss off a Pregnant Woman."

ENJOY….

Emily woke up early one morning to an empty bed. She glanced over at the clock and groaned when she saw what time it was. The alarm would be going off in twenty minutes. She listened to the sounds of the house, trying to focus on where JJ might be. That is when she heard it; the distinct sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. Emily quickly got out of bed and found JJ kneeling in front of the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. It was the third morning in a row that Emily had found her like this. Emily didn't say a word; she grabbed a wash cloth, ran some cold water over it and then placed it on the back of JJ's neck.

"JJ, honey, why didn't you wake me?" Emily asked as she rubbed JJ's back.

"No sense in us both being miserable." JJ offered a tired and worn out smile as she leaned back into Emily's arms. "God Em, this is horrible. Everything I eat makes me sick. Even the thought of food makes…" Before JJ could finish her sentence she was leaning over the toilet again.

"Honey, I don't think this is normal. Maybe we should call your doctor?" JJ shook her head.

"No it will pass." JJ said as she flushed the toilet and leaned back into Emily's arms again.

"But you have to eat something. How about some more vanilla ice cream? You seemed to be able to keep that down the other day." Emily asked desperately trying to find something for JJ to eat. For the past three days JJ hadn't been able to keep anything down. Emily's only hope was that it would pass soon. JJ's doctor told her that usually by the second trimester the morning sickness is gone but in JJ's case it had gotten worse. It had gone from morning sickness to all day sickness and Emily wasn't sure how much more of this JJ could take.

"Yeah, can I have some of that?" JJ asked in an almost child like voice.

"Of course you can sweetie." Emily said as she kissed JJ's temple. "And if you keep it down we will stop on the way to work and I'll buy you all the vanilla ice cream I can find."

Emily went to the kitchen and fixed JJ a bowl of ice cream and sure enough JJ was able to not only eat it but also keep it down. So as she promised on their way to work Emily stopped at the store and bought four pint sized containers of vanilla ice cream for JJ to eat throughout the day. Once they got to work Emily gave JJ a quick kiss on the cheek and sent her to her office carrying a pint of ice cream. Emily couldn't help but laugh; it was quiet the unusual sight. Emily put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer and made her way to her desk. Although JJ was able to eat the ice cream with out getting sick, Emily decided she was going to call JJ's doctor whether she liked it or not. After being put on hold for ten minutes the doctor finally answered.

"Hello Agent Prentiss, how is everything today?" Dr. Alves asked.

"Well I have a question for you. JJ has been very sick lately. She can't seem to keep anything down. For the last three days the all she has been able to eat without getting sick is vanilla ice cream. and I'm not sure that I would consider vanilla ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner a healthy diet."

"You said three days?"

"Yes."

"Is she still taking her pre-natal vitamins? Getting plenty of rest?" Dr. Alves asked.

"Yes to both. She has been trying to get at least 8 hours of sleep a night." Emily replied.

"Well so long as she is eating something I wouldn't be too worried about it. I mean ice cream is better than nothing." Emily heard the woman chuckle through the phone. "But if this is still going on in a week I want you to make an appointment to come in."

"Okay we can do that but you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Every woman is different and sadly it seems that the morning sickness is a little rougher with JJ. I know that you are concerned Emily, especially with it being your alls first child, but I promise you that sometimes this happens."

"Okay, we'll call and make an appointment if she is still not eating in a week. Thank you Dr. Alves."

"You're welcome, tell JJ to hang in there and remember you can call me anytime." They exchanged good byes and Emily closed her phone.

Emily felt a little better having talked to the doctor but she still felt horrible for JJ. This pregnancy was making JJ feel miserable and Emily hated that there was nothing she could do for her. Well except keep her well stocked in vanilla ice cream.

Two hours later JJ came into the bullpen with one arm loaded down with files and the other arm cradling her ice cream. Emily was fairly sure that was container number two. At the rate she was going Emily was going to have to make a run to the store.

"Conference room in five." JJ said as she climbed the stairs to Hotch's office and Emily groaned. That could only mean one thing; a new case.

Two hours and one trip to the grocery store later, the entire team was on the BAU Jet headed for a small backwoods town in Kentucky. Once they were in the air JJ went to the freezer and pulled out another container of ice cream.

"So what's up with the ice cream JJ?" Morgan asked as JJ sat back down beside Emily. "You have your tonsils out and not tell us." Morgan laughed.

"Ha ha very funny Morgan. If you must know this is the only thing I can eat right now that doesn't make me sick as hell. Even the mention of other food makes me sick."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so unless you want to see what vanilla ice cream looks like after it's been partially digested I suggest we leave the food conversations to a minimum."

"Okay that's disgusting." Morgan replied.

"You know that 90% of all women..." Reid started to ramble off some unknown statistic but Emily cut him off.

"Reid, honey, if you know what is best for you I would refrain from quoting facts and statistics about morning sickness or really just pregnancy in general." Emily laughed.

"Yeah, because statistics don't mean shit, until you've actually experienced it you have no idea how much this sucks." JJ replied as she took a big bite of ice cream.

"Yeah but it will all be worth it when you get to hold you son or daughter." Hotch smiled at JJ, only to be met with a pair of venous eyes.

"You're a man what the hell do you know!" JJ spat back. Emily could feel the mood swing coming, she had become a master at detecting them, and she decided that she needed to do something to deflect JJ's anger away from the men on the plane and get the conversation changed quickly. JJ's mood swings were rare but they usually involved some form of hatred towards men; although Emily had been the focus of more than a few. Emily figured it had something to do with the rape but never really questioned it.

"Why don't we go over the case?" Emily asked before JJ had a chance to say anything else.

"That's a good idea Emily." Rossi replied, making sure to keep his eyes diverted away from JJ. It still amazed him how such a small little woman could scare the crap out of him like she did.

The next couple days were very trying of the BAU team. Although the chief of police had been more then happy to have the FBI's help in finding the serial rapist that was plaguing his small farming community, his lead detective had some serious issues with it. He saw it as a personal slap in the face and made no qualms about voicing his displeasure of the FBI's elite team. Plus it seemed that Detective Young had some serious issues about women in law enforcement. So to say that he was none to pleased to have to be working alongside two women was an understatement and then add the fact that JJ was really showing now made matters worse. He was constantly making rude and inappropriate remarks to both Emily and JJ, always when the rest of the team was well out of hearing range. Emily was able to let most of the things he said slide in one ear and out the other; but JJ was struggling a little more. Normally guys like Detective Young would not bother her, but with the still constant morning sickness and the mood swings, Emily felt lucky that JJ hadn't shot him yet. However, things came to a head when Detective Young made one really stupid mistake.

JJ walked into the small police station break room in search of her last pint of ice cream. She could help but laugh when she thought about it. Ice cream was still the only thing she could eat with out getting sick, but now it seemed to be becoming more of a craving. Even when she wasn't hungry she found herself wanting some ice cream. She opened the freezer and was shocked to see that her ice cream was missing. She moved some things around sure enough her ice cream was missing. She was still looking for it when Detective Young and another officer came into the room.

"Hey Tommy, you get any of that ice cream that was in the freezer? It was really good." Detective Young laughed. As JJ turned around with pure fire in her eyes, Tommy took about three steps back. He had seen the blonde's affinity for ice cream and having two kids of his own he knew not to mess with a pregnant woman. "It was probably the best vanilla…" That was all he got out before he found him self being shoved up against the break room wall. The move took him by surprise; for a small woman she sure the hell was strong.

Outside in the main part of the police station the rest of the BAU and the other officers jumped when they heard a loud thud. They turned their attention to the break room and through the glass walls they saw JJ slamming Detective Young into the wall again. Emily, Hotch, Morgan and the Chief made a bee line for the break room.

"AGENT JEREAU, STAND DOWN!" Hotch yelled as he entered the room.

"HE ATE MY ICE CREAM!!" JJ yelled back.

"He what?" Morgan asked confused.

"He ate my ice cream!" She yelled again as she pushed him in the wall again. Emily wanted to laugh, but she knew that it was probably not a good idea. Detective Young looked scared to death. "And he has been nothing but rude and a pain in my ass since we got here!"

"Okay, JJ I get that but you need to back away from him. That is an order." Hotch ordered.

"I want an apology!" JJ said refusing to let the man go.

"Like hell!" Detective Young replied, to which JJ gave him another shove.

"JJ, honey, please let him go." Emily pleaded. The last thing she wanted to do was for JJ or the baby to get hurt.

"Not until he apologizes!"

"Detective Young I suggest you apologize to Agent Jereau." Chief Gates spoke up.

"She's the one that assaulted me!" He replied. Detective Young tried to sound all big and tough, but Emily could still see the fear radiating from his eyes.

"I don't really care about that right now. What I do care about is the fact that we have a serial rapist still running free and you are in here pissing off the very people that are trying to help us. So I suggest that you apologize to Agent Jereau right now before I kick your ass myself." He fumed. Detective Young looked over at his boss and could tell he was pissed and that he meant business.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"I don't think the woman heard you." Chief Gates stated loudly.

"I'm sorry." He said a little louder. Upon hearing his half hearted apology JJ backed away. No sooner than JJ had turned around Detective Young made his second mistake of the afternoon. "Crazy bitch." He mumbled, not realizing that he said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Before Emily could react to what she knew was coming, JJ had turned around and punched the guy square in the jaw. Detective Young was out before he even hit the floor.

It took both Emily and Morgan to drag JJ out of the break room.

"JJ, honey I need you to calm down." Emily pleaded as she tried to get JJ to relax.

"That piece of shit had it coming!" JJ fired back.

"I know that, hell we all know that but you need to calm down. Just think of the baby." At mention of the baby, JJ looked at Emily for the first time. She saw brown eyes filled with worry. It wasn't until then that JJ began to calm down. "That's good sweetheart. Just relax." JJ nodded and focused on controlling her anger and her breathing.

A few minutes later JJ was calmer, still pissed but at least she wasn't ready to kill some one. Emily looked back into the break room and saw Detective Young sitting at one of the chairs with an ice pack on his jaw. Hotch continued talking with Chief Gates for a while and then made his way over to Emily.

"Prentiss I want you take JJ back to the hotel. We'll finish up here and be back later." Emily nodded and then turned her attention back to JJ. "Oh and Prentiss?"

"Yes sir?" Emily asked as she turned back around.

"For the love of god stop and get her some more ice cream." Emily smiled and Hotch let a small laugh.

Several hours later Emily had finally gotten JJ to go to bed. Once JJ was asleep Emily made her way down the hallway in search of the vending machines. After the day she had just had, she was in desperate need of some chocolate. About halfway down the hallway she ran into Hotch.

"How is she doing?" Hotch asked.

"She's asleep. By the time we got back to the hotel she had stopped being pissed and had moved onto the crying portion of her mood swing." Emily said running her hand through her hair. "I don't know it was exhaustion or all the crying but she finally fell asleep about twenty minutes ago and now I'm in dire need of choc…" Before she could finish Hotch held up a bag of M&M's.

"Will this do?" Hotch asked with a smile.

"Oh my god I love you so much right now. How did you know?" Emily asked as she snatched the bag out of his hand.

"Morgan told me. He thought you might need some."

"Remind me to kiss him tomorrow." Emily smiled. "So what happened after we left? Is JJ going to get into any kind of trouble?" Emily asked as she opened the bag of candy.

"Well Detective Young was pretty pissed, but after some talking he had agreed to not press charges and I think starting tomorrow you might just see a different side of our young detective." Emily raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Let's just say that Garcia found some not so flattering photos of Detective Young and a local hooker and someone was awfully cooperative after that. Seems Detective Young's wife is pretty wealthy and divorce is not an option." Hotch laughed.

"Blackmail sir?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like to refer to it as friendly persuasion."

"Thanks Hotch. I really appreciate everything you did for JJ today."

"Don't mention it. We're family, it's what we do." Hotch smiled as he gave Emily a quick hug. "Oh and hang in there with the mood swings. I know they can be a bit overwhelming and I would love to say that it gets easier but sadly this is only the beginning." Emily groaned upon hearing that. "But what I said on the plane is true, once you hold your little girl or boy in your arms you will forget all about these past nine months."

"I know and trust me I can't wait." Emily smiled as Hotch pulled her into another hug.

"You're both going to be great mothers. Just hang in there."

A/N- Can't you just see JJ punching that guy in the face…. and I really liked the moment at the end with Hotch and Emily….. Plus I promise there is an AJ story coming up soon….. PLEASE REVIEW…..


	48. Real Mother

A/N 1- Okay first of all I have to say thank you to all of you who are still reading and reviewing this story. Seriously this started out as a way to post a few one shots that I had running through my head and now here I am 48 stories and over 300 reviews later and I am absolutely shocked. I also wanted to say thank for you for all the wonderful story ideas I have received from several of you (although more are always welcome). I am glad that so many of you are still enjoying these one shots.

A/N 2- Finally another AJ story….. It has been awhile I know (but I just got on a roll with the whole pregnancy story line)… anyways AJ is 13 here….

ENJOY….

Emily sat down on the bench at the mall and sighed. She hated shopping. She hated it with a passion. Yet here she was at the mall following AJ from store to store as she tried to find an outfit for the first day of the eighth grade. Emily thought it was crazy, because it was the same school that AJ had been going too since kindergarten but JJ said that it was important to AJ. Wentworth was a strict private school, where students wore very rigid school uniforms, except two days out of the year; the first and last days of school. So it was very important to find the right outfit to wear, or at least that is was JJ told Emily. It was suppose to be JJ who was going to take AJ to the mall, but a last minute schedule change had her half way around the world with the President. Emily looked at her watch and groaned. They had been shopping for three hours and still nothing.

"Please tell me you found something in that store?" Emily asked AJ as she came out of yet another store.

"Nope not yet." Emily groaned and got up off the bench.

"Do you even know what you are looking for?"

"I'll know it when I see it." AJ replied. _Just like her mother, Emily thought to herself. _

Finally after five more stores and another hour later AJ found what she was looking for. She ran back out to Emily who was seated at yet another bench.

"I found it!" AJ all but screamed. "Come look." AJ grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her mother into the store. Emily looked at the outfit and nodded her approval. It was a nice skirt, not too short, and a not too overly revealing top. "I'm going to go try it on." AJ found her size and went to try on the clothes. Emily offered a silent prayer that she would like it and that they could finally go home. A few minutes later AJ returned with a huge smile on her face. "It's perfect. Can I get it?" Emily immediately wanted to say yes, but thought she better ask how much first.

"Well how much does it cost?" She had learned long ago when shopping with JJ to always ask how much before handing over the credit card and it was a good thing she asked because what she heard almost gave her a heart attack.

"The shirt is $150 and the skirt is $200."

"Come again?" Emily asked, thinking for sure she had misunderstood her.

"$350 total."

"Oh you must be out of your mind. You truly are your mother's daughter." Emily replied. "There is no way we are spending that kind of money on one outfit. I don't think so."

"But mom please! It's perfect."

"I don't care how perfect it is, I am not spending that kind of money on one outfit."

"I can't believe you." AJ spat back at her mother. "It's not like we don't have the money."

"We don't have the money? What is this WE stuff?" Emily stared back at her daughter. "Your mother and I have money; you don't have anything."

"This is so unfair."

"Unfair or not you are not getting that outfit. Now I suggest that you find something else. Something in a cheaper price range."

"If mom was here she would let me buy it."

"Oh yeah you think so, we can call her right now and find out." Emily said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Fine whatever." AJ threw the clothes on the ground and turned to walk off, but Emily quickly grabbed her arm.

"You pick those up right now, young lady."

"You're not my real mother and you can't tell me what to do!" The words came out of her mouth even before she had a chance to stop herself. The moment she said it she immediately regretted it and she knew that she had screwed up. Really, really screwed up. "Mom I'm so…" Emily held her hand effectively cutting AJ off. The look on Emily's face was heart breaking. She knew the words had hurt her mother deeply and she had no idea why she had even said them. She had never seen her mother look like that before and it made her want to cry. Emily didn't say anything but rather picked up the clothes and then walked out of the store in silence.

Neither one of them said a word the entire drive home. AJ knew that she had really hurt her mom's feelings but she didn't know what to say. Emily had never felt more hurt or more betrayed than she did when those words came out of AJ's mouth. She couldn't believe that she had said them to her. True Emily was not her biological mother but she was still legally her mother. Since the day she was born she was legally both JJ's and Emily's; it was something that JJ had insisted on.

_Flashback…_

_It was six weeks before the baby was due and JJ was already on maternity leave, and it was driving her crazy. Being at home all day with nothing to do was painful and boring. _

_Emily came home from work one afternoon a little early; Hotch had given them the weekend off and she found JJ sitting in the office filling out some paperwork. _

_"Hey honey, what are you working on?" Emily asked as she walked in the office, causing JJ to jump._

_"Jesus Emily you scared the crap out of me. I didn't hear you come in." _

_"Sorry." Emily smiled as she walked over and started massaging JJ's shoulders. "So what are you working on?" JJ turned around in her chair and handed the papers to Emily. Emily took a second to look over them and what she read shocked her. _

_"I had your family attorney draw them up." JJ smiled as Emily continued to stare at the legal documents in her hand. _

_"I don't understand."_

_"What's not to understand? They're adoption papers." _

_"Well I can see that." Emily smirked. "But what I don't understand is why you have them." _

_"I want OUR child to truly be OUR child." JJ smiled. "I want you to have the same legal rights as its mother as I will and these papers will give you that. Our child will be just that; our child, he or she will be legally yours as well as mine."_

_"I don't know what to say." Emily said as she struggled to hold back her tears. "Are you sure this is what you want?"_

_"Emily look at me." JJ said as she took the papers from Emily's hand and sat them back down on the desk. "I love you and I love our baby." JJ placed her hand and Emily's hand on her now rather large belly. "And I want us to be a family, in every sense of the word."_

_"You don't know what this means to me." Emily smiled, finally letting the tears fall. _

When they got home, Emily went to her bedroom and shut door leaving AJ standing in the living room as tear streamed down her face. She sat down on the couch desperately trying to think of what to say to apologize to her mother. A simple "I'm sorry" wasn't going to cut it.

A couple hours later, Emily came out of the bedroom to see AJ still sitting on the couch. It was clear that she had been crying. Emily walked over to her daughter and sat down next to AJ, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry mom. You don't know how sorry I am. I didn't mean it, really I didn't." AJ cried into her mom's shoulder.

"Then why did you say it? Because you don't know how much that hurt me to hear those words come out of your mouth." Emily said, her own tears threatening to fall.

"I was angry. I know that's not an excuse but I don't know what else to say."

"Is that how you really feel; that I'm not your real mother?"

"No!" AJ quickly replied. "I love you. You're my mother just like JJ is my mother."

"I love you too pumpkin. I know that I'm not your birth mother, but I am still legally your mother and I have been since they day you were born."

"I know that."

"Look, I know that having two mother's has been hard on you and I know that your mother and I haven't always been there, with work and all, but there is nothing that either of us wouldn't do for you. I may not have given birth to you but that doesn't make me love you any less. You know that right?" Emily asked her own tears starting to fall.

"I know that and I wish… I don't know what else to say but I am truly sorry and like I would take it back in a heart beat if I could."

"Okay, well I accept your apology. Just promise me you will never say it again, okay?"

"I promise." AJ smiled as she wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her. "And while we are at it, I'm sorry that I acted like that in the store. You were right that is a lot of money and I was being silly."

"No you were being a teenager." Emily teased. "And sadly I remember having very similar fights with my mother when I was your age. You may not realize this but you and me have a lot in common. When you were younger your Uncle Derek told me that you may look like JJ but when it came to personality you were all Prentiss."

"Really?"

"Yep, we are very similar." Emily smiled. "Well accept for the whole shoes and purses thing, that is all JJ." Emily laughed.

"Like mother like daughter, right?" AJ smiled and Emily nodded.

"Okay I tell you what. Why don't we go out tomorrow and try and find you something to wear for the first day of school, but something a little smaller in budget, sound good?"

"Sounds great." AJ replied. "And just for the record mom, you and mom have always been there for me. Don't ever think you haven't. You may have been halfway across the country or in mom's case the world, but you are always just a phone call away. No matter what time zone you were in or what you were doing you we always on the other end of that phone when I called you." Emily smiled as a few tears trickled down her cheek. "And as for the having two mother's part; I wouldn't have it any other way." AJ smiled and pulled Emily into a hug.

A/N- So what did you think??? I not a 100 percent sold on this one… so let me know… PLEASE REVIEW…..


	49. One Rule

A/N- Okay so this story came from a line out of chapter 26 ("A Lot of Courage) and I have been meaning to write it for a while now but other story ideas kept me busy. But now I have written it and I hope you like it. I'm saying that AJ is 13 here.

Enjoy…

Emily made her way into the hospital emergency room with two things running through her head. One make sure JJ was okay and once that was firmly established; kill her. She knew that it wasn't JJ's fault but that didn't matter. Emily had one rule. It was a fairly easy rule to remember and seeing how they had been together for 15 years she would have thought that JJ would have it memorized by now. The rule was simple and to the point: Under no circumstances was JJ allowed to drive Emily's car. Every few years Emily treated herself to a new Jaguar. One of the few luxuries she allowed herself. JJ never understood why she wasn't allowed to drive it; although on more than one occasion she had tried. Yet she had never succeeded, well that was until today.

_Flashback…_

_JJ had just gotten home from a long trip overseas with the president and Emily was at work. Emily had taken JJ's car to the shop for an oil change and some other routine maintenance and Amy had picked her up there. JJ's car was only three years old and her pride and joy. JJ loved that car. Emily had bought it for her as a Christmas present three years back. It was a Black Mercedes SUV. Although JJ knew the real reason Emily had bought it for her was to get her mind off of driving the Jaguar. Emily's Jaguar to be exact. Now JJ loved her car, but Emily worshiped her car and no matter what JJ did, Emily would not let her with three feet of the driver's side door. _

_JJ was still exhausted from her flight when she finally woke up around 11am. She found Emily's note about taking her car and she sighed. She had just spent the last two weeks eating foreign foods, and while she loved it, what she wanted more than anything thing at this particular moment was a good ole fashioned American Cheese Burger. So the way JJ looked at it she had two options, stay there and wait till Emily got home and then they could go out to dinner or she could take Emily's car, get something to eat and be back without her ever knowing it. JJ was starving and the second option was definitely beginning to look better and better. _

_JJ looked at the hallway table where they normally put their keys and sure enough Emily's keys were gone. _

_"Well it's a good thing I know where the spare set is." JJ laughed to herself as she made her way to the bedroom. She quickly got dressed and then went in search of the spare keys. Hidden deep inside Emily's closet, inside a shoe box were the spare keys to the Jaguar. She picked up the keys and grinned. "What Emily doesn't know won't hurt her." _

_JJ sat down in the car and let out a sigh. In that brief second JJ realized why Emily loved this car so much. JJ pulled it out of the driveway and made her way towards the nearest fast food restaurant. _

_After she left the restaurant she decided that she needed to go to the grocery store. She knew that she was pressing her luck, what with driving Emily's car and all but she figured she was safe. _

_JJ was happily singing along to the radio when she made her way towards the intersection. She had the green light and never saw the car barreling down the other street with no indication of stopping. She made it about half way through the intersection when she heard tires screeching. She looked to her right and saw a car headed right towards her. She barely had time to brace herself for impact when the felt the car jolt. She heard the sickening sound of metal crunching as the other car slammed into the passenger side of Emily's Jaguar and then everything went black. _

_Thirty minutes later Emily got a phone call that almost made her pass out. _

_"Agent Prentiss." Emily said as she answered the phone._

_"Agent Prentiss this is Officer Craig with DC police. Do you know a Special Agent Jennifer Jereau?" Emily's heart immediately began to race at the mention of JJ's name. _

_"Yes, she is my wife. Is everything okay?" _

_"She was involved in a car accident a little while ago." That was it, she was sure her heart stopped. "Her injuries don't appear to be life threatening but she is on her way to American General Hospital. She was very insistent that she be taken there." Hearing that JJ had told the EMT's where to take her made Emily breathe a sigh of relief. Talking was good, talking meant she wasn't hurt that bad. At least that what Emily was telling herself. Emily listened as the officer explained a few more details of the wreck, she heard him say that some guy had run a red light hitting her on the passenger side. That she had been unconscious when the EMT's arrived but was awake now. As the officer continued to talk it began to don on her that SHE had taken JJ's car to the shop that morning. So if she had JJ's car, then that could only mean one thing…_

_"Excuse me Officer Craig, could you tell me what car my wife was driving?" Emily asked although she knew the answer before he said it. _

_"It was a black Jaguar." _

_"Thank you officer, if you don't mind I would like to make my way to the hospital now."_

_"Of course. If you have any other questions you can call the Precinct, they will know how to reach me." They exchanged goodbyes and Emily walked out to the bullpen to find Amy. _

_"Amy I need a ride to the hospital." _

_"Hospital? What? Why?" Amy asked as she looked up at Emily. "Someone hurt?" _

_"JJ was in a car accident. The officer said that she just had some minor injuries but I would like to be the judge of that myself." Emily replied. She needed to see JJ for herself. She needed to know that she was alright and then she could kill her. _

_"Of course, let me grab my coat." Amy had just about made her way to the coat rack when she stopped, suddenly it hit her. "Wait a minute, what car was she driving if hers is in the shop?" The look on Emily's face said it all. "Oh my god, she didn't?" Emily nodded and Amy laughed. _

_"Not funny Amy. Now if you don't mind I would like go and make sure my wife is okay; because once I know she is I'm going to kill her." Amy grabbed her coat all the while still laughing. This should be fun Amy thought to herself. _

Emily made her way to the receptionist's desk and waited for the woman to get off the phone.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, my wife was brought in earlier. Special Agent Jennifer Jereau; she was in a car accident." The woman typed in JJ's name and waited for the information to pop up.

"Jennifer Jereau is currently in surgery. You need to go the Surgery Waiting Room and her doctor will come find you she is done."

"Surgery? There must be some mistake. The officer said that she was awake and that her injuries weren't life threatening. Please check again." Emily asked as she began to panic. About that time Amy came in from parking the car, she immediately noticed how pale Emily looked.

"Everything okay Emily?" Amy asked putting her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it says right here that Agent Jennifer Jereau is in surgery."

"What type of surgery?"

"I'm sorry that is all the information I have. You need to go to the surgery…"

"Excuse me my name is Amy Black, my husband is Dr. Andrew Black. I assume you know who that is right?" Amy leered at the woman.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good then, maybe now you will tell me what the hell…" Amy's tirade was cut off when Andy came down the hall way.

"Amy, Emily."

"Andy, what the hell is going on? This woman," Amy pointed at the receptionist, "said that JJ is in surgery."

"But the officer said that she was alert and talking." Emily struggled to hold back the tears.

"She was. She came in and everything appeared to be normal. She was talking and in a state of panic because she just knew that you were going to kill her for wrecking your car; but then suddenly she got real light headed and started having blinding pain in her side. We did a scan and found a small tear to her liver. She was bleeding internally and she was immediately rushed into surgery."

"But she'll be okay right?" Emily asked as a few tears fell.

"Liver lacerations are difficult to predict; it really depends on how much blood she lost. We'll know more after the surgery."

Three hours later Amy and Emily, along with JJ's parents, AJ and Morgan and Garcia, were still waiting on news about JJ. Emily hadn't said more than two words to anyone since they got there. She was a nervous wreck. She just kept going over the last conversation they had in her head. She couldn't remember if she had told JJ she loved her and it was killing her. Emily had taken to pacing back and forth.

"Emily would you please sit down?" Tom asked as he watched Emily continue to pace.

"I can't remember." Emily said as fresh tears fell.

"Can't remember what?" Angie asked.

"Last night, when JJ got home. I can't remember if I told her I loved her. I was so tired. I can't remember." AJ got up and walked over to her mom and put her hand on her arm, making Emily stop walking.

"You told her. I heard you." AJ said looking up at Emily. "And even if you didn't, trust me she knows."After a few minutes, Emily finally processed what AJ had said and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Thank you pumpkin." Emily said wiping her tears away. Emily took a really long look at her daughter and could tell how upset she was. She was scared for her mother and seeing Emily like this was not helping. "Plus she is going to be just fine right?"

"Right." AJ nodded wrapping her arms around Emily again.

"Excuse me, are you here for Jennifer Jereau?" A young female doctor asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, I'm her wife. Is she okay?"

"She is out of surgery. We were able to repair the liver laceration, but she did loss a lot of blood. We are currently giving her a transfusion, but I'm confident."

"So she's going to be okay?" Emily asked with hopeful ears.

"The next 24 hours are critical but I don't see any reason not to expect a full recovery." The doctor smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much." Emily smiled as she shook the doctor's hand. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, if you follow me I will show you to her room. She should be waking up soon." Emily turned back to the rest of the people in the waiting room.

"Go on Emily. We'll come back in a little while." Tom said as he put his arm around AJ.

Emily turned and followed the doctor to JJ's room. When she walked into the room her breath caught in her chest. JJ had a large bruise on her forehead and her hand was in a cast; as she briefly remembered Andy telling her that it was broken. Emily walked over to the bed and carefully picked up JJ's good hand in her own; gently rubbing her thumb over the back of JJ's hand.

"Jennifer sweetie, can you hear me?" Emily asked as she brushed JJ's hair out of her face. "Come on baby, open your eyes?"

"Emily?" JJ said quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few minutes to process her surroundings. She could see Emily standing over her, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, sweetheart I'm right here."

"What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident." Emily pulled JJ's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. JJ let the words run through her head and then it hit her. The Jaguar, the other car, the sound of metal crunching. JJ began to panic.

"Oh my god Emily your car. I'm so sorry. I know I'm not…" JJ's pleading was cut short when Emily put a finger on JJ's lips.

"JJ stop; I can buy another car. I can't buy another you." Emily smiled. "I was so scared. When I got here and they told me you were in surgery I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry." JJ said again once Emily removed her finger.

"Honey, its okay. I'm just glad you are alright." Emily kissed JJ's forehead. "I just kept playing last night's conversation over and over in my head. I couldn't remember if I told you that I loved you and I was so scared that I might never get that chance again."

"Even if you didn't baby, I know. I always know." JJ offered a tired smile and Emily felt a tear roll down her cheek.

It was several more days before JJ was released from the hospital, but finally she was sitting in a wheel chair in front of the hospital, with Andy standing next to her, waiting for Emily to pull the car around. Emily helped JJ in the SUV and they made their way home.

"When do you plan on getting a new car?" JJ asked after a few minutes of silence. "I'll probably wait for the insurance check to come in, even though I don't have to; just makes things easier." Emily replied taking JJ's hand in hers. She gave it a squeeze as yet another reminder that Emily was not upset about the car. "Amy said that I could commute with her until I get another one."

"Did they say how long before you get the insurance money?"

"A couple weeks. The man that hit you was so relieved that we weren't going to sue that he told his insurance company to do whatever they could to speed up the process." Emily chuckled as she thought back to the look on the old man's face when she told him that they had no intentions of suing. Emily was pretty sure if he could have gotten out of his hospital bed he would have kissed her.

"Well that's good." JJ smiled. They continued the rest of the drive home in silence; although Emily never let go of JJ's hand.

When they pulled into the drive way for a moment Emily thought she had the wrong house. Sitting there in the driveway was a brand new Black Jaguar, just like her old one, with a giant red bow.

"What the…"

"Surprise!" JJ smiled. The look on Emily's face was priceless.

"How did you… when did you… wow!" Emily was in complete shock.

"I called the dealer the yesterday. I told them what happened and they went out in search of the exact same car. They were more than appeasing for their number one customer." JJ teased and Emily rolled her eyes.

"But how did you pay for it?"

"Again, since you are their number one customer, they said that you could bring them the insurance check when it comes in. You can write them a check for the difference then, but he said that since your old one was not even six months old, it shouldn't be much." Emily didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing she could think of; she kissed her. She kissed JJ with everything that she had. "So I take it I did good?" JJ laughed after they broke apart.

"Oh you did very good." Emily smiled running her hand down JJ's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." JJ smiled before pulling Emily's lips back to hers.

A/N- Okay so what do you think???? PLEASE REVIEW…..


	50. Dealing with the Past

A/N- Okay so going back in time again; JJ is pregnant here…about 3 months along (takes place before Breaking News)…..

ENJOY….

Emily walked up to Hotch's office to let him know that she and Morgan were back from their lecture at the academy. She had stopped by JJ's office first but she wasn't there. Figuring that she was in a meeting or something she shrugged her shoulders and continued her way to the bullpen.

"Hey Hotch Morgan and I are back." Emily said as she stepped into his office.

"That's good. How did it go?" Hotch asked.

"Great. A couple of them came up to us afterwards truly interested in taking the profiling classes." Emily smiled. "Who knows, maybe some of them will be working with us one day."

"Well that's good." Hotch replied and Emily turned to leave. "Hey Emily is everything okay with JJ?" Emily wasn't sure if it was the mention of JJ or the fact that Hotch had used her first name that caused her heart to stop.

"What do you mean?"

"She called earlier, from her office and said she wasn't feeling well and she asked to go home. Did she not tell you?" Hotch asked with confused eyes.

"No sir. I stopped by her office but I just assumed she was in a meeting. When did she leave?"

"About four hours ago. She sounded upset. Not that I think she was lying about being sick but she sounded like she had been crying. I didn't push the issue. I thought maybe it was just a mood swing." Hotch looked at the woman in front of him and his heart wanted to break. She looked confused, she looked concerned, she looked like she didn't know what to do. "Why don't you go home and check on her? I'm sure it's nothing but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Thanks Hotch." Emily turned to leave again.

"Oh and Emily call me you have time. Let me know everything is okay." Emily nodded and then walked out of the office.

_Flashback…._

_JJ stared at the envelope that had just been laid on her desk and the tears began streaming down her face. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She wasn't sure what she was going to do; all she did know was that she needed to get out of there. JJ immediately grabbed her phone and called Hotch._

_"Agent Hotchner." Hotch said as he answered his phone._

_"Hotch, it's JJ." JJ paused as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. The last thing she wanted was for Hotch and the rest of team to come barging into her office. "I'm ummmm… I'm not feeling well. I was hoping that I could take the rest of the day off." JJ hoped that would appease her boss. _

_"Of course." Hotch replied without a moment's hesitation. "Do you need a ride home?" Hotch asked since he knew that Emily and Morgan were busy at the academy. _

_"NO!" JJ said probably quicker and louder than she should have, but Hotch didn't seem to notice. "I mean that's okay. I'll be fine." JJ just wanted the phone call to end and get back home as soon as possible. _

_"Well okay, I hope you feel better soon." Hotch knew something else was going on but decided not to push it. _

_"Thank you Hotch." JJ said and quickly hung up the phone. JJ grabbed the envelope and her keys, thanking god that she and Emily had driven in separately that morning and made a bee line for the parking garage. _

Emily left Hotch's office and immediately called the house but didn't get any answer. However, it wasn't until JJ didn't answer her cell phone that she began to panic. JJ always answered her cell phone, always. She had no idea what was going on but she was certain that whatever it was wasn't good. By the time she had reached the parking garage she had called JJ's cell and the house five more times; each call went straight to voice mail. The drive home was the longest in Emily's life; however when she pulled into the drive way and saw JJ's car in the garage a feeling of relief swept over like she had never felt before.

She walked into the house and found JJ's keys, purse and cell phone lying on the kitchen table, next to an envelope. She picked up the envelope and opened it up. She pulled out the letter that was inside and upon reading the first line she knew what was going on.

"Damn it." Emily mumbled as she laid the 'Summons to Appear in Court' back on the table. They both knew that the trial would be coming up soon but Emily didn't think it would be this fast. It has only been three months since JJ had been kidnapped and raped by Sam Thomas; but it appeared that they were about to go to trial.

Emily walked to the bedroom, but JJ wasn't there. She heard the water running in the bathroom and she prayed that JJ was just taking a shower. She slowly opened the door as to not startle her but what she found made her heart want to break. JJ was sitting in the tub, knees pulled to her chest hugging the teddy bear that Emily had bought for the baby the day after JJ told her she wanted to keep it. It was the cutest little bear with a little Redskins jersey on and Emily just had to buy it.

Emily could tell from the air in the bathroom that the water was cold, so that meant that JJ had been in there a long time. She was shivering under the cold water but was making no efforts to get out.

"JJ honey?" Upon hearing Emily, JJ began to panic.

"Get away from me!" JJ yelled as she tried to move as far away from the sound as she could.

"Sweetie it's me. No one is going to hurt you." Emily took another step closer.

"No, get away. Stop! Leave me alone."

"JJ it's Emily. Please look at me." JJ continued to try and move as far away as possible. She was still clinging to the teddy bear and shivering. "Honey you need to get out of the tub." Emily took another step closer.

"NO!!! GET AWAY!!!" JJ yelled into the room.

"Jennifer look at me!" Emily took another step. JJ just shook her head. "Jennifer Ann Jereau I need you to look at me!" Emily was now standing at the edge of the tub. Upon hearing her full name JJ finally turned and took a good look at who was talking. She blinked several times and finally Emily came into focus. Emily could tell from JJ's eyes that she had gotten through to her. "That's right sweetie; it's me. I promise no one is going to hurt you." Even through the water, Emily could see the tears streaming down JJ's face. "I'm going to turn the water off now okay?" JJ nodded and Emily slowly moved to turn the facet off. "Are you ready to get out of the tub now?" Emily asked once the water was off.

"I could still feel him on me." JJ said quietly as the tears continued to fall. Emily nodded and reached behind the door for JJ's robe.

"Baby you must be freezing. Please get out of the tub and put some warm clothes on." Emily pleaded as she held the robe. Slowly JJ stood up, still clinging to the bear and allowed Emily to wrap the robe around her. Once JJ was safely out of the tub, Emily wrapped her arms around JJ and hugged her with all that she had. It wasn't until she felt JJ's arms return the hug that she let her own tears fall.

They stood like, wrapped up in each other's arms, crying in the middle of the bathroom for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Emily led JJ to the bedroom and sat JJ on the bed; then she went in search of a pair of sweat pants and her FBI Academy sweat shirt that JJ loved to wear. Emily couldn't even remember the last time she wore it; because it was always hanging in JJ's closet.

JJ was still sitting in the same spot that Emily had left her when she returned with the clothes. She was still hugging the teddy bear, which was currently dripping water everywhere.

"Jennifer, why don't you put some warm clothes on?" Emily asked as she kneeled down in front of her.

"I can't do it Em." JJ said just barely above a whisper.

"Can't do what, honey?" Emily asked, knowing that JJ wasn't talking about the clothes.

"I can't face him." JJ said as new tears fell. "I can't go back there."

"Oh, honey yes you can." Emily said as she ran her thumb across JJ's cheek. "You are the strongest person I know. I know that you can do this."

"No I can't!" JJ said a little louder as she jerked her face away from Emily's hand. "You don't know what I went through in that house! The things he said; the things he did!" JJ yelled.

"No, you're right I don't know, but nothing you say is going to change the fact that I love you and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Emily asked confused.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and I know that you love me." Emily answered as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm not going to let you pull away from me. I won't." Emily said with strong determination.

"Why?" JJ asked again.

"Because I can't live with out you. You and our baby mean everything to me." At the mention of the baby JJ began to cry harder.

"I can't go. He'll find out I'm pregnant. I can't go Em. He'll try to take my baby."

"JJ I promise you he will never get with 1000 feet our child." Emily tried to calm her down. "Trust me when I say he is going to prison for a very, very long time."

"But he'll know." JJ paused as she looked down at her stomach and its slight swell. "Oh my god what if the baby looks like him. I'm not even going to be able to look at my child." JJ cried. "His face is going to haunt me in the face of his child. What kind of mother can't even look at her child? I'm a horrible mother. Why did I even think I could bring his child into this world? I should have never…"

"Jennifer I want you to look at me." JJ stopped her rambling and really, truly looked at Emily. "Okay I want you to listen to me and listen good. First of all you are going to be a great mother. Don't ever doubt that and yes, that man did some horrible things to you, but this," Emily placed a hand on JJ's stomach, "this is a good thing. This baby, our child, is just that OUR child. Not his."

"But how will we tell him or her about their father. How will we tell them that their father was a monster? How do you explain rape to a child?" JJ continued to cry.

"I don't know, but when the time comes I promise you we will do it together." Emily stared up at JJ's eyes. "Our child will be loved by so many people. They will have so many aunts and uncles they won't know what to do." Emily offered a slight chuckle. "As for not having a father, I'm pretty sure Morgan has that covered."

"But…"

"No buts JJ. You can do this. You will sit up on that stand and tell those jurors every horrible thing he did to you and I will be right there with you the whole time. Then after they put his ass in prison where he belongs, we are going to come home and get ready for the birth of OUR child." Emily said as she wiped the tears from JJ's face.

"You'll never leave me?" JJ quietly whispered.

"Honey, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Emily smiled through her own tears. "I'm not going anywhere. Not to mention I have been threatened with bodily harm from not only your father but every member of our team if I ever did anything to hurt you."

"I ruined your teddy bear." JJ said as she held up the still soaking wet bear. "I came home and saw him sitting on the bed and once I picked him up I couldn't put him down."

"That's okay sweetie I can get another one." Emily replied as she took the bear from JJ and put it on the floor. "Now why don't we get you into these nice warm clothes and then you can lay down and take a nap?" JJ nodded and with Emily's help she put on the clothes and crawled into bed. JJ's head had no more hit the pillow and she was asleep. Emily leaned over and kissed JJ on the forehead. "I love you so much Jennifer." Emily whispered before leaving the bedroom.

Once outside the bedroom Emily took a moment to collect her thoughts; once she was ready she called Hotch to tell him was had happened. Hotch was clearly upset that he hadn't questioned JJ's motives for leaving early a little harder and apologized for letting JJ go home alone. After she talked to Hotch she decided to call Morgan.

"Agent Morgan." Morgan said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Morgan, its Emily."

"Hey girl. How is JJ doing, Hotch said she went home sick?" Emily proceeded to fill Morgan in on all the details of the afternoon and by the sound of Morgan's breathing she could tell he was not happy. "Is she okay now? Is there anything I can do?"

"She asleep now but I could use a huge favor. I would do it but I don't want to leave her."

"Just name it." Emily told Morgan what she needed, he said he was on it and would be by later. She closed her phone and collapsed onto the couch.

Emily must have dozed off because she woke up an hour later to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. She opened the door to find Morgan standing there.

"Hey Morgan, that was fast." Emily half smiled as she let him in.

"Well nothing is too good for my girls." Morgan pulled Emily into a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's just been a very emotional day." Emily wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Will this help?" Morgan pulled out a box of Godiva Chocolates and Emily was pretty sure at that moment she could have kissed him. "Thought you might want some." Morgan smiled. "The Godiva store was right next to this one." He said as he held up the other bag.

"Thank you so much Morgan. I really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Morgan gave Emily another hug. "She still asleep?" Emily nodded. "Well take care of her okay and tell her I love her."

"I will."

"And if either of you need anything and I do mean anything call me; night or day, okay?" Emily nodded. "Okay well I'm going to head out. Call me tomorrow." Morgan kissed Emily forehead and handed her the bag. They said their goodbyes and Morgan left.

Emily had just sat back down on the couch when JJ walked in.

"Did I hear you talking with someone?" JJ asked as she sat down beside Emily. Emily could tell she was till upset, but it seemed the nap had helped a little.

"Morgan stopped by."

"Oh, did you tell him?"

"Yes, and he wants you to know that he loves you." Emily smiled as she picked up the box of chocolates. "He also brought us this." Emily picked out a piece of Dark Chocolate covered Caramel, JJ's favorite and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"He also stopped and picked something up for me." Emily got up off the couch and walked over the bag that Morgan had left. She handed the bag to JJ and told her to open it. JJ opened the bag and pulled out a teddy bear, just like the other one, right down to the Redskins jersey and everything. Instantly JJ began to cry.

"Thank you." JJ managed to say between sobs and she stared at the teddy bear.

"You're very welcome." Emily sat back down on the couch and pulled JJ close. JJ laid her head on Emily's shoulder and Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair. "I don't think I can possibly put into words just how much I love you JJ. Please don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Emily, more than you will ever know." Emily looked down and saw the faintest hint of a smile as JJ continued to stare at the teddy bear. It was in that moment that Emily knew everything was going to be okay.

A/N- Okay so what did you think???? PLEASE REVIEW


	51. Snow Day

A/N- Okay so after the seriousness of the last one shot I decided a little family fluff was in order...... AJ is five here and this takes place shortly after JJ left the BAU.....

ENJOY......

"Ok, here's what we're going to do," Emily handed five year old AJ a snowball, "I'm going to provide cover and you are going to sneak around the back of the shed and hit her from behind." AJ listened to her mother with extreme focus from behind the snow covered bushes, or Fort Prentiss as AJ had named it. "You think you can handle it Agent Prentiss?" Emily asked her daughter.

"I sure can Agent Mommy." AJ smiled offering her mother a mock salute.

"Ok good." Emily said handing AJ another snowball. "Now when I say go, I'm going to throw a few snow balls to distract her, while you take off towards the shed. Make a big loop so she doesn't see you, okay?" AJ nodded and Emily prepared for Operation Get Mommy to commence. "Ok go now." Emily said as she stood up and hurled two snow balls at the shed.

AJ took off towards the shed as best as she could, her snow suit and the eight inches of snow on the ground making it rather difficult. Emily tossed two more snowballs at the shed then quickly ducked behind the bushes as a snowball was hurled her way. Right after two more sailed over her head she jumped up and fired two more back. She glanced over at AJ who was now at the shed and she smiled. She dropped back down to the ground and waited. She didn't have to wait long, the clear distinct sound of snow coming in contact with JJ's jacket resonated through the back yard. The first one was a direct hit to JJ's back.

"What the…" JJ spun around from her position next to the shed and was greeted with a snow ball to the face. "Oh you are so dead." JJ laughed as she saw a pink and purple blob run away from the scene of the attack. JJ could hear Emily laughing from across the yard. JJ peeked around the corner of the shed and saw AJ running back towards the bushes. She gathered up her collection of snow balls and started hurling them at her daughter. Of course not a one of them came within ten feet of there intended target.

JJ dodged a snowball that Emily threw but then continued her assault.

"Run AJ! Run!" Emily yelled at her daughter. Emily threw a couple more snowballs for cover as AJ dove behind the bushes.

"I got her mommy!" AJ beamed. "I got her good!" Before Emily could respond she took a snowball off the chest. She looked over to see JJ, still by the shed, laughing.

"Well someone's aim just got a lot better." Emily teased and JJ stuck out her tongue, before throwing two more at her wife. The first one just barely missed Emily but the second one hit her arm as she dropped behind the bushes again. "Ok AJ we need to restock our ammo supply." AJ nodded and both of them set out to make another stockpile of snowballs.

However, neither of them noticed or heard the sound of foot steps getting closer to their position. Emily gathered up a few snowballs and prepared to make another attack on JJ. However, when she stood up she was shocked to see JJ standing just on the over side of the bushes with a shovel full of snow.

"Surprise!" JJ laughed as she tossed the shovel full of snow towards Emily. There was nowhere to go; it all happened so fast. The impact of the snow knocked Emily backwards and she immediately fell to the ground. AJ busted out in laughter as she looked at Emily laying on the ground covered in snow. "I claim Fort Prentiss in the name of Jereau." JJ laughed as she slammed the shovel into the snow covered ground, as if it were a flag.

"That was so funny mommy." AJ continued to laugh.

"Traitor." Emily mumbled from the ground. JJ walked around the bushes and extended a hand to help Emily up. Emily took JJ's hand but rather than trying to get up she pulled JJ down to the ground, causing JJ to laugh. Once on the ground Emily quickly rolled over top of JJ and effectively had her pinned to the ground. "Well played Agent Jereau. Well played." Emily smiled as she pulled JJ's lips to hers.

"I don't know Agent Prentiss, using our daughter in sneak attack was pretty ingenious." JJ replied after the impromptu kiss.

"I thought you would like that." Emily teased. "Truce?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Truce." JJ smiled as she kissed Emily again. However, their kiss was interrupted with a snow ball that managed to hit both of them in the side of the face. Both women turned in shock to see AJ standing about five feet away laughing.

"Oh you think that is funny do you?" Emily said as she jumped up and took off after her daughter. JJ could help but smile as she watched Emily chase AJ around the backyard. JJ watched as Emily pretended to fall and AJ jump on top of her, effectively pinning Emily to the ground.

"She got me." Emily teased as JJ approached them.

"I see that." JJ replied as she picked AJ up off of Emily, kissing her on the cheek. "I think it might be time to head back in." JJ said as she felt how cold AJ's cheeks were.

"But I don't wanna go in." AJ frowned.

"Okay well, I'll tell you what. Why don't I go in and make us all some hot cocoa and you can stay out here and play until its ready?"

"Can I have marshmallows in mine?" AJ asked with a big grin.

"Of course." JJ said as she put AJ back down. "And I'm assuming some Bailey's Irish Crème in yours?" JJ laughed.

"Ah honey you know me so well." Emily laughed. JJ gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek before heading inside. "Now why don't we build a snowman while we wait, what do you say?" Emily asked turning to AJ. AJ offered an enthusiastic nod and then both Emily and AJ went to work on building a snowman.

Once inside JJ went to the kitchen to start making the cocoa. From her position I the kitchen she could still see Emily and AJ busy building the snowman outside. JJ was pretty sure life didn't get any better than this.

When Emily and JJ had awoke that morning to find eight inches of fresh snow on the ground they both knew just what needed to be done. Within twenty minutes both women had called and taken a personal day. Between JJ's new job and the insane case load at the BAU neither one had spent much time with their daughter in weeks. AJ couldn't have been happier to have both of her mother's home with her for the day.

JJ still couldn't believe how her life had changed in the past seven years. JJ found herself thinking back to the day that her life was turned upside down.

_Flashback…._

_JJ heard a knock on her door and she groaned. She was extremely busy and did not have time for interruptions. JJ contemplated telling the person to take a hike but not knowing who it was she decided that probably wasn't the best idea. _

_"Come in." JJ said with out even looking up. _

_"Um… Agent Jereau?" The female voice asked softly. "SSA Hotchner told me to see you about some forms I needed to fill out." Finally JJ looked up and what she saw shocked her. Standing before was what JJ could only describe as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. All JJ could do was stare. "I'm sorry you must be busy, I'll come back later." Emily said quickly, turning to leave. _

_"No, I'm sorry. Excuse me… I'm… I'm just not myself today." JJ quickly replied as she stood up to walk around her desk. "Agent Jennifer Jereau, but everyone calls me JJ." JJ smiled; extending a welcoming hand. _

_"Agent Emily Prentiss." Emily said as she shook JJ's hand. _

_"Welcome to the BAU Emily." _

_"Thank you, it's nice to be here. I'm really looking forward to working with all of you." Emily tried to sound happy but she knew that it didn't come out that way. _

_"You can relax Emily. Hotch may seem scary, but I promise you he is just a teddy bear at heart." JJ laughed and she could see Emily already starting to relax. "And as for the rest of team they are harmless. Morgan is like everyone's older brother, ready to protect his family; while Reid is like your dorky kid brother who annoys you sometimes but you couldn't live with out him. Now Garcia can be a bit much to handle at first but you'll get used to her and soon you'll love her." _

_"What about you?" Emily asked suddenly feeling a little braver. _

_"I'm what you could call the 'mother' of the team. Without me they would be lost, but sshhh, don't tell them that." JJ laughed._

"_It'll be our little secret." Emily replied as JJ walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a set of forms for Emily to fill out. _

"_Okay you need to fill these out. Its mostly contact information, stuff like that." JJ handed Emily the forms. "Did they assign you a desk yet?" _

_"Yes, SSA Hotchner said to take the empty one in the bullpen." _

_"Okay, well I will call the tech department and have them bring you up a computer." _

_"I can do that." _

_"It's no big deal." JJ smiled. "Later I will show the stock room where you can get all your office supplies; but if there is something special you want, just let me know and I'll see that it gets ordered."_

_"Special?"_

_"Yeah well, Reid can only use a certain type of pencil. I have no idea why, something to do with being a genius I'm sure and Hotch, well, he is very particular about his legal pads."_

_"Oh I see." Emily smiled and JJ was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat. _

The sound of the tea kettle whistle snapped JJ out of her day dream. She looked outside as she took the kettle off the stove and saw Emily and AJ still busy building their snowman. Emily was just lifting the head into position. JJ went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carrot then went to the closet to find an extra scarf and hat. She walked over to the sliding glass door and yelled for AJ.

"AJ, come here. I have some stuff for your snowman."

"Thanks mommy." AJ said she took the things from JJ. "Look what mommy gave us." AJ yelled as she ran back towards Emily who was busy putting rocks from the flower bed on the head for eyes and a mouth.

"Wow." Emily smiled. She looked over at JJ and winked.

"The cocoa is almost ready. So as soon as you are finished, head inside."

"Okay sweetie. We won't be much longer."

JJ went back in side and finished making the cocoa. A few minutes later she was greeted at the kitchen table by very cold kiss from Emily.

"Just the way you like it." JJ smiled as she handed Emily a steaming cup of hot cocoa. "And this," JJ said picking up the other cup and handing it to AJ, who was at the table, "is for you." AJ's eyes went wide as she saw a cup full of cocoa and so many marshmallows they were practically falling out.

"Thanks mommy!" AJ replied excitedly before she dove into the hot cocoa.

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder and smiled. Both women stood there just watching their daughter enjoy her cocoa.

"How did we get so lucky?" JJ asked a few minutes later.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Emily sat up cup down and turned around in JJ's arms. "Seven years." Emily said softly as she tucked a piece of hair behind JJ's ear.

"Seven years." JJ replied leaning her forehead against Emily's. "And I wouldn't change one second of it." Emily raised her eyebrows. "Not even that." JJ said knowing exactly what Emily was referring too.

"You're right, because without that," Emily turned back around, still in JJ's arms, "we wouldn't have her."

"Exactly." JJ whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Emily's neck.

A/N- Hope everyone enjoyed this one shot.... PLEASE REVIEW.....


	52. Will you be my Valentine?

A/N1 – First of all thank you to everyone who voted this story and its companion story ("Secret") in the Criminal Minds Fanfiction awards… Two second place finishes… not too bad if I do say so myself…. So thanks again…..

A/N2- Secondly for all of you worried that I would stop writing this story since I started another JJ/Emily story ("From Afar") you can put your minds at ease, because as long as people keep reading and reviewing this one I will keep writing these one shots….. I hope every on is still enjoying them….and as always suggestions and story ideas are always welcome….

A/N3- Okay so on with the next one shot…. AJ is four here…. takes place right before JJ leaves the BAU. A little Valentines Fun… and some strong language….

ENJOY…….

"Honey what's this?" JJ asked as she held up a large packet of forms addressed to Emily.

"Those are the admission forms for Wentworth Academy. I know the deadline is not until May but I though we could get a head start on them."

"Why?" JJ asked confused.

"Because the sooner we get them in the better her chances are of getting in. Although I'm not real concerned about it; AJ is the granddaughter of an Ambassador after all." Emily smiled. "Plus I sure an extra donation will go a long way to appeasing the administration."

"That is not what I meant." JJ said as she flipped through the forms. "When did we decide that we were sending AJ to private school? Because I'm pretty sure I don't remember having that conversation."

"Well we didn't." Emily said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table where JJ was.

"Okay so I let me rephrase that. When did you decide that our daughter was going to a private school?"

"I want the best for her and Wentworth Academy is the best."

"What is wrong with public school?" JJ asked as she began to read the financial information. "I mean I went to public school and I turned out okay. Plus didn't you say you hated private school growing up?"

"No I hated the fact that went to ten different private schools by the time I was 12." Emily replied. "And while I'm not going to dispute that you turned out okay," Emily smirked, "just think of how many more opportunities you would have had if you parents would have had the money to send you to a private school."

"Oh so because we were poor my education was some how not as good as yours?"

"Damn it JJ that is not what I meant and you know it." Emily said with a groan. "I'm just saying that I want the best of everything for our daughter and I think a private education at one of the best schools in the country will give her just that."

"HOLY SHIT!!!" JJ said as she read what she thought was the annual tuition. "$10,000 a year!! Have you lost your mind?"

"Actually that's per semester." Emily cringed as the words left her mouth.

"$20,000 a year!!!" JJ yelled. "There is no way in hell that we are paying $20,000 a year to send AJ to school. Do you realize that by the time she graduates we will have spent…" JJ paused as she did the math in her head, "Over 250,000 dollars!"

"JJ would you calm down. I know it's a lot of money; but this is our daughters future we are talking about."

"No, Emily this is about you wanting to impress everyone by sending your daughter to an elite private school."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked back in shock.

"This has your mother written all over it. Tell me, did she send you these forms?"

"This has nothing to do with my mother. This is about AJ!" Emily spat back.

"Oh but honey I think it does."

"I want what is best for MY daughter!"

"What happened to 'our' daughter?" JJ was furious and they both knew this was fight that was going to end well. "I think I have some right in where AJ goes to school. After all I did give birth to the girl!" JJ knew that one would cut Emily deep.

"That was low." Emily ground out. "And I'm shocked that you are this concerned about the money. It's never bothered you before. Tell me Jennifer, how much was the new Prada hand bag you bought last week?"

"SO NOT THE POINT!!" JJ spat back.

"Well last I checked it was my money, so if I want to spend 20,000 dollars a year to send AJ to a private school I will!" As soon as Emily said it she knew that she had screwed up. Emily had always made a point to alleviate any fears that JJ had about her money. Right after JJ had been shot, Emily setup a joint account in both of their names; so that JJ would have access to Emily's money at all times. Although most of Emily's money was tied up in various investments, the account was still rather large; enough for both of them to live comfortably for the rest of their lives and seeing how they really didn't have any bills to speak off and with both of their paychecks being deposited directly into the account the balance never really changed. Emily knew that JJ was uncomfortable when it came to Emily's vast fortune; so to help ease her worries, Emily always made a point to say 'our' money when ever she mentioned it. That was until this exact moment.

"So it's your money now?"

"That's not what I meant…."

"But that is what you said." JJ hissed. "If you are so concerned about your damn money you can take my name off of the account and I will set up my own account with my own money!"

"Damn it JJ." Emily snapped back. "It's just money!"

"No apparently it's just 'your' money!" JJ replied.

"What do you want me to do, get rid of all of it?" Emily asked with her hands on her hips. "Because like it or not honey, I'm pretty sure you have grown accustom to my money!"

"Screw you Emily Prentiss!" JJ snapped but before JJ could say another word her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and groaned_. This was so not what I need right now, she mumbled to herself. _ "Agent Jennifer Jereau, BAU." JJ said as she answered the phone. She listened to the desperate officer on the other end of the phone beg for her help. After hearing another woman had been found dead, she agreed to send out the team. She told him that they would be on there way soon and with that she closed her phone. JJ turned her attention back to Emily. "We've got a case." JJ said coldly as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Just great!" Emily groaned before turning to follow JJ into the bedroom to gather her ready bag.

The next three days was miserable for everyone. Not only was the case horrific, but the fact that Emily and JJ were still not talking to each had everyone one on edge. Reid was sacred to come within ten feet of either of them and Morgan tried his best to avoid eye contact with them. Morgan knew something was terribly wrong when they had first arrived at the hotel and JJ immediately asked for a room with two double beds. It seemed as though JJ and Emily were taking their frustrations out on the team and it all came to a head on the third night there after the team decided to take a much needed break and get some dinner.

Morgan was fairly certain he heard JJ groan when she walked up to the hotel restaurant and the only open seat was next to Emily. The team somehow managed to make it through dinner unscathed. However, when the bill came things changed.

Emily, without thinking, grabbed JJ's bill. She turned to the waiter and handed him both bills plus her debit card.

"I'll pay for my own dinner thank you very much." JJ said as she snatched the bill from the waiter's hand.

"JJ please…" Emily said in a hushed tone, not really wanting to get into this debate again in front of the team.

"No, I wouldn't want you to use 'your ' money on me." JJ hissed. That was it Emily had had enough.

"Fine whatever, but answer me this JJ. How were you planning on paying for your dinner?" Emily snapped; the whole team was now focused on the pair.

"Last time I checked I still get my own paycheck!"

"Yes, which gets deposited into the account that I set up with MY money!" JJ realized that she was screwed. Indeed she did make her own money but it all went into the joint account. So even if she used her debit card it was still coming out of the same account.

"Fine pay the damn bill!" JJ said as she stood up and tossed the bill at Emily. Emily handed the waiter the bill again and then turned her attention back to the rest of the team, who were still staring at her.

"Emily I think we need…." Hotch started but Emily cut him off.

"Not now Hotch. I know what you are going to say, but don't." Emily replied knowing good and well that Hotch was not happy. She was pretty sure this is what he meant when he basically told them to leave the drama at home. Hotch started to talk again when his cell phone rang. He listened to the caller for a few minutes and then closed his phone. "They spotted our unsubs vehicle." Hotch told the team as he stood up. Thus ending their dinner and the conversation he knew he needed to have with JJ and Emily.

Twenty four hours later, the team had caught the unsub and was finally back home. Once back in the bullpen the team retreated to their desks, while JJ went to her office. She had just sat down when someone knocked on the door.

"Go Away!" JJ said with a groan.

"Oh I don't think so." Garcia said as she opened the door and let herself in.

"I'm really not in the mood Garcia."

"So I've heard." She said with raised eyebrows. "Apparently our two resident love birds are in the midst of a lovers quarrel."

"How did you…"

"First of all you should know by now I know everything and second of all you had poor Reid so scared that I thought he was going to cry." Garcia teased.

"It's nothing Garcia really."

"Nothing? So 'this nothing' caused you to throw your bill at Emily in the middle of the restaurant in front of the whole team?"

"Okay so maybe it's a little more than nothing." JJ half smiled. "She wants to send AJ to Wentworth Academy."

"Wow, fancy. That's a pretty elite school; pretty expensive too."

"Try 20,000 dollars a year." Garcia was glad she wasn't eating anything or else she would have choked. "Don't sit there and pretend like you haven't hacked our bank records." JJ teased her blonde friend. "You know good and well Emily can afford it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Garcia replied in mock innocence. "Honey, I don't see what the problem is. You have the money, what's the big deal?"

"See that is the problem 'we' don't have the money; Emily HAS the money."

"Ah I see."

"The cars, the house, the expensive jewelry and now this. Emily sends entirely too much money on us."

"Honey, she does it because she loves you. You and AJ mean the world to her. Answer me this, would you still love her without all that money?"

"Of course." JJ replied without hesitation. It was in that moment that JJ realized what her real problem was and it had nothing to do with AJ and some private school. Seeing the light bulb go off over her friends head, Garcia smiled.

"Okay, I tell you what, tomorrow is Valentine's Day; I'll take AJ and you and Emily can spend the evening together. Get through this little spat and enjoy some alone time together." JJ knew better than to argue with her friend and simply nodded her head.

Meanwhile in the bullpen Emily was having a very similar conversation with Morgan.

"So tell me girl, what is going on with you and JJ?"

"She's pissed."

"Well no shit." Morgan teased. "Why?"

"I want to send AJ to Wentworth Academy and JJ thinks it's too expensive."

"How much is it?"

"Twenty grand a year."

"Good lord woman. I'm going to start calling you mama money bags." Morgan laughed.

"Not funny Morgan." Emily shot back. "JJ got upset when I said it was 'my' money and I could spend it how I wanted."

"Ouch." Morgan winced; knowing how self conciseness JJ was about Emily's money.

"It just came out in the heat of the moment and now I don't know how to fix it."

"Well tomorrow is Valentine's day, why don't you buy her something that is not real expensive but that you know she will love." Morgan replied. "Something that comes from the heart." Emily thought about for a second and knew exactly what she was going to get.

The next day Emily went to have lunch with her mother; something they did every Valentine's day and while she was gone, JJ took the opportunity to prepare for their night together. She dropped AJ off at Garcia's and then headed to the mall. Around 4pm Emily arrived home, with a box of chocolate covered strawberries from JJ's favorite candy store and was shocked when she saw the scene in front of her.

"JJ?" Emily asked as she made her way to the living room; rose petals guided her path. "JJ, what is going on?" Emily asked once she saw JJ standing in the living room wearing her bath robe.

"First of all I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Emily started to speak but JJ cut her off. "No let me finish. If you want AJ to go to Wentworth Academy than that is fine with me. You are right she deserves the best and we might as well take advantage of the fact that you can afford it."

"JJ, WE can afford…" Once again JJ cut her off.

"After talking with Garcia yesterday, I realized what I was really upset over."

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Emily asked as she took a step closer.

"You're rich. Beyond rich even."

"And you are just now figuring this out." Emily said with a laugh.

"Okay smartass." JJ teased. "You spoil me. Too much sometimes."

"I do it because I love you." Emily said still holding the strawberries. "And I want to apologize too. I should have never said that it was 'my' money. It is and always will be our money."

"I know that, really I do; but I want to be able to buy you things without thinking that I'm spending your money."

"Honey, you don't have to buy me anything. You know that. I love you and that is all that matters."

"I love you too but sometimes I just want to be able to buy my wife something nice. To show you how much you mean to me."

"Okay well I tell you what, instead of depositing your entire check into that account, we only deposit half. We can put the other half in a separate account that is just for you; how does that sound?"

"See that is why I married you." JJ smiled

"I got you these." Emily said as she handed JJ the box of strawberries. I thought that simple was better this year." She said with a smile. "Plus I know how much you love them."

"Thank you, I love it." JJ said as she sat the box down on the coffee table.

"So are we good?" Emily asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Does this answer your question?" JJ asked as she undid her bath robe and let it fall to the ground.

"Jesus Jennifer." Emily groaned as JJ stood there in the sexiest red teddy Emily had ever seen. Emily closed the remaining few feet gap within seconds and quickly pressed her lips to JJ's.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." JJ said as she stared into Emily's dark eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emily replied as she took in the wonder that was standing in front of her. "Now, why don't we continue this valentine's celebration in the bedroom?"

"Whatever you want honey. Tonight I'm all yours." JJ whispered in Emily's ear as she walked out of the room.

"Fuck JJ." Emily groaned.

'That's the plan." JJ teased as she reached the bedroom. "Oh and don't forget the strawberries." Emily grabbed the box chocolate covered strawberries and practically sprinted to the bedroom.

A/N- Happy Valentine's Day Everyone… I hope you enjoyed it… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	53. Lice, Fleas and Tick Oh my!

A/N- Okay so this story was inspired by a friend of mine who had a similar experience….. it was just too funny to pass up…… I still laugh when I think about it… lol…. AJ is six here.

ENJOY….

Emily arrived home to a house full of children. Children who apparently had eaten just a tad too much sugar.

"JJ, what is going on?" Emily asked as she put her ready bag down on the floor.

"Oh hey, welcome home." JJ smiled and planted a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. "Your daughter's PeeWee Soccer team won their first game today so to celebrate, they are having a team sleep over." JJ smiled again.

"And this was the only house available?" Emily asked with a groan.

"Something like that." JJ laughed. "It's not that bad. They are pretty hyped up right now but give them about and hour and they will all be down for the count. The bigger the sugar high, the harder the crash."

"All part of your evil plan?"

"Exactly." JJ gave Emily another quick kiss. "So how was Kansas? You catch the guy?"

"Yeah, it was a long couple days though. I'm exhausted. I was hoping to come home and spend a quiet even at home with my wife and daughter, but I guess that will have to wait." Emily said with a groan.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow." JJ said wagging her eyebrows.

"Oh really and do you care to elaborate?" Before JJ could answer AJ came running into the foyar where JJ and Emily were still standing.

"MOMMY!" The six year old screamed as she through her arms around Emily's leg.

"Hey there pumpkin." Emily smiled as she picked her daughter up. "I heard you won your first soccer game today."

"Yep!" AJ beamed with pride. "And I scored another goal."

"Way to go honey." Emily smiled as she put AJ back down on the ground. Even at the young age of six it was clear that AJ was going to be an amazing soccer player. Just another trait she inherited from her mother. Once back on the ground AJ took off back to the basement where all of her friends were. "Wow how much sugar has she had?" Emily laughed.

"A lot." JJ smiled as she and Emily walked into the living room.

Just as JJ had predicted all the girls 'crashed' about two hours later. Seemingly having dropped in mid movement, there were kids spread out throughout the basement and for the first time in four hours, the house was completely quiet.

"See I told you." JJ snickered as she and Emily made there way around the basement checking on each of the kids before heading off to bed themselves.

"Peace and quiet at last." Emily smiled as she leaned over to kiss AJ on the forehead. "Good night baby girl." Emily whispered in her ear before taking JJ hand and heading back up the steps.

Around 2am Emily awoke to the sound of crying. She grabbed her robe and made her way towards the living room, where she found a little girl sitting on the couch crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Emily asked as she sat down beside the little girl.

"I want my mommy." The little girl cried.

"I'm sorry sweetie your mommy is not here. Did you have bad dream?" Emily asked and little girl nodded her head. "It's okay, come here." Emily pulled the little girl into her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

Twenty minutes later JJ found Emily still sitting on the couch holding the now sleeping little girl.

"She had a bad dream. She wanted her mommy." Emily told JJ quietly. "She feel back asleep pretty quickly but I didn't know what to do next. I'm afraid if I move her she will wake up and start crying again."

"She looks pretty out of it. I bet if you laid her on the couch I bet she would be okay." Emily gently moved the sleeping girl to other end of the couch and as easily as possible slide her arm out from under her. Once that was accomplished and the little girl didn't wakeup, Emily and JJ made there way back to bed. "That was very sweet of you." JJ smiled as Emily wrapped her arms around her.

"I know." Emily teased before they both drifted off to sleep.

By noon the next day all the kids were gone except for April, the little girl that Emily had comforted the night before. Finally at around 1pm, April's mother arrived.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was crazy." Mrs. Houston said as Emily let her into the house.

"That's okay." Emily smiled.

"Was she okay? Did you have any problems? This was her first official sleep over." Mrs. Houston smiled.

"She did wake up last night after she had a bad dream asking for you but it didn't take long for her to fall back asleep."

"Well that is good. I was really nervous." She laughed. "April honey get your stuff we need to go. Thanks again for inviting the team over. I'm sure they all enjoyed it."

"Oh don't think me, this was all JJ's idea." Emily said about the time that JJ came down the stairs carrying April's sleeping bag, with AJ and April following close behind.

"Hey honey, did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did." April smiled.

"Ok, well tell AJ bye. We really need to go before the pharmacy closes. The doctor gave us another prescription for that special shampoo." Mrs. Houston said as she took the sleeping bag from JJ.

"Special shampoo?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, April spent last weekend with her cousin and came home with a head full of lice." Emily and JJ just stared at the woman dumbfounded. Surely she wasn't stupid enough to send her daughter to a sleep over when she knew she had lice.

"Well, thanks again for inviting her. Bye." Mrs. Houston left before JJ or Emily could say anything.

"Did she really just say what I think she said?" JJ asked after the front door closed.

"You had better hope not." Emily replied. "Because if she did you are about to become a single parent, cause I am fairly certain I'm going to drop dead right now."

"There is no reason to panic yet, we will just clean all the sheets and we will…."

"Clean the sheets hell, I contemplating burning the whole damn house down." Emily sneered. "LICE JJ. LICE!!!" Emily yelled. "I held her in my arms. Oh god I need a shower." Before JJ could respond Emily was already in the bedroom stripping her clothes off. JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"What is lice mommy?" JJ's laughing instantly stopped when she looked down at her daughter who was scratching her head.

Twenty minutes later Emily came back out of the bedroom to find JJ on the phone.

"Okay, thank you Andy, we will be right over. I appreciate you doing this for me on such short notice." JJ closed her phone and turned to Emily.

"Oh don't even tell me." Emily groaned.

"We don't know anything yet. I just figured it would be better to safe than sorry. Andy said to bring her over and he would take a look. I could hear Amy laughing in the background." JJ teased.

"Yeah well she wouldn't think it was funny if it was her house." Emily said as shiver ran down her spine. "I think I need another shower." Emily bolted from the living room and once again was headed for the shower.

"Come on AJ, let's leave you crazy mother alone and go see Uncle Andy." JJ said laughing as she took AJ's hand and made her way to the car.

Three hours later, JJ was returning from the Andy's with thankfully a lice free child. AJ ran off upstairs to her room while JJ walked in the living room to find a pile of clothes, blankets, sheets, sleeping bags and various other items piled in the middle of the floor.

"What is going on?" JJ asked as Emily brought in another arm full of sheets.

"So what did Andy say? I swear to god if you tell me she has lice and I'm going the have a heart attack."

"Nope, she is completely lice free; so I ask again what is going on?" JJ asked again pointing the pile on the floor.

"This is everything that April might have come in contact with. It's all going in the trash."

"Don't you think that is a bit excessive? I mean we can just wash them. Andy said that it highly unlikely that she transferred any of the lice anyways."

"I don't care JJ. It's all going." Emily said with disgust. JJ looked down at the pile of stuff and pulled out her grandmother's quilt.

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm throwing away my grandmother's quilt."

"I'll buy you another one." Emily replied.

"You're going to buy me another 100 year old quilt that was hand crafted by my grandmother?" JJ said with raised eyebrows.

"Okay well maybe you can wash just that, but everything else gets thrown."

"Woman you have lost your mind."

"JJ that little girl had lice. Nasty little LICE!"

"I know that. I just spent the last three hours confirming that our daughter doesn't have them. Geez if you are this anal about the lice, god forbid Midnight ever get fleas."

"Don't even joke about something like that." Emily snapped. "That is way we spend a 100 dollars a month on that ridiculously expensive flea prevention medicine. It's making me itch just talking about fleas and lice. Gross."

"What about ticks?" JJ laughed finding this side of Emily extremely funny.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Ok, ok I'll stop." JJ said still laughing. "I just never realized that married such a 'girl'. I'm guessing you weren't much of a tomboy growing up uhn?" "

"Honey, I grew up the daughter of an Ambassador; what do you think?"

"Point taken." JJ smiled. "Do you want me to help you carry this to the trash can?"

"No I got it." Emily said as she gathered up the pile and carried to the garage.

Twenty minutes and another shower later, Emily joined JJ on the couch in the living room.

"I feel much better now." Emily smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." JJ teased. "You know, I could see if mom and dad can watch AJ tonight. I do believe I promised to make up for last night."

"Oh really." Emily snickered as she pushed JJ down on the couch and kissed her.

"I'm thinking that nice quiet night alone, just to the two us."

"Sounds nice." Emily replied kissing JJ again as she slowly undid the top button of JJ's shirt.

"You know your daughter is just upstairs."

"I don't care." Emily teased as she slide her hand into JJ's shirt. "OH SHIT!" Emily yelled as she jumped up from the couch.

"Well not quite the reaction I was hoping for." JJ said as she sat up. "What's wrong?" JJ asked as she re-buttoned her shirt.

"April slept on that couch."

"And?"

"I can't have the couch here knowing that there could be a whole army of lice on it. Grab your purse, we're going shopping."

"Are you serious?" JJ stared at Emily in shock. "In the middle of a make out session you decided that we need a new couch?"

"LICE JJ, LICE!!!" Emily yelled as she grabbed her car keys and headed for the front door.

"Good lord that woman is nuts." JJ mumbled under her breath but unfortunately loud enough for Emily to hear.

"Yeah well I may be nuts, but at least we'll lice free." Emily said she opened the door. "Now get your daughter so we can go shopping." JJ just rolled her eyes as she climbed the stairs to get AJ. "And don't roll your eyes at me, you love shopping." Emily said waiting impatiently by the front door for JJ to return.

"Yeah well I love what we are doing before a lot more." JJ replied with a smirk as she and AJ made their way to the car.

A/N- See funny right??? Of course my friend didn't think so when it was happening to her…. lol……. I hope you liked it…. PLEASE REVIEW…..


	54. Stubborn

A/N- AJ is older here… She is 18 (which according to my friend I am still allowed to write her at this age but only occasionally.. the rest have to be young AJ… lol)…..

ENJOY……

"Agent Prentiss." Emily said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Emily it's Tom." Instantly Emily knew this wasn't good news. "I'm at the hospital with AJ. She hurt her knee at today's soccer game."

"Shit. How bad is it?" Emily asked knowing that it must be bad, since Tom felt the need to call her.

"Andy said that she partially tore a ligament in her knee. He says she needs surgery but AJ is refusing to sign the release and since she is 18 we can't force her."

"What? Why would she be doing that?" Emily asked.

"Something about next week being senior night and there being lots of college scouts. She told Andy that she would have the surgery after the season but not until then."

"Oh good lord, she's as stubborn as her mother." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Which one?" Tom laughed into the phone.

"Very funny Tom." Emily said with a smile. "Can I talk to her?"

"Well she is asleep right now; do you want me to wake her?"

"No that's fine. I'll get the first flight out." Emily replied, already looking up flights online from New York City to DC. "Have you called JJ?"

"Now Emily you know good and well we don't have international calling on our phones. Who can afford those crazy rates?"

"Tom, how many times have I told you that JJ and I would be more than happy to pay for the additional charges?"

"As many times as I have told you that you are not going to pay our cell phone bills." Emily rolled her eyes, knowing that after all these years she was not going to win this battle tonight. Ever since JJ took the job at the White House they had been trying to convince Tom and Angie to get international calling, so that they could reach JJ overseas if they needed her. After about the twentieth conversation, Emily began to see where JJ got her stubbornness from.

"Okay, I'll call her. Tell Andy that I'm on my way."

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Emily and Tom exchanged good byes and Emily closed her phone. Emily groaned in frustration, running her hand through her hair. "Stubborn!" Emily said to the empty room.

"Talking to yourself; that's not a good sign." Amy teased as she walked into Emily's make shift office.

"Ha ha." Emily snickered back.

"Everything okay?" Amy asked after she noticed the worried expression on Emily's face.

"I'm going to have to fly back home tonight. AJ hurt her knee playing soccer and Andy says she needs surgery, but my stubborn ass daughter who is now 18 is refusing to sign the release form. Something about college scouts; I don't know." Emily groaned. "Can you and the rest of the team handle things here without me?"

"Of course." Amy said as she reached across the desk and gave Emily's hand a squeeze. Emily smiled at her friend. "Plus this means I get to be in charge." Amy teased.

"Oh good lord." Emily laughed in response.

By the time that Emily had landed back in DC, she had tired to call JJ nine times; each time getting no answer. Finally on the tenth time, while waiting for a taxi to take her back to Quantico so she could get her car, JJ picked up.

"Finally. Good lord woman where have you been?" Emily said as soon as JJ answered.

"Well hello to you too." JJ laughed. "We just landed."

"Really? But you aren't due home for three more days."

"I know but we got done early, so I though I would surprise you." JJ replied. "So what is so urgent that I have nine missed calls?"

"Apparently AJ hurt her knee playing soccer and she is in the hospital. Your dad called me about four hours ago. I just landed in DC. I'm waiting for a taxi."

"How bad is it?" JJ asked.

"Andy said it's just a partial tare in a ligament in her knee but she needs surgery."

"Are you serious?"

"That is what Tom told me." Emily groaned. "Oh but you haven't heard the best part. Your stubborn ass daughter is refusing the surgery, because oh yeah that's right she's 18 now."

"My daughter? What happened to 'our' daughter?" JJ teased.

"Trust me this is all you. You and your stubbornness." Emily teased back.

"Yeah, ok whatever." JJ laughed. "Where are you right now?"

"Outside the terminal waiting for a taxi."

"Ok just one minute." JJ put her hand over her phone but Emily could still hear JJ talking to soon one. She heard JJ say thank you and then return to their conversation. "I have us a car. They are going to let me borrow one of the Bureau SUV's. I'll be around in a minute to pick you up."

"Ok, see you a few." They said there goodbyes and Emily closed her phone.

Forty five minutes later JJ and Emily were making there way to AJ's room; where Emily hoped they could talk some sense into their daughter. JJ and Emily found Tom and Angie sitting on a bench outside AJ's room.

"JJ sweetie, I thought you were in London.?" Tom asked as he gave his daughter a hug.

"We can home early. Apparently it's a good thing too." JJ smiled as she hugged her mom; while Tom hugged Emily. "How is she?"

"Fine now, she is on some pretty strong pain medication." Angie answered.

"We have tried everything to convince her to have the surgery. She just won't listen."

"Sound familiar." Emily said as she gave JJ a little nudge.

"Ha ha; you're so funny." JJ said slapping Emily on the arm.

"Now, now you two. Don't make me separate you." Tom teased. "Plus the way Angie and I see it, our granddaughter inherited her stubbornness…."

"From her grandpa." Angie said as she cut Tom off; causing everyone to laugh.

"Well she does have a point dad." JJ teased. Tom simply rolled his eyes. "Is she awake?" JJ asked.

"She was a minute ago." Tom replied.

"Okay, thanks for staying until we got here." JJ smiled. "But it's getting late, why don't you head home."

"Ok, but you call us if anything changes."

"We will." Emily said. After another round of hugs, Tom and Angie made there way to the elevators while Emily and JJ walked into AJ's room.

"Mom." AJ smiled upon seeing both her mother's walk into her room. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well our daughter is hurt, where else would we be?" JJ smiled as she sat down on the edge of AJ's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Doesn't hurt at all."

"That's cause of the pain pills." Emily replied. "Now do you care to explain to us why you are refusing the surgery?"

"Next Monday is senior night and then next weekend is the state tournament. I am not going to miss my last home game and my last chance at a state championship. Not to mention there are going to be a ton of college scouts there. I have to play."

"Well that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Emily Prentiss." JJ snapped.

"What? It is." Emily looked at JJ. "You can't tell me that you agree with her."

"Like it or not Emily it is her decision and while I may not agree with it, I can certainly understand it."

"You can?" Both AJ and Emily said at the same time.

"Of course I can." JJ said turning to face AJ. "Don't forget honey, I played high school and college soccer too. I know what senior night means and I certainly know what it is like to want to impress college scouts."

"Have you both lost your minds?" Emily said as she stared at JJ and AJ. "This is your health we are talking about AJ. What is more important being able to walk or some stupid soccer game?" Emily immediately realized that was not the right thing to say.

"Emily honey, can I speak to you in the hallway?" JJ said through gritted teeth. Before Emily could respond JJ was dragging her out of AJ's room. "Stupid soccer game?"  
"Ok so maybe that was the wrong thing to say." Emily responded and JJ's normally blue eyes turned dark steely gray.

"The wrong thing to say? The wrong thing to say?" JJ was furious. "Might I remind you that there is nothing in this life outside of her family that AJ loves more than soccer. Soccer is who she is."

"Soccer is just a sport." Emily cringed as the words came out of her mouth. _What the hell is wrong with me today, Emily thought to herself. _

"Soccer just happens to the sport that is going to get your daughter a full ride scholarship to college. Soccer just happens to make your daughter really, really happy." JJ said as she poked Emily in the chest with her finger. .

"Well it's not like she needs a scholarship."

"So not the point Emily Elizabeth." JJ grumbled.

"Ok, I get it. I'm sorry." Emily said as she took JJ's hand and led her over to the bench. "But you can't sit there and tell me this is a good idea. She could do a lot of permanent damage."

"I never said it was a good idea, but unfortunately she is 18 and she doesn't need our permission."

"This is crap. She is still on our insurance we should have some say in this." Emily grumbled.

"AJ has waited her whole life to experience senior day; her last home game of her high school career. You don't know what that is like." Emily simply rolled her eyes. "To be able to walk out on that field with her two mothers and be applauded by her friends and teammates."

"I understand, I really do but what is more important; playing in one game and hurting her knee worse or having the surgery and getting to play a lot more games?"

"Look…" JJ stopped mid sentence when she and Emily both heard a man ask for AJ's room number at the nurse's station. "Who the hell is that?"

""Beats me." Emily said as the nurse pointed to AJ's room, the man nodded and then turned towards her room. "Excuse me can we help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Amanda Jereau Prentiss."

"And what do you want with her?" JJ asked still confused by this man.

"Oh I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Steven Conway. I'm the Recruitment Director for the University of North Carolina." Steven said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jereau and this is my wife Agent Emily Prentiss." JJ said as she and Emily shook his hand. "We are AJ's mothers."

"Ah well it is very nice to meet you both." The man smiled. "I was at the game today and saw AJ get hurt. I would have been by sooner but I had another game I needed to watch. I hope she is okay?"

"She's alright. It's a partial ligament tear in her left knee." Emily told him.

"Just a partial tear that is good. Easily repaired." Steven smiled. "I'm going to honest with you we, at UNC, have been keeping a close eye on your daughter for a couple years now. Your daughter is one of the best soccer players I have ever seen and the coach agrees."

"Well thank you; she takes after her mother." Emily smiled.

"Of course. University of Pittsburgh right?" Steven asked turning towards JJ.

"Yes that is right, but how did you know that?" JJ asked.

"It helps to know who you are talking too when you start offering full scholarships to families."

"Excuse me? Did you say you are going to offer AJ a full scholarship to UNC? That is one of the best soccer programs in the country." JJ was thrilled.

"Thank you and yes we are prepared to offer AJ a full athletic scholarship to UNC."

"Wow that is amazing." Emily added. "But what about her knee?"

"Well you said that its just a partial tear. Like I said that is easily repaired. I know she must be upset about missing the rest of the season, but with the right rehabilitation she should be just fine for summer practice." Emily immediately smiled. This was just what she needed to convince AJ to have the surgery.

"Shall we go in and talk to AJ. I would very much like to get a letter of intent signed today." Emily smiled again and then opened the door for Mr. Conway. JJ slapped Emily on the arm because she knew that Emily had just won her argument.

One week later….

"Our last senior on the team is a four year starter and Wentworth Academy's all time leading scorer. She is this years team captain and will be playing soccer at the University of North Carolina next year. Ladies and Gentleman, Amanda Jereau Prentiss." The announcer finished the crowed erupted into a loud cheer. AJ slowly, using her crutches, hobbled her way out mid field where Emily and JJ were standing waiting for her. After a nice long talk with Steven Conway, amazingly AJ decided to have the surgery. All Emily could do was laugh. At mid field she took the bouquet of roses Emily had bought for her and turned around. A tear ran down her cheek as she stood there with her mother's beside her and she saw the rest of her 'family' sitting in the stands cheering the loudest. Although she was not going to get to play, it was perfect.

"I know you're upset because you don't get to play today but I am very proud of you for making the right decision." Emily whispered into AJ's ear. "Even if it did take a full scholarship to UNC to make you agree and not your own mother."

"All you had to do was ask mom." AJ laughed as she kissed her mother on the cheek. Emily simply rolled her eyes.

A/N- So what did you think???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	55. Adventures in Babysitting

A/N- Okay someone sent me this story idea and I'm sorry to say that I forgot who…. so I apologize who ever it was….. AJ is six here….

ENJOY…..

"Are you almost ready honey?" JJ yelled from the bathroom where she was putting her ear rings in.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Emily asked from the bedroom. JJ walked out of the bathroom to see Emily sitting on the bed frowning.

"Would you stop worrying Reid is more than capable of watching AJ a few hours." JJ said as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

"I still don't like it." Emily pouted. "I mean don't get me wrong I love Reid to death but the thought of leaving our little girl with him…" Emily was cut off as JJ put her finger to Emily's lips.

"First of all AJ is six, so it is not like we are asking him to watch an infant and second of all I have to go this dinner tonight and I AM NOT GOING ALONE." JJ put a little extra meaning in the last part, effectively letting Emily know that she had lost the battle. It was the Presidential Press Dinner and as the FBI Communications Liaison to the White House JJ was required to attend. She had been dreading it for weeks now. Then to make matters worse everyone else, including JJ's parents had plans for the evening. Everyone except one Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Okay fine!" Emily groaned as JJ removed her finger. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Emily frowned.

"Whatever sweetie." JJ laughed as she walked into the closet to get her shawl. JJ returned a few seconds later and Emily took a moment to admire her wife.

"You look beautiful." Emily smiled as she stared at JJ in her long silver dress.

"Thank you." JJ smiled as she took Emily's hand and pulled her up off the bed. "You look pretty good yourself." JJ said as she placed a quick kiss on Emily's lips. Just as Emily was about to go in for another kiss, the door bell rang causing Emily to groan.

"I'll get it!" AJ yelled from the living room. Just as AJ's hand was about to grab the door knob Emily rounded the corner from the hallway.

"Amanda Jereau Prentiss! What has your mother and I told you about answering the door?" Emily walked over and picked her daughter up.

"Not too." AJ frowned. "But it's just Uncle Reid."

"You don't know that." Emily said as she looked through the peep hole. Sure enough there standing on the front porch was Reid; looking almost as nervous as Emily. Emily used her free hand to open the door. "Evening Reid." Emily smiled.

"Hey Emily. Hey there AJ, how are you?" Reid smiled as AJ lunged from her mother's arms to Reid's.

"Good." AJ smiled. Reid carried AJ to the living room just as JJ came out of the bedroom. "WOW mommy you look beautiful." AJ told her mother as Reid put her down.

"Hey what about me?" Emily teased.

"You look pretty too mom." AJ laughed.

"What? Just pretty? Not beautiful?" Emily teased as she began tickling her daughter.

"Mommy stop…" AJ laughed. "Ok, ok.. you look BEAUTIFUL too." AJ managed to eek out through the laughter.

"That's better." Emily smiled.

"Honey, we need to go." JJ said grabbing Emily's hand.

"Ok." Emily looked over at Reid who was now sitting on the couch. "Well. you have our cell numbers right?" Reid nodded. "We should be home by 12, but this little one," Emily said picking up her daughter again, "should be in bed by 8… 9 at the latest."

"I got it." Reid smiled as Emily kissed AJ goodnight. JJ leaned over and kissed her good night too and Emily put her back down. JJ gave Emily's hand a little tug indicating that they really needed to go.

"Okay we'll see you later." Emily said as JJ led her to the front door. "Oh and no soda!" Emily yelled just as the front door closed.

Reid looked at AJ who was playing with the now nine month old Midnight and sighed. _Relax Reid you can do this. You are a genius after all, Reid thought to himself. _

Three hours later, JJ and Emily were talking with the Secretary of State. Well more like JJ was talking. JJ glanced over at Emily and wanted to laugh as she looked at her watch for what JJ could only guess was the fiftieth time. Suddenly Emily felt her phone vibrate. She glanced at the caller ID and didn't know whether to be happy or nervous when she saw Reid's name pop up. Emily excused herself from the conversation to take the call in the lobby.

"I apologize Madame Secretary." JJ smiled after Emily left. "She's a little nervous tonight. We had to leave our daughter at home with a new babysitter."

"Oh I completely understand." The woman laughed.

Meanwhile in the lobby…

"Prentiss." Emily said answering the phone.

"Hey Emily." Reid croaked out. Immediately Emily knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Reid asked, the nervousness still evident in his voice.

"Reid?" Emily yelled into the phone.

"I can't find Midnight." Reid finally muttered into the phone. For a brief moment Emily smiled, she never wanted the dog anyways, so what better excuse to get rid of him then have him run away. However, being the profiler that she was Emily knew there was more.

"Why do I sense there is more to this?" Emily asked. "Because I doubt very seriously you called to tell me that our dog may have run away."

"Well… AJ might sort of….it's possible that AJ…"

"Reid would you spit it out."

"AJ is currently with Midnight." Reid finally blurted out.

"Wait a minute if AJ is with Midnight how can he be missing?" Emily asked, but as she waited for Reid's response, it hit her.

Back inside the ball room….

"REID!" JJ heard Emily yell from the lobby. _Oh this can't be good, JJ thought to herself. _

"Would you excuse me for minute, I need to check on my wife." JJ said and the Secretary nodded. JJ turned around and quickly made her way to the lobby.

"REID WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?" JJ heard Emily yell into the phone as she walked up beside her.

"I don't know. She was here one minute and gone the next. I have looked everywhere for her."

"We are on our way. You better pray to god that you find her before we get home." Emily could hear Reid gulp through the phone. Emily closed her phone and fought the urge to throw it against the wall.

"What's going on?" JJ asked as touched Emily's arm.

"What's going on? What's going on?" I'll tell you what's going on. Reid has lost our daughter."

"Excuse me?" JJ stared back at Emily.

"You heard me." Emily replied. "I'm going to kill him." Emily muttered as she and JJ made there way to the valet service.

Twenty minutes and several traffic violations later, Emily pulled into the driveway. JJ was fairly certain that Emily was out of the car before it had even stopped moving. JJ and Emily met a panic ridden Reid at the front door.

"WELL?" Emily yelled as she entered the house.

"I'm so sorry." Reid was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Reid, we'll find her." JJ said as she pulled Reid into a hug. Emily just stared back at her in shock.

"How in the world are you so calm right now?" Emily asked. "Our daughter is missing, how are you not upset?"  
"Of course I'm upset." JJ glared back at her wife. "I just know that running around like a chicken with their head cut off is not going to help."

"This is all my fault." Reid muttered.

"You're damn right it is." Emily yelled as she took off to search the house.

"JJ I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. One minute we were watching TV and then the next thing I knew she was gone."

"Okay Reid I need you to focus. Did she say anything to you before you noticed her missing?" JJ asked.

"She said she wanted to play a game."

"What game?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hide and Seek." Reid said as Emily came running back around the corner.

"I'm calling the police." Emily said to no one in particular.

"I don't think that is necessary." JJ all but laughed. Emily looked at her like she had grown two heads. "It seems that our daughter is playing hide and seek, only Reid isn't doing a very good job of seeking."

"What?" Reid asked totally confused.

"Reid honey, hide and seek… it's a game that little kids play, where one hides and the other tries to find them." JJ explained.

"Seriously? I thought it was another board game like that 'Chutes and Ladder's we played earlier." Emily didn't know what was more upsetting, the fact that AJ was still missing or that Reid didn't know what hide and seek was. JJ simply nodded. "Okay well why didn't she answer me when I yelled for her? I mean surely she would have heard me." JJ pointed to the clock and Emily glanced at her watch. Upon seeing what time it was Emily let out a long sigh.

"She fell asleep." Emily said when she saw that it was 9:20pm.

"Exactly." JJ laughed.

"She fell asleep. Really?" Reid asked in shock. "But I yelled for her."

"Reid a bomb could go off in her bedroom and she wouldn't hear it." JJ teased. "When she is asleep it damn near takes a bull horn to wake her up." Reid flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"I feel like such an idiot." Reid mumbled.

"It's okay, why don't we spread out and look for her?" JJ smiled. "Everyone take a floor." JJ made her way to the basement while Reid went to search the upstairs again. Just he reached the stairs Emily stopped him.

"Hey Reid, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Emily apologized.

"No you were right. I have no business babysitting." Reid was on the verge of tears again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I mean you didn't know what hide and seek was."

"Yeah well some genius I am." Reid mumbled before he headed up the steps. Emily shook her head and began looking for AJ again. Only this time in places that weren't so obvious.

JJ searched the basement game room and then made her way to the laundry room, where almost immediately she noticed the pile of clothes and sheets in the corner move. It wasn't much but it was movement. As she got closer she noticed a very small black tail sticking out from under the pile. JJ slowly pulled the clothes and sheets off and sure enough there was AJ sound asleep with Midnight curled up in her lap chewing on his bone.

"Good boy Midnight." Midnight ran over to JJ; his tail just a wagging. JJ petted the puppy for a few seconds and then picked AJ up in her arms. "Probably should have taken these shoes off." JJ laughed as she struggled to carry the sleeping six year old up the steps in three inch heels.

"Oh thank god!" Emily said excitedly when JJ appeared from the basement.

"Where was she?" Reid asked as she came down the steps.

"In the laundry room under a pile of clothes." JJ said as she passed AJ over to Emily.

"Mommy?" AJ said in a quiet sleep filled voice. "You're home."

"We sure are." Emily replied.

"I had so much fun with Uncle Reid tonight." AJ said as she yawned.

"That's great honey." Emily said looking over at Reid.

"Can he babysit me again sometime?" AJ asked her eyes starting to close again. Emily noticed the tears in Reid's eyes and smiled.

"Sure he can sweetie, but next time how about you play a nice game of chess."

"Okay." AJ nodded. "Can Uncle Reid read me a story?" AJ asked yawning again.

"Of course sweetie." JJ said causing Reid to smile. AJ nodded again and reached out for Reid to take her in his arms. Emily passed AJ off to Reid and he carried the very tired little girl up to her room.

Twenty minutes later Emily and JJ stood by AJ's door listening to Reid tell AJ a story of brave knights who protect the world from evil doers.

"He really does love her doesn't he?" Emily asked as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Yes he does. They all do." JJ smiled; watching Reid with her daughter.

"I guess I overreacted a little bit tonight unh?" Emily asked.

"Maybe a little." JJ laughed. "But then again she was missing. I think freaking out is allowed." Even from behind her JJ could tell that Emily had rolled her eyes. "So are you going to let Reid babysit for us again?" JJ asked as Emily turned around in her arms.

"Yeah, I guess so." Emily placed a simple kiss on JJ's lips. "Although I think I will buy him a book on children's games first."

A/N- I just realized that I very rarely mention Reid…. I think I will have to write some more of AJ and Reid…. PLEASE REVIEW….


	56. The Letter

A/N- Okay... just a random story idea I came up with while listening to a song the other day..... I hope you like it.....

ENJOY.....

Emily wondered around the house bored out of her mind. The BAU had been given a week off after the events of the past weekend. Events that had almost cost Emily and Morgan their lives but once again, luck was on their side and other than a few scrapes and bruises both had come out unharmed. Though she was sure that Garcia and JJ didn't look at it that way. While Emily and Morgan had been otherwise detained, JJ had dealt with a very hormonal 5 month pregnant Garcia. Emily did not envy JJ in the least. She would take life and death with Morgan over that any day.

Deciding that she needed to do something constructive, Emily made her way to the office; which had long since been neglected.

"Time for some spring cleaning." Emily said to herself as she looked at the sight before her. In the 7 years they had lived in that house, she never once remembered either of them cleaning the office. Oh sure they dusted and vacuumed, but that was about it. Drawers were full to the brim with various papers, most of which Emily was sure they didn't need.

Two hours later Emily had two rather large garbage bags full of crap that they no longer needed and a huge pile of questionable stuff; also known as stuff she needed JJ's approval to discard. She had one more drawer to clean out before making her way to the closet. The dreaded office closet. The place where everything that they didn't know what to do with at the time ended up. The place where when last minute guest popped in, things were thrown.

Emily pulled the last few files out of the bottom drawer, when an envelope fell to the floor. Emily picked it up and was shocked to see her name written across the front. It was clear that it was JJ's handwriting. Emily pulled out the paper inside and was once again shocked to see it was a letter written from JJ to her.

_My dearest Emily, _

_Well I guess if you are reading this then I must start with an apology. I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill my promise. My promise to be with you until we were old and gray. My promise to come home safely to you each and every night; to come home safely to you and to our daughter. I don't know way you are reading this letter, because let's face it if I did I'm fairly sure I would have locked myself in my room on the day in question, but all I know is that you are in fact reading it. _

_I know that the next few days are going to be difficult, but you need to be strong for our daughter. She is going to need her mother. She is going to have a lot of questions, ones I sure will be hard to answer. Just make sure she knows how much I loved her and that I will always be with her. I regret that I won't get to see her grow up. That I won't be there for her first dance, her first boyfriend (be nice and please don't kill him) and that I will miss her graduating from college. I never imagined myself having kids. I don't think you did either, but out of that horrible tragedy god blessed us with an amazing little girl. One that in these brief six years has given me so much joy and happiness that I can't even put it into words. _

_Please look after my parents. This is going to be especially difficult on my father, but please make sure they both understand that without them I wouldn't have become the woman I am today and that I loved them very much. _

_Make sure that everyone else understands how important they were to me and tell Amy that if she tells a bunch of embarrassing stories about me at my funeral I will come back and haunt her ass. I'm serious Emily don't let her tell any more stories about me and that goes for Garcia too. Keep a close eye on Spence too. I know that he has been clean for a long time now but I don't want this to be the reason he has a relapse. I think he will take it the hardest, so please just look at for him for me. Tell Hotch that I appreciated everything he ever did for me. He made me the agent that I became (although if I was killed the in line of duty maybe you should just leave that out). Morgan was like the big brother I never really wanted, but loved just the same. I know that he is going to be try and be all strong and brave but remind him that it's okay to cry. _

_As for you, my love, I hope that you know how much I loved you. I never knew true love until you walked into my life. I will never forget the first time I saw you. I was shocked by your beauty. I remember going home that night and praying to any god that would listen to let me at least have a chance with you. Little did I know where I would be 7 years later. That night I would have never imagined that you would become my wife and that we would have a daughter. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Emily. Every time I thought that our life couldn't get any better you would find away to make it just that mush better. First you asked me to move in with you, then you stood by me during one of the darkest times in my life and made sure I found my way out. You never even flinched when I told you that I wanted to keep the baby (though secretly I think you hoped that I would but you waited patiently for me to make the decision myself and for that I will always be grateful). Then two years after AJ was born you asked me to be your wife. Our wedding was one of the happiest days of my life. _

_I know that you are going to mourn and I expect you too. I would never expect you not to grief but I need you to promise me right now that you will not mourn forever. Eventually you need to move on; I want you to move on. I hope that you can find someone else to love you like I loved you. I hope that you can find someone who is a great mother for AJ, someone who will be there for you in the future. I'm just sorry that someone isn't me. I want you to be happy Emily. That is all I have ever wanted. _

_I hope this letter offers you some closure, although I'm sure it doesn't right now. I'm sure right now you can only feel the pain and the sorrow but some day I hope this helps. _

_I have no regrets Emily. There is not one thing about our life together that I would change. Just know that I am in a better place and that I will be here waiting for you when its your time. Just please for our daughter's sake, for once in your life be patient. I'm not going anywhere. _

_Love Always, _

_Jennifer _

_PS I have one request for my funeral. Please ask Rossi to give my eulogy. He'll understand. _

Emily stared at the letter as the tears flowed down her face. She heard the front door open and she jumped from her chair and ran to the foyer.

"Hey Em, I'm h…" JJ was cut off by Emily's lips as she pulled JJ into a passionate embrace in the hallway. "…home." JJ smiled after the broke apart. "Well not that I'm complaining but what was that for? And have you been crying?" JJ asked as she noticed the tear tracks on Emily's cheeks.

"I found this while I was cleaning the office." Emily held up the letter.

"You weren't suppose to find that." JJ said she led Emily to the couch. "I put it in the desk drawer because we never clean the desk drawers. Only Garcia knew it was there."

"I got bored." Emily said as she wiped a few stray tears away. "When did you write it?"

"I write one every year." Emily stared back in shock. "A couple days after New Year's I write another one. It's mostly the same from year to year but some things change. Mostly I try to keep it current with AJ. I can't very well talk about AJ's first boyfriend if she already has one, now can I?" JJ teased.

"Oh yeah, as for that; I can't promise that I won't kill him." Emily laughed for a few seconds and then she fell silent as a few more tears fell.

"Baby, I'm sorry if the letter upset you but I wanted to make sure that if something happened to me you knew how much I loved you."

"I do know how much you love me and that is what hurts. While reading this letter I had a brief moment where I felt what it would be like to not have you here with me anymore and it sucked. In that brief moment I felt pain like I have never felt before. You tell me to move on, but honestly I don't think I could or would want too. You are everything to me JJ. I can't lose you." JJ wiped Emily's tears away with her thumb as she cupped Emily's cheek.

"I don't think I could move on either Emily, but for our daughter we can't mourn each other forever. I don't want to lose you either; but given the job that we do we both know that is a strong possibility. Take last weekend for example."

"I know. I guess the letter just came as a shock to me is all." Emily smiled. "Are you going to keep writing them now that I know about it?"

"If you want me too I will. It is your letter."

"I would like you too. It is something nice to hold on to, if something does happen." Emily felt her heart cringe a little just thinking about it. "I do have one question though."

"Yeah, what is that?"

"Why Rossi?" Emily asked referring to JJ's request. "I didn't realize that you were that close."

"My senior year at Georgetown Rossi was promoting his second book and it was his speech and that book that convinced me to become an agent. He is the reason that I am here today. Everything that I have, everything I have become is a direct result of that meeting."

"Wow, I had no idea." Emily replied back in shock. "Does he know?"

"Yes he does. That is why I wanted him, plus I figure between all of you he is the least likely to tell an embarrassing story about me." JJ laughed as Emily slapped her arm.

A/N- You seriously don't know how difficult that letter was to write..... PLEASE REVIEW.....


	57. Tough Love

A/N- So this next one shot is a couple of story ideas rolled into one…. I have had both of them for a while but could never get enough of either for a whole one shot; so I finally decided to just put them together….. I hope you like it…. AJ is five here…..

ENJOY…….

Emily stood outside AJ's kindergarten class and held her daughter's trembling hand. It was the first day of school and Emily wasn't sure who was more nervous, herself or AJ.

"I don't wanna go mommy." AJ cried as she looked up at Emily with tears in her eyes. It was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever seen. Silently Emily wished that JJ was there. JJ was always the better one at dealing with a crying AJ. She said it was called tough love or something like that. One look at those sad blue eyes of her daughter and Emily was a goner. She just hoped that AJ never learned that or else she was screwed.

"But you were so happy about going to school the other day; what happened?" Emily asked as she knelt down beside her daughter.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Pumpkin you know mommy has to go to work, but I will be here to pick you up this afternoon."

"But I don't wanna go." AJ cried harder as she threw her arms around Emily and buried her head into her neck.

"AJ, sweetie, I know that you are scared. I am too, but you have to go to school. Big girls go to school and you are a big girl right?" Emily asked as she rubbed AJ's back. Emily felt AJ nod into her neck. "And you want to grow up and be smart like mommy right?" Slowly AJ pulled away from Emily and once again nodded. It still amazed Emily how much AJ looked like JJ. "But in order to do that you have to go to school."

"Okay." AJ said quietly.

"I promise you that you are going to love it. You are going to meet all sorts of new friends, learn all sorts of fun things and go on all sorts of exciting field trips."

"Okay mommy." AJ said as she wiped her tears away.

"Plus after I come pick you up we are going to go to the airport and pick mommy, and then the three us are going to out to dinner." At the mention of JJ the little girl began to smile. "How does that sound?" Emily smiled. "I'll even let you pick the restaurant."

"Oh, can we go to Chuck E Cheese?" AJ asked excitedly. Inwardly Emily groaned. She had been hoping for some where a little quieter but of course that is what she got for letting a five year old pick the restaurant. The thought of spending the evening with hundreds of screaming kids and eating crappy pizza was not her idea of fun, but one look at her daughters face and it was over.

"Of course we can." Emily plastered on a fake smile. "Now, why don't you go inside and find your seat so you can start your first day of school?"

"Okay mommy." AJ hugged Emily and then turned to walk into the classroom.

Emily felt her own tears beginning to form as she watched AJ walk up to the teacher and ask where her seat was. She couldn't believe that she was already five. It seemed like just yesterday she and JJ were bringing her home from the hospital.

_Flashback…_

_JJ sat in the hospital issue wheelchair holding AJ in her arms while Emily tried to attach the car seat. _

_"Emily, I'm sure it's fine." JJ smiled as Emily reattached the seat for the third time. _

_"It's too loose." Emily said as she wiggled the seat; of course it didn't move an inch. _

_"Agent Prentiss would you like to help?" JJ's nurse asked from her position behind JJ's wheel chair. "I have three kids at home, I have become some what of an expert on car seats._

_"Would you? That would be great. I would like to get home before its time to send AJ to college." JJ teased. _

_"That's not funny JJ." Emily said as she moved out of the nurse's way. The nurse disconnected the seat one more time and then just like Emily had already done three times before, reattached the straps and secured it to the car. _

_"There you go." She smiled. _

_"And you are sure that is okay?" Emily asked as she tested the seat herself. _

_"Oh for heaven sakes, Emily." JJ said rolling her eyes. "Can we please just take our daughter home?" _

_"I just want her to be safe." Emily replied at she took AJ from JJ's arms and placed her in the car seat. Once Emily was certain that AJ was firmly strapped into her seat she turned her attention to a still sore JJ and helped her into the car. _

_Once in the car, Emily gave AJ one more quick safety check and then she finally pulled away from the hospital loading bay. _

_The drive from the hospital took for ever, thanks to Emily driving five miles under the speed limit the whole way; but finally they were home. _

_After a quick feeding, which Emily still thought was the most amazing sight in the world, Emily took AJ to the new nursery for her nap. However, after twenty minutes JJ decided to go check on the pair. _

_JJ leaned on the door of the nursery and smiled as she watched the scene before her. Emily was sitting in the rocking chair, facing the window, just staring down at AJ. All the while AJ was staring back up at her. Emily was having a very deep felt conversation with AJ. _

_"You have no idea how much you are loved." Emily smiled at her daughter. "Your mother and I will always be there for you. I love your mommy so much that it hurts sometimes. She has given me so much. She has given me her love and support and most importantly she has given me you. I never saw myself as a mother but now, here with you in my arms, I wouldn't want it any other way." JJ could feel her eyes beginning to tear up. "Sometimes I still can't believe that she choose me. You are my special little girl and I will do anything for you. You are going to have so many wonderful things in your life. Your first steps, your first bike ride, your first…"_

_"Boyfriend." JJ said quietly as she pushed herself off the door. Emily turned her head to face JJ and frowned. _

_'Boyfriend? You are out of your mind. She is not dating, ever!?" _

_"Okay, we'll see about that." JJ smiled "Oh and I love you too." JJ said as she leaned over and kissed Emily's forehead. _

"I must say you handled that very well." A woman behind Emily said, snapping Emily from her day dream.

"Well I still feel like crap." Emily frowned as she turned to greet the woman. "Agent Emily Prentiss." Emily said as she shook the woman's hand. "Your child in this class too?"

"Yeah, the little red headed girl there talking to your daughter. Her name is Jessica." The woman smiled. "Angela Richardson. It's hard isn't it? Sending them off for their first day of school."

"It's terrible. It seems like yesterday she was just learning to walk." Emily smiled.

"I would love to tell you it gets easier but this is my third time and it's just as hard. Do you have any other kids?"

"No, just AJ."

"She really is beautiful." Angela smiled.

"Thank you, she looks just like her mother." Angela looked at Emily like she had grown a second head. "Oh I'm sorry, her other mother." Emily laughed.

"Okay, I get it." Angela laughed. "I was a little confused for a second there."

"It was really nice meeting you Angela, but I really need to be getting to work."

"Ok then, let me give you my number. It looks like our little girls are quickly becoming friends," Emily looked into the class room and AJ and Jessica when deep in conversation, "so it looks like we might need to set up a play date."

"That would be great." Emily said as she took Angela's card. The two women exchanged good byes and then Emily left the school.

Once in the car she let her own tears fall as she realized that her little girl was growing up. The tears continued to fall as her cell phone rang.

"Agent Prentiss." Emily answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Are you crying? What's wrong? Something happen to AJ?" JJ asked as she began to panic.

"Yes something happened." Emily said as she wiped the tears away. "She grew up. I can't believe our little girl is already starting school."

"Ah honey, you knew this was coming." JJ struggled to contain her laughter.

"I know, but it still sucks." Emily replied. "She cried JJ, she cried."

"She's scared."

"Well she wasn't the only one."

"Where are you now?" JJ asked.

"Sitting in the school parking lot."

"You do realize that you are twenty minutes late for work right?" JJ chuckled into the phone.

"Shit!" Emily glanced down at the clock and was shocked. Had she really been sitting in the car crying for forty minutes?

"Honey, you know she is going to be fine, right?"

"I know." Emily said as she pulled out of the parking lot and made her way to work.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I really wanted to be."

"I know, but duty calls." Emily replied. "I told her that after we picked you up we would go out to dinner to celebrate."

"And let me guess you told her she could pick the place?"

"Did I mention that she was crying?"

"That little girl has you wrapped around her little finger." JJ laughed into the phone.

"Like mother like daughter." Emily smiled as she pulled in the FBI parking lot. "It's those blue eyes, I don't know how you too do it, but one look at those sad eyes and I'm a goner."

"I'll remember that next time I want to go shopping." JJ teased and Emily laughed. "Well we're about to board the plane. I will see you this afternoon. I love you."

"I love you too." Emily smiled. "Oh and you might want to try and get some rest on the plane, because your daughter wants to go to Chuck E Cheese for dinner." Emily heard JJ groan into the phone.

"Seriously Emily. Tough love; look it up."

A/N- So what did you think???? Also, if you have any story ideas please send them my way….. I would have never thought that I would still be writing these 57 chapters in, but here I am and I'm sorry to say that I'm running out of ideas. Anything you have would be greatly appreciated…… PLEASE REVIEW…..


	58. Lesson Learned

A/N 1- Okay so first of all I have to say thank you to all the people who sent me story ideas…. seems like you really don't want this series to end…lol… I really appreciate it…..

A/N 2- Okay so I was in the process of writing this one when I asked for story ideas and surprisingly the topic of this one shot was mentioned by several people; so to all of you who suggested it I hope you like….. AJ is 17 here…..

ENJOY……

"So where are you two headed to tonight?" Emily as she picked up the dirty plates off the kitchen table. AJ's boyfriend, Danny, had just come to pick AJ up and she had run off upstairs to grab her stuff.

"Friend of ours is having a party." Danny replied as he rocked back and forth on his heels. It wasn't like he had never met AJ's parents before, but they still made him nervous as hell. After all during their first meeting Emily made sure to brag on JJ's expert marksmanship and that everyone in their family owned a gun. It was enough to make an 18 year old boy run for the hills.

"So I guess you are pretty excited having finally graduated?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Although it's going to be strange not seeing Amanda everyday next fall; but since I'm going to Georgetown I think I'll manage." Emily couldn't help but chuckle. First because he was the only person she knew that called AJ Amanda and secondly she knew good and well that once this boy started college AJ would be a distant memory. She just hoped that AJ would take it too hard when it did happen; but then again at 17 everything is more dramatic.

"I'm ready." AJ smiled Danny leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom." AJ said as she took Danny's hand and made her way to the front door.

"Home by 1." Emily remainded her. AJ had a strict 10pm curfew on school nights, but on the weekends she was allowed to stay out till 1am. AJ could thank JJ for that because Emily was set on 12. However, as usual, JJ had her ways of changing Emily's mind. Plus it wasn't like AJ was a bad kid, aside for the Rick incident when she was 16, she was a good kid. Even from behind Emily could tell that AJ rolled her eyes, at the mention of her curfew. _Like mother like daughter Emily thought to herself._

"Tell mom I said hi when she gets home." AJ said quickly as she walked out the door. JJ had been out of town for a couple days and was due home in a couple hours.

Four hours later, AJ was feeling pretty good. She knew that she shouldn't have taken that first drink from Danny because her mother's would kill her if they found out; but it was the first day of summer vacation and as of the night before she was officially a senior and she felt like celebrating. However, four drinks later AJ was more than slight buzzed. AJ glanced down at her watch and groaned when she realized how late it was. It was 12:15am and she knew that she needed to leave now or she would be late for curfew. AJ looked over at Danny who was way more drunk than she was. There was no way, even in her intoxicated state that she was letting him drive her home. She may be drunk but she wasn't stupid. AJ made a quick run through of all the people she could call and the first name on that list was Kelly. She was mid way through dialing Kelly when she remembered she was out of town for something or another. AJ knew why but at the current moment she couldn't remember. Knowing good and well she was not about to call her mothers, she made another mental list of the names left to call.

_"I can't call Uncle Derek, hell he would be as bad as mom. Aunt Pen would tell Uncle Morgan. Uncle Reid would give me 30 minute dissertation on the effects of drinking, which is something I so don't need right now. Ugh!! This sucks!" AJ thought to herself. _

"I GOT IT!" AJ suddenly yelled and everyone turned to look at her. AJ blushed and then turned to walk outside. AJ quickly dialed the one number that she knew would save her from this mess.

"Agent Black." Amy said as she answered her phone, praying that it wasn't Emily telling them they had a case.

"AUNT AMY!" AJ yelled into the phone.

"Good lord, girl. Why don't you turn it down a few hundred decibels?" Amy replied back.

"Sorry." AJ said a little softer.

"AJ why are you are calling me at 12:20am? Is everything okay? Are your mother's alright?" Amy asked as a sudden rush of nervous hit her. AJ rarely called and she never called this late at night.

"No everything is fine." AJ said with a slight slur to her words. "I just need a ride. home; so I'm not late for my… my ….um… damnit…."

"Curfew?" Amy added struggling to contain her laughter. _Oh this is too good, Amy smiled to herself._

"Exactly my curfew." AJ added, again with a slight slur.

"AJ have you been drinking?" Amy asked, although she already knew the answer.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"AJ?"

"Okay maybe a little." AJ said with a laugh. "But Danny has had waaaayyyy more than me and he can't drive. Sooooooooo I was hoping that you could come pick me up."

"You know your mothers are going to kill you, right?" Amy asked again struggling to contain her laughter.

"See I was hoping this would be our little secret." AJ replied in a whisper, as if Emily and JJ might hear her.

"Oh you did did you?"

"Yes, because you're the coolest aunt ever." AJ smiled.

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Don't drink any more. You here me?"

"Yes ma'am." AJ said offering a mock salute even though Amy couldn't see her.

"I will honk when I get there."

"Okay." AJ replied and then closed her phone. "I'm soooo smart." AJ said to know one in particular before heading back inside.

Thirty minutes later AJ was sitting in the living room with a now passed out Danny, waiting for Amy to pick her up. The effects of the alcohol were starting to wind down and now all AJ had to show for it was a drunk boyfriend and a insanely large headache. However, her headache tripled in size when she saw flashing red and blue lights reflecting through house.

"Someone called the Feds!" On kid yelled as people began running for the quickest exit they could find.

"Oh god please don't tell me?" AJ groaned as she closed her eyes.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" JJ asked as she stared down at her daughter. AJ opened her eyes to see a very anger JJ and a very annoyed Emily staring down at her. Not mention both were dressed as though they were about to go on a raid. Right down to the FBI issue jacket, badge and gun. AJ let out another groan as she watched Morgan herd a group of kids back into the living room from the kitchen; obviously the ones who had tried to escape through the back door.

"I can't believe Aunt Amy sold me out." AJ mumbled. "I'm going to kill her." About that time Amy herded another group of kids through the front door.

"A few managed to get away but I think Morgan and I got most of them." Amy said with a laugh. "Why don't we take all of these kids into the kitchen and start calling parents?" Amy said as she turned to Morgan.

"Sounds good to me." Morgan said before turning to JJ. "Oh and JJ; please don't kill her. I know that she is drunk and all but she is my goddaughter." Morgan laughed giving a wink to AJ who replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Wiseass." JJ snickered before pushing Morgan towards the kitchen.

"Girl you sure know how to pick 'em." JJ laughed as she looked over at Danny who was still passed out on the couch next to AJ.

"Are Uncle Derek and Aunt Amy really going to call everyone's parents?" AJ asked rubbing her now pounding head.

"You're lucky we don't arrest all of them." Emily replied. "If it wasn't for the large amounts of paperwork, don't think we wouldn't." Emily laughed.

"God this is so embarrassing." AJ groaned. "They are all going to hate me."

"Honey by the looks of it most of them are too drunk to even remember any of this." JJ added with a laugh.

"Now you are on the other hand, are going to be reminded of this everyday for the next month; because that, young lady, is how long you are grounded for." Emily stated firmly.

"A MONTH!" AJ yelled but immediately regretted it as the pounding in her head grew. "But I called someone to come pick me up. I mean that's got to count for something right?"

"Oh it does and that is why it is not two months." JJ smiled. "The fact of the matter were drinking under the age and then rather than call us, you called your aunt and asked her to keep this 'your all's little secret."

"I knew that you would be pissed."

"Not nearly as pissed as we were when Amy called us to tell us that our 17 year old daughter was drunk." Emily replied.

_FLASHBACK…._

_"What was that all about?" Andy asked as Amy hung up from AJ and quickly dialed another. _

_"Just a minute." AJ smiled as she heard JJ pick up on the other end. _

_"Amy you do realize that it's 12:30am, right?" JJ groaned. She had just gotten home from an extremely long overseas trip and she was exhausted. _

_"Well hello to you too." Amy laughed. _

_"Ha ha very funny." JJ snickered. "What do you want?" _

_"I just had a very interesting phone call from your daughter." _

_"AJ?" _

_"No your other daughter." Amy laughed. "Of course AJ. It appears that she might be a little drunk." _

_"SHE'S WHAT??" JJ yelled into the phone, causing Emily who was sitting next to her on the couch to jump. _

_"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she began to panic._

_"It appears that our daughter is drunk." JJ told Emily as Amy began replaying her and AJ's conversation to JJ. _

_"I'm going to kill her." JJ fumed. _

_"Oh my dear sweet friend; I have a much better idea." Amy offered with an evil smile. "Give me ten minutes to pick up a Bureau SUV and swing by and pick up Morgan. You two be ready in full FBI gear." Amy said with a laugh. _

_"Oh you are an evil, evil woman." JJ laughed before closing her phone. "Honey we are going to need our guns from the safe." JJ smiled turning to Emily. _

_"Oh she is evil." Emily laughed. _

"Can we just go home now?" AJ asked.

"Not until everyone has been picked up." Emily smiled.

"Are you serious?" AJ huffed. "That could be hours and I have soccer practice in the morning."

"Guess you're going to be a little tired." JJ said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"This has to be considered cruel and usual punishment." AJ groaned as she flopped back against the couch. "There are laws against that you know?"

"Really; because I don't think those laws apply to kids who drink when they are 17. What do you think Agent Jereau?" Emily snickered.

"I think you're right Agent Prentiss."

"You all are having way too much fun with this." AJ groaned. "This is so unfair."

"Life's a bitch." JJ laughed.

Over the next two hours, slowly but surely every kid was picked up by a parent. All of which were extremely pissed that they had to come pick up their drunk son or daughter in the middle of the night. Of course, AJ had the humiliation of sitting on the couch with her mothers on either side of her as she watched everyone leave. Meanwhile Morgan was on the phone with the home owner's; who thought their son was staying at a friend's house for the weekend. Needless to say they were less than thrilled. The last parent to arrive was Danny's mother, whom Emily and JJ had met on several occasions.

"I'm so sorry for this Emily." Mrs. Greenwood said as she grabbed her now awake son's arm. "You are in so much trouble mister. You are lucky AJ's mother's didn't arrest you. I apologize again."

"Kids will be kids." JJ replied. "We're just glad no one got hurt."

"Yeah well the night is still young." Mrs. Greenwood replied. "Get your ass in the car." She snapped at her son before pushing him out the door.

"Oooh I like her." Amy laughed. "She's good people."

"Thanks for coming out here with us, Morgan." JJ said deciding it was best to ignore Amy's comment."

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in a while. Nothing like the look of a terrified drunk teen when they realize you are calling their mommy. I though that one boy was going to pee his pants." Morgan said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, AJ I think…" Emily stopped as she turned around to see her daughter asleep on the couch.

"I got her." Morgan smiled as he easily picked her up in his arms.

"You think she learned her lesson?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah. I think so." JJ laughed as she put her arm around Amy's shoulder. "Oh and you do realize that she hates you right now right?"

"I know, but it was so worth it." Amy laughed.

A/N- Loved Amy in this story….lol….. So what did you think???? PLEASE REVIEW…


	59. Under Fire

A/N- Okay so AJ 14 here…. someone sent me this idea (a couple people actually); so I hope you like it.

ENJOY….

It was late on Friday night when Emily, JJ and AJ walked into the grocery store. They had gone to dinner and movie and were heading home when JJ got the sudden urge to have some ice cream. So now here they were browsing the ice cream selection at 11pm on Friday night.

"Can I go look at the magazines?" Fourteen year old AJ asked as Emily and JJ argued over whether to get Rocky Road or French Vanilla. JJ wanted Rocky Road because after three weeks of eating nothing but vanilla ice cream when she was pregnant with AJ she had developed a serve disliking to the flavor. AJ did have to admit it was fun watching the two of them bicker. They were worse than little kids some times. Plus she knew that Emily only wanted vanilla to pester JJ.

"Yeah okay, but be careful." Emily said turning to her daughter.

"Oh good lord mom, there is like seven people in the whole store; including us." Emily stuck her tongue out at her and AJ laughed. "Real mature mom." AJ teased. "Come find me when you two are done arguing. And mom," AJ said as she turned back around to face JJ, "just flash your blue eyes at her, that is what I do when I want something." AJ laughed before running down the aisle.

"HEY!" Emily yelled after her daughter.

"Well she does have a point." JJ teased, before offering up some serious puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I so hate you." Emily groaned.

"No you don't." JJ smiled as she pulled Emily into a kiss right there in the middle of the frozen food section.

"Fine you win. Rocky Road it is." Emily frowned after they pulled apart.

"Thanks sweetie." JJ smiled as she pulled the tub of Rocky Road ice cream from the freezer. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh really?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

"It just so happens that AJ is going over to Kelly's for a sleep over tomorrow night and we will have the whole house to ourselves." JJ said with an evil grin.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love Kelly." Emily teased before pulling JJ into a kiss.

"You two are like rabbits." AJ teased as she walked up behind her mothers. "Not to mention you are drawing a crowd." AJ said as she pointed the end of the aisle where a man was standing staring at the two women. Emily turned to face the man and flashed her gun and badge. At which point the man made a bee line for the next aisle.

"Honey was completely necessary?" JJ asked.

"What?" Emily replied trying to sound all innocent.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire erupted from the front of the store. JJ dropped the ice cream container and quickly pulled her gun. Emily grabbed AJ and pushed her to the ground and pulled her gun as well.

Emily looked over at JJ and frowned. JJ just shook her head.

"What do we do?" Emily asked just above a whisper. It was difficult to hear over the shouts of from the front of the store.

"I'm not sure yet. You think it's just a robbery or do you think it's something …" JJ stopped when she heard the sound of police sirens outside the store. "That was fast."

"Something tells me it's not a robbery." Emily frowned still all but laying on top of AJ.

"I think you're right." JJ turned around to see the man who had been staring at them crawling over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked once he reached them. "I heard gun fire and a lot of shouting."

"I think the police chased a suspect right into the store." Emily answered. "I'm Special Agent Emily Prentiss and this is my wife Special Agent Jennifer Jereau."

"Mike Craig." He said nodding at both women. "Well I guess if you are going to end up in a hostage situation then you might as well be with a couple FBI agents." Mike said with a nervous laugh.

They heard the suspect yell at some one to go and search the store for customers. Emily prayed that it was one of the employees and not another suspect. One, her and JJ and could handle. Two not so much.

Emily looked down at her daughter who already had her phone out texting someone.

"Oh you are a smart one AJ." Emily smiled.

"Uncle Hotch or Uncle Derek asked?" AJ asked as she finished her message.

"Both." JJ replied. AJ typed both names and hit send. JJ looked up at Emily. "We can end this Emily, but we can't let him know we are here."

"We can't leave AJ." Emily replied. "Plus we don't even know how many of them there are. We have to be smart about this." Emily could hear footsteps in the next aisle. In a few minutes whoever it was that was looking for customers would be coming down the aisle they were in. Emily said a silent pray to anyone who would listen to please let it not be another suspect.

JJ turned around to face the other end of the aisle while Emily continued to look the to other way. The man turned the corner and froze when he saw Emily pointing a gun at him. Emily let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was the manager.

Emily put her hand to her lips and motioned for the man to be quiet as she slowly pulled out her badge. The store manager nodded and quickly walked over to her.

"Oh thank god." The man said quietly.

"How many?"

"Just one, but he is loaded down with guns." The manager said, fear evident in his eyes. "He is holding my sales clerk hostage while I search for customers. Are you going to help us?"

"We are going to try." Emily said turning to face JJ. She knew what needed to be done and she didn't like it one bit. JJ could read Emily's face like a book and she nodded.

"Sir we need you to do a something for us." JJ said turning to face Mike.

"Anything."

"I need you to take our daughter and go with the manager." Mike nodded his understanding. JJ couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was trusting her daughters life to a complete stranger. "I need you to pretend that she is your daughter and you," she pointed at the manager, "need to pretend that these are the only customers you found."

"What are you going to do?" The manager asked.

"We are going to kind away to end this with out anyone getting hurt." Emily replied as she let AJ up off the floor.

"No mom you can't. I don't want to go. Why can't you just wait till Uncle Hotch Uncle Derek gets here?" AJ said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey I know that you are scared but this is what your mother and I do. We can take care of this before this man hurts someone." Emily told her daughter before pulling her into a hug. "I need you to go with these men and do as they say. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?" They heard the suspect yell.

"Go." JJ said as she pointed to Mike and the manager.

"I will do what I can to protect her." Mike replied. "I have a daughter at home her age. I promise."

"Good, because if anything happens to her I will shoot you myself." Emily hissed as she hugged AJ one more time. "I love you." AJ nodded through the tears and then turned to hug JJ before getting up and following the two men to the front of the store.

Emily heard the manager say that he found two customers and that was it and so far it appeared that the suspect believed him.

"I can't believe we just did that." Emily said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I don't like it any better than you do; but you know as good as I do that she is safer there. If we had hid her and he found her, she would be as good as dead." JJ said quietly as her heart cringed at just the thought.

"Ok so now what?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to try and circle around and get in front of him; you stay here and wait for my signal. Once I have his attention you can come up from behind."

"Are you crazy? You walk out in front of him and he will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Any better idea's Emily?" Emily thought for a minute and realized that JJ was right. _Damnit! Emily groaned to herself. _

"Okay fine but you stay here. I'll go." JJ just shook her head.

"This is not up for debate Emily. You stay here and I'll go." Emily started to object again but JJ cut her off. "That's an order Agent Prentiss." Emily closed her mouth and glared at JJ. That was the first time in the 8 years that JJ had out ranked her that JJ had given her a direct order and Emily had to admit she didn't like it.

"Fine!" Emily snapped. JJ turned to make her way around the store, but before she could get to far away Emily grabbed her hand. "Please be careful." Emily might have been pissed but she wasn't stupid. She knew that this could go really wrong really fast.

"Always." JJ smiled and gave Emily a quick kiss.

Emily watched as JJ turned the corner and disappeared from her view.

"I can't believe she gave me a direct order." Emily said talking to herself. "She is so going to pay for that."

Ten minutes passed and Emily waited for JJ's signal. She could hear the police outside on their bull horns trying to get the man to surrender or at least pick up the phone so they could talk.

On the other side of the store JJ took at deep breath. For the first time since this whole ordeal began she wished she had her vest. She knew that the director, as well as Hotch and Morgan for that matter, were going to have her ass for doing this without protection. JJ glanced around the corner and saw the man pacing near the first cash register. She took one more breath and slowly stepped out from her hiding spot.

"Sir I need you to put the gun down!" JJ yelled as she trained her on the man. The man spun around and grabbed the sale girl, using her as a body shield.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The man demanded to know pointing his gun at the girl.

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jereau. I work for the FBI." JJ said a little louder, hoping Emily would hear here. "I need you to put down the gun and let the girl go." JJ said calmly.

AJ sat there next to Mike as she watched her mother put herself in danger. AJ always knew what her mother's did for a living but it wasn't until that exact moment that she realized the danger they put themselves in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily creep up behind the man.

The suspect noticed movement behind him from one of the security mirrors and he knew he was done for. In a last ditch effort to get out of this he pushed the sales girl down and pointed his gun at JJ. JJ dove for cover just as two shots rang out. At the sound of the shots the SWAT Team led by none other than Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner stormed the store. Morgan made his way towards the suspect who was clearly dead; while Hotch made his way towards JJ.

"ALL CLEAR!" Morgan shouted as he pushed the gun away from the suspect with his foot. Upon hearing that AJ jumped up and ran towards Emily. Emily barely had time to put her gun away before AJ was in her arms.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Emily asked as she hugged AJ tightly. AJ nodded as the tears fell down her face. "Are you sure?" Emily asked as she pushed AJ back a little and looked at her daughter in the face, slowly wiping the tears away.

"I was so scared." AJ said as she wrapped her arms back around Emily.

"You two okay?" Morgan asked as he walked over to where Emily and AJ were standing.

"Yeah were fine. She's a little shaken up but she's okay." Emily smiled. Then it suddenly hit her. In the chaos she had forgotten about JJ. She quickly scanned the crowd looking for her. Her eyes finally settled on the blonde woman and Emily's heart sank as she saw JJ holding her right arm as she talked to Hotch. Panic and fear griped her as she tried to look for blood. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw JJ move her hand and no blood could be seen on her white shirt. "Thanks for getting here so fast." Emily said turning her attention back to Morgan.

"I'm not going to lie to you; I damn near had a heart attack when I get a text from my god daughter telling me her and her mothers, who are like my sisters were in the middle of a hostage situation. I think you scared the shit out of Hotch too." Morgan replied with a laugh. "He called me before I even made it out the door."

"Well thanks again." Emily said she gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek. "Hey pumpkin why don't we go see your mom?" Emily felt AJ nod against her chest and the two began walking over to where JJ was. The closer they got the more Emily realized that Hotch was not happy.

"What the hell were you thinking JJ?" Hotch demanded to know. "You could have been killed! Is that what you wanted your daughter to see? You sprawled out on the floor, dead!"

"Of course not!" JJ shot back as she continued to rub her sore arm. She was fairly certain she was going to have a rather nasty bruise from where she dove to the ground, narrowly missing the suspect's bullet. "I didn't see any other choice."

"Are you trying to kill me? Because tonight damn near did me in. First of all I get a text telling me two of my closet friends and there daughter, who I love like my own are being held hostage and then as SWAT is preparing to make an assault, I see YOU on the security feed step right out in front of the gun wielding suspect with NO VEST ON!" Hotch shouted.

"I'm sorry Hotch, but I didn't see another other choice. This was the only way I could guarantee my daughter's safety. If we had waited for SWAT who knows what would have happened in the process. I'm not proud of what I did. I know that it was stupid but I did it to protect my family!"

"Everything okay?" Emily asked cautiously as she and AJ walked up to them. AJ quickly left Emily's arms and wrapped her arms around JJ. Seeing her mother with gun pointed at her had scared her to death.

"And you! How could you let her do that? I can't reprimand her but you!"

"Sir with all do respect I didn't have a choice. I was given a direct order from an out ranking FBI Agent." Emily said as she glared at JJ. JJ knew that Emily wasn't going to let that go anytime soon.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked in confusion as his anger began to subside.

"Senior Supervisory Agent In Charge Jennifer Jereau gave me a direct order." Emily replied. Hotch glanced back and forth between JJ and Emily and couldn't help but laugh. In all that she had been through tonight; the hostage situation, watching her wife stand in front of a crazy man with a gun and then shooting the suspect herself; Emily was more upset that JJ out ranked her. "It's not funny Hotch!" Emily demanded.

"Oh but it is." Hotch continued to laugh as he walked away.

Two hours later JJ, Emily and AJ were finally leaving the scene and were heading home.

"So are you sure your okay AJ?" JJ asked as Emily drove them home.

"Yeah I fine. Still a little freaked out I guess but I'm okay." AJ said with a slight smile. "It's just… I mean I 've always known what you two did for a living but knowing and seeing are to different things. I mean you had a gun pointed at you and you," AJ pointed at Emily, "you killed someone. It's just a lot to process."

"I know it is but I promise you things like that don't happen everyday." JJ told her.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" AJ asked JJ.

"Sadly I have; but it is not something we like to talk about. In the job that we do sometimes it is necessary to do things we don't like to do, but we do them just the same." JJ replied. "Because what we do matters. It matters to a lot of people."

"I know that and I get that. It's just I'm just starting to realize that when you leave in the morning there is a strong possibly you might not come home that night."

"Honey listen to me." Emily looked in the rear view mirror to make sure she had AJ's attention. "I cannot promise you that nothing bad is ever going to happen to us, because I don't know that is going to happen tomorrow. But I can promise you that your mother and I will do everything in our power to make sure we come home each and every night. Okay?"

"Thanks mom." AJ said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Oh and mom?" AJ said turning to JJ.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Next time you want some ice cream can we just stop at McDonald's or something?" JJ just simply rolled her eyes as AJ laughed.

"Pumpkin I think that might be the best idea I've heard all night." Emily laughed.

A/N- I can soooo see Emily getting pissed that JJ gave her a direct order… lol….. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	60. Not sick my ass!

A/N- Okay so this is a follow up piece to "In Sickness and In Health." However, this time the roles on reversed. I hope you like it AJ is 15 here.

ENJOY……

Emily woke up to a sound that she hadn't heard in 15 years; well at least not a sound she heard coming from JJ. Emily got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom where she found JJ emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Oh sweetie." Emily said; her voice laced with concern as she pulled JJ's hair out of her face. "Why didn't you wake me?" Emily asked; rubbing JJ's back.

"It's nothing. Just a 24 bug or something. Plus the alarm was about to off anyways." JJ mumbled as she flushed the toilet and leaned back into Emily's arms.

"You don't think I knocked you up do you?" Emily laughed and JJ rolled her eyes.

"Not unless your tongue developed the ability to produce sperm." JJ grinned as she felt Emily pull her close.

"First of all; ewwww! and second of all, just my tongue?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow and again JJ just rolled her eyes.

"You truly have a one track mind." JJ said; closing her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her.

"You want me to call the director and tell him you won't be in today?"

"Why would you do that?" JJ asked as she turned to face Emily.

"Oh I don't know, because you're sick."

"I'm fine. Little ginger ale and some crackers and I will be fine." JJ said as she stood up.

"You know that it's okay to be sick JJ." Emily responded. JJ's stubbornness never ceased to amaze her.

"I know that it's okay to be sick. I, however, am not sick. Plus I have two press conferences today and meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

"Ok, well I know better than to argue with you." Emily replied as she watched JJ begin getting ready for the day. "Just promise me if you start feeling worse you will come home and rest."

"I'm fine." JJ said as she walked into her closet.

"Stubborn." Emily mumbled under her breath.

Later that afternoon Emily watched one of JJ's press conferences on television while she waited for the team to gather their things. Emily had just instructed them that they were going to Florida to assist in a serial kidnapping case. Emily studied JJ for a minute and noticed how tired she looked.

"I knew she should have stayed home." Emily said to what she thought was her empty office.

"Who should have stayed home?" Amy asked causing Emily to jump.

"Jesus Amy you scared the crap out of me." Emily said grabbing at her chest.

"Sorry." Amy said with a laugh. "But who should have stayed home?"

"JJ. She is sick but she went to work anyways." Emily said pointing to the television.

"Yeah she don't look so hot." Amy replied as she watched JJ leave the stage at the end of the press conference.

"She's just too stubborn to admit that she is sick." Emily groaned as she turned the television off. "Did you come in here for a reason Amy, or just to scare me?" Emily asked turning her focus back to Amy.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that the team is ready."

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to call JJ and tell her we are leaving and try one more time to convince her to go home."

"Good luck with that." Amy laughed as she left Emily's office.

Ten minutes later, Emily joined the team in the bullpen.

"So how did your phone call to JJ go?" Amy asked with a smirk. Emily didn't even respond; her glare said it all. "That good uhn?" Amy laughed.

"Plane Agent Black! Now!" Emily grumbled; just causing Amy to laugh even harder. She turned to face the rest of the team who looked scared to death.

"She's teasing guys. Geez lighten up." Amy said grabbing her ready bag. "Man I really miss the old team." Amy said under her breath as she followed Emily out of the bullpen.

Two days later, Emily was still in Florida and between JJ's work and the madness that was this case, Emily hadn't had a chance to actually talk to JJ since she left. They had been playing phone tag for two days. Although Emily could tell just from her messages, that JJ was still sick. She would try to hide it in her voice but Emily could tell. Emily was finishing up some paperwork in her make shift office when her phone rang.

"Agent Prentiss." Emily said as she answered phone.

"Hey mom." AJ answered.

"Hey pumpkin." Emily smiled. "I'm so glad you called."

"When are you coming home?" AJ asked.

"I am finishing up some paper work and then we are heading to the airport. Why? Everything okay?"

"Mom is sick and I mean really sick. I can home from school today and she was already here. I think she left work early." Emily knew that JJ must be really sick if she left work early; she didn't like the sound of that. "I finally convinced her to go to bed, but she is burning up."

"Okay sweetie. I'm sure it's just the flu or something. Can I talk to her?"

"She is asleep. I didn't even get the covers over her before she was out."

"Ok, well let her sleep. Why don't you call your Uncle Andy and see if he can give her something."

"Alright, but please hurry home. You know I don't handle sick very well." AJ laughed into the phone.

"I know sweetie. Trust me I know." Emily laughed as Amy stuck her head into the office. "Hang on sweetie. Yes Amy?" Emily asked putting her hand over the phone.

"Just letting you know that the plane is ready."

"Okay good." Emily went back to her conversation with AJ. "The plane is ready so we will be leaving here shortly. I'll be home soon. Just call Andy like I said and make sure she stays in bed."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to be able to stop her." AJ laughed.

"Try you best and I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, have a safe flight." With that AJ and Emily exchanged goodbyes. Emily closed her phone and then proceeded to gather her stuff.

"Everything okay?" Amy asked; her interest peaked at the mention of her husband.

"JJ's sick. AJ said that she left work early and she is burning up." Emily told Amy as they left the office to find the rest of the team. "I told her to call Andy, see if he could give JJ something."

"I'm sure he will. JJ must be really feeling bad if she left work early." Emily simply nodded as she and the rest of her team made their way to the airport. Right now all Emily wanted to do was get home.

The three hour flight was the longest in Emily's life. Just as Emily was pulling into the driveway she saw Andy coming out the front door.

"Welcome home Emily." Andy smiled.

"Hey Andy, thanks for doing this. How is she feeling?" Emily asked.

"She's got a pretty nasty infection. Probably started as a cold but now she is on the verge of pneumonia."

"Are you serious? Does she need to go the hospital?" Emily asked. Andy could see the worry in her eyes.

"No. For now she is fine here. I gave her some medicine for the chest congestion and the cough. I told her to keep taking aspirin for headache and the fever. Once the fever breaks you should be in the clear. However if it goes any higher or she starts having trouble breathing you take her to the hospital immediately."

"What is temperature now?"

"I checked just before I left and it was still 102." Emily simply shook her head. "You know if she had called me when she first started feeling bad this could have all been prevented right?"

"You've met JJ right?" Emily offered with a slight laugh.

"I know. She's about like Amy. Never wants to admit that she needs help." Andy laughed and Emily smiled. "Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and drinks lots of fluids. I highly recommend no work for at least a week."

"Did you tell her that?" Andy nodded. "And how did that work out for you?"

"She said if she had more energy she would get her gun and shoot me." Andy laughed. "I'll call you in the morning and see how she is doing. Call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Andy." Emily hugged Andy and then went inside.

"Hey mom. Welcome home." AJ smiled as she hugged her mother.

"I see you survived the last three hours." Emily snickered.

"Well Uncle Andy was here for most of it."

"Okay, well you have been officially relieved of duty."

"Good." AJ smiled. "I'm going up stairs to finish my homework." AJ hugged her mom again and then went upstairs. Emily watched her daughter and couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. _When the hell did she get so grown up, Emily thought to herself about her now 15 year old daughter._

Emily made her way to the bedroom and found JJ asleep on the bed.

"Not sick my ass." Emily chuckled.

"I heard that." JJ groaned and Emily laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. JJ just glared at her. "I'll take that as a not so good." Emily laughed again as she felt JJ's forehead. "So you finally going to admit that you were and are in fact sick?"

"Never." JJ mumbled.

"Well that isn't what Andy told me."

"Speaking of that; I can't believe you called him." JJ complained as she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"You're sick JJ; whether you admit it or not. Plus what else was I suppose to do. I get a phone call from our daughter telling me you are sick and I'm 2000 miles away. I think you might have actually scared AJ a little." JJ looked back at Emily confused. "You are not one who gets sick, so I think it bothered her a little."

"Emily I hate to break this to you but I do get sick. Just because I don't tell you I feel bad doesn't mean…"

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Why wouldn't you tell me you are sick?"

"Well first of all; you would get all over protective and second of all the house would smell like disinfectant for a month. You and your germ phobia."

"I do not have a germ phobia." JJ just stared back at her. "Okay maybe a little. I just don't like getting sick."

"Honey, who likes being sick." JJ said before erupting in a fit of coughs. Emily handed her the glass of water that was beside the bed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Emily said brushing the hair from JJ's face. "And I only get over protective because I love you."

"I know but it can be annoying sometimes. I'm just saying."

"Okay, well why don't you lay back down and get some rest. Andy said lots of sleep and lots of fluids." Emily stood up and was just about to the door when she turned back around. "Oh and no work for a week." Emily had just enough time to dodge the pillow that JJ through at her as she quickly exited the bedroom.

"What's so funny?" AJ asked as she came out the kitchen.

"I thought you were doing homework?"

"I wanted a snack." AJ replied. "So again I ask, what's so funny?"

"Your mother." Emily smiled. "She's pissed because Andy said no work for a week."

"I swear you two are made for each other." AJ laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well mom won't admit that she is sick until she is practically on her death bed and you," AJ said firmly pointing at Emily, "sneeze and you think it's time to call in the CDC." AJ laughed.

"That is so not true." Emily defended herself.

"Oh please, it is and you know it." AJ replied and Emily just stood there. "Okay so tell me this. Why were you going to kitchen just now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh good lord mom, you were going to the kitchen, why?"

"To get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"So it has nothing to do with that fact that that is where it the can of disinfectant is?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about." AJ crossed her arms and just stared at her mother. "Okay fine, but she was coughing up some serious germs in there." AJ just shook her head and walked off. "What? I don't want to get sick."

A/N- Okay so what did you think? I have a feeling that JJ would be the type of person who would refuse to admit that she was sick….. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	61. Girls Day Out

A/N- Okay so a little JJ and Amy fun. There is no particular time frame here (but I tend to think that AJ is around 7 or 8)…

ENJOY…..

Emily walked into the house late one Saturday afternoon and was shocked to hear laughter. It wasn't necessarily the laughter that shocked her but that fact that there was someone home.

"JJ?" Emily asked as she put her keys down on the kitchen table.

"In here." JJ yelled from the living room. Emily walked in and found both JJ and Amy sitting on the couch enjoying a glass of wine. "Where did you wonder off too and where is AJ?"

"Your parents called right after you left to see if they could AJ to the zoo and to see if she wanted to spend the night, so I just dropped her off." Emily said as she continued to be confused as to why JJ was home. "Soooo, what are you doing home? I thought you said you would be home late. What happened to 'girl's day out'?" Emily asked. "Which mind you I'm still a little confused as to why I couldn't come? Last time I checked I am still a girl." Emily snickered.

"Well thank god for that." JJ teased and Emily rolled her eyes.

"What happened to going to the spa? It's only 3pm. You can't possibly be done yet."

"Well we went but had to leave." JJ said quietly while Amy struggled to withhold a laugh.

"Had to leave? Why?" Emily asked confused.

"We might have gotten kicked out and asked not to come back." Amy said in a fit of laughter.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked shocked at what she heard.

"The nice manager lady told us, as she was kicking us out, that we are not allowed to come back. Ever." JJ laughed.

"Do I even want to know that happen?" Emily said shaking her head.

"It all started when JJ tripped and…"  
"Tripped my ass! You pushed me." JJ defended herself. Emily had a feeling that she wasn't going to like how this story turned out or better yet how much money it was going to cost her.

_Flashback…_

_"I am so glad we decided to have this girl's day out spa trip today." Amy said as she and JJ relaxed in the sauna. _

_"I know. I do feel a little bad about not inviting Emily though." JJ sighed. "She made a big deal about how she was a girl and everything."_

_"I didn't think Emily would be into going to a spa?" _

_"Oh she's not. She just wanted to complain." JJ teased. _

_"Why does that not surprise me?" Amy laughed. _

_"Hey that's my wife you are making fun of." JJ said in mock hatred. _

_"Oh come on you know I love Emily like a sister." Amy smiled back. "When we were in college did you ever think this is how our lives would have turned out? I mean who would have guessed that we would both be working for the FBI and you would be heading your own department."_

_"Tell me about it. Well what about you? I'm pretty sure I remember a conversation in which you said quite clearly that you were 'never' getting married." JJ laughed. _

_"Yeah well times changes; plus come on have you seen my husband?" Amy said with a blush. _

_"Well as cute as your guy is I think I'll stick with what I've got."_

_"I think we can both agree that we are very lucky women and I do I mean lucky." Amy said wagging her eyebrows. _

_"Yes we are, very lucky indeed." JJ blushed as she thought about just how true that statement was. _

_Thirty minutes later JJ and Amy both left the sauna._

_"So where to next? " Amy asked. _

_"I think we could both use a massage." JJ smiled as she turned to walk towards the locker room to grab their robes. However, JJ lost her footing and starting falling. Amy lunged forward to grab JJ but only managed to grab a hand full of towel. At the last second JJ managed to keep herself from falling but in the process of Amy's help; she lost her towel. So now JJ was standing just outside the sauna naked as the day she was born with no less then six people staring at her. Amy, who was still holding JJ's towel busted out in laughter. _

"Wait a minute? YOU WERE NAKED?" Emily demanded to know. "Why didn't you give her back her towel?"

"Because she was too busy laughing." JJ told her wife.

"It was funny as hell." Amy said laughing as she thought back to JJ's face. Emily however was not seeing the humor in it. "Oh for the love of god, would you relax Emily. There were only like six women in there. It's not like it was a group of men." Amy tried to reason.

"Hello!!! Lesbians!!!" Emily said pointing back and forth between her and JJ.

"Honey, calm down. Those women there didn't even care. They actually thought it was pretty funny that Amy pushed …"

"Tripped! You tripped." Amy threw her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, well as horrifying the fact that my wife was naked for what appears to be a good while; I am sure that is not why you got kicked out." Emily said as stared at the two of them.

"Well once that whole issue was resolved. We opted out of the massage and decided on a mud bath." JJ explained.

"Oh please tell me you didn't?" Emily said as she ran her hands through her hair; knowing exactly what was coming next.

_Flashback…_

_"I can't believe you pushed me." JJ said as she slid into the mud bath. "God that feels good." JJ sighed._

_"Yes it does and for the millionth time; I did not push you. You tripped." Amy replied as she leaned back into her own tub and closed her eyes. _

_"You can deny it all you want but you pushed me." _

_"Whatever JJ." Amy smiled. "You can blame me all you want but…" Amy was interrupted by a clump of mud hitting her on the side of her face. She turned to find JJ still sitting in the tub, eyes closed, trying to refrain from laughing. "I can't believe you just did that."_

_"Did what?" JJ asked innocently._

_"Oh don't play that shit with me. You know good and well what you did."_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about." JJ replied as she turned to face Amy just as clump of mud came flying at her hitting her square in the face. "Oh you are dead." JJ said as she grabbed another handful of mud and flung it at Amy. And just like that the mud fight was on. _

"Oh my god; how old are you two?" Emily asked as she looked between her wife and her wife's best friend. "So I'm guessing that is what got you kicked out?"

"You would be correct." Amy laughed. "The manager walked in and found us flinging mud at each other and the mud room a total disaster area."

"Yeah but she might not have been so mad if Amy hadn't 'accidentally' hit her with a giant handful of mud." JJ laughed.

"Yeah well that might have had something to do with it." Amy laughed even harder.

"I can't let you two go any where alone." Emily replied. "You know your father warned me about this." Emily said pointing to JJ. To which JJ responded by sticking out her tongue to her. "Do I even what to know what how much this is going to cost us?" Emily asked as she ignored JJ's childish behavior.

"Don't worry Amy and I took care of all of the expenses." JJ replied.

"How much JJ?"

"Let's not worry about that." JJ said as she stood and walked over to Emily in way Emily could only describe as sexy as hell. "Because if I tell you, you are only going to get mad and now that I know our daughter isn't going to be home tonight, I have much more fun things planned for us tonight; none of which involves us fighting." JJ said seductively; as all Emily could do was gulp.

"Um… JJ… Amy is still here." Emily said as JJ moved closer and ran her hands underneath the back of Emily's shirt, sending chills down Emily's spine.

"Amy you know I love you but its time for you to leave." JJ said quickly never taking her eyes off of Emily.

"Gotcha." Amy said moving quickly to the front door. "Have fun you two." Amy said with a laugh as she closed the front door.

"Problem solved." JJ smiled before pulling Emily into a heated kiss. One that Emily was more than happy to return. "So I was thinking that since our daughter is gone for the night we could spend the rest of the day in the bedroom." JJ teased after they broke apart.

"Oh I love how your mind works." Emily smiled before taking JJ's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

"Actually," JJ said as she stopped in front of the basement door, "I'm suddenly up for a game of pool."

"Really?" Emily asked JJ a confused look. JJ wagged her eyebrows and suddenly it donned on Emily what she meant. "Oh really? You know what I think I might be up for a game of pool as well." Emily teased as she opened the basement door. "For future reference I prefer this kind of girl's night." Emily smiled as chased JJ down the steps.

It was several hours before either woman had the strength to even think about coming back upstairs.

A/N- I know it's a little shorter than most but I hope you liked it…. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	62. Undercover

A/N- Okay first of all I was watching a rerun of Criminal Minds the other day and upon seeing JJ's name plate on her desk I realized that I have been mis-spelling Jareau all this time…. seriously people why didn't someone tell me???? I mean between this story, the original 'Secret' and "From Afar" I have well over a hundred chapters…. lol… oh well…. from this point forward it will be correct…

A/N- Okay now onto the story…. This is going to be a fairly long one-shot (I'm thinking three parts)…. AJ is three here…. so JJ still works for the BAU….

ENJOY….

"So what do you want to do for our one year anniversary?" Emily asked as she sat on the couch across from JJ's desk. It had been a rather slow day and Emily had escaped the mind numbing stack of paper work on her desk by sneaking off to JJ's office. "I could take you that restaurant you like so well or we could take the weekend and go away. Maybe a nice bed and breakfast some where or ooh how about my family's cabin. Just the two of us. How does that sound."

"Um… that does sound nice." JJ sighed as she put the case file she was working on down on her desk.

"I'm sure your parents would be willing to watch AJ or even Garcia for that matter. Plus I'm sure Hotch would be okay with us taking a weekend. I mean when was the last time we ask for a day off? Hell we didn't even go on a honeymoon."

"You would be the best wife ever if you could arrange that." JJ smiled.

"Well then consider it done." Emily smiled and slowly walked over to JJ's desk. "Just you and me, the hot tub, a bottle of champagne." Emily said quietly as she leaned across JJ's desk. JJ leaned forward and just as they were about to kiss JJ's office phone rang.

"Ugh!" JJ moaned. "Agent Jareau." JJ said as she answered the phone.

"You know that there is still a camera in your office right?" Garcia replied laughing.

"Ha ha very funny Garcia." JJ said sticking her tongue out at the camera; while Emily turned around and waved. "Is there some crime against kissing my wife at work?"

"No not at all sugar bear, but remember I've seen what happens once you two start kissing and I must say Emily is one very lucky…"

"Ok that's enough Garcia." JJ said as she blushed. "Did you want something or did you just call to annoy me?"

"Me no, but boss man is looking for Emily."

"Do we have a case or something because nothing has come across my desk?" JJ asked curious as to why Hotch wanted to see Emily.

"He didn't say, just said that he needed to see Emily and if I saw her to send her his way."

"Okay well I will let her know." JJ smiled as she looked over at Emily who as once again seated on her couch, flipping through a case file. Garcia and JJ exchanged good byes and then JJ hung up her phone.

"So what did Garcia want, other than interrupting our fun?" Emily snickered still looking at the case file.

"Hotch is looking for you."

"Me?" JJ nodded. "Wonder what he wants?" Emily pondered as she stood up.

"Maybe it has something to do with you being in my office all morning instead of at your desk doing your paper work like you're suppose to be doing?" JJ teased

"Ha ha." Emily replied before leaning over JJ's desk and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning to the camera and waving at Garcia again.

A few minutes later Emily knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in." Hotch answered and Emily walked into his office.

"Garcia said you were looking for… oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were busy." Emily said as she noticed Morgan sitting there.

"No it's okay this involves both of you." Hotch motioned for Emily to have a seat. Now Emily was thoroughly confused. "The Division of Hate Crimes sent me a case directly and asked me to take a look at it. They are investigating a series of hate crimes against interracial couples in Southern Indiana."

"What kind of crimes?" Morgan asked as Hotch handed him the file.

"The husband is killed and the wife is either killed or beaten with in an inch of her life."

"Damn." Morgan winced as he looked at the photos of the victims. Morgan looked at the rest of the photos and handed the file to Emily.

"So far there has been four different incidents. The husbands appear to have been bound and gagged. My guess is that they were forced to watch the beatings of their wives and then shot in the head. The wives are then left to die. So far two of the women have lived, two have died." Hotch took the case file back from Emily. "This will be a joint effort by Hate Crimes and the BAU. The plan is to send two agents in undercover as a married couple."

"Let me guess we are the lucky couple?" Morgan asked and Hotch nodded.

"Oh JJ isn't going to like this at all." Emily mumbled as she glanced between Morgan and Hotch.

"Just wait till she finds out we're getting married." Morgan laughed and Emily slapped him on the arm.

Twenty minutes later the team was gathered around the table in the conference room.

"We have been requested to work with the Hate Crimes Division on a case in southern Indiana." Hotch explained as he brought up the information on the screen. "Two agents will go undercover as a married couple and try to draw the unsub out. He targets interracial married couples, so Morgan and…."

"Oh hell no!" JJ said rather loudly as she cut Hotch off. The team nervously looked between Hotch and JJ. No one but JJ could get away with talking to Hotch like that.

"Look JJ we don't have a choice."

"You can find someone else." JJ demanded as she glared at Hotch. JJ was pissed and Emily could tell.

"Prentiss is quite capable of handling this and Morgan will be there with her the entire time. Not to mention we will keep 24 hour surveillance."

"Is that before or after the unsub ties Morgan to the chair and beats the crap out of her?" JJ asked as she tossed the pictures of the last crime scene on the table.

"JJ we all have a job to do and if you can't…"

"Hotch can I have a few minutes alone with JJ?" Emily asked cutting him off.

"Sure, we can go over the remaining details on the plane. Wheels up in forty minutes and I expect you to get your emotions in check JJ. The media is all over this and we are going to need everyone to make this work."

Once the team left, Emily turned her attention to JJ.

"Sweetie I need you…"

"Oh don't you dare sweetie me. Have you lost your mind? How could you even think about doing something like this?"

"JJ this is my job. This is OUR job." Emily replied as she got up and walked over to JJ. "I will be with Morgan and you know he is not going to let anything happen to me."

"I am sure that is what these woman thought about there husbands too." JJ said picking the picture of the last victims. "Look at this woman Emily. You can't even recognize her. I don't want to tell our three year old daughter that her mommy isn't coming home because she was beaten to death while on a case."

"Honey, nothing is going to happen to me. The rest of the team will be right there the entire time."

"I'm telling you Emily I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." JJ frowned as Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. "Imagine if it was me that was going undercover, how would you react?"

"I wouldn't be very happy, but I would hope that I would trust you and your ability as an agent." All JJ could do at that statement was laugh.

"Honey that is very noble of you but you know as well as I do that if this situation was reversed you would be threatening to shoot Hotch as we speak."

"Well maybe." Emily laughed. "I promise you everything will be okay. I'll be just fine."

"You better be or I will kill you myself." JJ said as leaned up and gave Emily a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Now we need to go get our stuff and meet the rest of the team. Plus I need to find my husband." Emily teased.

"Well there is something I never thought I would hear come out of your mouth."

"Me either baby, me either." Emily laughed as she took JJ's hand and led her out of the conference room.

A couple hours later the team was on the plane. Morgan and Emily were going over there cover stories while the rest of the team went over the case files.

"So Morgan," Amy said as she put down the case file, "I never really pictured you as the marrying type." Amy teased as she watched Morgan play with his wedding ring. Morgan would be the first to admit that having a ring on that finger freaked him out a little.

"Ha ha Amy." Morgan replied sarcastically.

"Kind of impromptu also. So tell me you knock Emily up or something?" Amy laughed.

"Oh for the love of god Amy. Are you trying to make me sick?" Emily said in mock disgust.

"Hey!" Morgan feinted hurt. "I will have you know that I have had no complaints in that department."

"I'm sure you haven't but just the thought of that makes me slightly ill." Emily replied looking over at JJ. "I much rather prefer …"

"Honey, if I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence or else what you prefer you won't be getting for a very, very, very long time." JJ replied in such a tone that Emily wasn't sure if she was serious or not. So deciding not tempt fate and ruin their otherwise incredible sex life Emily remained quiet.

"Yes people, can we focus here." Hotch said giving JJ a grateful smile. The last thing Hotch wanted to know was the intimate details of JJ and Emily's sex life. "Do you and Morgan have you covers down yet?"

"I think so." Emily replied. "I'm Emily Whitmore. I'm a stay at home wife who is more than happy to live off both her husband's income and the trust fund that my parents left me." Amy gave off a laugh. "Shut up Amy." Emily spit back.

"And I'm Derek Whitmore. I'm an attorney who works ungodly hours. My wife doesn't work but due to her parents unfortunate passing we are very well off. We have been married for two years and we're moving into this new neighborhood after being promoted to partner at the law firm."

"Okay sounds good." Hotch replied. "When we land there will be a car waiting for you. One you arrive at the house call me and we will send the moving van. Garcia has covered all the basics should someone run a background check on you. We have cameras in just about every room as well as a few mics positioned through out. You will need to make your selves known in the community. Go shopping, go out to dinner. Be visible. Emily I want you to organize a new neighbor get together as soon as you can. It will give you both a chance to profile the neighbors in one large setting." Emily gave a slight groan. "The Hate Crime division believes that his is the neighborhood that the unsub lives in; so be on your toes." Just as Hotch finished the pilot came over the intercom and announced they were about to land.

Once the plane had landed Hotch told Emily and JJ they could have a few minutes while the team gathered their things.

"Thanks Hotch." Emily smiled. Hotch nodded and walked off. "So…"

"I really don't like this Emily." JJ said as a tear threatened to fall.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Emily said as wrapped her arms around JJ's waist.

"It better be." JJ said with a half hearted smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily said as she placed a gentle kiss on JJ's lips.

"You cheating on me already?" Morgan yelled from the car; clearly their time was up.

"I have to go." JJ nodded as she took Emily's hand and together they walked over to the car. Emily leaned over and gave JJ another quick kiss before opening the passenger side door. Just as she was about to get in JJ walked over and very quickly shoved Morgan up against the car. The sound of the impact was enough to make everyone turn around.

"I swear to god Morgan, I love you like a brother but if she gets hurt I will kill you. Do you understand me?" JJ asked through gritted teeth; stunning Morgan. Morgan gave off a noticeable gulp.

"I understand. I will protect her with my life." Morgan said as she stared back at JJ in complete terror.

"Good." JJ said as she straightened out Morgan's shirt. "Now you need to go, but please be careful." JJ leaned up and gave Morgan a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to walk back towards the rest of the team; leaving a stunned and scared Morgan behind.

"Damn girl." Amy laughed. "I am going to have to rethink my theory that Emily is the butch one."

"That will be enough Agent Black." Hotch said sternly. However as the team turned to make their way to their own SUV's Hotch couldn't help but smile.

A/N- Part two should be up soon…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	63. Undercover Part 2

A/N- Okay so here is part 2…. There will definitely be a part three…

ENJOY….

Morgan and Emily arrived at there hew house and had no more made it out of the car when two of their neighbors were there greeting them.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." The first woman said with a smile. "I'm Jessica Doyle. I live right there." She pointed to the house across the street. "And this is Amber Livingston."

"Hello." Amber smiled. "I live right next door."

"Nice to meet you." Emily said with a fake smile. "I'm Emily and this is my husband Derek." Morgan waved from the other side of the car. Emily offered a silent thank you to god as the moving van pulled up in front of the house.

"Well we will let you get to work. I'm sure you have a lot to do" Jessica smiled. "But if you need anything just let us know."

"Okay." Emily smiled. "Once we get settled we are going to have a Meet the Neighbors Cookout so maybe you can help me with the invitations."

"I think we can handle that." Amber laughed. Emily could tell these two just lived for organizing dinner parties and such.

"Great." Emily said as she waved bye to the two women. Once they were out of ear shot she turned to Morgan. "Oh my god, we've not been here five minutes and I already hate being straight." Morgan simply laughed.

Three days went by with out so much as another lead. Hotch didn't like the fact that they were putting all of their eggs this undercover basket, but until something happened it was all they had. Sadly a new lead meant a new murder so when Hotch got the call that another couple had been murdered all he could do was groan.

Hotch made his way into the crime scene with Rossi and JJ. Amy and Reid were watching Emily and Morgan. A few of the Hate Crime Agents were busy interviewing neighbors and family members of the deceased. JJ took on look at the woman on the bed and felt like she was going to be sick. The unsub had beaten the crap out of her. JJ turned and all but fled out of the house, Rossi quick on her heels.

"JJ you okay?" Rossi asked seeing JJ waiver.

"What do you think David?" JJ snapped, but then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry David I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just…. I'm worried. I mean did you see that woman?"

"Emily is a tough woman and after that little scene at the airport, trust me when I say Morgan would rather die than let anything happen to her. Mostly because he is scared of you, but same difference." David laughed. JJ gave a nervous chuckle.

"I know. It's just I looked at that woman in there and for a brief moment I saw Emily." JJ said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go back to the station and relieve Amy. Ask her to come out here. Okay?"

"Thank you David." JJ smiled and then made her way over to the SUV.

"Where is JJ going?" Hotch asked as he watched JJ drive away.

"To relieve Amy so Amy can come help us." Rossi said turning to face his friend. "And before you say anything, JJ is a good agent. A good agent who is struggling little right now because her wife is being used as prey to catch a killer. I think you can cut her some slack."

"I don't need you to tell me that JJ is a good agent. Hell I don't know what we would do with out her."

"I don't even want to think about it." Rossi said as a shiver ran down his spine. Hotch slapped Rossi on the back and they went back inside to finish going over the scene.

Four more days passed and JJ was literally going out of her mind. First of all she couldn't sleep. She had grown so accustomed to sleeping wrapped in Emily's arms that she felt lost. Then to make matters worse she had been subjected to watching Emily and Morgan kissing and hugging all over each other and although she knew that is was just 'make believe' she didn't like it one bit. It was just unnatural to watch your wife kiss another person, better yet a man.

"Hey JJ." Amy said as she walked into the surveillance room. Everyone was taking turns and Amy was coming to relieve JJ.

"Hey Amy."

"Anything going on?" Amy asked as she looked up at the cameras; giving them a quick scan.

"No. The Barbie Twins are helping Emily prepare for tomorrows cookout."

"Oh I bet Emily is loving life right about now. Does anyone else find it ironic that Hotch took Emily, super butch, and turned her into a suburban house wife?" Amy laughed but quickly stopped when JJ just glared at her. "Where is Morgan?" Amy asked quickly changing the subject.

"Amber… or was it Jessica… shit I don't remember… oh well. One of them sent Morgan to the store for more hot dog buns. Apparently Emily didn't buy the right ones." JJ snickered. "Rossi and Agents Fields from Hate Crimes are tailing him."

Meanwhile inside the house…

"Wow Emily I never noticed your ring before its beautiful" Amber said as she admired Emily's wedding ring.

"Thanks I had them custom made." Emily smiled as she looked down at her ring not even noticing the slip of the tongue.

"Them?" Amber asked with a confused look on her face. _SHIT! Emily thought to herself. _

"Um… yeah… mine and Derek's. I had them custom made." Emily covered quickly.

"Awe… that's sweet." Jessica smiled. "Speaking of your husband; can I be honest with you and say WOW!" Inwardly Emily groaned. _Please god tell me this is not where this conversation is going. _

"Thank you." Emily smiled. "Do you think we have enough…"

"Yes he is FINE!" Amber added, successfully dodging Emily's attempt to change the subject. "I bet he's good in bed too."

Back in the surveillance room JJ nearly choked on her water.

"You okay JJ?" Amy asked as she patted JJ on the back.

"Hell no I'm not okay." JJ whined. "My wife is about to describe her and Morgan's sex life. What do you think?" Amy laughed as she turned her attention back to the screen and listened as Emily described her husbands' bedroom escapades. Amy couldn't help but laugh as she tired to describe their sex life.

"Has Emily ever slept with a man?" Amy asked as she realized that she describing her and JJ's sex life not that of a straight couple.

"I think so; but it's not something we talk a lot about. I have a hard enough time dealing with the fact that she had slept with other women better less other men."

"God you two kill me." Amy laughed.

"Love you too Amy." JJ groaned. "I'm leaving. I can't listen to this anymore." Amy laughed as she turned her attention back to the screens and JJ left.

The next day was the cookout. Jessica and Amber had managed to invite every person in the neighborhood. Morgan and Emily's back yard was packed with people. Two blocks away in a surveillance van Hotch, Reid, Amy and JJ sat watching from every possible angle. Rossi had stayed behind with a couple agents from the Hate Crime Division to help Garcia filter through all the guests.

Emily made sure to repeat each name clearly so that Garcia could understand who each person was. She was sure it made her look like an idiot but she didn't care. She just wanted this case over so she could go home to her wife and daughter. Two hours into the party and so far everyone came back squeaky clean. Hotch was beginning to think that maybe they had been wrong about this neighborhood when suddenly an older teenage boy showed up. He looked to be about 18 or 19 and he looked out of place among the other high society guests. Emily noticed him as well. She watched him walk up to Jessica and begin talking. Emily causally made her way over to Jessica who had just sent the young man over to the refreshment table.

"Hey Jessica." Emily smiled.

"Great party Emily." Jessica smiled back as the young man returned with a diet coke. "Oh Emily, this is my nephew Tommy. He has been living with us for a couple months now, while he goes to school." Jessica said quickly. Emily immediately knew it was a lie.

"Nice to meet you Tommy." Emily said extending her hand. "You look familiar. Do I know your parents?" Emily asked trying to get the boys last name; she knew Garcia would need it to run a back ground search. "What's your last name?"

"Its Smith, but I doubt I you know my parents." The young man grumbled before walking away.

"Sorry about that Emily, he a little shy around new people." Jessica tried to defend the young man.

"That's okay." Emily smiled before she made her away to the other guests.

Ten minutes later Garcia called Hotch and told him what she had found out about young Mr. Smith.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said with a slight smile. "I think we might be on to something." Hotch relayed Garcia's message and then he turned to JJ. "So how would you like to accompany me to a cookout?" JJ looked back at her boss in confusion.

"You see this new partner at the law firm invited me and my wife to a cookout today? You interested honey?" Amy couldn't contain her laughter as JJ took Hotch's hand.

"I'd love too dear." JJ smiled before turning to stick her tongue out at Amy.

A few minutes later Hotch and JJ were standing at the front door waiting for someone to open the door. Finally they heard Morgan yelling he was coming and a few seconds later they were faced with a very confused and shocked Morgan.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your new boss?" Hotch replied with a hint of laughter. "You remember my wife Jennifer, right?"

"Um… I… of course. Nice to see you again Jennifer." Morgan smiled shaking JJ's hand.

"Thank you so much for inviting us." JJ smiled. Morgan led the two into the back yard and motioned for Emily to come over.

"Honey, you remember my boss, Aaron and his wife, Jennifer." Morgan smiled as he introduced them to Emily.

"Of course." Emily replied; her eyes lingering longer than they should had on JJ. It had been a week since she had seen her wife and Emily was sure she had never looked this good.

"You have a lovely home Emily." JJ said, knowing that she needed to get Emily alone to tell her what they had learned about Tommy. "I would love a tour."

"That is a great idea honey. Why don't you give Jennifer a tour of the house and I will introduce Aaron to some of the guys."

"Sure thing, sweetie." Emily said as she gave Morgan a quick peck on the cheek. She then turned to JJ and led her into the house.

Emily and JJ made their way through the house. Once they were upstairs and far away from the prying eyes of the neighbors Emily led JJ into the quest bedroom. It was the only room without a camera. Before Emily could even get the door shut JJ had her pushed up against the wall in a very passionate heat filled kiss. After what felt like an eternity the two women broke apart.

"God I've missed you." Emily sighed they rested their foreheads against each other, still wrapped up in a tight embrace.

"Me too."

"How is AJ? I miss her so much."

"She's good. She misses you too. She doesn't understand why she can't talk to you." JJ said with a frown.

"I know. It's killing me too." Emily replied. "You have no idea how hard this is."

"Oh trust me I do. I damn near killed Reid the other night after you and Morgan kissed." Emily immediately knew what JJ was referring too.

_Flashback…_

_Morgan and Emily had just returned from dinner and it was a nice summer evening. As they got out of the car they had a feeling that they were being watched. Whether it was from nosy neighbors or the unsub they weren't sure. Emily made her way over to where Morgan was standing and stopped beside him. _

_"What are you thinking?"_

_"I think we're being watched." He said looking down at Emily. _

_"Me too. I just don't know by whom." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Morgan's waist. "You think we should give them a show?"_

_"Why Mrs. Whitmore I think you are trying to seduce me." Morgan smiled before leaning down and pulling Emily into a very passionate, very heated kiss. Their little make out session ended a few minutes later and they walked into the house. _

_Meanwhile in the surveillance room Amy, JJ and Reid stared at the screen in shock. _

_"Wow!" Amy replied. "I mean… Wow!"_

_"Please tell me they did not just do that?" JJ shouted clearly pissed. _

_"Now JJ, they're undercover. It was just an act." Reid said trying to calm JJ down. _

_"No where in the details of this case did it say that they needed to make out in the middle of their driveway!" JJ spat ready to rip Reid's head off. All the while Amy sat there in stunned silence. _

_"Come on JJ you know good and well that Emily loves…."_

_"Did you see that kiss REID!!! Did you see the same kiss I just saw?" JJ shouted. "How would you like it if Austin and I were making out like a couple of horny teenagers right in front of you?" Reid immediately blushed at the image of JJ and his girlfriend kissing. "Oh for the love of god!" JJ yelled before she stormed out of the room. She needed to get out of there before she killed him. Reid started to go after her, but Amy grabbed his arm. _

_"You stay here. You go out there now and she might kill you." Amy smiled as she turned to leave. "Oh and for the record, you are right JJ and Austin that would be hot." Amy laughed causing Reid to blush again._

A/N- I know I have said this before but I just love Amy…lol…. so what did you think???? PLEASE REVIEW… part three will be up soon.


	64. Undercover Part 3

A/N- So here is the conclusion to this one shot… (I have gotten really good at this multi-part one shots… I'm pretty sure the next story is going to have multiple parts too…) Let me know what you think….

ENJOY….

"So you and Austin?" Emily asked with her eyebrows raised after JJ finished telling Emily the story.

"I was just using her as an example." JJ smiled. "Although she is pretty cute."

"Oh you think so do you?" Emily smirked as she spun JJ around and pinned her up against the wall; pulling her into another kiss.

"God I can't wait till this is over." JJ sighed after they broke apart.

"Me too, sweetie." Emily smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of JJ's face. "So not that I'm not glad to see you but what brings you and Hotch here? Something up?" Emily asked as she led JJ over to the bed.

"Yeah, Garcia ran a background check on Tommy Smith. At first he came up clean but then she hacked into his juvenile records. It seems Mr. Smith has had some serious issues in his young life. He has been arrested twice for assault in the form of a hate crime. Both times his lawyer was able to get him off. Finally his parents sent him to live with his aunt and uncle, thinking that a change in scenery would do him some good. So far he has kept his nose clean but…"

"But you all think he might be our guy?" Emily asked.

"Exactly. His first assault charge was against an openly gay boy from his school and that other was a supposed friend who was dating a black girl."

"Okay, I'll let Morgan know. We had better get back downstairs before someone gets suspicious."

"Okay." JJ frowned before Emily kissed her lips gently.

"It will all be over soon and you and I are going on that anniversary trip I promised." Emily smiled as they made their way to the back yard.

Once back outside Emily and JJ quickly found Morgan and Hotch. JJ's phone vibrated, giving them the excuse they needed to leave.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry but we are going to have to go." JJ said with a grimace as she pretended to read her text message. "Moms not feeling well and I don't think we want Amanda getting sick."

"Yeah, you're right." Hotch said. "Sorry we can't stay but thanks again for the invite. See you are work on Monday." Hotch said as he shook Morgan's hand. "And Emily, always a pleasure." Hotch said as he went in to kiss Emily on the cheek. "By the way that lipstick looks better on JJ." Hotch teased in a whisper only Emily could hear. Quickly Emily brought her hand to her mouth and wiped the lipstick off her lips. JJ said her goodbyes and both her and Hotch left.

"So did you tell Emily everything?" Hotch asked as they made their way back to the surveillance van.

"Of course, what else do you think we were doing in there?"

"Well I'm not sure, but you might want to touch up your lipstick when we get back." Hotch laughed and JJ immediately blushed.

Another two days passed and still nothing. The two teams had split up with the BAU watching Morgan and Emily; while the guys from Hate Crimes watched the Doyle residence and Tommy.

JJ and Amy had volunteered for the night shift, seeing how JJ wasn't getting any sleep anyways. They were coming up ten days away from home. It was the longest time either JJ or Emily had been away from AJ. JJ couldn't wait to get home and hug her daughter.

It was extremely late when Morgan arrived home from 'work' and he had just crawled into bed with Emily. The first couple of night Morgan had graciously slept on the couch but after his neck started hurting Emily and him had both agreed they were adults and could therefore sleep in the same bed. JJ still didn't like it.

About an hour later a noise from downstairs woke both Emily and Morgan up.

"What was that?" Emily asked struggling to get her bearings straight.

"I don't…" Then they heard it again. The sound of glass breaking. Morgan immediately jumped up and grabbed his gun. "Call Hotch." Morgan replied as he made his way to the hall way.

"Be careful." Emily replied as she pulled out her own gun. Emily picked up the phone but the line was dead. "Shit!" Emily mumbled. "Of all the nights I left my cell phone downstairs." Emily quietly said to herself.

It didn't matter JJ and Amy had already seen the shadowy figure creepy through the living and were on their way to tell Hotch.

Morgan crept down the steps with his gun pointed directly in front of him. He made his way to the kitchen were he found the back window broke.

"Damn…" Before Morgan could finish his sentence he felt something hard come in contact with his head. Morgan saw the kitchen spin around him and then everything went dark.

Emily heard Morgan groan from somewhere downstairs and then the distinct sound of a body falling to the ground. Emily turned the safety off on her gun and she made her way out of the bedroom.

She reached the top of the stairs and looked down. There are the bottom of the steps was Morgan, laying unconscious. She knew it was a trap. She knew that the unsub wanted her to run down the steps to assist her fallen 'husband.' She watched carefully and saw steady movements from Morgan's chest. Emily let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't really sure what to do. Did she wait for help to arrive or did she try to do this on her own? Although Morgan was breathing she didn't like the amount of blood that was oozing from his head. Deciding that her friend needed help, she began making her way slowly down the steps. Once she reached Morgan she knelt down and felt for a pulse. It was still strong.

"Tommy? I know you are here. Let me help you." Emily yelled into the dark house.

"I don't want your help." Tommy yelled back, but Emily wasn't sure from where. Emily glanced down to Morgan again and that was when she realized that his gun was missing. "You and your filthy husband." Tommy spat back. Emily made her way to living room.

"Tommy it's not what you think." Emily told him, praying that he didn't have Morgan's gun and that help would get here soon. "I can help you. I just need you to tell me where you are."

"Right here!" Emily gasped as Tommy grabbed her from behind knocking the gun from her hand. Before Emily could react Tommy had her pinned to the ground.

"Tommy you don't want to do this!" Emily yelled as Tommy's fist came in contact with Emily's face. Emily groaned in pain. Emily continued to struggle against his tight grasp. Finally in the distance Emily could hear sirens. Tommy must have heard them too because he let his grasp on Emily's wrist's loosen slightly. Emily took this to her advantage and pushed Tommy off of her. Emily scrambled to her feet and then dove for her gun with was a few feet away. Before Emily could turn the gun on him, Tommy kicked Emily in side. The sickening sound of Emily's ribs breaking echoed throughout the house. Emily collapsed in pain as she once again dropped the gun.

Tommy dropped to his knees and straddled Emily, causing her to scream out in pain as he pushed down on her stomach. Emily continued to struggle against him but the pain in her side was just too much. She tried to fight him off but a surge of panic swept over her as she realized what was coming next if help didn't arrive soon and for a moment she thought she was going to be sick.

Outside JJ, Hotch, Amy and Rossi sprinted from the car. However, the sound for a gunshot stopped all of them in their tracks. JJ was sure her heart stopped. Hotch quickly regained his composure and ordered the team to move in. Rossi and Amy took the back and Hotch and JJ took the front.

Hotch and JJ made it through the front door and the scene inside shocked them. There was Morgan sitting near the steps, blood running down his face; and what looked like Emily's gun still in his hand. On the other side of the room Emily was struggling to get to her feet while Tommy lay dead with a bullet hole to the head.

JJ put her gun away and ran towards Emily, who how now made it to her feet.

"Oh my god Emily, are you okay?" JJ said as she pulled Emily into her arms. Emily hissed out in pain and JJ quickly let go. "Oh Emily I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think I might have a broken rib or two." Emily said with gritted teeth. JJ gently placed Emily's arm around her shoulder and led her over to couch. Slowly and painfully Emily sat down. "God that hurts." Emily grunted.

"At least you didn't get hit in the head with a … what hell did he hit me with anyways?" Morgan asked from across the room.

"I would say this." Rossi said as he held up a 2 x 4.

"Damn that hurt." Morgan groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We need to get you two the hospital. We can debrief later." Hotch replied as the called for EMS.

An hour later Emily was laying in the hospital bed with JJ's hand firmly gripped in hers. The doctors told her that they wanted her to keep her over night for observations but that she should be able to go home in the morning.

"I told you everything would be okay." Emily said with a small laugh but then soon regretted it as pain ran up her side. The doctor had confirmed one broken rib and facial contusion.

"Honey, if this is your definition of okay? Then we need to have a serious discussion." JJ replied as she gently sat down on the edge of Emily's bed. "I think I'm going to have to remind Morgan about our little talk before this whole thing started. I'm pretty sure this qualifies as hurt." JJ teased.

"Morgan saved me." Emily said plainly. "If he hadn't come to when he did who knows what would have happened." A shiver ran down Emily's spine just thinking about it. JJ knew exactly what Emily was talking about; having been there twice she knew what that feeling felt like. The feeling of complete dread when you realize what is about to happen.

"I know and for that I will forever be grateful. I never want you to have to experience something like that." JJ said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey nothing happened and I'm going to be okay." Emily said as she wiped the tear from JJ's cheek.

"Thank god for that." JJ smiled. Just as JJ leaned over and placed a kiss on Emily's lips the team walked in.

"Again with the cheating." Morgan laughed.

"Very funny Morgan." Emily snickered. "How's the head?" Emily asked pointing to the bandage.

"Are you kidding there is not a force strong enough on earth to hurt that hard head." Amy laughed.

"It's fine." Morgan said, ignoring Amy's comment. "Just a slight concussion. Doc said I could fly home with the team tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"Like I went three rounds with Mike Tyson." Emily groaned.

"You look like it too." Amy replied.

"Well aren't you just the funny one tonight?" Emily teased.

"Well someone has too." Amy replied with a smile as she leaned over and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you." Emily answered, fighting back tears. It still amazed her that in the short time Amy had been on the team how close the two of them had become.

"Okay well we will get out of here and let you get some rest." Hotch said as he saw Emily's eyes starting to drop. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks for everything guys; especially you Morgan." JJ smiled and Morgan nodded. Nothing else needed to be said. "Oh and Hotch?" Hotch stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Next time you want to send someone undercover, do us all a favor and send Amy."

"HEY!" Amy yelled as the room irrupted into laughter.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW….


	65. Let the Games Begin

A/N- Okay so I'm not so sure about this one... but I'm going to post it anyways (it is another 3-part oneshot).... I hope everyone likes it...

ENJOY........

Hotch groaned as he re-read the memo in front of him for the fourth time. He knew that nothing good was going to come from what he was reading. He had been with the FBI long enough to know that "that a little healthy inter-department competition" was never a good thing. Hotch looked down at the memo again and sighed.

_**Attention All Unit Chiefs:**_

_**In an order to boost morale, Senior Director Madden has requested that an Inter-Department Skills Competition be set up. All Teams are required to participate. There will be four skills categories and every member of your team will be required to participate in one event. Points will be awarded for those who finish in the top there in each category. The two teams with the most points at the end of the Skills portion of the competition will then compete in an obstacle course, only four member of the team will be required to compete in the final event. This event will take place at the annual FBI Family Picnic and therefore a highlight of the day. This is all meant in to be in fun and spark a little cross team rivalry. **_

_**The four Skill Categories are as followed: **_

_**Shooting**_

_**Hand to Hand Combat**_

_**10-Mile Cross Country Run (points will be awarded for the top three male and female finishers)**_

_**History of the FBI Trivia Contest**_

_**Remember all team member must compete in one of the above events (therefore more than one team member can be entered into the same event, so long as all events are covered.)**_

_**Please have your list of Team Members and the Event in which they will be competing in e-mailed to Agent Dooley no later than Friday. More Details on times and locations to follow. **_

Hotch began making a mental run through of his team and all the other agents he could think of that would be participating in certain events. Deciding that he needed to talk to the team he called all of them into the conference room.

"So what's up Hotch, new case?" Morgan asked as they all walked in and sat down. Their latest Media Liaison was out on maternity leave, though it wasn't much of a loss, so all new cases were being filtered through Hotch directly. He had decided that as much trouble as they had been having trying to replace JJ since she left, it was best to not even bother with one while Agent Craig was out. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew how happy JJ was running her own team, he would have been begging at her feet to come back. She had only been gone two years and they had already been through six different liaisons.

"No not yet. I got a memo today. It seems that the FBI has decided to boost morale by having a little inter-department competition." Hotch tried to hide his smirk as Reid groaned, physical skills competition were not necessarily his thing.

"Really?" Amy asked. "Sounds like fun."

"There are four categories. Everyone on the team has to compete in one event. Points will be awarded for the top three in each event and then the top two teams will compete in an obstacle course at the Annual FBI Picnic."

"What's the categories?" Emily asked, her competitive juices already starting to flow.

"The first one is Shooting." Hotch replied.

"Well chalk that one up for Team White House Communications." Morgan laughed. "None of us a prayer of beating JJ." JJ was long considered one, if not the best shot in the FBI. She was consistently the top scorer in the shooting revalidation test for the past six years. "What else?"

"Hand to hand combat, a 10-mile cross country run and a FBI trivia contest." Immediately Reid's ears perked up; Trivia now that was something he could do.

"I think it's safe to say we have that last category wrapped up." Morgan teased as he put his arm around Reid's shoulder and Reid couldn't help but blush.

"Okay so Reid for the trivia category. Morgan, you up for the Hand to Hand combat?"

"Sounds good to me." Morgan said as he already began sizing up his competition. He was fairly certain that his best competition was going to be Agent Anson on JJ's team. They are gone head to head in the ring a couple times in the gym and he was good.

"I'll take the shooting, I know that it's a foregone conclusion but I like a challenge." Amy laughed.

"Oh JJ will just love that." Emily snickered. "I'll take running. I run 7 miles on the weekend, I think I can boost that up to 10 before the race."

"Okay good. I think I will do the running as well. If you want we can start meeting after work to run together." Emily nodded. "Okay so that leaves you Rossi? What's your pick?"

"Oh hell I'll go with Amy. Maybe one of us will get lucky." Rossi laughed.

"Wishful thinking." Emily teased.

By late afternoon the entire Bureau was a buzz about the competition. It was early but already there was some serious smack talk going on. Just as Hotch was about the leave for the night, he got an email indicating times and dates for the skill events. The first event was the Trivia Contest, which was scheduled for next Friday. Then the shooting event was the Saturday after that; along with the hand to hand combat event that afternoon. Both were expected to draw huge spectator crowds; although most everyone had all be resigned the shooting event to JJ. Then in three weeks would be the 10 mile run. Hotch was happy to see that this would allow him and Emily some time to train before the event. Then everything concluded the following weekend with the Annual FBI Family Picnic and the obstacle course.

"It's going to be an interesting couple of weeks." Hotch said with a slight laugh before turning off his computer and heading home.

It was late when JJ finally arrived home. She found Emily helping AJ with her homework.

"Hey how are my two favorite girls?" JJ asked as she kissed Emily on the cheek and AJ on her head.

"Since when do kids learn fraction's in first grade?" Emily groaned as she pointed to AJ's homework. It was a well known fact that Emily hated math. She was a firm believer that god invented calculators for a reason. "You're home late."

"Yeah I ran by the shooting range for a few minutes." JJ smiled.

"Trying to freshen up your skills for the competition?" Emily teased as she scanned AJ's homework to make sure it was correct.

"What competition mommy?" AJ asked while waiting for Emily's approval that her homework was done.

"All the teams at work on going to compete in a skills competition." JJ replied.

"Like the Olympics?"

"Something like that." Emily smiled. "Homework looks good." AJ nodded and took the paper from her mom and put it in her math folder.

"What are you competing in?" AJ asked her mothers.

"I'm competing in the shooting competition." JJ answered.

"And I'm going to be running a 10-mile race." Emily said turning to JJ. "Speaking of that; Hotch and I are going to start a little after work training session to get prepared."

"So you and Hotch unh?" JJ said with raised eyebrows. "Should I be concerned?" JJ teased.

"Very funny." Emily stuck out her tongue, causing AJ to laugh.

"What about Uncle Derek? What is he doing?"

"The hand to hand combat. Uncle Reid is doing the trivia contest," Emily couldn't help but laugh as JJ groaned. Just as everyone was already handing the crown to JJ for the shooting contest, everyone knew that the trivia contest was just a competition for second and third," and your Aunt Amy and Uncle Rossi are going to be competing against mommy in the shooting contest."

"But you will win right mommy?" AJ asked her mother.

"Well I hope so." JJ replied and Emily simply rolled her eyes.

"Can I come and watch?" AJ asked as she started gathering up her stuff and putting it in her back pack.

"Probably not mine but we can go cheer mommy on when she runs." JJ told her daughter. She didn't want AJ around all of those guns. Plus she was afraid how seeing her mommy pull her gun out and shot something might affect her; even if it was just a dummy.

"Ok cool." AJ smiled brightly before running up to her room.

"What about your team? Who's competing in what?"

"Well me in the shooting obviously." JJ said with a laugh. "Agent Anson and Agent Teps in the hand to hand combat. Agent Toms in the trivia contest though even he knows he is basically trying for second. Agent Winters and Agent Michaels are competing in the ten mile run. You might have you're work cut out for you with Agent Winters. She's pretty good. She ran the NYC Marathon last year." Emily simply groaned and JJ laughed. "But don't worry I will secretly cheer for you."

"Secretly?"

"Well I have to cheer for my team; that would just be wrong." JJ laughed as Emily pulled her down to her lap. "Oh and get this, just some interoffice gossip; Agent Winters and Agent Michaels might be joining us in the breaking the rules category soon."

"Really?" Emily said with a raised eyebrow. She had met Agent Winters a couple times and she seemed nice. Agent Michaels was new to JJ's team. He was JJ's assistant but mostly he ran interference for JJ with nosy media people; he liked to think of himself as JJ's personal body guard. Emily was torn between smacking him up side the head for thinking that JJ couldn't take care of herself and hugging him for watching out for her. "You going to be a nice boss like Hotch and allow them to stay on your team together."

"Probably. They are really cute together. They remind me of us when we first started dating; although they aren't doing nearly as good a job of hiding it." JJ teased.

"So back to this competition thing; you going to be okay when the BAU beats you?" Emily said with a slight laugh.

"Keep dreaming honey." JJ said as she got up off Emily's lap and went to the kitchen to warm herself up some dinner.

The next week flew by for everyone. JJ was extremely busy with work and Emily was busy training with Hotch for the race. Emily was determined to give Agent Winters a run for her money; NYC marathon or not. It was just ten miles, surely she could keep for 10 miles. Morgan began working out in the gym every chance he could get, while Reid took all of one hour to brush up on his historical knowledge of the FBI. The shooting range was so over run with people wanting to practice their shooting that they had to start setting up appointments. Amy and Dave spent thirty minutes at day in the shooting range.

The smack talk had gotten progressively worse as the competition approached as well. Morgan and Agent Anson let it get the better of them and things in the practice ring got a little heated and Agent Anson ended up with a black eye. Rossi got into with another agent from another department who wanted to know if the 'old timer' was crazy for going up against JJ. All throughout the FBI, best friends were fighting with each other; husbands and wives were at each other's throats. It had become so bad that most of the teams Unit Chiefs had banned there agents with talking to other teams unless it was work related.

Finally the day of the first competition came around. Reid was slightly nervous, mostly because everyone had already declared him the winner and he didn't want to embarrass himself. The contest took place in one of the classroom auditoriums, with all the contestants on the stage. The place was standing room only; much the to Senior Directors delight. This is what he had been hoping for when he decided to have this contest. JJ arrived with a few members of her team and quickly found some seats, being sure to save one for Emily in case she showed up. As if on cue, the entire BAU walked into the room. JJ couldn't help but laugh at the smug look on everyone's face; knowing that they already had this on in the bag. As the walked down the steps to the seats Morgan had picked out for them JJ yelled for Emily. Emily turned around and JJ motioned to the seat next to her. Between Emily's training and JJ's work they hadn't spent much time together in the last week. Emily looked back and forth between her team and JJ.

"Emily you coming?" Morgan asked pointing to her seat. Finally Emily gave up and turned to JJ. She mouthed that she was sorry and then turned to go sit with the rest of the BAU.

"Tell me your wife didn't just diss you like that?" Agent Winters asked as she watched Emily take her seat next to Morgan.

"I think this competition has gone to everyone's head." JJ snickered.

"Well you know what they say, 'all's fair in love and war'."

A/N- So what do you think???? PLEASE REVIEW


	66. Let the Games Begin Part 2

A/N- Okay so here is part two... thank you to everyone who is reviewed so far and thank you to my new BETA!!! Hope everyone is still enjoying htis story...

ENJOY!!!

The trivia contest went much like everyone expected. Midway through the competition Reid had scored so many points he was asked to sit down and not answer any more questions. Saying that it wasn't fair to other contestants; seeing how he was the only to have answered a question thus far. Reid accepted his victory and the applause of the crowd and joined his team in the audience while the rest of the contestants battled for second and third. Much to JJ's delight Agent Toms finished second while and agent for sex crimes finished third. So with the win the BAU was in the lead with 30 points, while the White House Communications team was in second place with 20 points.

After the contest The BAU went out to lunch celebrate Reid's victory and then after work Hotch and Emily went for a quick run through the park. By the time Emily got home, JJ was already laying on the couch watching the television.

"Hey honey." Emily said softly; she couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake.

"Have a nice run?"

"Yeah actually we did. We did 8 miles at just under 80 minutes. My goal is 9 minute per mile; so I'm getting close."

"So where is AJ?" Emily asked once she realized the strange quietness in the house.

"At mom and dad's."

"Oh really?" Emily said with a raised eyebrow. "So we have the whole house to ourselves?" JJ nodded as she offered an evil grin. "Whatever will we do to pass the time?" Emily teased as JJ pulled her on top of her.

"I'm sure we will think of something." JJ grinned back before pulling Emily into a kiss.

Emily's hands made quick work of JJ's shirt and JJ couldn't help but moan as Emily's hand found her breast. Emily's hand began to drift a little lower and finally reached it's final destination.

"God Emily!" JJ moaned as Emily began to tease her. Emily could feel the dampness through JJ's panties. JJ closed her eyes in eager anticipation; but just as suddenly as the make out session started it ended. Emily jumped up off the couch and stared down at JJ who was still laying on the couch.

"What the hell?" A still confused and extremely turned on JJ said a she stared up at Emily.

"I'm training. I can't have sex." Emily said quickly. "I have to be able to run 10 miles in the morning; if I can't Hotch will kill me."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" JJ said as she jumped up and pulled her shirt back over her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie; no sex 'til this competition is over." Emily said softly as she went to touch JJ's arm.

"Oh I don't think so." JJ said jerking her arm away as she stormed out of the living room. "Now if you will excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend too." JJ said as she reached the bedroom door. "And for your sake you better pray we have some batteries!" JJ yelled before she slammed the door shut.

If people thought that things would get better after the trivia contest, they were wrong. If anything things got worse. The entire FBI was at each other throats and things weren't much better in the Prentiss/Jareau household either. Since that night Emily had been forced to sleep in the guest bedroom. Although they kept up a good front for their daughter, who was none the wiser, JJ was furious with Emily. Once again Emily let her over competitiveness go to her head. So JJ took all of her pent up sexual frustration and put it to use on the firing range. JJ's pinpoint accuracy only got better; much to everyone's displeasure.

Finally the day of the shooting contest and the hand-to-hand combat contest arrived. Emily walked up to JJ and wished her good luck but JJ only glared at her. Emily quickly walked away.

"I, along with all my other fellow competitors would like to thank you for pissing JJ off." Rossi grumbled as Emily walked over to them. "I don't know what you did but I mean damn she is shooting better than she ever has."

"It's more like what she isn't doing." Amy teased.

"Shut up Amy!" Emily snapped and then walked off leaving Amy laughing behind her.

The rules were simple**:** there were three stages and each stage contained various tasks. The competitor was scored based on accuracy and time. The first stage was a simple stationary target, the second was three moving targets and each one had to be hit in a certain location. The third was the same training simulation that all recruits must pass. It involved several targets intermixed with 'civilians.' By the time the gun fire stopped on the last competitor everyone, including Senior Director Madden was in awe of JJ's skills. Not only had she won contest with ease but had managed to get a perfect score on all three stages. No one had ever managed that before. Emily was so proud of her wife, but since JJ was still holding a gun, she decided she would wait to congratulate her. The surprise of the contest was that Amy managed to finish third. Not that Amy was a bad shot, she was actually pretty good, but if anyone from the BAU had finished in the top three they thought it would have been Rossi; but Rossi missed the cut finishing fourth. An agent from Violent Crimes finished a very distant second.

"Hey Amy, congratulations." JJ smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, but wow JJ. That was seriously impressive." Amy replied.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Morgan teased.

"Very funny Morgan." JJ laughed. "Good luck this afternoon."

"Thanks JJ. Speaking of that, I better get going. I need to warm up a little before the contest starts." Morgan gave JJ a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. Seeing Morgan leave, Emily made her way over to Amy and JJ. Giving a quick glance to make sure JJ's gun was secure in its holster she walked up to JJ and gave her a hug**-** one that JJ did not return.

"Congratulations honey, that was amazing." Emily smiled as she let JJ go. Emily could tell she was still pissed.

"Well I better get back over to my team. I'm really proud of you." JJ said, ignoring Emily and talking directly to Amy. Amy nodded and then JJ turned to leave.

"JJ wait." Emily said as she grabbed Emily's hand.

"Emily, honey, unless you want me to shoot your arm I suggest you remove your hand immediately." Emily quickly dropped JJ's hand and JJ walked off.

"Jesus, I knew she was pissed but damn!" Amy laughed.

"I know I said this earlier, but shut up Amy!" Emily snapped and walked off.

"Oh those two kill me." Amy laughed to herself before joining the rest of her team.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the hand to hand combat skills contest. Morgan was literally kicking ass and taking names when the worse possible thing could have happened. Morgan drew Agent Anson, from the White House Communications Team in the semifinal round. He was Morgan's strongest competition. Eventually Morgan pulled out the victory but was literally exhausted. For the championship round, Morgan was too tired to even think and was quickly defeated in a stunning upset by some agent from Counter Terrorism; an agent that on a normal day Morgan could be with one hand tied behind his back. It was a crushing blow to the BAU as well as JJ's team; not to mention Morgan's ego. They had been expecting a least a second place but wound up with third instead. However, with three events done, it was clear it was the BAU vs White House Communications. Not that anyone was surprised. They were tied going into the running event next week.

For the next week things did not improve for Emily. Hotch had her on a crazy training schedule; five miles before work and five miles after work, and things were still tense between her and JJ. Finally the day of the race arrived and Emily, for one, ecstatic that it was almost over. It seemed that JJ had moved on from the extremely pissed stage to the 'let's torment Emily' stage. Emily had been handling the 'no sex' thing fairly well until two nights ago. She had come home late to find JJ getting ready for bed. Having sensed Emily walk into the room, JJ took full advantage of the situation and let her bath robe fall to the ground before walking to the bathroom. She could hear Emily groan behind her. It had been well over two weeks since they had had sex. They had never, ever gone that long before. Every since that night, Emily was having very, very naughty thoughts about her wife and once this race was over she had every intention on acting on them.

Knowing that Emily was starting to crack, JJ walked behind Emily and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." JJ whispered seductively in Emily's ear; causing Emily to groan. Emily turned around in JJ's arms and her jaw hit the ground. There before her stood JJ in a very tight, very low cut tank top and a pair of low rising jeans. Her tone stomach muscles there for everyone to see. "Do you like my new shirt?" JJ asked running her hand just along the hem of her shirt.

"It's… wow!"

"I'm glad you like it." JJ leaned forward and kissed Emily on the lips, slowly at first and then it soon turned more passionate. "Good luck." JJ whispered again in her ear before walking off, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hotch I think my wife is trying to kill me." Emily said as she turned back to her boss.

"Well I think she is trying to make you lose your focus." Hotch replied with a very serious face. "We did not do all this training for you lose control now." Emily knew that Hotch was right and she tried to focus on the race, but all she could think about was getting JJ out of that top.

The race began a little while later and Emily was still finding it hard to focus, but at least she had some good motivation. The sooner the race was over the sooner she could have her way with JJ. Emily was surprised that she was able to keep up with Agent Winters for the first six miles; but then as if she had just been playing with her, as they hit the seventh mile she kicked into high gear and left Emily in the dust.

By the time the race was over, Agent Winters had beaten the woman's field by a good 30 minutes, but Emily was a strong second followed by Agent Todd from Counter Terrorism in third. Hotch also finished second on the men's side, losing first place to an agent from Violent Crimes. Agent Reynolds from Foreign Intelligence finished third; while Agent Michaels from JJ's team finished at a disappointing fifth.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Director Madden announced one the race was over. "Thank you." He smiled as everyone turned to face him. "I hope everyone has enjoyed this little competition we put together for you. I know that I have. I have been overly impressed with all of you talents. Although remind me never to piss off Agent Jareau." He smiled at JJ, while everyone else laughed. "My assistant has just finished adding up the scores and the top two teams who will be competing in the obstacle course next week at the picnic are The BAU." A roar of cheers could be heard from the other side of the stage. "And the White House Communications Team." JJ and her team cheered loudly."

"So it's Prentiss vs Jareau!" Someone yelled from the back and everyone laughed.

"It appears so." Madden laughed. "Thanks again and see you next weekend."

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	67. Let the Games Begin Part 3

A/N- Okay so here is part 3 .... I hope everyone likes it.....

ENJOY............

Both teams decided to go out and celebrate together. Both teams enjoyed a nice dinner and several drinks before calling it a day and heading home.

Once they were home, Emily made a quick call to check on AJ who was spending the night at with her Grandma Prentiss, while JJ went to the bedroom to change.

She has just pulled the tank top over her head when she felt Emily's arms wrap around her waist.

"You know, I'm not training any more." Emily said softly as she placed kisses on JJ's neck. JJ let out a slow and steady moan. JJ turned around in Emily's arms and pulled Emily into a very heated kiss. JJ fumbled with the buttons of Emily's shirt but finally managed to get the shirt open and off. The next thing to go was Emily's bra. Emily screamed out in pleasure as JJ's lips found her breast. "God Jennifer!" Emily groaned.

"You like that?" JJ asked as she turned then around and pushed Emily down on the bed.

"You know that I do." Emily smiled as she watched JJ crawl up to her on the bed. Emily's eyes snapped shut as JJ's lips once again found her breast. JJ could tell that Emily was close as her breaths were short and ragged. "God Jennifer don't stop." Emily couldn't believe she was about to cum just from this. JJ had been waiting for this moment for over two weeks. "I'm so close baby." Emily groaned; but before Emily could register what was going on, JJ was standing next to the bed. "Jennifer?" Emily asked with confusion, as her body ached for release.

"Oh I'm sorry but I'm training. You know for the obstacle course next week." JJ replied in a sweet tone. "I forgot." JJ snickered as she leaned over and pulled something out of the drawer. "Here this might help." JJ laughed as she tossed the vibrator towards a stunned Emily.

"Come on, Jennifer please!" Emily begged as JJ grabbed her shirt and walked out of the room still laughing. Emily groaned as she collapsed back on the bed.

The rest of the week had been excruciating for Emily. JJ seemed to be getting some type of sick twisted pleasure out of watching Emily squirm. Emily's only saving grace was when Hotch sent her and Morgan to New York for two days to help with a consult.

The day of the Annual FBI Picnic finally arrived and AJ was so excited. She had been talking all week about watching her mom's compete against each other. Not to mention Emily had every intention of having sex with her wife after this was over whether JJ wanted to or not. Though deep down inside, Emily had a feeling that JJ was starting to crack a little too. JJ, Emily, AJ and JJ's parents arrived at the picnic early to find a nice big table for everyone to sit at. Not too long after they arrived Andy and Amy arrived.

"Afternoon ladies." Andy smiled as he kissed JJ and Emily on the cheek. "And how is my favorite little girl?" Andy asked as he picked AJ up causing the little girl to laugh.

"Hiya Uncle Andy." AJ said through the squeals. "Did you know that mommy and mommy are competing against each other today?"

"I did and did you know that Aunt Amy is going to be competing with your mom. as well as Uncle Derek and Uncle Hotch?" AJ nodded excitedly and then drug Andy towards the swings.

"He really is good with kids, isn't he?" Angie smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes I feel…" Amy's thought died as she watch Andy and AJ play on the swings. Everyone knew that Amy couldn't have kids and that Andy was okay with that, but it seemed that maybe Amy wasn't as okay with it as everyone thought. "Anyways." Amy smiled. "You two ready for today?"

"I am so ready for this day to be over with. This whole competition thing has gotten way out of control." Emily groaned.

"Says the woman that withheld sex for over two weeks because she was training." JJ laughed.

"JJ… your parents." Emily blushed.

"Oh please Emily. Tom and I have heard enough stories from Amy to know that JJ hasn't been a virgin in a long time." Angie laughed and Emily blushed even harder.

"Still doesn't mean I want to hear about it." Tom grumbled. "She is my innocent little girl after all."

"Innocent my…What?" Amy laughed as JJ hit her in the arm.

"You trying to injure your competition Jareau?" Morgan teased as he walked up behind Amy. "Oh and I heard that Tom, trust me there is nothing innocent about your little girl."

"Of for the love of god." JJ blushed.

"It's just one of the many reasons I love you." Emily smiled as she kissed JJ gently on the lips. _Oh yeah definitely starting to crack, Emily thought to herself as JJ offered a slight moan._

"Cavorting with the enemy boss?" Agent Winters asked; walking up beside JJ.

"Yeah well I can't help it; she's just so cute." JJ laughed. "Liz, James these are my parents, Tom and Angie Jareau." Everyone shook hands. "And mom and dad this is Agent Liz Winters and Agent James Michaels. They both work for me."

"Nice to meet you." Angie smiled. "Are you two together?" _Ah just like JJ's mom to just right to the point, Emily laughed to herself. _They all watched as Liz choked on her drink and then she turned to face her boss with worried eyes.

"Oh please, you two couldn't make it any more obvious if you tried." JJ smiled and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm happy for you; just keep it out of the office."

"We promise." Liz smiled as she looked up at James; who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Plus who am I to say anything. Hell I was in a lesbian relationship with someone who was technically my superior." JJ laughed.

"The FBI Goddess of knowledge is her to cheer on her BAU babies!" Garcia announced as she walked up behind the group.

"Garcia what in the world are you wearing?" JJ asked as the group turned around.

"What too much?" Garcia laughed. There before the group stood Garcia in a bright yellow sweater with the letters BAU stitched rather largely across the first in bright blue. Her skirt was knee length and reminded JJ of an old 1950's cheerleader's skirt and in each hand was a bright yellow pom-poms.

"Where did you get that?" Emily asked in shock.

"At this great little vintage store. I simply replaced the high school with the letter's BAU. Isn't it great?"

"Honey you look amazing." Morgan smiled as he looked down at his girlfriend of two months. He leaned over and gave Garcia a kiss and then whispered softly in her ear for no one else to hear. "You are so wearing that later tonight." Morgan teased as Garcia blushed.

"I may not have heard what you just said but by the way Garcia just blushed I think I have a pretty good idea." Emily laughed.

"Can we please stay away from the sex conversations for ten minutes?" JJ asked as she looked back over at her parents, who simply rolled their eyes. "And besides what am I chopped liver? I thought you were my best friend?"

"Of course you are sugar bear but you went and deserted us." Garcia teased to which JJ simply stuck out her tongue.

"Okay kids don't make me separate you all." Tom laughed as he watched his daughter and the rest of her 'family' continue to bicker.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly; after lunch and some games for the kids it was time for the obstacle course. It looked like something out American Gladiators or some military boot camp.

There were four sections to the course, with one member of each team competing in each section. This was the first time either team had seen the course, so both JJ and Hotch were trying to size up you would be best for each section. The first section was two giant inflatable obstacle runs, like you would see at a kid's birthday party but only much, much bigger and harder. Then next section was a two mile run; that reminded JJ of an Equestrian event with jumps and water hazards. JJ was torn between Winters and Michaels for that one. The third section was a lazar tag shooting range. The competitor had to work their way through the course, while hitting random targets and avoiding getting hit themselves. Missing your target or getting hit would result in a time penalty. JJ knew that was all hers. The last section truly looked like something out of boot camp; complete with a rock wall and various other obstacles.

"This should be fun." Hotch smiled as he and JJ finished sizing up the course.

"I just hope no one gets hurt." JJ laughed just as Director Madden took the make shift stage.

"Okay, we did a blind draw to see you picks their team first. Agent Hotchner if you would please. Stage 1?"

"Myself."

"Agent Michaels." JJ announced.

"Okay Stage 2, the two mile run?"

"Agent Prentiss."

"Agent Winters." From somewhere in the crowd JJ heard Emily moan.

"Stage 3?"

"Agent Black and think I can speak for JJ when I say she'll be competing in that event." The crowd erupted in laughter and JJ just simply shrugged her shoulders.

"So she's that good?" Tom whispered to Emily.

"Oh you have no idea how good she is. Just what till you see her." Emily said patting him on the back.

"I would have to agree with that Agent Hotchner." Madden laughed. "Okay so that leaves stage 4?"

"Agent Morgan."

"Agent Anson."

"Okay so the teams are set. I will give you some time to go over the details with your team. Agent Hotchner and Agent Michaels I need to see you at the start line in 20 minutes." The crowd began to break apart to find good viewing spots throughout the course. Tom, Angie, AJ and Andy found a spot near stage 3, so they could watch Amy and JJ; but it still gave them a good view of the finish line for the two mile run and the last stage and over all finish line.

JJ knew that their two strongest points were the two mile run and the lazar tag event. So while Agent Michaels began warming up, JJ pulled Winters over to the side for a little chat.

"Okay, I know you held back in the 10 mile run…"

"I don't know what…"

"Oh please. I know you did."

"Well she's your wife. There is something very wrong about beating your boss's wife." Liz defended herself.

"Yeah, well I don't care if she is my wife; you beat the crap out of her today. I know you can run two miles in your sleep. Consider it a direct order." JJ smiled.

"You know you two have a very odd relationship." Liz teased as she and JJ made their way over to the start line.

A few minutes later, Director Madden fired the starting gun and the contest was under way. Just as JJ had predicted Hotch took an immediate lead. Then to make matters worse Michaels slipped twice and Hotch had a commanding lead by the time he reached Emily who was waiting at the start of the two mile run. JJ groaned as she watched Emily sprint away from Liz; although she could hear AJ cheering somewhere behind her.

"Nervous?" Amy asked JJ from behind her.

"Trust me Liz van run circles around Emily." JJ laughed as she watched James finally tag Liz. "See." JJ said as Liz sped away from the line. JJ picked up her lazar tag vest and started getting ready for her event.

Just as she expected Liz was in the lead, by a good fifty feet by the time they hit the home stretch. Liz tagged JJ and she went to work on the lazar tag course. JJ knew that time was important but so was not getting hit. Taking a few extra minutes to make sure you didn't get hit was crucial. JJ made her way through the course, while Tom looked on in awe. He couldn't believe how good JJ was. He watched as she expertly took down targets with ease; snaking her way through the course. She took a second to look back and saw Amy starting the course. JJ was about a half way through when she heard on 'oh shit' come from Amy and roar of laughter from the crowd. Apparently Amy hit a civilian. It was a 30 second penalty.

The White House Communications team had a huge lead going into the last event. Agent Anson was making great time but Morgan was catching up with him fast. Both teams were at the finish line cheering on their team mates. Agent Anson was sixty feet and two obstacles away when he tripped and fell. He jumped back up but immediately went back to the ground clutching his ankle. Morgan sprinted past him and easily finished the race. He was immediately surrounded by his team mates and one very happy six year little girl. Morgan lifted her up and put her on his shoulders as the BAU chanted they were number one. JJ couldn't help but smile as she watched her old team.

"Sorry boss." Agent Anson as he limped towards her leaning on Michaels shoulder.

"That's okay. We put up a good effort." JJ replied. She couldn't help but laugh when Liz smacked him upside the head; clearly she was not happy with the loss. "Make sure you get that checked out." JJ said before turning to find her wife. After a few minutes she found Emily with her parents. "Congratulations honey." JJ said giving Emily a hug.

"JJ, honey that was amazing." Tom told his daughter. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked as JJ turned around still wrapped in Emily's arms. JJ simply shrugged her shoulders.

"She's a natural Tom." Emily smiled. "How's Agent Anson?" Emily asked as JJ turned back around as Tom and Angie went off to congratulate the rest of the team.

"He'll be fine. Liz is pretty pissed at him though." JJ laughed.

"Yeah well I think the better team won." Emily smirked.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"I mean Morgan was catching him."

"Yeah well I guess we'll never know." JJ teased. "I think we need to see if mom and dad will watch AJ tonight."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows. JJ leaned and whispered something in Emily's ear. Emily blushed ten shades of red and then turned to go find her in-laws.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW


	68. Let the Games Begin Part 4

A/N- A little Mid-Week Surprise…. I had a couple requests to write a Part 4 (you both know who you are!!! lol) to this series, so I really hope this is what everyone was looking for….

A/N2- THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE!!! I REPEAT THIS IS RATED M!!!!! If you don't like don't read….

Enjoy….

Emily searched the picnic until she found Tom and Angie.

"Hey guys." Emily smiled. "So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching AJ tonight?" Emily asked.

"Oh honey we would love to but we can't." Angie frowned. "A friend of from church is real sick. They sent him home the other day but they aren't giving him much time so we are going over there to visit." Angie explained.

"Oh well, I understand." Emily said as she tried to hide her disappointment. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend." Emily offered a slight smile.

"We are really sorry sweetie." Tom said. "Maybe we can set something up for next weekend?"

"Yeah sure. Next weekend. AJ would really love that."

"Ok well we really ought to be going. Congratulations on your win." Tom smiled as he and Angie hugged Emily. "Can you tell JJ we said bye?" Emily nodded and then turned to leave.

"Well crap." Emily mumbled softly to herself.

"What's wrong Emily?" Amy asked as she walked up behind her.

"Hey Amy." Emily replied with an evil grin.

"Oh good lord what do you want?" Amy teased, knowing that that look only meant one thing.

"You know AJ was just saying that she doesn't…"

"Let me stop you right there. I know for a fact that this has nothing to do with AJ." Amy replied with a laugh. "And while I would love to help you out, we can't watch AJ tonight. Andy's parents are coming over for breakfast in the morning. Sorry sweetie."

"Ugh!!!" Emily groaned. "Fine, have you seen Garcia around?"

"Strike two." Amy laughed. "She and Morgan bolted out of here about ten minutes ago and by the look in Morgan's eye I would say they aren't interested either."

"Oh for the love of god!" Emily groaned. "It's a conspiracy!" Amy couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"This is what you get for withholding sex from you wife." Amy laughed. "Now if you excuse me I think I will go find my hot husband and head home for a little fun myself." Amy teased before walking off.

"You know how much I hate you right now?" Emily yelled after her. It wasn't like Emily and JJ couldn't make love with AJ in the house; hell they had done it many times before. But tonight wasn't about making love; tonight it was about hot, wild passionate sex. The type of sex that had you screaming like there was no tomorrow and you just can't do that with a six year old in the house.

"Hate who?" Hotch asked as he walked up beside her.

"Amy!" Emily spat.

"I'm not even going to ask." Hotch laughed. "So anyways Jack and AJ were wanting to know if they could have a sleepover tonight at my house. I told them I would ask you…"

"Oh my god; thank you, thank you, thank you." Emily screamed as she threw her arms around Hotch's neck.

"I take it that's a yes?" Hotch laughed.

"Oh you have no idea." Emily smiled back at her boss. "She has a bag in the car with some clothes and stuff in it."

"A little young for a ready bag isn't she?" Hotch asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well we never know when we might need to drop her off in a hurry, so at least this way we are prepared." Emily explained as Hotch just shook his head. _Like mother like daughter Hotch laughed to himself._

Twenty minutes later, after a series of goodbyes from AJ, Emily and JJ were finally heading home.

"Emily honey, do you think that maybe you could slow down a bit?" JJ asked as she watched the scenery fly by the car window. "I know you are excited but I would like to get home in one piece." JJ teased. Emily glanced down at the speedometer and immediately slowed down; the last thing she wanted was a ticket. Not that she cared about the money; she just didn't want the added delay. A few minutes later they pulled into the garage. Emily waited rather impatiently by the door as she waited for JJ to grab her purse from the car. Emily had one simple plan: once inside, find the first flat surface and fuck her wife. However, she didn't realize that JJ had a very similar plan. Emily had just closed the door to the garage when she found herself being slammed up against the wall in the hallway as JJ pulled her into a bruising kiss.

"God Jennifer!" Emily moaned as they pulled apart. JJ placed a trail of kisses down Emily's jaw and finally settled on Emily's pulse point where she began to suck ever so slightly in a way she knew drove Emily crazy. "GOD!!!" Groaning with the lack of progress with Emily's buttons, JJ did what any sex-deprived woman would do - she simply ripped the shirt open.

JJ took a step back to look at her now shirtless wife, taking a second to admire the yellow lacy bra that Emily had on. JJ was suddenly really happy that Emily had the foresight to take some extra clothes to change into after the competition because this was way hotter than the sports bra that she had on earlier. Though really Emily could have been standing there in a nun's habit and she wouldn't have cared. Slowly JJ lifted her own shirt eliciting a moan from Emily. JJ took Emily's hand and led her to the bedroom. Once they reached the edge of the bed, JJ reached around and undid Emily's bra letting it fall to the ground. Emily moaned again as JJ brought her lips in contact with Emily's breast. A few flicks of JJ's tongue over her already hard nipple damn near sent Emily over the edge. But just as quickly as the wonderful torture began, it quickly ended as JJ pushed Emily down onto the bed. From her spot on the bed Emily watched as JJ undid her own bra and let it fall to the ground. Emily couldn't help the groan that escaped.

"See something you like?" JJ smiled.

"More like love. You are so beautiful." Emily replied desperately trying to maintain some control. JJ crawled onto the bed and was soon straddling Emily. JJ moved in for another hot, deep, passionate kiss one that sent Emily's mind into a complete haze. While Emily was otherwise distracted JJ pulled her cuffs out of her back pocket and with ease managed to cuff Emily to the headboard.

"What the…" Emily said as she felt the cold metal clasp around her wrists.

"Consider this your punishment." JJ said with a wicked smile. "You started this little game." JJ grinned as she moved down and started to unbutton Emily's pants. JJ slid Emily's pants down her legs and then began the torturous path of gentle kisses up Emily's leg.

"Please JJ I'm begging you." Emily moaned.

"Tell me what you want." JJ said as she repeated the process on the other leg.

"I want you to touch me. Please." Emily begged as her hips jerked up involuntarily. JJ moved back up Emily's body and pulled down her soaking wet panties. Now that Emily was completely naked JJ got off the bed and pulled something out of the drawer that Emily couldn't see. Still cuffed to the bed, Emily was forced to watch as JJ slowly and seductively took the rest of her clothes off. It was killing her. There was her fucking gorgeous wife standing not two feet away and she couldn't touch her and all the while her own body was screaming for release. "Honey please!" Emily moaned. "I need you to touch me."

"Touch you?" JJ smirked. "You mean like this." JJ smiled as she ran her finger along her own slit, causing herself to moan.

"OH FUCK JJ." Emily bucked her hips off the bed as she watched JJ begin to play with herself. It was in that moment that Emily realized that she was indeed the luckiest woman on the planet.

"Is that what you want?" JJ asked as she pulled her own fingers out and licked the wetness off of them. All Emily could do was nod as the sensations that were running through her body were too much. JJ crawled back on to the bed and once again was straddling Emily's naked body. Emily could feel JJ dripping onto her thighs. Emily closed her eyes in anticipation, when suddenly a soft buzzing sound filled the room. Emily's eyes flew open and she saw JJ holding the vibrator in her hand. Before Emily could say anything, she felt the vibrator brush across her clit.

"OH GOD!" Emily gasped. JJ knew that Emily wasn't going to last much longer so she gently pushed the vibrator into her wife and watched as she literally came apart beneath her. JJ pumped the vibrator slowly while she ran her fingers along Emily's clit. "Harder Jennifer." Emily begged, so JJ did as she was requested and pumped the vibrator harder and faster. In a matter of seconds Emily fell over the edge. "FUCK!!!" Emily screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. It was the most powerful thing Emily had ever felt. JJ pulled the vibrator out and eagerly moved in to lap up her reward. JJ made her way back up to Emily's breasts, giving each one a little attention before attaching her lips to Emily's. Emily let out a groan as she not only tasted herself but JJ in the kiss.

"Un-cuff me baby, please." Emily said once she was able to process complete sentences again. "I wanna touch you. I want to make you scream my name." JJ smirked as she moved further up the bed, a few tortuous seconds later JJ's dripping wet pussy was inches from Emily's face. Emily groaned as she inhaled the scent that was her wife. JJ moved as if she was going to un-cuff her but then suddenly stopped.

"You don't need your hands to make me scream your name." JJ smiled as she brought herself closer to Emily's face. "Just that talented tongue of yours." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did she feel Emily's tongue run along her slit. "God Emily that feels good." JJ lowered herself a little lower and Emily took the invitation to probe her tongue deeper into JJ's folds pausing to run circles over her clit. Emily could tell that JJ was close. A couple more flicks and well timed suckles sent JJ flying over the edge screaming Emily's name as she went. JJ used what little strength she had left to un-cuff Emily before collapsing beside her on the bed. Emily's arms quickly wrapped around JJ's waist as she pulled her wife closer to her.

"God JJ that was amazing." JJ simply nodded, still reeling from her own orgasm. "I love you so much." Emily said softly as she kissed JJ's shoulder blade. "And I gotta say if that's my punishment for with holding sex…."

"Don't even think about it." JJ teased as she rolled over to face Emily. "You even think about with holding sex from me again and I will be asking for a divorce." JJ smirked. "Then it will be just you and big red there." JJ said pointing the vibrator. Emily picked up the object in question and turned it back on.

"So what do you think? Round 2?" Emily said wagging her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." JJ said pulling her wife into a kiss.

THE END!

A/N- Okay so that is it…. I hope everyone enjoyed it…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	69. Cause for Concern

A/N- Okay so someone gave me this suggestion, but for the life of me I can't remember who (so who ever you are thank you very much). It took me a while to write this due to its sensitive subject matter; but I think it turned out pretty good. Just to keep the time frame up to date, Kelly is 22ish, AJ is 20 and Tom is 2.

ENJOY……

Emily awoke to a very strange noise one Saturday morning. Well it wasn't so much the noise that she found disturbing but rather the lack there of. It was quiet, too quiet. JJ was out of town once again and two-year-old Tom was spending some quality time with his Grandma Prentiss and with AJ away at college Emily had the entire house to herself and she would be the first to admit that she didn't like it one bit. She thought about calling Kelly to see what she was going to do for the day but then she remembered it was finals week and she would probably be studying or that better be what she was doing Emily thought to herself. After all she and JJ weren't paying for her to attend Georgetown for the fun of it. Kelly was currently a senior and was due to graduate in a few weeks with a degree in criminal justice. She had surprised both of them by announcing to the family that she intended on joining the academy in the fall, something that both thrilled and terrified Emily.

Emily groaned as she got out of bed and headed for the shower. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her body. She had just started to wash herself when she felt something she had never noticed before in her right breast.

"Huh? That's odd." Emily said aloud to herself. Emily massaged around her breast like she had done many times before for self-examinations and sure enough there was a small bump. It was small but it was there. Emily finished the shower and then walked back into the bedroom. She felt around again and frowned when it was still there. She had gotten a mammogram last year and everything was clear so she figured it was probably nothing but she decided to call Andy just in case. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his work phone in case Amy was home.

"Dr. Black." Andy said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Andy it's Emily are you at work?"

"Actually I'm on my way there now. Amy had to go out of town with the BAU and I just dropped Jason off at a friend's house so I thought I would go into the office for a while to get caught up on paper work." Andy told Emily. Andy was now the head of Memorial General Hospital but since he and Amy had adopted Jason he was spending more and more time at home. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm sure its nothing but, I found a lump this morning when I was taking a shower." Emily told him.

"A lump?" Andy asked back, not happy with what he had just heard. "How big?"

"It's small, but it's there." Emily replied.

"Well why don't you come in and we will take a look. I'll get you set up for a mammogram and I will call Dr. Witten, she is the head of Oncology, and see if she wouldn't mind coming in and taking a look."

"I really hate to put you through all this trouble. I'm sure it's nothing." Emily suddenly felt bad for making such a big deal about this.

"Emily its no trouble. We are family. A crazy family, but a family nonetheless." Andy laughed. "Just come to my office when you get here."

"Okay. Thanks Andy." Emily replied and then closed her phone.

Emily got dressed and then headed to the hospital. When she walked into Andy's office, she was greeted with a smile from Andy and by a woman she had never met before.

"Emily this Dr. Susan Witten. She is the head of Oncology. Susan this is Emily Prentiss."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Prentiss." Susan smiled. "I'm sorry it's under these circumstances though."

"Me too; but please call me Emily." Emily said as she shook the woman's hand.

"So Andy was telling me that you found a lump this morning when you were taking a shower?" Emily nodded. "Have you noticed it before?"

"No, like I told Andy it's small but its there."

"From the ring on your hand, I assume you are married? Dr. Witten asked and Emily nodded "So tell me has your husband noticed anything? Has he said anything to you about it?"

"Oh it's a good thing my wife didn't hear you say that." Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry, just habit." Susan smiled back. "So, your wife, has she noticed it before?" This time couldn't help the blush the crept along her face.

"I don't think so. She would have said something if she had." Emily told the doctor as Emily continued to blush. It wasn't helping that Andy was still there and trying to hide his own smirk.

"Okay well why don't we go down to one of the examination rooms and take a look?" Emily nodded and followed the woman out of Andy's office.

Once inside the room, Emily took off her top and her bra and lay down on the table. A few minutes later Dr. Witten walked in and started the examination. Emily always hated breast exams and getting mammograms. It just felt odd having someone else touch her breasts, like she was cheating on JJ or something. A few minutes into the exam, Dr. Witten found what Emily had found earlier that morning.

"Well you are right, there is definitely something there. When was your last mammogram?"

"About a year ago. It came back clean." Emily answered.

"Okay well why don't we go ahead and get another one and then I will compare the two." Emily nodded and followed the doctor to the adjoining room where the mammography machine was.

Forty-five minutes later Emily was once again fully dressed sitting in Andy's office waiting for Dr. Witten. Andy and Emily passed the time with idle chitchat about the kids and other various things. Twenty minutes later Dr. Witten walked into Andy's office with a not so happy look on her face.

"Okay, well, I have looked at your new film plus your old one and it appears that you do in fact have a small lump in your right breast." Dr. Witten handed the x-ray to Andy who frowned when he saw the small marble sized dark spot.

"So now what?" Emily asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Well there are two options. We can do a biopsy to see if it is cancerous or not. If it is then obviously we would remove it and you would begin radiation treatments. If it is not cancerous we wouldn't do anything else; however, we would continue to monitor it and if it became painful or too large we would remove it." Emily nodded her understanding of the first option. "Or we can skip the biopsy and go straight to a lumpectomy and remove the lump now. After the lump is removed, we would then run a biopsy on it. Again if it is cancerous you would begin treatments; if not problem solved."

"How long would I have to be in the hospital if I had the lumpectomy?"

"It would be an outpatient procedure. You would be home by that afternoon although you would be a little sore."

"And stitches?" Emily asked and Andy could already see where this line of questioning was going.

"You have to tell her." Andy said firmly. "You can't go through this alone."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked in mock confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, Emily. I can see those wheels turning in your head. You are trying to see if you can plan the surgery when JJ is out of town."

"She is going to freak out, Andy." Emily defended her actions. "Plus, why does she need to know? It could be nothing and all her worry will be for nothing. If it comes back to be cancerous, then I will tell her but there is no point in making her worry now."

"Fine, but this is going to blow up in your face trust me." Andy said, knowing good and well there was no point in arguing with her.

"My wife is out of town next Monday for a week, can we do it then?" Emily asked turning to face Dr. Witten.

"If that is what you want." Emily nodded. "I will set you up an appointment for Monday morning to have a full lumpectomy."

"Thank you Dr. Witten." Emily shook her hand and the doctor turned to leave.

"I still think you are making a mistake, Emily." Andy said once they were alone.

"Andy put yourself in my shoes, would you tell Amy?" Emily asked. Andy opened his mouth to start talking but quickly closed it once he realized she was right.

Emily hugged Andy and thanked him for all of his help. As she left his office she realized that it was going to be a long eight days of waiting.

JJ returned home on Wednesday and somehow Emily had managed to put the whole thing out of her mind. She found it easier to just pretend that it didn't exist than have to live with the constant dread that she might have cancer.

"Hey honey, how was your trip?" Emily asked as she came home from the store to find JJ coming out of the bathroom in only a towel; it didn't matter what time of day it was JJ always took a shower when she first arrived home. She hated the feeling you got after being in a cramped plane all day; not that Air Force One was cramped by any stretch of the imagination. Although Emily teased JJ that it was just an excuse to parade around in nothing but a towel in front of her wife.

"Uneventful." JJ smiled. "Where's Tom?"

"At his Auntie Pen's house." Emily smiled back as she took a step closer to her wife.

"Oh really?" JJ said with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently Alexa has a school field trip to the zoo tomorrow and Garcia is a chaperone so she decided to take Tom with her. So rather then her coming here really early in the morning to pick him up, she suggested that he just spend the night there tonight. I hope you don't mind?" Emily replied as she realized that JJ probably wanted to see her son.

"No, that's fine." JJ smiled. "But you know, with Tom gone we have the whole house to ourselves."

"And what do …" Before Emily could finish JJ had Emily pushed up against the wall; her lips pressed tightly against hers. Emily groaned as she felt JJ start to lift her top off. Once Emily's top was off, it didn't take long for Emily to rid JJ of her towel. Once they reached the bed, JJ undid Emily's bra before pushing her down on the bed. Emily couldn't help but gulp at the sight of her completely naked wife standing above her. Slowly JJ moved to straddle Emily. JJ kissed down Emily's neck and made her way to Emily's breasts. Emily groaned as she felt JJ's tongue twirl around her left nipple. While JJ sucked on Emily's left breast, her hand began massaging Emily's right breast. Emily groaned at the sensations that JJ was causing. JJ continued to massage Emily's right breast until she felt something that she hadn't noticed before. Emily moaned at the loss of contact as JJ pulled her mouth away from her other breast.

"Honey, what is that?" JJ asked as she continued to feel around Emily's right breast.

"What's what?" Emily asked, heat and pleasure still clouding her brain.

"That." JJ answered as she felt the lump again. "It feels like a lump." Immediately the fog lifted and Emily realized that she was busted.

"It's nothing. It's always been there." Emily tried to tell her wife, even though she knew good and well JJ wasn't going to buy it.

"The hell it has." JJ said as she pushed around on Emily's breast some more.

"It has."

"Honey, I know your breasts better than I know my own and that has not always been there." JJ said as she stood up and walked over to grab some clothes.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as she watched JJ walk out of the bedroom.

"I'm going to call Andy and get him to take a look at that." JJ yelled from the living room. "And don't tell me it's nothing because it is. That was not there last time." JJ said as carried her cell phone back into the bedroom.

"You can't call Andy." Emily said quickly as she leaped up off the bed to try and grab JJ's cell phone.

"And why the hell not, what are you not telling me Emily?" JJ looked back at her wife and her nerves began to grow. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she heard. "Either you tell me right now or I am going to call Andy." JJ demanded after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay but first of all you have to promise me you won't freak out." Emily said as she leaned over and picked up her shirt and put it back on.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss I swear to god if you don't tell me in the next five seconds…"

"Fine. Fine. Saturday when I was in the shower I noticed a lump. So I called Andy and he told me to come in to have it checked out. Dr. Witten, the head of Oncology…"

"Oh my god!" JJ gasped as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Relax honey. I don't know anything yet. She did a mammogram and it showed a lump, about the size of a marble, that wasn't on my last scan. I have an appointment next Monday to have a lumpectomy. Once it is removed, they will do a biopsy and then we will proceed from there."

"When were you planning on telling me about this?" JJ said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Honestly? Not until I knew something for sure." JJ just stared back at Emily, quickly going from upset and worried to pissed off. "I knew you would worry yourself sick, so I decided that I would have the lumpectomy and then tell you if there was something to worry about. Right now there is nothing you can do so I didn't want to put that added pressure on you." Emily said trying to defend her thought process.

"So you are going to have surgery to remove a lump from your breast that may or may not be cancerous and you didn't think I had the right to know?" JJ asked trying to make sure she had understood her wife correctly. Before Emily could answer, JJ continued. "How would you like it if I got hurt at work but I told Morgan not to call you because I didn't want to upset you?" Emily was pretty sure this is what Andy met when he said that this was going to blow up in her face.

"That is not the same thing." Emily replied even though she knew that JJ was right.

"Of course it is. I can't believe that you kept this from me. I'm your wife."

"I didn't want you to worry. It may turn out to be nothing."

"But it may turn out to be something and I had a right to know. Remember in our vows that part that said 'in sickness and in health'?"

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing what was right. I didn't want to worry you until we had something to worry about. I'm freaking out a little on my own I didn't want you freaking out too."

"See that is why you should have told me!" JJ stated firmly. "You don't have to do this on your own." JJ said as she picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling the director and telling him I can't go to London next week with the President."

"Why?"

"Have you not listened to a word I've said? I am not letting you go through this by yourself. Your surgery is Monday and I plan on being there."

"That isn't necessary and besides I won't have the results until the next day."

"All the more reason. I am not going to let you sit here all night wondering what if." JJ reasoned as she waited for the director to pick up. Emily decided that arguing at this point was worthless so she stayed quiet and let JJ talk to the director.

Monday morning Emily and JJ walked into the outpatient wing of the hospital and waited for Emily to be called back. Although Emily would never admit it, she was nervous. The next 24 hours would shape the rest of her life and secretly she was glad JJ was there with her. A few minutes later the nurse called Emily's name and they both made their way back to the prep room. Once there, Emily was greeted by Dr. Witten,

"Hello, Emily, how are you today?"

"I'll be glad when this is over." Emily offered a semi smile. "Dr. Witten I would like you to meet my wife, Agent Jennifer Jareau."

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Jareau." Susan smiled as she shook JJ's hand. "So I'm guessing Emily finally broke down and told you?"

"Please call me JJ and she didn't have a choice after I felt it." JJ smiled and Emily blushed.

"You know that is quite common; having the spouse find the lump." Dr. Witten replied with a smirk. She explained the procedure and told them that it would take about an hour since it was so small. She told JJ that Emily would be in recovery for a couple hours and then she was free to go home with strict rules to take it easy and no heavy lifting. JJ gave Emily a kiss and then returned to the waiting room so that that they could prep Emily for the surgery.

Finally after the longest hour and half of her life Dr. Witten came out and told her that everything went well and that she had been able to remove the whole lump without any issue. Three hours later JJ was helping Emily to the couch, as the affects of the anesthesia still hadn't completely worn off.

Later that night, as Emily and JJ lay in bed, Emily finally let her fears show.

"I'm scared." Emily said softly as she pulled JJ a little tighter in her arm.

"I know you are. I am too." JJ replied as she brought Emily's hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"What if it comes back positive?" Emily asked as a tear escaped her eye.

"Then we will deal with it together." JJ replied.

"I love you so much, Jennifer."

"I love you too and nothing is going to change that. No matter what happens tomorrow, no matter what Dr. Witten tells us, I am still going to love you." JJ said as she turned around in Emily's arms; leaning her forward against Emily's. "I will always love you."

"Even if I lose all my hair?" Emily said with a slight laugh, even as a few more tears leaked out.

"I will still love you. You and your bald head." JJ laughed as she wiped the tears from Emily's cheek.

"What if I have to have a mastectomy?" Emily asked, as she turned serious.

"Honey, contrary to popular belief, while I am quite fond of your breasts, they are not the reason I married you." JJ smiled.

"Really?" Emily teased.

"I'm more interested in your money." JJ teased and tried to get out of Emily's arms but before she could, Emily had her pinned to the bed. They spent the rest of the evening making love, all the while avoiding Emily's still sore right breast, as JJ tried to make Emily forget what was going to happen in less then 12 hours.

Emily and JJ sat nervously in Andy's office waiting for Dr. Witten to come in with the test results.

"Just relax Emily. No matter what happens we are all here for you." Andy said just as Susan opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had another patient to deal with." She said smiling. "I'll get right to it. Emily I am happy to report that the biopsy came back benign."

"It wasn't cancerous?" Emily asked, making sure she had heard her correctly.

"Nope. You are in the clear." Susan smiled. Emily turned to face JJ and was immediately engulfed in a huge hug from her wife. Emily couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"Oh my god you have no idea how wonderful that is to hear." Emily said once JJ let go.

"I'm sure it is. I'm glad I had good news to report. I am going to recommend a follow up mammogram in six months just to verify no other lumps form and I also recommend you continue with the daily self examinations."

"I'm on it." JJ teased raising her hand in the air. Andy simply rolled his eyes, while Emily and Dr. Witten laughed. "It'll be rough but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." JJ laughed.

"Oh how noble of you." Andy teased back.

"It's what makes me so nice." JJ smiled as she wrapped her arm around her wife and silently thanked god for the good news.

A/N- Okay so I think this is something that everyone can relate to… I hope that it turned out okay…. PLEASE REVIEW…..


	70. First Day

A/N- Okay so the next few stories are all going to be what I call "the over 18 series"… lol (although AJ is not in this one… sorry!!)…. For time frame purposes, Kelly is 22/23 here.. This story is mostly about Kelly and sets up some future stories that I have planned…. I hope every likes it..

A/N2- I have to offer a special thinks to my friend (you know who you are)……

ENJOY…..

"So you nervous about today?" Christy, Kelly's girlfriend of six months asked as they lay in bed wrapped up in each other's arms. It was early in the morning and Christy knew that Kelly had been awake for several hours.

"No, why would I be nervous? What makes you think that?" Kelly replied, her voice almost squeaking.

"Oh yeah, you're not nervous at all?" Christy laughed.

Today was Kelly's first day of work at the FBI Communications office with JJ. She had graduated from the academy with honors and. thanks to JJ and Emily's connections, had managed to land a very coveted spot on JJ's team.

"Okay, so I'm nervous…shoot me." Kelly smirked, but then cringed when she realized what she had said. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It was just a figure of speech." Kelly said pulling Christy closer. Kelly and Christy had been dating for six months and because Christy loved Kelly, the thought that her girlfriend was going to be carrying a gun and constantly be in harms way, did not set well with her.

_Flashback…_

_"JJ? Emily? It's me and Christy." Kelly yelled as she entered the house. It was Sunday and Sunday meant dinner with the family. That was the rule and everyone knew it. Kelly smiled as she saw a wobbling legged Tom slowly walk towards her. Tom was a year and a half now and loved Kelly to death. "Hey there little guy." Kelly smiled as she picked him up and began tickling his belly. _

_"Thomas Morgan Prentiss where did you…" Emily came around the corner and saw exactly where her son had run off too and couldn't help but smile. "Hey Kelly. Christy." _

_"Hello Mrs. Prentiss." Christy replied. She had met JJ and Emily several times in the four months that she and Kelly had been dating but they still made her nervous. Although she knew that Kelly was not their 'real' daughter, she might as well be and she knew that they were both very protective of their family. _

_"I've told you about that, Christy." Emily said placing her hands on her hips. _

_"Sorry, Emily." Christy blushed. _

_A little while later, Kelly was in the kitchen helping JJ with dinner while Christy sat in the living room playing with Tom. Emily sat on the couch and smiled. She was happy that Kelly had found some one like Christy. Christy had been good for Kelly. They had met about five months ago, just after Kelly had started the academy, and quickly became good friends. However, that friendship quickly turned into something more. _

_"Mrs. Prentiss… I'm sorry Emily, can I ask you something?" Christy asked suddenly out of the blue._

_"Sure."_

_"How do you do it? How do you deal with the fact that someone you love is out there putting their life in danger on a daily basis?" _

_"Well luckily, since JJ left the BAU she is not in danger all that often, but it does happen and when it does, I have to trust her and her abilities. I'm not going to lie to you and say that it's not hard, but if you love someone you have to believe that they will do whatever they can to come home each and every night."_

_"Its just… Look I know that Kelly and I have only been dating for four months, but I love her. I love her with all of my heart and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way and I knew that she was going to be an FBI agent when I met her…"_

_"But now it's almost here and you're scared?" Emily said finishing Christy's thought._

_"Something like that." Christy frowned. _

_"Look, I like you Christy and I'm happy for you and Kelly, but you are going to have to learn to accept the fact that Kelly is going to be an agent and sometimes she will be put into dangerous situations. Lord knows I don't like it any more than you do. The last thing I want is for something to happen to her; but this is what she wants." Emily told Christy honestly. "Plus she will have JJ and Morgan to look after her." Emily smirked causing Christy to laugh. _

"I know this is just something I'm going to have to get used to." Christy said putting on a fake smile. "I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too and I promise that I will always, always come home." Kelly smiled as she pulled Christy into a kiss.

Meanwhile a few streets over, JJ lay awake staring at the ceiling. Today was Kelly's first day at work and JJ was nervous as hell. She felt Emily stir beside her a few seconds later she felt Emily wrap her arms around her waist.

"What are you doing awake?" Emily asked with a very sleepy voice. "The alarm doesn't goes off for another hour."

"How did you even know that I was awake?" JJ asked turning to face her wife.

"Honey we have been together for a very long time now, what do you think?" Emily teased. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. Part of that being together for a very long time means I can tell when something is bothering you." Emily replied as she brushed a few loose hairs away from JJ's face.

"Today is Kelly's first day." JJ said softly.

"And?"

"I guess I'm a little nervous is all." JJ replied. "I mean I'm going to have to give our daughter a gun today." JJ frowned, but Emily couldn't help but smile at the ease that with which JJ has said her 'daughter.' "What are you smiling at?"

"You called her your daughter." Emily answered back.

"Well, I know technically she's not, but she might as well be. We have been supporting her for over six years now and in my eyes she is no different than AJ."

"I know and I'm not saying you're wrong. I just liked the way it sounded." Emily smiled.

"Yeah well she is becoming a full fledged FBI Agent today and I guess that scares me a little."

"It scares me too, but this is what she wants to do and we have to support her. Plus I'm pretty sure her boss will do everything in her power to keep her safe." Emily teased as she pulled JJ a little closer. "She's going to make a good agent JJ. I have total faith in her. Plus, not to mention, she has two of the best agents I know to learn from." Emily smiled.

"You trying to sweet talk me Emily Prentiss?" JJ asked wagging her eyebrows.

"Maybe, is it working?"

"Maybe." JJ smiled as she pulled Emily onto of her and pulled her into a kiss.

Two hours later, Kelly pulled in the parking lot of the FBI building in DC. She pulled out her badge, showed it to the security guard and then made her way to the fourth floor. When the elevator reached the fourth floor, she took a deep breath and stepped out, literally running into JJ.

"Not the best way to start your first day Agent Thompson." JJ said as she wiped the coffee off her hand.

"Oh my god JJ…oops I mean Agent Jareau. I'm so sorry." JJ could not help but smile. She had never seen Kelly this nervous, well not since she introduced them to Christy.

_Flashback…_

_"Are you sure about this? I mean we have only been dating for a month. Don't you think it's a little early for me to meet your family?" Christy asked nervously, praying Kelly would change her mind. _

_"Look I'm nervous too. Hell you are the first girlfriend that I have ever brought home, but I want you to meet them. I really, really like you and I want you to meet the people that I'm proud to call my family."_

_"Okay, but…"_

_"But nothing. They'll love you." God please don't let Emily kill her, Kelly thought to herself. _

_They pulled into the driveway and walked inside the house. They found Emily and JJ sitting on the couch watching television while Tom was playing in his playpen._

_"Hey Kelly, I didn't know you were stopping by tonight." JJ smiled as she got up and hugged Kelly. _

_"Yeah, well, it was just a last minute thing." Kelly said, her nerves clearly showing through._

_"Everything okay Kelly?" Emily asked, glancing to the woman standing behind her._

_"Yeah, great actually." Kelly smiled. "I just wanted to introduce someone to you. JJ, Emily I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Christy Anges." Kelly said practically dragging Christy around from behind her._

_"Girlfriend huh?" Emily snickered and Kelly felt her stomach flip. "Well it is nice to meet you Christy." Emily said with a smile. _

_"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too Mrs. Prentiss, Mrs. Jareau." Christy said as she clung to Kelly's hand. "Kelly has told me so much about you." _

_"Well clearly not enough for you to know not to call us Mrs. Prentiss and Mrs. Jareau." JJ teased and Christy squeezed Kelly's hand a little tighter. "Call us Emily and JJ." JJ smiled._

"Why don't you come with me? I have some forms you need to fill out and then I'll show you around." JJ replied.

"Okay." Kelly answered as she followed JJ to her office.

"Kelly you need to relax, sweetie." JJ said once they were inside her office.

"I know. It's just I'm so nervous. I really want to do a good job."

"You'll be fine. I promise." JJ smiled, hoping that her own nervousness wasn't showing. "Okay, so here are the forms you need to sign. Standard forms really, but this one is your emergency contact sheet. I need that filled out with at least three contacts."

"Is it okay if I put Emily down as one?"

"Of course."

"Okay well, then I guess it'll be Christy, Emily, and then AJ." Kelly said as she filled out the form, before handing it back to JJ. JJ looked it over and then put it in Christy's file.

"I really hope I never have to get this piece of paper out, Kelly." JJ said with a slight frown.

"I hope so too." The image of JJ having to call Christy with bad news flashed in her head and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Okay, well, enough of that." JJ said with a weak smile. "Here is your official badge and your gun." Kelly stared at her badge with amazement.

"Thanks JJ." Kelly replied as she handed JJ her temporary badge and replaced it with her new one.

"Okay, I think that's about it. Just remember that at least for a while you need to call me Agent Jareau. Morgan is the only on the team that calls me JJ." About that time there was a knock on the door and in walked Morgan. "Speak of the devil." JJ smirked.

"Very funny, JJ. Hey kiddo." Morgan said as he looked over at Kelly. "First day huh? Nervous?" Morgan teased.

"Morgan, stop it. She's nervous enough as it is." JJ said as threw a wad of paper at him.

"Okay, okay." Morgan held up his hands.

"Did you want something, Agent Morgan?" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah, Agent Patrick called said they got a tip on where one of our suspects might be hiding. Thinks he might be right here in DC."

"Really? That's good news. I'll call the Director and let him know. Take Agent Cedance and go…"

"Why don't I take Kelly here? Let her start her first day off right." Morgan asked JJ, winking at Kelly.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"You said it yourself, it's her first day." Morgan just looked at JJ. "Okay fine, but you had better watch her closely." Morgan slapped Kelly on the back and smiled.

"Okay rookie, let's go." Kelly and Morgan turned to leave JJ's office, but before Morgan could leave JJ called for him to come back in. "Yes boss lady?"

"I was serious Morgan, you had better look after her." JJ glared at Morgan.

"I will. Don't worry, Kelly's smart and she's tough. Reminds me a lot of Emily, actually."

"I know…that's what scares me."

A/N- Okay so I hope you liked it… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	71. Uncle Derek to the Rescue

A/N 1- Yea!! My first Tom story… I hope everyone likes it…. Tom is five here (which would make AJ 23, but she is not in the story… sorry…)…. and a special thanks to my new beta…

A/N- Over 500 reviews!!! I can't believe it… I still can't believe that a story that I thought I might get ten or so chapters out of has grown to this size… I really appreciate everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story…

A/N3- Just one more thing and I am done; I promise… I would like to thank reviewer 'Cassie' who caught the age mistake from the last story. It should (and now does) have said that Kelly was 22/23 not 24/25… My mistake. Thanks for catching that…

ENJOY…..

"Hey sweetie how was school?" Emily asked as five-year-old Tom opened the car door and climbed inside.

"Fine!" He grumbled as he tossed his backpack to the other seat and quickly fastened his seat belt.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked as she watched her son in the rear view mirror. "You know you can talk to me right?" Emily said after she didn't get a response.

"Whatever." Tom pouted and then turned to look out the window. Deciding to let it drop for now, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. The entire ride was encased in silence; which for anyone who had met Tom knew was not normal. This kid could talk a mile a minute.

Emily pulled into the driveway and immediately Tom was out of the car and inside the house.

"And they say girls are moody." Emily laughed to herself as she made her way into the house. She could hear noises coming from Tom's room so she proceeded up the steps. "Honey, are you okay?" Emily asked softly as she knocked on the slightly open door.

"Go away!" He yelled from the other side. Emily bit her lip to stop from laughing as she could see son pace back and forth with a serious look on his face. Emily watched the little boy for a while longer and then headed back downstairs. Deciding it was time to call in the big guns, Emily pulled out her phone and dialed the one person she was sure could get through to him.

"Agent Morgan." Morgan said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Morgan its Emily. You got a minute to talk."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm not really sure but I think maybe Tom could use a little man to man talk."

"Really? What's wrong?" Morgan asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. Something must have happened at school because when I picked him up he was unusually quiet and then just now when I went to his room, he told me to go away." Emily explained to Morgan. Tom idolized Morgan and now that Jacob and Alexa were getting older, 15 and 11 respectively, Morgan liked having the little man around. "Do you think maybe you could come by the house after work and talk to him?"

"I tell you what. I'm just about done here and since it's Friday I'm sure the boss lady won't mind me leaving a little early." Emily laughed at Morgan's reference to JJ. "Plus she's not here anyways, so what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Morgan laughed. JJ was currently with the President attending the United Nations Summit.

"Better be careful, Kelly might rat you out." Emily teased.

"I'll just have to sneak out then."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a little bit. Thanks for doing this Morgan."

"No problem. See ya soon." Emily closed her phone and made her way to the office. She still had a couple of consults left to go over so she figured she would try to knock one of them out before Morgan got there. Even though she was retired, she was still doing special consolations for the BAU, JJ's team, and a few others whenever they needed help. She had started doing more now that Tom was in school. Emily enjoyed it and it gave her something to do.

Emily was so engrossed in the case file she was working that she didn't even realize an hour had passed until she heard the front door open.

"Hey Em, it's me." Morgan yelled as he made his way into the house.

"Morgan, that key was supposed to be for emergencies only." Emily laughed as she greeted him in the hallway with a hug.

"Yeah I know but I this is so much easier and quicker."

"One of these days you are going to walk in on something you rather not see."

"Oh trust me I always make sure to knock when I know that JJ's home." Morgan said wagging his eyebrows. "Although that might fun to see."

"So how is your wife by the way?" Emily teased right back and Morgan stuck out his tongue.

"He still in his room?" Morgan asked pointing up the steps. Emily nodded and Morgan turned to make his way to Tom's room.

Morgan knocked on the door and waited.

"Go away." Tom answered. Slowly Morgan pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Now is that any way to greet your uncle?" Morgan smiled. Tom looked up but didn't say anything. "Wow this must be really serious." Morgan teased as Tom looked back down at the comic book in his lap. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Well it sure seems like something." Morgan said as he sat on the bed next to Tom. "Come on buddy talk to me." Emily stood in the hallway, just close enough to the door to hear but far enough way to stay out of sight. Morgan watched as a single tear rolled down Tom's cheek. "Hey come here." Morgan pulled Tom onto his lap.

"I don't have a daddy!" As if the damn broke, Tom sobbed into Morgan's chest.

"Hey it's okay." Morgan said as he rubbed circles on Tom's back.

"But I want a daddy." Tom cried. "All my friends have daddies!" Tom said looking up at Morgan. "How come I don't have a daddy?"

"Because you have two mommies." Morgan explained. Not really sure how he was going to explain this to a five year old.

"But I don't want two mommies. I want a daddy." Outside in the hallway Emily's heart broke. She knew that he didn't mean it, that he was just upset, but it still hurt to hear. "Today the teacher asked us to tell everyone what our daddy did at work. I couldn't and then everyone laughed at me." Tom said as he wiped his eyes.

"Okay Tom I'm going to try to explain this so you will understand okay?" Tom nodded. "There are all types of families in the world. Sometimes kids have a mommy and daddy; sometimes they have just a mommy or just a daddy. Now you, you have two mommies and some kids out there have two daddies. Understand so far?" Tom nodded again. "There is no right way for a family. A family is what ever you make it to be. Your mommies love you very much and so does your sister."

"But I still don't have a daddy." Tom sniffled.

"No you don't, but neither does AJ." Morgan could almost see the wheels turning in Tom's little head as he thought about what Morgan had said. "Do you love your mommies?"

"Yes." Tom replied quickly.

"Would you get rid of one just to have a daddy?"

"No, but can't I have a daddy too?" Tom asked.

"I'm sorry but that's not how it works."

"But they all laughed at me." Tom repeated.

"You tell them that, although you don't have a daddy, you have an Uncle Derek who is way cooler than a daddy." Morgan teased as he brushed the hair from Tom's face. "And tell them that only super cool kids have two mommies." Finally Morgan broke through and Tom laughed. "Feel better now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now why don't you go out into the hallway and hug your mom because I'm sure she is standing out there crying right now." Morgan smiled.

"Very funny, Morgan." Emily teased as she walked up to the door. Tom jumped off the bed and ran over to Emily who picked him up and hugged him. "You okay little man?"

"Uncle Derek said that I didn't need a daddy, that having two mommies was way cooler." Tom grinned.

"Did he now?" Tom nodded in her arms. "Well I happen to think that he's right." Emily said as she tried to grab her son's nose. He began laughing and wiggled down from her arms.

"Can I go outside and play?" Tom asked. Emily nodded and the little boy took off down the steps.

"Thank you, Morgan." Emily said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "You handled the two mommies thing really well." Emily smiled.

"I was kind of nervous about that one I have to admit." Morgan laughed. "I was thinking that maybe a couple times a month I would take Tom somewhere, just the two of us. Would that be okay?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Emily replied.

"I just think maybe he could use some male bonding time."

"You really are a great uncle you know that right?"

"I do what I can." Morgan laughed.

"Can you believe how our lives have turned out? I mean it seems like just yesterday I walked into the BAU only to get dismissed by Hotch." Emily laughed. "Now here we are 25 years later; I have, for all practical purposes three kids and an amazing wife." Emily could help but blush at the thought of JJ. "And you, Mr. 'I'm Never Getting Married', are married with two kids."

"I know. Crazy isn't it?" Morgan said as he wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder. "Just think next comes grandkids." Morgan said quickly before turning to run from the room with Emily hot on his tail.

"That's not FUNNY!!"

Morgan ran into the living with Emily close behind, however, once he reached the living room he realized he was trapped. Morgan turned to face Emily and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Truce?" Morgan asked laughing. Emily simply rolled her eyes.

"I guess so." Emily smiled. Morgan looked down at this watch and suddenly came up with a great idea.

"Hey, the Nationals have a game tonight; why don't I take Tom to see them play? You know he would love it, plus it might help with the whole 'no daddy' thing."

"The Nationals?" Emily asked with confusion.

"Yeah you know, the Washington Nationals; as in major league baseball." Emily just stared back blankly. "Damn girl what kind of lesbian are you?" Morgan laughed.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, not all lesbians love sports." Emily defended with a smile.

"Really? I thought it was in the handbook or something. You know, right below must love p…"

"MORGAN!" Emily shouted.

"What? I was going to say power tools." Morgan laughed with an evil grin.

"Sure you were." Emily smirked as she grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him.

"So what do you think?" Can I take him? Garcia and Alexa hate sports and, well, Jacob is 'too cool' to be seen hanging out with his dad any more." Morgan laughed.

"Sure I don't see why not." Emily smiled as she went to the back door. "Hey Tom, can you come here for a minute, sweetie?" Emily yelled out the door and a few seconds later Tom came running inside. "Uncle Derek has something to ask you." Tom turned to face Morgan.

"Hey buddy, how would you like to go to a baseball game with me tonight? Wanna go see the Nationals play?"

"Really?" Morgan nodded and Tom turned to face Emily. "Can I? Can I go mommy? Please?" Tom asked already jumping up and down.

"Of course you can go." Emily smiled as Tom threw his arms around her waist.

"Thanks mommy!" Tom said as he let go of Emily and took off up the steps.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"To put on my Nationals jersey that mommy bought me." Tom said as he continued up the steps.

"That's just sad, Emily." Morgan said shaking his head. "Your five year old son knows more about sports than you do." Morgan laughed, once again dodging a pillow thrown by Emily.

A/N- Okay I just love the thought of Emily being completely dumb when it comes to sports… lol…. PLEASE REVIEW….


	72. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

A/N- Okay so the last chapter and Emily's lack of sports knowledge inspired me to write this one... AJ is seven here but it is mostly an Emily/JJ story.... I hope you like it.....

ENJOY....

"Well that is just great." JJ grumbled as she closed her phone.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Agent Jenson broke her ankle water skiing or something like that and now I am a player short for the Alphabet Softball Tournament. UGH!"

"Well I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose." Emily laughed, to which JJ just rolled her eyes. JJ began flipping through the FBI directory looking for potential replacements. Every year all the agencies held a softball tournament and it was a huge source of bragging rights amongst the different agencies. For a long time the tournament had been dominated by the NSA, but last year the FBI pulled off an amazing upset. The Senior Director had asked JJ to help set up a team, determined not to finish last again. With JJ at the helm, players flocked to join so much so that JJ had to actually tell some people they couldn't play. Unfortunately when the time came around again, the Director didn't have any qualms about asking for JJ's help again. Of course this year was slightly easier since she already had her team pretty much picked out however, Agent Jenson's broken ankle had put a serious wrench in her plans. Emily watched her wife make phone after phone call with no luck.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" JJ shouted as she closed her phone again.

"No luck?" Emily asked.

"Suddenly every female in the Bureau is either pregnant, on some type of undercover assignment, or hurt. What the hell am I going to do now? The tournament is in three days" JJ frowned as she flopped back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Well, I could always play." Emily suggested and JJ just laughed. However, when Emily didn't laugh back, JJ opened her eyes and realized she was serious.

"Oh my god you were being serious." JJ responded noticing the hurt look on Emily's face.

"Well I know that I'm not very good or know a whole lot about sports but at least I'm a female who is not pregnant, hurt or on assignment" JJ mulled over her options silently in her head. It was either this or take the automatic out each time the tenth batter came up. Although JJ really wasn't sure there would be much difference with Emily batting instead, at least with Emily playing they wouldn't have to play with three outfielders instead of four.

"Okay you are right honey and I'm sorry I laughed." JJ said with a smile. "Thank you for volunteering. Of course you can play." JJ said as she stood up to walk over to where Emily was standing.

"And I will try not to embarrass you." Emily said with a smirk as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." JJ smiled before giving Emily a quick kiss on the lips.

However, after the next night's practice JJ wasn't so sure. She had first put Emily in the outfield but she missed every ball that was hit her way and even ran away from the ball once and made a noise that sounded very much like a squeal.

"Who knew Emily was such a girl?" Amy teased as they watched Morgan trying to teach Emily how o catch a fly ball. "I don't think I have ever heard her squeal before."

"Oh hush Amy. We needed a tenth player and Emily said she would do it. It was her or nothing."

"Well…" Amy mumbled as she watched Emily drop another ball.

"Stop it Amy, she is still my wife. Even if she can't play a lick of softball. Oh for the love of god!" JJ groaned as Emily threw the ball and hit Morgan in the back of the head. "We're so screwed."

"Yep that about covers it." Amy teased as she watched Emily run over to help the now injured Morgan.

"Well clearly we can't put her in the outfield."

"Geez, you think?"

"I guess we could put her at catcher. That just means you," JJ said turning to look at Amy, her ace pitcher, "are going to have to cover home plate a lot more."

"That's okay. Anything to stop that." Amy pointed to Emily who was once again trying to catch the balls that Morgan was throwing up in the air for her. Amy couldn't help but laugh when Emily actually caught one but got so caught up in the moment that she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground and the ball rolled out. "Congratulations JJ, you married the only non-athletic lesbian on the planet."

"Ha ha." JJ replied.

The next practice went a little better with Emily behind the plate. JJ was pretty confident that Emily could play catcher with little issue. Her only concern was if there was a play at the plate but hopefully Amy would be able to cover and all would be okay.

Finally the weekend of the tournament arrived and as expected the FBI breezed through its first two games, beating the CIA and the Department of Homeland Security by a combined 25 runs. So far JJ was pleased with her team. They, minus Emily, were hitting the ball extremely well and their defense was flawless. By the end of the first day it was shaping up to be a rematch of last years final…NSA vs. FBI. All the FBI had to do was get by the Department of Defense and they were headed to the championship game.

After getting embarrassed last year by the FBI, the DOD brought their A game this year. The guys on the team were huge and they all looked like Navy Seals. JJ wasn't so sure that they weren't hired on just for this tournament but as scary as the men were, the women were even worse. JJ was not one to be easily intimidated, after all she was an FBI Agent in charge of her own unit and she was long considered the best shot in the FBI, but these women just flat out scared her.

"Good god, what did they do hire a bunch of ex cons?" Amy snickered as she looked at the team on the field. "Aren't there rules about this? Don't you have to be employed for over a year to be able to play?"  
"Amy, there is not an agency out here that couldn't find their way around that little rule."

"Good point. Plus they are the Department of Defense, who's going to argue with them." Amy teased.

The game was a slug fest with each team scoring run after run. Finally in the top of the seventh inning it was all tied up, 10-10. Currently the DOD had bases loaded with one out. JJ could tell her team was getting tired as Amy was struggling to get the ball across. JJ saw Amy release the ball and then she heard it. The clink of the bat and the ball was off like a rocket.

"Shit!" JJ mumbled as she and Morgan ran back to catch the ball. Morgan got there before she did and made an unbelievable leaping catch. JJ turned to look at the runners who were sure it was a hit sprinting back to their bags. However, when the person on third got back he turned around and started making his way home again. "HOME!" JJ shouted to Morgan who pulled back and fired the ball home with every ounce of power he had. Suddenly, JJ realized that Amy was not covering home, that the only person standing there was Emily. Amy must have realized it too and she took off towards home but it was too late the ball was already there. Amy stopped in shock as she saw Emily catch the ball and get ready to tag the runner. However, realizing that he was going to be out the runner decided that he was not going to slide; he decided that his best option was to try and knock the ball out. So he lowered his shoulder and plowed into Emily. JJ sprinted in from the outfield expecting the worse. She had visions of broken arms and legs. By the time JJ reached third base the dust was beginning to settle.

"OUT!!" The umpire shouted as he looked down to see that Emily still had the ball wrapped tightly in her glove. Amy ran over to Emily and helped her up.

"Jesus girl are you all right?"

"Yeah I think so." Emily said dusting herself off. Seeing that Emily was okay, JJ turned her anger on the umpire.

"What the hell blue? He lowered his shoulder, kick his ass out." JJ yelled at the umpire, pissed that her wife had been on the wrong end of a very dirty play. Amy watched JJ continue to yell at the umpire. He claimed that he didn't see their opponent lower his shoulder but that it didn't matter anyways because he was out. Amy turned her attention back to the man in question and he was laughing with his buddies. Amy saw him put his hands up to his chest like breasts and then boast to his buddies,

"God, did you see the tits on that chick? I should have tried to cop a feel when I had her pinned to the ground. Totally like to score with her."

The other three guys around him busted out laughing and with that Amy was pissed. She walked over to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around Amy punched him square in the nose.

"If you ever do that to my friend again you pompous piece of shit…" Amy was cut off as Morgan pulled her away. JJ and the umpire ran over to Amy, with the umpire shouting that Amy was out of the game.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" JJ returned. "My wife gets tackled to the ground by a man weighing twice as much as her and you do nothing but Amy punches the man in the face for being as asshole and you kick her out. This is CRAP!"

"Look I didn't see him lower his shoulder…"

"The whole damn crowd saw it." JJ interrupted.

"You had better calm down or I will eject you too."

"JJ, honey, please calm down. I'm fine and the guy is out. It's no big deal." Emily said trying to stop JJ from doing something stupid.

"Fine! But this isn't over!" JJ spat as she pointed at the umpire. The umpire turned a slight shade of white and had a moment of panic when he realized that the woman in front of him could probably have him killed and his body never found.

"Damn I'm sorry, JJ." Amy said holding her hand and by the looks of it she had at least a boxer's fracture. "He was laughing and talking shit. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it." JJ replied, silently wishing it had been her that had hit the jerk. JJ looked up at the score board and then turned to the rest of the team. "Okay we need to win this right now. With Amy gone, we don't have a pitcher anymore or at least not a good one anyway. So come on, lets show these idiots that they can't mess with the FBI." The team gave a loud cheer and then headed to the dugout. Before Emily could join the rest of the team JJ grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine." JJ raised an eyebrow. "Really I am, I promise." Emily smiled.

"Good. You did a really good job holding on to that ball."

"Thank you." Emily beamed with pride.

"And I have to admit it was pretty damn sexy too." JJ teased.

"Oh really?" Emily asked wagging her eyebrows. "I'll have to remember that." Emily teased before turning to head into the dugout.

Morgan started off the inning with a triple but sadly the next two batters grounded into easy outs at first base and Morgan had yet to be able to score. JJ was starting to panic. She had no idea what she was going to do if they had to play another inning. Without Amy, that meant Agent Smith was going to have to pitch and that was not good. Not only was he not a very good pitcher, but that left them a player short in the outfield. Her fears tripled when she realized that Emily was up to bat. Emily had yet to get a hit the entire tournament and had even struck out twice which is hard to do in slow-pitch softball.

"Come on Emily you can do it." JJ yelled from her position coaching third.

"Let's go mommy!" AJ yelled from the stand. JJ looked over at her daughter and smiled. Seven-year-old AJ was so happy when Emily said she was going to be playing too. All week she talked about how she was going to cheer for both of her mommies.

Emily took the first pitch.

"Ball" The umpire yelled.

Emily swung at the next pitch and missed it completely. The next two pitches were both balls and then Emily hit a slow grounder foul. JJ was a nervous wreck. There were two outs, Emily was up to bat with three balls and two strikes, and Morgan was on third with the game on the line.

JJ closed her eyes as the pitcher tossed the ball. She heard Emily make contact and then heard Morgan mumble "holy crap!" JJ opened her eyes to see the ball sail over the shortstop's head for a line drive hit. Morgan took off towards home and Emily ran to first. The team erupted into loud cheers as soon as Morgan touched home plate. JJ ran over and met Emily who was still standing on first, clearly in shock at what had just happened.

"Oh my god honey that was amazing!" JJ smiled as she wrapped her arms around Emily.

"What just happened?" Emily blinked back in confusion.

"You just won the game for us!"

"Holy CRAP!!" Emily spat as she began to realize what had happened.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." JJ teased as she pulled Emily into a kiss right there on first base, not really caring who saw. They pulled apart when they heard their daughter calling for them. They both turned to see AJ running towards them.

"You did it mommy!" AJ yelled as she leapt into Emily's arms. "That was so cool." AJ smiled and JJ couldn't have been happier for her. Sports had never been Emily's thing and Emily often commented on how she sometimes felt left out when AJ and JJ would talk about soccer or any of her other numerous activities, but for once AJ wanted to talk to Emily about how she won the game for the FBI.

Although the team lost the next game and the NSA regained their title it was still the best tournament JJ could have ever hoped for. She had never been so happy with second place in her life. Emily was on cloud nine and AJ couldn't have been prouder of her mom. After the championship game JJ sat down and watched Emily run the bases with AJ.

"Never in a million years did I think Emily would get a hit like that." Amy said as she sat down next to JJ on the bench with a plate of food.

"Me neither." JJ replied. "Look how happy she is." Amy didn't respond but rather watched Emily and AJ play. After a few minutes JJ turned to Amy. "So how's the hand?"

"Hurts like hell, Andy wants me to go have it looked at. But it was so worth it! I'm not sure Hotch sees it that way but he'll get over it."

"Eventually."

"Think I'll get suspended? Or worse?" Amy asked as she gingerly flexed her injured hand.

"Think that idiot is dumb enough to report getting punched in the face by a girl to anyone that matters?"

"True." Amy said with a huge grin that faded quickly. "Damn it hurts. It wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."

"Yeah, well, it was pretty stupid of you." JJ teased.

"Girl please, you're just mad I beat you to the punch…literally."

"Yeah, well, you're probably right." JJ and Amy laughed.

A/N- So what did you think???? PLEASE REVIEW....


	73. Can you repeat that?

A/N- Okay so this is a really long oneshot (the longest to date I think)…. I was going to make it two chapters but changed my mind and decided to post it all at once….. AJ is 24 here (so that would make Tom 6)….. I hope you like it….

ENJOY….

"They should be here any minute." JJ said as she finished picking up in the living room.

"I still can't believe this. She spends one year with my mother in France and she comes home with a fiancé." Emily pouted as she looked at a picture of AJ when she was ten. JJ and Emily had just learned that their daughter was engaged the day before when she called to tell them (well more like called to tell JJ because she was too scared to call Emily) that she was one her way home with her fiancé and, needless to say, Emily was not taking it very well.

_Flashback…_

"_Emily?" JJ yelled as she entered the house. _

_"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing home so early? I thought you said that you had to work late?" Emily asked as she kissed JJ on the cheek._

_"Change of plans." JJ forced a smile. "Where's Tom?_

_"Next door playing video games why, what's wrong?" Emily asked growing concerned at the look on JJ's face. _

_"I think you better sit down." Emily certainly did not like the sound of that at all. _

_"JJ, tell me what's going on? You're freaking me out a little." Emily replied as JJ led her to the couch. "Did something happen at work?"_

_"No work is fine." JJ said as she sat down next to her and took her hand. By this time Emily was completely freaking out. "AJ called today…"_

_"Is she okay?" Emily quickly interrupted. _

_"Yes she is fine, she's coming home." _

_"That's great, but I don't understand what that big deal is." Emily said, happy that AJ was coming home but still confused as to what had JJ so nervous. _

_"She's bringing someone with her." _

_"What do you mean, like a friend?" _

_"His name is Brad." _

_"Oh, you mean like a boyfriend. Okay, but I still don't…" _

_"They're engaged." JJ interrupted. _

_"They're WHAT?" Emily erupted. She jumped off the couch and started pacing the living room. "Are you serious? Our little girl is engaged to someone we've never met?" _

_"Please calm down."_

_"I will not calm down!" Emily yelled. Yeah this is pretty much how JJ thought Emily was going to react. Actually it had pretty much been the same reaction she had when AJ had called earlier. "I'm going to kill her!"_

_"You'll do no such thing."_

_"Fine! I need a drink!" Emily yelled before going to the kitchen to find some alcohol. _

_"Like mother like daughter." JJ mumbled as Emily walked away._

_"I heard that." Emily yelled back and JJ simply rolled her eyes. _

"I mean we've never even met the boy. Don't you think he should have at least had the courtesy of asking us first?"

"Oh, quit your whining." JJ smirked. "And please be nice."

"I'll try, but I'm not guarantying anything." Emily tried to smile but was not very successful although the feeling of JJ's arms wrapping around her waist did seem to calm her down. "You know Morgan is going to flip when he finds out, right?"

"I know, why do you think I haven't told him yet? I didn't think you wanted to be a widower." JJ teased as she pulled Emily closer to her. "I can't believe out little girl is getting married." JJ sighed as she rested her chin on Emily's shoulder. Emily picked up the photo the day she graduated from high school and just stared at it. She was the spitting image of JJ, right down to the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I know but she is not a little girl any more. She is 24 and engaged." Emily frowned as she sat the picture back down. "I blame my mother for this. I'm not sure how but I know she had a hand in this."

"Stop it!" JJ said as she turned Emily around in her arms. "Our daughter is in love and we should be happy for her."

"Okay, fine." Emily said in defeat as JJ pulled her into a kiss.

Outside AJ and Brad sat in his car just down the street trying to get the courage to go and face her mothers.

"I'm so screwed." Brad gave a weak smile thinking about all of the guns that her mothers probably owned. "They're not going to shoot me are they?" AJ started to laugh but then she realized that Brad was serious.

"No, they're not going to shoot you."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now my Uncle Derek is another story but we will deal with him later."

"Great." Brad mumbled. "Does everyone in your family own a gun?"

"Just about." AJ teased. "You will do fine. My mothers will love you because I love you." She smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now can we please pull into the driveway?" Brad nodded and pulled the car into the driveway and then he began to panic.

"Oh my god, what do I call them?" Brad asked as sweat began to form on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked confused.

"Do I call them Mrs. Jareau, Mrs. Prentiss? I mean they're not actually married so do I even call them Mrs.?"

"Mrs. Jareau and Mrs. Prentiss will be fine." AJ smiled as she got out of the car. JJ and Emily were already standing on the front porch. "Mom!!" AJ yelled as she ran and gave both of her mothers huge hugs. "I missed you."

"We missed you too, sweetheart." Emily said as AJ hugged her. "Although it does seem that you had something to keep your mind occupied." Emily frowned as she pointed to the young man still standing in the driveway.

"Be nice!" AJ smiled and JJ couldn't help but laugh. "Brad come here. I would like you to meet my mothers. This is JJ." Brad shook her hand. "And this is Emily." Brad nodded and shook her hand. "Where is Tom?"

"At grandma's." JJ replied.

"Oh okay. Anyway, moms this is Bradley Smith, my fiancé." Emily felt her stomach cringe.

"It is nice to meet you Bradley." JJ said with a smile.

"Please call me Brad and the pleasure is all mine Mrs. Jareau."

"As long as you call me JJ." Brad nodded.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Prentiss." Brad suddenly felt uneasy as he noticed the glare that Emily was giving him. "AJ has told me a lot about you, all of you. She talks about you and Tom all the time."

"Funny, she hasn't told us anything about you." Emily leered and JJ slapped her on the arm.

"Ignore her. Come inside and get settled. Dinner will be ready in a little bit." AJ smile as she grabbed Brad by the hand and walked into the house. Emily started to follow but stopped when JJ grabbed her hand.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I told you to be nice."

"Look, I know and I'm trying. Really I am, but we know absolutely nothing about this boy. Nothing. How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I know the only thing that matters." JJ smiled.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"AJ loves him and he loves her."

"How can you be so sure, you just met him?"

"Because I saw the way he looked at her just now."

"Oh yeah, how was that?"

"It was the way you look at me. The same way you have been looking at me for the past 26 years." JJ smiled.

"And how is that exactly?" Emily smiled as she pulled JJ into her arms.

"Like I am the only woman in the world."

"Well, cause in my eyes, you are." Emily said as she kissed JJ on the forehead before looking down at their matching wedding bands. Emily knew that JJ was right because she had seen it too, although it didn't mean she had to like it.

Later that evening they were all sitting around the living room after having dinner.

"So Brad tell us a little about yourself?" JJ asked.

"Well I graduated from Columbia Law last year and I spent the last nine months in France studying international law. That is how I met AJ." Brad smiled as he took AJ's hand.

"What about your parents, what do they do?"

"My father is a retired school teacher and my mother is a professor at the University of Maryland."

"What does she teach?" Emily asked finally joining the conversation.

"You'll love this mom, she teaches Women's Studies." AJ smiled. She knew that would score some bonus points with Emily.

"Really. That's interesting." Emily said trying to hide the smile.

"Yeah, both of my parents are very liberal." Brad added for extra measure.

"That's good to know." JJ smiled as she looked over at Emily. "Tell us how you met."

"We met at a fundraiser. Grandma Prentiss was the guest of honor and Brad was there with some friends."

"I knew there was something special about her the moment I laid eyes on her." Brad smiled as AJ gave his hand a squeeze. "We spent the next four months together. We spent every second we could with each other." Brad immediately realized that he screwed up when he heard Emily clear her throat. "Not like that, I mean yeah but… oh crap… what I meant was…"

"Relax Brad. Apparently Emily doesn't remember what it was like to be young and in love, although I have a pretty good memory. " JJ smiled as she winked at Emily. Emily simply rolled her eyes. JJ was thirty when they first started dating and Emily liked to pretend that before that JJ was a 'good girl;' even though Amy had told her several stories to the contrary. It was her fantasy and she was more than happy to continue to believe it because her stomach cringed every time she thought about JJ with anyone else other than her.

"So what are your plans now that you're back home?"

"Well, actually, I have been offered a job in the FBI Legal department." Brad replied.

"So you plan in living here in Virginia then?"

"Yes, we are hoping to buy a house." AJ added. "I figure with my trust fund we should have more than enough for a nice starter home." The day that AJ graduated from college, she gained access to her trust fund. It was rather large and until now she hadn't touched it. Emily and JJ set up a similar trust fund for Tom although JJ silently wondered if AJ had told Brad just how much was in that trust fund.

"What about you, sweetie, I guess this means that you won't be working for the Ambassador any more?"

"Grandma Prentiss got me a job working for the French Ambassador here in DC. I'm going to be the Communications Liaison for the French Embassy." AJ smiled. AJ had majored in both French and Communications while she was at UNC and then to appease her grandmother, she minored in political science. At one point she even thought about joining the FBI and doing what JJ did, but much to her mothers' relief, she decided not too. The thought of having to carrying a gun was something that never appealed to her plus JJ struggled enough with the fact that Kelly carried a gun, better less if AJ carried one too.

"Wow, congratulations honey." JJ replied.

"That is great. I'm so proud of you." Emily added.

The conversation continued for a little while longer when JJ left to go clean the kitchen.

"AJ, I would like to talk to Brad alone for a few minutes if you don't mind?" Emily asked in such a way that didn't really leave much room for debate.

"Sure thing mom." AJ said quickly and got up to go find JJ. Brad shot her a horrified look and immediately began to sweat.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" AJ asked as she helped her mom in the kitchen.

"Of course he will. It's not like she's going to shoot him." JJ smiled. "Besides I hid all of the bullets." Both women laughed.

"So what do you think?"

"He seems really nice and I can tell that he loves so you that is all that matters."

"Really?"

"Don't act so surprised. I only want you to be happy."

"Thanks mom and I am happy. Brad makes me really, really happy." AJ smiled. "What about mom though, she doesn't seem real thrilled at the idea?"

"She'll get over it, I promise." AJ gave her mother a confused look. "I have my ways sweetie." JJ said as she blushed slightly. AJ immediately covered her ears.

"Oh my god, I didn't need to hear that. Are you trying to make me sick?" AJ teased and JJ laughed.

"Have you told Kelly?"

"No not yet, but she is totally going to freak out when I do. Plus she is not going to be happy when I tell her she has to wear a dress." AJ laughed. "I swear she's becoming more and more like mom everyday."

"So I've noticed. She walked into to the office the other day and I would have sworn that it was Emily, only a much younger version." JJ laughed. Kelly had joined the FBI right out of college and thanks to JJ and Emily's connections, found herself a spot on JJ's team. She had quickly become on of the best agents on the team, second only to Morgan. Kelly and her girlfriend of four years lived in a house not to far from them, again thanks to JJ and Emily. Although Kelly did not have the trust fund that AJ and Tom had, Emily and JJ always made sure that she was well taken care of. To JJ and Emily, Kelly was their daughter, whether it was legal or not.

"I know. I think she has been raiding mom's closet." AJ laughed.

"So back to the topic at hand, have you thought about how you're going to tell Morgan?" AJ's smile disappeared and her heart began to race. For a minute there she thought she was going to pass out.

Back in the living room Emily continued to stare at Brad. Finally after several minutes Brad couldn't take it any more and started to speak.

"I just want you to know that I love AJ with all of my heart. I know that I should have asked you first but…" Emily cut him off.

"Yes you should have."

"I know and I am sorry."

"Okay, well I can't do anything about that but right now I want you to listen and listen good. AJ loves you that much I can tell and it appears that you love her too. I can see it in your eyes. You look at her the same way I still like at JJ. But let me make this one thing perfectly clear. If you hurt her in any way, I'll be the least of your concerns, because as nice and friendly as she seems, her mom is not one to piss off. She knows a lot of important people and she could make you disappear like that." Emily said as she snapped her fingers. Brad nodded, because that was about all he could do that that point.

"We love our daughter very much and we will not have you break her heart."

"I understand." Brad said as he struggled to find his voice.

"I hope you do."

"Are we allowed to come back in?" JJ yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure, I'm done." Emily answered. AJ and JJ walked back in and saw a very frightened Brad still sitting on the couch. "Honey, why don't you and Brad go downstairs and shoot some pool, so your mom and I can talk?"

"Okay, come on Brad." AJ took him by the hand and led him to the basement.

"That boy looks scared to death, What did you say to him?" JJ asked once they were gone.

"I just told him that if he hurts her you would kill him." Emily laughed as JJ sat down beside her on the couch.

"Me?"

"Oh come on JJ, we both know that if he ever did anything to hurt her, I would be the least of his worries. I would be a distant fourth. Between you, Morgan and Garcia there would be nothing left of him."

"Don't forget about Hotch, Reid and Amy. Good lord Amy would break him like a twig." JJ laughed and snuggled a little closer to Emily.

"Exactly." Emily smiled as she wrapped her arm around JJ's shoulders.

"Though I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I think you're right." Emily smiled. "Did you tell her that she has to tell Morgan?"

"Yeah, she almost passed out." They both laughed just as the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil."

"This is going to be fun." Emily gave an evil laugh as JJ went to the door to let Morgan and Garcia in.

"Hey boss lady." Morgan laughed as JJ opened the door.

"Ten years Morgan. It's been ten years you would think that would start to get a little old." JJ teased as Morgan hugged her. Transferring to JJ's department had been one of the best moves he made.

"You would think." He said as he hugged Emily.

"Where are Jacob and Alexa?" Emily asked after noticing that Garcia and Morgan were alone.

"Well Jacob is out with his buddies and Alexa is at a sleepover." Garcia replied after giving JJ and Emily both a hug.

"So you have the house to yourself tonight?" JJ teased as she wagged her eyebrows.

"Stop it." Garcia blushed as she smacked JJ on the arm. "We're here to see our goddaughter not get teased by you. Now where is she?" Emily could not help but smile.

"She is downstairs, let me get her." JJ turned towards the basement door. "AJ, could you come up here for a minute? Someone wants to say hi." Morgan glanced between JJ and Emily and knew something was up.

"Spill it, what's going on?" He asked slightly concerned.

"You'll find out in a few seconds." Emily snickered. About that time AJ and Brad walked into the living room. AJ immediately went pale at the sight of her godparents. Garcia and then Morgan quickly engulfed AJ in a hug though Morgan never really took his eyes off of the man standing behind her.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Garcia beamed.

"Thanks Aunt Pen. How are Jacob and Alexa?" She asked as she looked nervously between Morgan and Garcia. JJ and Emily were desperately trying not to laugh.

"They're good." Morgan replied, still staring at the guy behind her. "Who's that?" He finally asked pointing at Brad.

"Oh I'm sorry guys," JJ jumped in, "this is Bradley Smith, AJ's fiancé." The look on Morgan's face was priceless. _This is even better than I thought _Emily laughed to herself.

"HER WHAT?" Morgan yelled.

"Honey, calm down." Garcia pleaded with Morgan.

"I will not calm down, my daughter is engaged to someone I have never met before and you tell me to calm down!" Morgan was irate. AJ took two steps back and grabbed Brad's hand.

"Your daughter?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

"You know what I mean!" Morgan spit back at her.

"Sir, I know that you don't know me but I love AJ and she…" Morgan quickly cut him off.

"What makes you think that you have the right to marry my daughter, I mean my goddaughter?" Morgan corrected himself.

"I love…"

Morgan interrupted him again. "How long have you two known each other?"

"We have been dating for four months sir." Brad was scared shitless.

"That's awfully quick to get engaged don't you think?" Emily struggled to suppress a laugh.

"Well you see…" Brad looked at AJ and with his eyes pleaded for her help.

"I'm pregnant." The words came out of AJ's mouth before she could stop them. She threw her hand over her mouth and prayed that maybe she hadn't actually said that out loud.

"WHAT?" Came the simultaneous cry from the four people in the room and AJ realized that she had in fact said it out loud.

"Surprise!" AJ half laughed. "You're going to be grandparents." She tried to smile as she turned to her mothers but one look at them and it quickly faded.

"I'm going to kill him!" Morgan yelled as he lunged toward Brad. Before Brad knew it he was pushed, rather hard, against the living room wall with Morgan's hand around his neck.

"AGENT MORGAN, STAND DOWN!" JJ yelled and immediately Morgan let go. Everybody in the room stared at JJ who had instantly gone into Super Agent mode. Emily had to admit that it was still somewhat of a turn on even after all these years.

"Lucky for you she's my boss." He hissed at the boy.

"How far along are you and when were you planning on telling us this little secret?" JJ demanded to know with her arms folded across her chest. Emily could tell she was pissed. JJ was practically spitting fire. It was very rare, almost never in fact, that JJ went all Super Agent on AJ, mostly because they really never had a need to but also because JJ was so good at switching back and forth. However, right now it was more like she was grilling a suspect rather than talking with her daughter. Emily knew that it wasn't because AJ was pregnant but that she had not told them that had JJ so upset.

"Ten weeks and I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted you to meet Brad first. I knew that if I told you I was pregnant first, that Brad would never have stood a chance." AJ told her mothers as she stood next to Brad. AJ was glad that this was a side of her mother that she did not see very often because it was completely terrifying. "I know what you're going to say, but we have given this a lot of thought and we both want this. We are happy about this. I love Brad, we are getting married and we are going to have a baby."

"How long have you known?"

"About six weeks."

"Six weeks! You have known for six weeks and you didn't tell us?" JJ could not believe what she was hearing.

"Ignore her sweetie, congratulations" Garcia said as she pushed JJ out of the way and hugged AJ. "I'm happy for you, both of you." Garcia added as she hugged Brad. Emily was too busy trying to process the fact that she was going to be a grandmother to notice that JJ had started pacing the room.

"Mom?" AJ asked after Garcia let go of Brad. JJ stopped pacing and stared at her daughter. "Say something."

"I just can't believe you didn't tell us." JJ said after she finally started to calm down.

"Can't you just be happy for us?" AJ said a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here." JJ said as she wiped the tear and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I just wish you would have told us first, but if you're happy than we're happy too."

"Really?"

"Really, right Emily?" JJ let AJ go and turned to face Emily.

"I guess." Emily said and JJ slapped her arm. "Sorry, I'm just still in shock. This has been a lot to process. First you're getting married to someone we've never met and then you tell us you're pregnant. I mean come on that is a lot to wrap your head around."

"Tell me about it." Morgan grumbled.

"Look I know that it is a lot to take in, but like it or not you're going to be a grandmother." Emily cringed at that word grandmother.

"Now I know how my mother felt when we told her JJ was pregnant." Emily sighed and JJ laughed as she thought back to that day. The look on the Ambassador's face was priceless.

_Flashback…_

_"Well this is a surprise." Ambassador Prentiss said as Emily and JJ walked into her office. "What brings you two by this afternoon?"_

_"I was hoping that maybe we could go out for lunch." Emily said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. _

_"I assume it's my treat?" Elizabeth teased. _

_"Of course." Emily smiled. _

_A little while later the three women were seated at an outside table at a quite café just down the street from the Ambassador's office. _

_"So tell me JJ, how are you feeling? Have you returned to work yet?" Elizabeth asked. Contrary to what Emily believed, the Ambassador actually did care for her daughter's girlfriend. Once she got over the initial shock she could see how happy Emily was and that was all because of JJ. Any mother would be proud to have JJ as part of their family. _

_"I am feeling much better thank you. The doctor said that I should be able to return to work next week." JJ answered quickly; she did not know what it was about Emily's mother, but she scared the crap out of her. _

_"Well that's good." Elizabeth smiled. "Okay, now which one of you is going to tell me why we are here?"_

_"What do you mean?" Emily asked her mother._

_"Emily, sweetie, I know something is up. The only time you invite me to lunch is when you want to tell me something. Usually something that you think I will react negatively towards."_

_"That's not true."_

_"You have invited me out to lunch a total of four times, the first time you told me you were joining the FBI, the next time you told me you were gay and then the last time you told me you and JJ were in love and moving in together. See a pattern here? Now this invite makes four, so spill." Emily looked over at JJ nervously struggling to come up with the right words. _

_"Okay, but before you say anything just hear us out." Elizabeth nodded. "Because this is really good news and both JJ and I are really excited about it."_

_"Would you tell me already?" _

_"JJ's pregnant." Emily practically shouted across the table. The look on the Ambassador's face was priceless. Part confusion, part shock, part awe. _

_"Excuse me? You're what?" She asked turning to JJ. _

_"I'm pregnant." JJ replied. Elizabeth looked back and forth between her daughter and JJ and was completely speechless. She was about to a grandmother. She quickly found the waiter and told him to bring her the strongest liquor they had in stock. _

"I'm too young to be a grandmother." Emily added.

"Emily, honey, I hate to break it to you but you're almost 60." Emily shot JJ a stare of complete hatred.

"Thanks Jennifer, that helped a lot." Emily snapped back, using JJ's given name for probably only the fifth time in 26 years, at least outside the bedroom anyways. Outside the bedroom it was always JJ, inside it was always Jennifer. JJ never really understood why but, so long as Emily wasn't screaming someone else's name, who was she to complain.

"Oh come on, you'll be the sexiest grandmother on the block." JJ wagged her eyebrows and Emily couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, fine then. Come here pumpkin." Emily opened her arms and wrapped AJ up in a hug. "I'm happy for you. I truly am."

"Thanks mom." AJ smiled. "Uncle Derek, are you okay?" AJ asked as she turned her attention to Morgan. All Morgan could do was laugh. "This baby is going to need a grandpa." AJ smiled as she put her hand on her stomach. Now it was Garcia's turn to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked his wife.

"Nothing grandpa." Garcia laughed.

"Not funny." Morgan sneered before turning to AJ. "You know that I love you like I love my own children and if you're happy, then I guess I'm happy too."

"Thanks Uncle Derek." AJ smiled as she threw her arms around him. After letting go of AJ, Morgan offered his hand to Brad.

"Sorry about earlier man. It just caught me a little off guard. We good?"

"Yes sir." Brad replied as he shook Morgan's hand before Morgan pulled him into a hug. "You had better not hurt my little angel because I will kill you." Morgan whispered into his ear.

"I promise." Brad said after Morgan let go. "But to be honest I'm more afraid of her than you." Brad said pointing at JJ. Seeing JJ in full-blown agent mode earlier had scared him more than Morgan grabbing his throat. Brad could already tell that JJ was not someone to mess with.

"You should be." Emily and Morgan both replied at the same time.

"Come on guys I'm not that bad." JJ said trying to defend herself.

"I hate to admit it baby girl, but you are." Garcia added, making everyone laugh.

Several hours later Emily and JJ were laying in bed thinking about everything that had happened.

"I can't believe we are going to be grandparents." Emily frowned.

"Oh get over it. It's just a title. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does, it means we're getting old." Emily rolled over to look JJ in the face. "Getting older means less time to spend with you."

"That's sweet honey, but I'm sure that we have many, many good years left. Plus we have Tom and you know good and well he'll keep us young." JJ smiled as her lips crashed down onto Emily's. It was full of passion and desire. It did not take long to see where this was heading. Suddenly Emily broke away from JJ, leaving JJ slightly confused.

"Oh shit!" Emily said as she jumped out of bed.

"Not quite the response I was looking for." JJ stared back at Emily. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to be grandparents."

"I think we've already covered that."

"I know, but if we're grandparents, then that makes the Ambassador a great-grandmother." The realization hit JJ like a ton of bricks.

"I'm not telling her, she's your mother."

A/N – So they are going to be grandparents… lol… I can totally imagine Emily freaking out over that. PLEASE REVIEW!


	74. Urges

A/N- Okay so this takes place a few months after the last chapter... AJ is still about 24 here.... I hope you like it....

ENJOY......

"Mom?" AJ yelled as she entered the house.

"Well, hey there pumpkin, this is a surprise." Emily smiled as she came out of the kitchen. Emily pulled her daughter into a hug. "Look at you, you're getting so big." Emily had finally come to terms with AJ's pregnancy and was now truly happy for AJ.

"Gee, thanks mom." AJ replied in mock disgust.

"Well I hate to break it to you honey, but if you take after your mom, you'll be as big as a house by the time he is born." Emily smiled as she placed a hand on AJ's baby bulge. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be great. Where is Tom?" AJ asked as both women walked into the kitchen. AJ sat down at the table and Emily got her a glass of water.

"He's down the street at friend's house." Emily smiled. "Everything okay?" Emily asked, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. You know, about being pregnant and all."

"Of course you can, but don't you think JJ would be better equipped to answer your questions, considering she's the one who had you, not me?"

"I know, but mom's at work and really I think you can answer this question just as easily as she could."

"Okay, fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well, when mom was pregnant with me did she, I mean was she, did she want… man this is harder than I thought.

"Honey, what is it? Just ask me."

"Was mom," AJ paused again. "Did she have any unusual cravings?"

"Of course, during her second trimester all she wanted was waffles with peanut butter and chocolate syrup. Then towards the end she craved pickles and caramel dipping sauce. It was disgusting."

"Anything else?"

"No, that was about it."

"She didn't crave anything else?"

"Honey, what's bothering you?"

"This is so embarrassing and I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this but…"

"Trust me it can't be as bad as pickles and caramel dipping sauce."

"I'm craving sex!" AJ blurted out before instantly turning a deep shade of red.

"Oh really?" Emily said with a smirk.

"All the time. It's all I can think about. Brad barely made it through the door last night."

"AJ, trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with you. Your body is going through a lot of changes and your hormones are all over the place." Emily smiled as she grabbed AJ's hand.

"I guess so. I just feel so bad for Brad. I think I'm wearing him out."

"Oh honey, please." Emily laughed. "I doubt very seriously that boy is complaining. Lord knows I never did."

"So mom went through this too?" AJ asked feeling a bit relieved.

"Mom went through what?" JJ asked as she appeared in the kitchen causing both women to jump.

"Jesus JJ you scared the crap out of me." Emily yelled.

"Sorry." JJ smiled as she kissed Emily and then AJ both on the cheek. "So back to my original question, mom went through what?"

"Remember that little phase you went through when you were pregnant with AJ?" Emily said as she wagged her eyebrows.

"What phase? Oh you mean that phase." JJ smiled as she realized what Emily was talking about. "You too, huh?"

"Oh yeah." AJ smiled. "Everything I see and everything I do turns me on. Just like last night, all Brad was doing was sitting there reading the paper and I had this sudden urge to take him right then and there and mind we had just had sex not three hours before that." AJ said as she turned beet red again.

"Just be glad you don't work with him." JJ smiled. "Just image if you had to see him 24 hours a day like I saw your mom."

"Oh my god that would suck." AJ laughed.

"Oh yeah it did. You'll have to ask your Aunt Pen about the BAU storage closet sometime." JJ laughed and Emily blushed.

"Seriously, in the storage closet?" AJ asked, completely shocked at what she was hearing. JJ simply nodded.

"The sad thing is the storage closet wasn't even the best part of that day." Emily teased and now it was JJ's turn to blush as the images of that day flashed through her mind.

"I'm not sure I even want to know." AJ laughed.

"That was a rather bad day." JJ replied.

"Bad day?" Emily said, slightly taken aback. "Hell that was one of the best days of my life." Emily teased.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to ask this question, because I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but how many times did you actually have sex that day?" AJ asked as she looked back and forth between her mothers.

"To be honest, I pretty sure we lost count." Emily laughed.

"You know, Kelly and I always used to joke that you two were like rabbits." AJ laughed. "You know it's a good thing women can't get other women pregnant; because if they could, you two would have about 20 kids by now."

"One of the great things about being a lesbian." Emily teased as she pulled JJ down on her lap, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Can we stay focused on the topic at hand?" JJ laughed as she swatted Emily on the arm.

"What? I am. We're talking about sex right?" Emily defended herself.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my mother?" AJ asked.

"Honey, besides the fact that I walked in and caught you, you're pregnant so I think it is safe to assume you're having sex." AJ groaned as she thought back to the day in question. Her mother walking in on her having sex in her mothers' bed was definitely not one of the highlights of her youth.

"You just had to bring that day up, didn't you?" AJ teased. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Not likely." Emily laughed. "Not to mention you damn near gave me a heart attack that day."

"I know I wish you could have seen your face."

"Yeah well I'm sure it was a cross between relief and murderous rage."

"Relief?" AJ asked in confusion.

"See your mother here, thought I was cheating on her." JJ interjected at this point. "Cheating on her with a man no less."

"Really?"

Emily simply nodded.

"You really thought mom was having an affair with a man behind your back? Why would you think that?"

"Apparently you and I sound a lot like in that department." JJ laughed and AJ's mouth hit the floor.

"Way too much information, mom."

Before anyone could say anything else they heard the front door open.

"Any one home?" Kelly yelled as she let herself in.

"In the kitchen." Emily replied.

"Hey guys." Kelly smiled as her and Christy walked in. "Hey AJ, look at you." Kelly beamed as AJ stood up and hugged her best friend and honorary sister.

"Yeah, just three more months." AJ smiled as she ran her hand over her belly.

"So what brings you two by this afternoon?" JJ asked as she got up off of Emily's lap to give Kelly and Christy a hug.

"Well, Christy and I have something to tell you." Kelly smiled as she took Christy's hand.

"What is it?" Emily asked, even though she had an idea of what it was.

"We've decided to get married." Kelly told the room and Christy pulled her hand up and showed everyone the engagement ring she was wearing. AJ and JJ screamed before pulling Christy into a huge hug. Emily stood up and hugged Kelly.

"I'm very happy for you." Emily whispered into Kelly's ear.

"Oh your ring is beautiful." AJ grinned as she looked down at the ring on Christy's hand. It was a 1 karat yellow diamond, with two smaller white diamonds on either side.

"Emily helped me pick it out." Kelly told the room.

"Wait a minute! You knew she was going to propose and you didn't tell me?" JJ asked turning to face Emily.

"She wanted my help. Plus she wanted it to be a surprise." Emily defended herself.

"Yeah well before you kill her we have some more news." Kelly laughed. "What do you think about having two grandkids?" Kelly asked as the room fell into silence. All eyes immediately fell on Christy.

"Surprise. I'm pregnant!" Christy basically yelled.

"So much for the 'best part of being a lesbian'." AJ teased as Emily smacked her on the arm.

"How? I'm mean… wow!" Emily said

"We didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work but Christy has been undergoing treatments for about four months now and we found out two weeks ago that she is pregnant." Kelly informed her family.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" JJ said as she hugged Christy again.

"This is so incredible. Little baby Smith is going to have a cousin about the same age to play with." AJ smiled as a tear ran down her face.

"We had just started the treatments when you told me you were pregnant. I couldn't believe the timing. You just had to go and beat me to it. I wanted to be the first one to tell Emily she was going to be a grandma." Kelly teased.

"Oh trust me, after the reaming I got, I would have been more than happy to let you have had that one." AJ laughed, hugging Kelly.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." Emily huffed.

"Honey, you almost passed out." JJ teased as the front door opened again.

"Hey little man." Emily smiled as she saw her son walk into the room. She couldn't believe he was already six.

"Hey mommy." Tom said as he hugged both Emily and JJ. Tom walked over to AJ and put his hand on her belly. He was fascinated with the fact that he was going to be an uncle. All of his friends had baby brothers or sisters but he was getting a nephew and he just thought that was the coolest thing ever.

"Hey guess what Tom?" AJ smiled as she looked down at her brother.

"What?" He giggled as he felt the baby move.

"You know how in three months you're going to be an uncle?" Tom nodded. "Well about five months after that you're going to be an uncle again."

"Really?" Tom looked up at her in confusion.

"Really." AJ smiled. "See Christy over there." AJ pointed and Tom turned to look at her. "She has a baby growing in her belly too." Tom's eyes went wide.

"So I'm going to have two nephews?" Tom asked.

"Well they don't know what the baby is yet, so you might have a niece."

"Oh this is so cool. I can't wait to tell Ricky." Tom ran over to Christy. "Can I touch the baby?"

"Sure you can sweetie." Christy said with tears in her eyes. Tom gently reached up and placed his hand on Christy's still flat stomach. Emily who was standing next to Kelly noticed she had her own tears.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked quietly as not to be heard by the rest of the group.

"Yeah, it's just… I don't think I can ever repay you and JJ for everything you have done for me. Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank us. We love you and that is all that matters." Emily put her arm around Kelly's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom."

"I can't believe that in less than a year, I'm going have two grandkids." Emily frowned and Kelly rolled her eyes.

A/N- ah yes two grandbabies.... lol.... too funny..... PLEASE REVIEW....


	75. It's Time!

A/N- So here is the next chapter..... I hope you enjoy it.... the flashback scene was a last minute addition after I had several requests to write about the Ambassador's reaction.... please let me know what you think...

ENJOY....

The sound of a phone ringing screamed loudly through the dark house. Emily groaned as she glanced over at the clock.

"Who the hell is calling us at 3 in the morning?" Emily mumbled as she extracted herself from JJ, who had pulled the pillow over her ears to try and silence the horrible noise. JJ had just gotten home from a two-week trip and was exhausted. After proceeding to knock everything off the nightstand, Emily found the phone. "Hello?" Emily mumbled.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie; what is it?" Emily asked her daughter, trying to hide a laugh. _Who the hell else did she think would be answering the phone? _Emily thought to herself.

"It's time." AJ said quickly.

"Time? Time for what?" Emily asked, the sleep still clouding her mind.

"My water just broke. It's time." AJ repeated. "Brad and I are on the way to the hospital." Emily struggled to focus on what AJ was saying. Then suddenly it hit her. _Water, Time, Hospital… oh my god the baby! _Emily yelled to herself_._

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Emily yelled as she jumped up from the bed. Having felt Emily jump from the bed, JJ pulled the pillow from her face and rolled over to look at her wife.

"No mom, I'm joking. Of course I'm serious!" AJ screamed as a contraction ripped through her body. "Son of a bitch! Why didn't mom tell me it hurt this bad?" AJ said as she began to relax.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Emily asked as she began pacing the floor. JJ got up out of bed and walked over to Emily; she wrapped her arms around her waist, forcing her to stop walking. JJ put her chin on Emily's shoulder so she could listen to what AJ was saying.

"Ten minutes. Every ten horrible minutes!" AJ moaned.

"Okay honey, just relax. We will be there soon okay?" Emily said trying to calm her daughter down.

"Please hurry." The two exchanged goodbyes and Emily hung up her phone.

"Oh my god, our little girl is having a baby." Emily said as she stared at the phone in her hand.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

"I'm not sure." Emily replied turning in JJ's arms. "We're about to be grandparents." JJ nodded but before she could reply Tom walked into the room.

"Mommy?" He asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey little man." JJ said as she let go of Emily and walked over to her son, who had already climbed up on their bed. "Did we wake you?" Tom nodded. "I'm sorry, mommy's just excited. Your sister just called and guess what?"

"What?" Tom asked as he snuggled against JJ's side.

"She is going to have the baby." Tom pulled away from JJ and looked up at her with a huge smile. "Your little nephew is going to be here soon."

"Really?"

"Yep. So why don't you go get dressed and we'll head to the hospital, okay?"

"Oh, this is soooo cool!" Tom yelled as he jumped down from the bed and took off towards his room. JJ couldn't help but smile as she watched her son run off. She had never told Emily this, but she had actually been really nervous about adopting another child, especially since they were getting older and they had been so lucky with AJ that she was sure that they were walking into trouble. She kept waiting for all of the parenting nightmares that you see on television but so far nothing. Tom, much like AJ, was an ideal child, an ideal child who loved his mothers and his sister very much.

"I guess we need to get ready too." Emily replied breaking JJ from her thoughts.

"Yeah, we'll call Morgan and Garcia on the way to the hospital." JJ smiled as she stood up. "I wonder if she called Kelly?"

"I don't know. We'll ask her when we get there. If she hasn't already, I think we should wait till she is a little closer. Christy doesn't need to be sitting there all night."

"Ever the over-protective mom." JJ teased as she kissed Emily lightly on the cheek.

"That's why you love me." Emily teased right back.

An hour later, they arrived at the hospital and quickly found their way to the Labor and Delivery waiting room. The nurse at the desk said she would tell Brad and AJ that they had arrived. A few minutes later Brad came out to greet them.

"Hey Brad. How is she?" JJ asked after Brad hugged both her and Emily.

"She's good." Brad said as he picked up Tom. "Hey little man. You excited?" Tom nodded but JJ could tell he was starting to get sleepy again. She smiled as her son laid his head down on Brad's shoulder. "The nurses are hooking her up to all the machines so she said give her about ten minutes and then we could go back their again. She's only allowed two visitors at a time so if you two want to go back for a little while, I can hang out here with Tom."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, that it's fine. You're her mothers after all." Brad laughed. "Plus my parents should be here soon. Did you call anyone else?"

"We called Morgan who was going to call the rest of the team. Apparently they had a plan worked out to drop all the kids off at Andy's mother's house when this happened. He said once that was done they would swing by, pick up my mom, and then be here." JJ smiled at how organized everyone was. It was like a small military operation.

"Have you called Kelly?" Emily asked.

"No. AJ wanted to but I told her that it would be best to wait till she was a little further along. I didn't like the idea of Christy sitting out her on these hard chairs for that long. I know she is only 14 weeks along, but still."

"Boy you are growing on me more and more everyday." Emily smiled as she put her arm around his shoulder. Once the initial shock of the engagement and the baby,

Emily had truly grown to like Brad. Of course, no one would ever be good enough for her little girl, but he was a close second. Plus she and Brad shared one distinct characteristic, a characteristic that drove both AJ and JJ nuts; they were both extremely over protective of the ones they loved.

"So I can quit worrying about you shooting me?" Brad asked laughing.

"I wouldn't go that far." Morgan teased from behind him. "After all you did knock up 'our' little girl." Morgan laughed as he patted the soon to be father on the back. "You nervous?"

"Oh you have no idea." Brad replied as he placed a now sleeping Tom down on one of the chairs and turned to greet the rest of AJ's family.

"I'm going to be a great-grandma this is so exciting." Angie beamed as she hugged JJ.

"Well at least one of us is happy about that title." Emily's mom snorted as her private nurse pushed her into the waiting room.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I told you..."

"I don't care what you told me. I am here to see my great-grandson being born." About two months ago Ambassador Prentiss had suffered a mild stroke, which had left her extremely weak. She was now forced to ride in a wheel chair, which drove her crazy. Emily made sure she had the best private nurses money could buy and convinced her mom to sell the big house and move into a small condo not too far away from them.

"But you should be at home in bed, not…"

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I am not an invalid. I can come to the hospital and wait for my great-grandson to be born just like everyone else." Elizabeth spit out, causing everyone to be quiet. Emily couldn't help but smirk at how the words great-grandson continually hung in her mother's throat.

_Flashback…._

_"Mother?" Emily yelled as she and JJ entered the "Prentiss Mansion" as JJ liked to refer to it. _

_"In the kitchen." Emily heard her mother yell back. Emily took a deep breath and she and JJ made their way to the back of the house. Emily was a nervous wreck and she had practically dragged JJ along for support. She knew that her mother was not going to take news of a great –grandchild any better then she took the news of the first grandchild. Oh, she loved her grandchildren to death and would do anything for them, but the thought of being a grandma had terrified her. It was a feeling that Emily could now relate too. _

_"Hello mother." Emily said with a slight smile as they walked into the kitchen. _

_"Well this is a surprise." Elizabeth smiled at the sight of her daughter and daughter-in-law. "To what do I owe the honor?" _

_"Well, we thought maybe you would like to join us for lunch." Emily stated, still holding onto JJ's hand for dear life. _

_"Oh for heaven sakes what is it this time?" Elizabeth asked immediately. "I would have thought by now that all of our lunch dates would be over. I mean what other secrets could you have that you are afraid to tell me?" JJ couldn't help but laugh at the Ambassador's statement. _

_"Who says we have something to tell you?" Emily defended. Elizabeth just stared back at her daughter. "What? Do we have to have a reason to take you out to lunch?" _

_"Emily we have established this trend a long time ago, so please spare me the trip to a restaurant and tell me what is going on." _

_"Okay fine, but just so you know, I blame you for this." Emily replied._

_"Blame me for what?" Elizabeth asked back confused. _

_"For Brad." Emily snapped. _

_"Why? What is wrong with Brad? He is a nice young man from a nice family and AJ really seems to care for him. Plus if I am not mistaken he loves her very much." _

_"Oh I have no doubt that he loves her." Emily huffed. _

_"Ok then explain to me how this is my fault." _

_"If you hadn't insisted that AJ come live with you for the summer she would have never met him!" _

_"Emily, honey, like it or not, your little girl is growing up." Elizabeth replied. "No mother wants to see her daughter get married, trust me I know," Elizabeth said as she smiled over at JJ, "but you can only hope that when the time comes, she will marry the person that loves her wholeheartedly. Every little girl wants her Prince Charming or, in your case, Cinderella." The Ambassador laughed. _

_"That's a nice theory mother, but what does it say when Prince Charming knocks up your little girl." Emily had to admit that was not quite the way she had envisioned telling her mother that AJ was pregnant but it just sort of came out. _

_"Excuse me? Did you just say…? I mean, is AJ…?" Elizabeth struggled to say the word. _

_"Surprise…your granddaughter is pregnant." Emily finished for her. _

_"I'm going to kill him. I still have contacts in…" _

_"Oh for the love of god," JJ rolled her eyes. "Would both of you stop it? AJ is in love and, from what I can tell, so is Brad. We should be happy for them. Not plotting his death. So they went at things a little backwards. They're happy. We are going to be grandparents, whether you …" JJ stopped as she heard the Ambassador gasp. _

_"HOLY SHIT!" Elizabeth yelled. "I'm going to be a great-grandmother!" _

_"That is usually how it works, mother." Emily replied as she watched her mother stomp off. "Where are you going?" She yelled after her. _

_"To the liquor cabinet!" Elizabeth yelled back. _

_"Some things never change." JJ laughed. _

"That's right you tell her, Elizabeth." Angie said quickly. "Now, why don't you and I go get some coffee?" Angie said as she walked up behind the wheel chair and began pushing. Angie and Elizabeth had become good friends after Tom passed away. Angie had even gone over to stay with Elizabeth for a few months each year while she was still living in Paris. Now that Elizabeth was back home in the states, their friendship had only grown stronger.

"You know you are not suppose to drink…" JJ started but was cut off by Angie's glare. JJ shrugged in defeat and watched the two women head off for coffee.

"See, I told you those two becoming friends was a bad idea." Emily said as she turned to JJ.

"I think you might be right." JJ said with a laugh.

A few minutes later, Emily and JJ made their way back to AJ's room. When they walked in, they were met with a pair of very scared eyes.

"Mommy, I can't do this." AJ said with tears in her eyes. Immediately JJ was by her bed holding her hand. Emily decided to kind of hang back and let JJ take this one; after all, of the three of them, she was the only one who had been through labor before.

"Oh honey, yes you can." AJ adamantly shook her head. "Sweetie, look at me." AJ slowly turned to face her mom. "You can do this. I know you can."

"I don't know how to be a mom." AJ cried.

"Nobody knows how to be a mom at this point but it will come. You'll see. It will be the most natural thing in the world."

"Pumpkin, your mom is right." Emily said as she walked over to the other side of the bed. "I didn't have a clue about how to be a mom when you were born. I was scared out of my mind. What if I did something wrong? What if I couldn't take care of you? But you know what?"

"What?" AJ sniffled.

"As soon as that doctor placed you in my arms, I knew that everything was going to be okay. All those fears of not being a good parent went away."

"So you weren't nervous anymore?" AJ asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh hell no, I was still nervous. Ask your mom how long it took me to put the car seat in for the first time." JJ couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "I was still nervous, but I wasn't afraid anymore. You're going to make mistakes sweetie, but those things happen."

"And you are going to have a ton of questions." JJ added. "But that is what me and your mother and Brad's mother are for." JJ smiled as she watched her daughter begin to relax. Only to be gripped with another contraction. AJ grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed for dear life. "Just breathe, sweetie." JJ said as she tried to help AJ through the pain.

"Oh for the love of god, AJ." Emily whined as she massaged her sore hand.

"Oh hush, you big baby." JJ teased. "That just makes up for not being there for me to squeeze your hand when AJ was born."

"Hey I was there in time for you to push. I just missed all the stuff before that."

"Hey guys? Can we focus on me for a minute." AJ asked she watched her parents bicker.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." JJ replied turning her attention back to AJ.

"When it's time, the doctor said I could have two people back here. Brad and I would like you to be here with us." AJ told her mother.

"Really? Are you sure?" JJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I really would like you back here with me."

"Well there is no other place I rather be." JJ leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead just as another contraction hit and AJ grabbed for Emily's hand.

"Damn it! What's wrong with JJ's hand?" Emily asked through gritted teeth.

Around 9am, AJ was at 7cm so Emily decided to call Kelly. Just like JJ, AJ was progressing far quicker than most first time moms. About 45 minutes later, Kelly and Christy arrived at the hospital.

"So how is she?" Kelly asked immediately after accepting a round of hugs from everyone.

"She's good. Doctor said that it shouldn't be more than a couple more hours." Emily told her.

"Can I go see her?" Kelly asked.

"Sure let me show you the way. Brad is back there right now but she can have up to two visitors at a time." Emily explained.

"Hey Emily, wait" Kelly said once they were by themselves.

"Yes?"

"I know why you didn't call sooner and I just wanted to say thank you. Things have been a little rough with the morning sickness and last night was probably the first good night's sleep we've had in a while."

"Yeah, well there was no point in making her come down here and sit all night." Emily smiled as she wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulder and pulled her close. "You and Christy may not be legally our family but you are in the only way that counts and you should know by now that I do everything in my power to protect my family."

"Thank you Emily." Kelly said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You're welcome." Emily smiled. "Now AJ is just down there, room 304." Kelly nodded and made her way to AJ's room.

"Hey there girl, how are you feeling?" Kelly asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh so much better now that I have these wonderful drugs." AJ laughed.

"What happened to natural child birth?"

"Oh woman please, that is so overrated. You tell Christy to get the drugs; they are flawless. I don't know how mom did it."

"I'll be sure to pass it on." Kelly laughed.

"I'm glad that you're here, because Brad and I have something to ask you."

"Ok. Shoot."

"We were hoping that you would be Spencer's godmother." AJ said only to have Brad's mouth hit the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" Brad groaned. "Do you realize what you just said?" Brad stated still in shock.

"What we talked about this? You said that having Kelly be Spencer's godmother was a… oh my god, I can't believe I did that." By this time Kelly was dying. Brad and AJ had made a point not tell anyone the baby's name. They wanted it to be surprise for everyone and now, here they were three hours away, and AJ had let it slip.

"It's okay AJ, your secret is safe with me." Kelly laughed. "And yes I would be honored to be Spencer's godmother." Kelly put extra emphasis on his name. "He's going to flip when he finds out, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know." AJ smiled as she thought about what her uncle's reaction was going to be. "But you know that puts the pressure on you. You know to find a name that really means something."

"Don't worry, Christy and I already have a few ideas out there." Kelly smiled.

"Oh really like what?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Kelly teased as AJ pouted.

Three hours later Brad came out to get JJ because it was time for AJ to push. Emily was a nervous wreck. Everyone paced around the waiting room as the waited for JJ to come back out. For Emily it felt like the longest 45 minutes of her life but finally they saw Brad coming down the hallway with a huge grin on his face.

"It's a boy!" He yelled as he accepted congratulatory hugs from everyone.

"Congratulations Brad." Emily smiled. "How is AJ?"

"She is great. I swear that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Just wait Kelly, you have no idea."

"When can we see him?" Brad's mother asked.

"Well, the doctor has given us special permission for everyone to come back but just for like twenty minutes or so. Then in a few hours we will be moved to another room and then we can have all the visitors we want." Brad explained.

"Well, lead the way daddy." Garcia said as she looped her arm with his.

Emily was amazed at the scene in front of her. There, standing by the bed, was her wife holding their grandson. JJ looked up at Emily with tears in her eyes. Emily didn't say anything; she walked over and wrapped her arm around JJ's waist.

"Oh my god, he is so handsome." Emily said with her own tears falling.

"He is isn't he?" AJ beamed from the bed.

"He looks just like you, Brad." Emily said as she ran a finger down his cheek.

"Oh, I think there is a lot of Jareau in there, too." Brad replied back.

Soon the baby was being passed around the room. Once the baby was safe within Reid's arms they decided to tell everyone the baby's name.

"So what do you think Uncle Spence?" AJ asked.

"Oh AJ he is… I'm at a loss for words." Reid replied as he stared down at the little bundle in his arms.

"Well I hope he can live up to his namesake."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked confused.

"Well I mean Spencer James Smith has a lot to live up to." All the eyes in the room immediately fell on Reid.

"What… did… are you sure?" Reid asked struggling to find the words.

"Yes, we're sure." Brad said as he sat down the bed next to AJ, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Reid couldn't help the tear that escaped his eye.

"I am very honored." Reid replied. "More than you will ever know."

"Can I hold him?" Tom asked breaking up the serious moment.

"Sure you can, but you have to be really, really careful." Emily explained. She led Tom over to the couch. Once he was seated, Emily took Spencer from Reid and placed him carefully in the six-year-old's arms. Emily sat down next to Tom and, without being too obvious, made sure her son had a good grip on his nephew.

As JJ stood there and watched her ever growing family she couldn't help but smile. She now had one grandchild and another on the way.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Angie smiled as she stood beside JJ.

"What is?"

"Knowing that everything you ever taught her led to this moment."

"Dad once told me that the day AJ was born was one of the happiest in his life and I think I now know what he meant." JJ wiped a tear from her cheek as she continued to watch the scene before her. JJ knew life just didn't get much better than this.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	76. So close to losing it all

A/N- Okay so I am not a huge fan of this one…. But it was something that I felt needed to be written to tie up some loose ends before the final two chapters…. I know… it's sad but unfortunately this story is about to come to an end… only two more chapters left after this one….. I hope you like this one….

ENJOY……

Emily sat in AJ and Brad's living room watching JJ give a press conference while her grandson was sleeping peacefully in her arms. The family had decided to get together to celebrate Spencer's one-month birthday, unfortunately Kelly and JJ were still at work. Brad was out back playing with Tom while Christy and AJ were busy in the kitchen. Christy was seven months along now and they had found out they were having a girl but like AJ and Brad, they had decided not to tell anyone the name they had picked out.

Emily glanced down at her watch and groaned. Even if the press conference ended now, it would probably be another hour before JJ and Kelly would get home so basically they would miss dinner. Emily had been trying to drop hints that maybe it was time for JJ to retire but so far JJ hadn't picked up on any of them. JJ still loved what she did and it made her happy. The press conference was in response to a serial killer that was currently running havoc in the DC area. Emily knew that the BAU, which was now run by Amy, was on the case but so far there they hadn't found anything to help them find him. After the sixth murder, the President assigned JJ's team to help the BAU, which meant that JJ had been given the lead. Today JJ was announcing that they had a suspect and was currently giving the press as well as the public a description. The press conference was being held at the same park where the last two bodies were found. Emily knew that JJ wasn't happy about this but the newly appointed Senior Director had insisted on it.

"So I guess mom and Kelly aren't going to make it." AJ said as she sat down next to Emily. She watched her mother field questions from behind a podium with Kelly standing just off to the side.

"Doesn't look that way," Emily frowned. "Where is Christy?"

"Outside with Brad and Tom." AJ replied. "Little man is out, isn't he?" AJ said as both women turned away from the screen to look down that the sleeping boy. However, before Emily could respond the sound of gunfire erupted from the television. Emily and AJ's heads quickly snapped back to the screen as they watched people running in all directions. It was pure chaos. The CNN news crew scanned the area from their position on the ground and Emily could see Morgan running after a guy; whom Emily could only assume was the unsub. There were shouts for someone to call 911 and Emily's heart sank. Once Morgan had the unsub in custody, the CNN camera panned back around to the podium. Emily watched in horror as she caught a glimpse of Kelly laying on the ground clutching her stomach as blood pooled around her and then the next thing she saw made her heart stop; JJ laying on the ground, blood pouring out of her leg and clearly not moving.

"OH MY GOD!" AJ screamed.

"No, no, no this can't be happening!" Emily said as tears began to fall.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked as he, Tom and Christy came running into the room.

"Mommy?" Tom asked as he saw the image that was now plastered on the screen; JJ lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Emily grabbed the remote and quickly changed the channel. "Is mommy okay?" Tom asked with tears in his eyes. Emily handed Spencer to Brad, who was trying to comfort AJ, and kneeled in front of her son.

"Mommy and Kelly got hurt at work," Emily looked up at Christy who had her own tears upon hearing that her fiancée had also been shot.

"How bad is it?" Christy asked putting her hand on her belly. Emily wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay but truthfully she didn't know. Emily stood up and put her hand on Christy's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic nod, it was all she could do. A couple seconds later, Emily's cell phone rang. Emily didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Talk to me Amy," Emily said a she answered her phone. Realizing that she needed to be strong for her family, Emily wiped her tears away.

"I guess you were watching. So real quick, JJ was hit in the leg. I'm not sure how bad but she is losing a lot of blood. I'm not sure if she hit her head when she fell or if she lost consciousness from the blood loss. The paramedics are with her now."

"What about Kelly?"

"She took one to the stomach. She's drifting in and out, and as you can imagine, she is in a lot of pain. The paramedics are with her too."

"Amy, I'm going to ask you a question and you better not lie to me." Emily waited a few seconds before continuing. "How bad is it for both of them?"

"Honestly I don't know, Em. We both know that gut wounds are bad," Amy said referring to Kelly. "And the fact that JJ is unconscious can't be good."

"What hospital are they taking them to?" Emily asked.

"One second." Emily could hear Amy asking one of the paramedics and then she came back to the phone. "They're taking both of them to Georgetown Medical. They're putting both in the ambulances right now."

"Ok, we are headed there now."

"Ok. We will all be there as soon as we can." They exchanged their goodbyes and Emily closed her phone.

"So what did Aunt Amy say?" AJ asked as her own tears fell.

"Not much more than what we saw on the television. We need to get to Georgetown Medical right away."

"I'll watch Tom and Spencer. You guys go." Brad told the group.

"I wanna go with you." Tom cried as he ran over and threw his arms around Emily's waist.

"I know you do sweetheart, but I promise you everything is going to be okay." Emily said as she kneeled in front of her son. "But right now I need you to stay here with Brad, ok? Can you do that for me?" Tom nodded and slowly wiped his tears away. There was a quick round of goodbyes and the then the three women made their way to the hospital. On the way there, Emily called JJ's mom and told her the news. She told Angie that she would call her as soon as she knew something.

Once at the hospital they were directed to the family waiting room where they found Hotch already waiting.

"I got here as soon as I could. I was watching the news conference on TV." Hotch explained as he hugged Emily. "Have you talked to Amy or Morgan?"

"I talked to Amy but she couldn't give me much more than we saw." Emily told Hotch and he nodded. "She wasn't sure… sure how bad it was." Emily said as she struggled to maintain her composure. Seeing that she was about to break, Hotch pulled her into another hug. Emily took a couple deep breaths and then slowly pulled away. Emily gave Hotch a slight nod indicating that she was okay and then Hotch turned his attention to AJ.

"Hey girl, how are you holding up?" Hotch asked hugging AJ.

"A little numb right now." AJ said as she hugged Hotch back.

"Your mom is tough and so is Kelly; they will both pull through this."

"I hope you're right Uncle Hotch." AJ said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Not long after they arrived, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"I'm looking for Agent Thompson's family." A young doctor stated as he walked into the waiting room.

"I'm her mother," Emily said as she helped Christy stand up. "And this is her fiancée. How is she?"

"Agent Thompson was shot once in the stomach and needs surgery. At this time we don't know how much damage the bullet did but she is showing signs of internal bleeding. The sooner we get in there the better her chances are."

"Is she going to be okay?" Christy asked just barely above a whisper.

"Right now it's too early to say." Emily felt Christy waver beside her and put her arm around her waist to steady her. "I'm sorry I wish I had better news, but that is all I have right now."

"Thank you doctor." Emily said as she shook the doctor's hand. "Do you know anything about the other agent that was brought in? Agent Jareau? She's my wife."

"No, but I will see what I can find out." The young doctor smiled and turned to leave.

"I can't believe this is happening." Christy said as new tears fell.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. I promise." Emily said as he tried to calm Christy down; she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "But I need you to relax. This is not good for the baby." Christy tried to focus on her breathing as Emily led her back to the chairs. Just as Christy sat down Morgan and Amy came running into the room.

"How are they?" Morgan asked quickly, wrapping Emily in a hug.

"Kelly is on her way to surgery. We haven't heard anything about JJ yet." Emily said as she hugged Amy. "What the hell happened out there?"

"Just what JJ thought was going to happen. She knew that having that press conference out in the open like that was bad idea, but director dumbass insisted." Amy all but yelled. Just as Emily was about to respond the doctor walked back into the room.

"They are taking Agent Jareau up to surgery also. The bullet hit her leg and nicked her femoral artery. They need to repair it as soon as possible."

"But she'll be okay right?" Emily asked.

"I'll be honest with you, Agent Jareau has lost a lot of blood. She was unconscious when they brought her in and as far as I know she hasn't woken up yet." The young doctor replied. He couldn't even begin to fathom what this woman standing in front of him was going through. Her daughter and her wife were both on their way to surgery with what could be life-threatening injuries. "If you all want to head up the surgery waiting room, I'll be sure to tell them you're coming." The young doctor pulled out his card and handed it to Emily. "And, if you need anything else, call me." Emily took the card and nodded. The doctor left and Emily turned to face the rest of the group.

"I think we should all go upstairs and…" Emily paused as she once again began to lose her composure. It was suddenly becoming very clear what exactly was happening and she felt very weak at the knees. Morgan saw Emily begin to falter and reached out to grab her, quickly pulling a sobbing Emily into his arms.

"Shhh…. It's going to be okay." Morgan said softly as he rubbed circles on Emily's back. Morgan prayed that he was right. JJ and Kelly had to be okay; because he knew that no one in this room would survive if either one of them didn't. AJ was at a loss of what to do. She had never seen her mother like this; she clung to Morgan and cried. As her own tears began to fall, Amy stood up and pulled AJ into a hug.

They all stayed downstairs in the emergency room waiting room for several more minutes before making their way to the surgery waiting room. Once there, they were joined by Reid, his wife, Austin, Garcia and Rossi. Rossi had made the long drive in from Little Creek when he heard the news. Garcia had been given the task of keeping Angie up to date with hourly phone calls, while Emily had taken to pacing the room; she was entirely too nervous to sit down. Her wife and the woman she thought of as her daughter, were both fighting for their lives just beyond those green doors and there was not a damn thing Emily could do about it. Morgan and Hotch had positioned themselves on either side of Christy, keeping a close eye on the seven-month pregnant woman. The last thing they needed was for Christy to go into premature labor. It was too early for that, not to mention that Kelly would kill them. Much like JJ, Kelly could be down right scary when she was pissed. Amy and Garcia were sitting with AJ, who was currently talking with Brad. Reid had gone down to get some coffee for everyone, leaving Rossi to keep an eye over the whole group, or as he referred to it, his family.

"Mom, Tom wants to talk to you." AJ said as she stood up and handed her phone to Emily. Emily nodded.

"Hey sweetie." Emily said trying to mask the tears that were still falling.

"Is mommy and Kelly okay?" Tom asked softly through the phone.

"Well honey, we don't know yet; but I promise you as soon as I know something, I will call you, okay." Emily paused for a minute as she heard Tom wipe his nose. "Are you being good for Brad?"

"Yes." Tom sniffled, just as two doctors walked into the room.

"Well that is good, but mommy needs to go now. I will talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye mommy." Emily told her son bye and then closed the phone.

"How are they?" Emily asked as Hotch helped Christy up.

"Are they going to be okay?" AJ added.

"Both women are going to be just fine." The older of the two doctors smiled.

"Oh my god; are you serious? They're going to okay?" Emily gasped.

"They both have a long road of therapy ahead of them but we see no reason why both women won't make full recoveries." The other doctor said. "Agent Thompson's injuries were less extensive then we first thought. The repairs were relatively simple, in medical teams. We did however have to remove her spleen but that is a fairly standard procedure in these cases."

"I repaired the damage to the artery in Agent Jareau's leg and placed a pin in her femur to help stabilize the leg. She might need another surgery later if the bone doesn't heal right but only time will tell. It was a clean break so I'm fairly hopeful that the single pin will work."

"Can we see them?" Christy asked as this time she cried tears of happiness.

"They are both in recovery, but we will be moving them to private rooms soon; unless you would like us to put them in the same room."

"Private rooms will be fine, but if could have them close by that would be great." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think your nurses would be very happy if you put them in the same room." Amy laughed.

"Okay private it is then." The younger doctor smiled. "I'll put a request in for rooms next to each other."

"Thank you both so much for everything." Emily said a she shook both doctor's hands.

"Well, we are just glad that we had good news to report." The older doctor smiled. "I will have a nurse come find you when they are moved to their rooms."

Once the doctors left, the room erupted in tears of joy and laughter. Their prayers had been answered; JJ and Kelly were going to be okay. Emily hugged AJ and then Christy while Garcia quickly called Angie to tell her the good news. Emily wrapped her arms around Morgan and whispered a 'thank you' into his ear. Morgan simply nodded and smiled.

Twenty minutes later Christy followed the nurse to Kelly's room slowly. The walk seemed to take forever. With each step she became more and more nervous; this what she had feared for so long once Kelly actually started working for the FBI. The thought of the woman she loved laying in a hospital bed was almost too much for her take. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. Much to her surprise Kelly was already awake, though Christy could tell she was still groggy from the pain medicine.

"Hey." Kelly said with a slight smile. "You okay?"

"Me?" Christy asked back in shock. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I wasn't the one that was just shot." Christy said with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who is seven-months pregnant and just spent the last how ever many hours worried about her fiancée." Christy walked over and as best she could, sat on the edge of the bed. Kelly made an attempt to scoot over but soon regretted it as pain ripped through her body; Christy immediately jumped back up.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Kelly said through gritted teeth. "It's just a little sore." Kelly said once the pain began to subside.

"A little sore?" Christy asked with raised eyebrows as she carefully sat back down.

"Okay we maybe a lot sore." Kelly smiled. "The nurse told me that JJ was going to be okay too. Is that right?"

"Yeah she's in the room across the hall."

"So how is my little girl doing right now, is she being good for mommy?" Kelly asked as she placed her hand on Christy's belly. She loved to feel the baby kick.

"I think she knows you're going to be okay." Christy smiled. "Ever since the doctor told us she has been really active." Christy placed her hand over Kelly's. "You know you really scared me today."

"I know and I'm sorry. It just all happened so fast."

"But I did realize one thing throughout all of this."

"Oh really what is that?"

"That you truly have the best family in the world. When the doctor came in asking for your family, Emily stood up and with out hesitation said that she was your mother." Christy told her. "They really do love you. All of them." Christy smiled as she took Kelly's hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"And they love you because I love you." Kelly smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

A little while later Emily made her way to JJ's room. She walked over and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. Emily took JJ's hand and pulled it to her lips kissing her knuckles gently. The movement caused JJ to begin to stir.

"Hey sweetheart, open you eyes for me." Emily said as she brushed some hair from JJ's face.

"Emily?"

"Yeah baby I'm right here."

"Where…"

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember being at the press conference. I saw a gun and then nothing."

"You were shot in the leg." JJ looked down at her bandaged leg and smirked. _Man I must be on some serious painkillers. _"They had to do surgery to repair a tear to your femoral artery and put a pin in your femur. The doctor said you may need another surgery later if the bone doesn't heal right, but for now you are going to be just fine." Emily smiled as she kissed JJ's knuckles again.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" JJ asked praying that the rest of her team was okay.

"Kelly was hit in the stomach." Emily said and watched as panic filled JJ's eyes. "Calm down, it's okay. She's going to be fine. The doctors had to remove her spleen but said that she would make a full recovery too."

"You're sure? You're not lying to me?"

"Honey why would I lie to you? I promise you everything is fine. Christy is across the hall right now. Kelly is going to be okay." Emily could see the relief wash over JJ's face. "You know you have really got to stop doing this to me."

"Doing what?"

"Scaring the crap out of me." Emily teased even as her eyes filled up with tears. "My heart can't take this any more. I one minute AJ and I are sitting there watching your press conference and the next thing I know I see my wife and my daughter lying on the ground covered in blood."

"I'm sorry." JJ winced as she began to feel some pain in her leg. "I never wanted that stupid press conference outside."

"I know, Amy told me. Morgan has been on the phone with the President twice demanding to know what he was going to do about the new director."

"Honey I've been thinking that its time for me to leave the FBI." JJ told a shocked Emily.

"Really?"

"Oh don't act so surprised; you have been dropping hints for months now."

"Oh, so you noticed those did you?" Emily laughed.

"Kind of hard not too; but you are right. I have been doing this a long time now and it's not like we need the money. It would be kind of nice to be able to spend all day at home with you and Tom."

"Oh and don't forget little Spencer." Emily smiled. Once AJ went back to work Emily was going to start watching the baby, just like Angie had done all those years ago with AJ. "But are you sure this isn't just about what happened today?"

"No, I have been thinking about it for a while now, today just kind of brought the point home."

"So no more traveling, no more middle of night phone calls; just you, me and Tom?"

"Think you can handle being with me 24-hours a day again?"

"I think I can manage." Emily teased as she leaned over and kissed JJ gently on the lips.

A/N- okay let me know what you think….. PLEASE REVIEW…


	77. Here we go again

A/N- Okay so here is the next chapter (only one more left after this)….I hope you enjoy it….

ENJOY….

Two months later everyone was once again gathered at the hospital, only this time they were awaiting good news. Christy had gone into labor about six hours earlier and everyone was eagerly anticipating the arrival of the newest member of the family.

Emily smiled as she watched JJ carrying their grandson back from the restroom, where she had gone to change his diaper, while AJ was back with Kelly and Christy. Emily pretended not to see the slight limp that JJ was so desperately trying to hide from everyone. Although the doctor said that that JJ's leg had healed completely and did not need any additional surgery, Emily knew that it still bothered her. JJ walked over and handed Little Spencer to Brad before having a seat beside Emily.

"Can you believe that we are going to have two grandkids soon?" JJ smiled, as she laid her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I know. It's pretty amazing." Emily smiled, as she placed her hand on JJ's thigh on the exact spot where JJ had been shot. "It still hurts doesn't it?"

"It's not too bad." JJ said softly. "It could have been worse."

"Don't remind me." Emily groaned. "You know we could always ask for a second opinion, see what another doctor thinks."

"No, it's fine. Just hurts a little after I've been on it all day. I promise you if it starts hurting too bad I will tell you; but right now it's fine."

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to that." Emily smiled as she kissed the top of JJ's head. Emily could feel the scar through JJ's pants and it sent a shiver down her spine. It was yet another reminder of how close she came to losing JJ once again. That day in the hospital when JJ had said that she was going to leave the bureau was one of the happiest in Emily's life. For the first time in a long time JJ was safe and Emily was truly enjoying having her wife always home. Not to mention Tom loved the extra attention too, as well as little Spencer.

A few minutes later AJ and Kelly came walking into the waiting room.

"How's Christy doing?" JJ asked.

"Good. She's at 6 centimeters; so we still have a while." Kelly said a she ran her hands over her tired face. It was currently 3am and it appeared that it was going to be several more hours. "The doctor is in there now. She asked us to wait out here for ten minutes or so and then we can go back." Kelly sat down next to Emily while AJ sat down next to Brad who was holding a sleeping Spencer.

"How are you holding up?" Morgan asked.

"I'm tired and I'm nervous as hell." Kelly said with a nervous laugh. "I don't think I have ever been this nervous."

"That's funny because I'm pretty sure you were way more nervous than this about a month ago." Emily laughed as she thought back to Kelly and Christy's wedding.

_Flashback…_

_"I look like a whale." Christy complained as she looked at herself in the mirror. _

_"Oh hush. You look beautiful." JJ smiled as she helped arrange Christy's train. "Plus you are the one that wanted to get married before you had the baby." JJ teased. "I mean, who gets married when they are eight months pregnant?"_

_"Yeah well after the shooting," Christy shuddered at the thought, "I didn't want to wait any longer."_

_"I understand, honey. Trust me I fully understand." JJ smiled as she hugged her. Christy had told Kelly while she was still in the hospital that they were getting married sooner rather than later and thanks to Garcia's help, they had planned a wedding in just under three and half weeks. Kelly had wanted to keep it simple; so much like JJ and Emily's ceremony, they decided to have it in the back yard. _

_As Emily glanced around, she couldn't believe in the matter of 24 hours what Garcia had done. She had turned the back yard into a beautiful rose garden; it was simply breath taking. _

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" AJ said as she walked up beside her mom. _

_"It truly is." _

_"If this is what she comes up in three weeks and I can't wait to see what she has planned for mine." AJ laughed. _

_"With Garcia, who knows?" Emily laughed. "You look nice." Emily said as she looked at her daughter dressed in a simple black dress. _

_"Thank god for black; hides all that baby weight I still haven't lost." AJ groaned. _

_"Don't be silly you look beautiful." _

_"You have to say that you're my mother, but I appreciate it nonetheless." _

_"Everything on schedule? I haven't heard Garcia screaming at anyone yet, so I assume all is good?"_

_"As far as I know, but I think you might want to go and have a talk with Kelly." AJ said suddenly turning serious. _

_"Why? What's wrong?" _

_"She says she's fine; but I don't know, I think she's nervous." AJ told her mother. "I mean I don't know what she has to be nervous about; it's suppose to be the happiest day of her life right?" _

_"I'll remember that when your mom and I are trying to calm you down before your wedding." Emily laughed, giving AJ a kiss on the cheek, before turning to go find Kelly. It didn't take long before Emily found her sitting downstairs in the basement. _

_"I'm pretty sure the party's upstairs." Emily teased as she sat down beside her. Kelly looked up at her and offered her a nervous smile. "What's wrong?"_

_"Were you nervous before you married JJ?" _

_"OH, like you would not believe." Emily told her. _

_"I just don't know. I mean marriage is a huge deal." _

_"Do you love her?" _

_"What?"_

_"Simple question Kelly, do you love Christy?"_

_"Of course I do, with all of my heart." _

_"Than what's the problem?" Emily couldn't help the sense of déjà vu she was getting from this conversation. It was very much like one she had with Tom all those years ago. _

_"But she can do so much better than me." Kelly said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I mean hell, my own family didn't want me."_

_"Christy is very lucky to have you and she loves you so very much." Emily said as she wiped the tear away. "And as for your family, their loss was our gain. You know JJ and I love you like our own."_

_"I know you do." Kelly said with a slight smile. "And I love you guys too."_

_"Christy isn't going anywhere. She's going to marry you and, in about a month, you are going to have a beautiful baby girl." Kelly broke out in a slight grin at the thought of her daughter. "Feel better?" _

_"Thank you." Kelly smiled as she hugged Emily. _

_"Good, now lets get you upstairs and get you married."_

"Yeah, well, this is a different kind of nervous." Kelly laughed. "I'm about to be a mom. I don't know how to be a mom."

"Oh, trust me you'll learn." AJ teased. "You'll learn real quick."

"Okay, on your next contraction I'm going to need you to push, okay?" Doctor Whitmore said. "Okay push!" Christy screamed out in pain as she began to push as hard as she could.

"That's it honey. You are doing so good." Kelly coached as she gripped Christy's hand.

"Okay, I can see the head. Another big push." Christy listened as Kelly counted backwards from ten and pushed will all of her might. "Good Christy. You are doing great. Next are the shoulders and then it's all over; I promise. So I need one more huge push!" Christy gritted her teeth and pushed with everything she had.

Out side in the waiting room, a very nervous and anxious Emily was pacing. AJ had dozed off with her head resting on Brad's lap, while Spencer slept peacefully in his car seat.

"I am so glad that your labor didn't last this long." Emily said as she looked over at JJ who was flipping through a magazine, while Tom was asleep in the chair beside her.

"Honey, you weren't even there when I was going through labor." JJ told her, never even bothering to look up at from the magazine.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" Emily asked as she stopped pacing.

"Nope." JJ snickered.

"This is crazy!"

"Honey, would you calm down. Hell Garcia was in labor for over 18 hours when Alexa was born."

"God don't remind me." Garcia teased as she walked in with fresh coffee for everyone.

"Yeah but…"

"IT'S A GIRL!" Kelly shouted as she ran into the waiting room. She threw her arms around Emily and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Congratulations mom!" Emily smiled.

"Oh my god Brad you were right that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

"Told you." Brad smiled as he gave her a hug.

"How is Christy doing?" JJ asked after she hugged Kelly.

"She is great. They both are." Kelly beamed.

"And the baby?" Garcia asked.

"Perfect. Ten Fingers, ten toes. She was 7 lbs, 7 oz."

"So when can we see the little munchkin?" Morgan asked.

"The nurses asked to give them a few minutes to clean up and then you all can come back; but only for a little while."

They waited the prescribed amount of time and then the group made their way back to the room to see the newest member of the family.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful." AJ beamed as she looked down at the little girl sleeping in Christy's arms.

"She is isn't she?" Christy smiled. "Do you want to hold your goddaughter?"

"Well of course." AJ smiled as she carefully lifted the girl from her mother's arms.

"Congratulations." JJ smiled as she leaned over and kissed Christy on the cheek.

"So do you guys have a name picked out yet?" Brad asked as he watched AJ with the baby.

"Well we wanted her name to mean something, so we decided to name her after the two most important people in our lives…" Christy started.

"Oh that is so nice of you." Morgan joked.

"Very funny Morgan." Kelly teased back. "Actually we decided on Jennifer Elizabeth Thompson. We were thinking Jenny for short." Immediately JJ's eyes filled with tears.

"I think I can speak for JJ when I say we are honored." Emily smiled, her own tears threatening to fall.

"So Jenny, you ready to meet the rest of your crazy family?" AJ asked as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. AJ carefully passed Jenny over to JJ.

"Hey little girl, I'm your grandma. You and your cousin Spencer are going to be beyond spoiled I can tell you that right now. Just remember that none of what your crazy Aunt Amy tells you is true." The group in the room laughed. Once again, JJ was sure life didn't get much better than this. She watched as her new granddaughter was passed from person to person; finally settling in her mother's arms. Kelly looked just like a natural standing there holding her daughter. It was hard to imagine that the scared teenage girl that had shown up at their door nine years earlier would have grown into such a beautiful, smart woman; a woman they were honored to call their daughter.

A/N- So what did you think??? PLEASE REVIEW….


	78. Full Circle

A/N- Okay so this is going to be a long Author's Note so bare with me….. I can't believe that this is the last chapter. When I started writing this I really didn't think I would get more then 10 or so chatpers from it and now look… 78 chapters!!! I mean wow!! I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers (and 600 reviews??? WOW… that is all I can say…. ) who have been with this story since the beginning… your words of encouragement have been a great source of inspiration….

A/N2- I do have to give a special thanks to three people…. Andrea for giving my tons of story ideas (with out her this truly would have stopped after like 10 chapters)….. Chris for being my beta for the last several chapters and for giving me a few story ideas along the way….. and Zuzana for truly being my number one fan…. Love you all….. you all helped make this series the success it is…. so thank you….

ENJOY…..

Emily woke up just as the sun was beginning to creep through the curtains. She glanced down at the woman sleeping next to her and smiled. Still wrapped tightly in her arms was her wife of 23 years and Emily was sure that she even more in love with her today than she was all those years ago. Knowing that it was about to go off, Emily leaned over and turned off the alarm and then she leaned over and gently kissed JJ's bare shoulder. It wasn't until the third kiss that JJ began to stir.

"Good morning." Emily smiled as JJ rolled over; still wrapped tightly in Emily's arms.

"Good morning." JJ smiled back. Then she raised her head for a quick kiss. "So today is the day."

"Yep."

"Today is the day that our little girl is getting married." JJ said with a slight frown. "Do you realize that in just 11 hours she will be Amanda Jareau Smith?"  
"Oh I am very aware of that little fact." Emily replied.

"Don't get me wrong I like Brad and I think he and AJ will be very happy together but…"

"She's still out little girl." Emily finished for her and JJ just nodded.

"Who would have thought that 26 years ago when you walked into my office, we would have ended up here?" JJ smiled. "Married with, for all basic purposes, three children and two grandchildren."

"Honey, to be honest with you, I was just happy to have you. I was just happy to be living with you." Emily smiled. "And then, just when I didn't think our lives would get any better, we were blessed with a daughter. Then Kelly came along and then we were blessed with Tom. I truly thought at that point our lives were pretty well fulfilled. Then an amazing thing happened?"  
"Oh really, what was that?" JJ asked.

"We had grandkids." Emily smiled.

"You know, for someone who completely freaked out at the idea of becoming a grandma several months back, you sure are enjoying it an awful lot." JJ teased.

"Yeah, what's not to enjoy? We get to spoil them all day and then when they start acting bad you just call their parents." Emily laughed.

"Spoken like a true grandma." JJ smiled back. The two laid there in silence for several more minutes, just enjoying the closeness of each other. However, their peaceful serenity was interrupted by the sound of their bedroom down being flung open.

"Oh my god why are you two still in bed?" AJ practically yelled. "You were supposed to be up thirty minutes ago."

"Pumpkin would you calm down. It's only 7:30am. It's not like we overslept by four hours." Emily replied.

"We have a schedule to keep and…." AJ said quickly, looking as though she might have a heart attack any minute now.

"Honey if you don't calm down I'm going to call your Uncle Andy and have him bring you over a Prozac." JJ said watching as her daughter was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "The wedding is not for another 10 and half hours. We have plenty of time." JJ said as she started to get up, but quickly stopped when she realized she didn't have any clothes on.

"OH MY GOD!" AJ yelled, as she could clearly tell that JJ was naked under the sheet. "You two had sex last night, didn't you?"

"I hate to break this to you honey, but it's not the first time your mother and I had sex with you in the house." Emily laughed.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick." AJ threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room.

"Oh it's going to be a long day." JJ teased as she started to get up; the sheet still wrapped around her.

Twenty minutes later, Emily and JJ emerged from the bedroom dressed and ready for the day's events. They found Kelly, Christy and Jenny at the kitchen table.

"Hey, when do you guys get here?" JJ asked, picking Jenny up from her car seat.

"A few minutes ago." Kelly replied. "We walked in on AJ ranting on about parents and sex and I'm really not sure what else." Kelly laughed.

"Yeah well apparently we're not allowed to have sex in our own home." JJ teased back.

"Okay, first of all, I'm trying to eat here." Kelly teased. "And secondly… well really I don't have a second point; that's just gross." Kelly laughed.

"I'll remember that next time you want us to watch Jenny because you and Christy need some 'alone' time." Emily said, using air quotation marks and everything. "Because trust me, having a screaming baby in the background kind of kills the mood." Emily laughed.

"Point taken." Kelly replied with laugh of her own.

The rest of the morning and afternoon went by rather uneventful and by four o'clock AJ was fully dressed just standing in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful, AJ." Kelly said as she looked at her best friend standing before her in her wedding gown.

"Thank you." AJ smiled as she turned around to face her friend. "What do you think mom will say when she sees that I'm wearing her dress?"

"I don't think she'll be able to say much of anything; she'll be too busy crying." Kelly replied with a smile. "So what do you think?" Kelly asked as turned around letting AJ get the full view of her outfit.

"You look very nice. Although you I still think you would have looked better in a dress."

"You're so funny." Kelly said with a mock laugh. AJ had been teasing Kelly since she got engaged that she was going to make her wear a dress; to which Kelly almost passed out at just the thought. It had been no easy task, but after a weekend in New York, JJ and AJ found a really beautiful pale yellow pantsuit. JJ had become somewhat of an expert in buying pantsuits, seeing how that was all that Emily ever wore.

"AJ honey, can we come in?" JJ asked though the door.

"Sure." AJ smiled; while Kelly went to find the tissues because she knew that they were going to be needed. JJ had no more made it into the room when she immediately stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god, is that my dress?" JJ asked as the tears began to fall immediately. AJ simply nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would start to cry. "Oh honey you look beautiful." JJ smiled as she took the tissue from Kelly. Emily just stood back in awe of her daughter's beauty.

"You look just like your mother." Emily finally said as she hugged her daughter, who now had her own tears falling. "So are you ready?"

"I think so." AJ replied quietly.

"Well before you go, we have something we want to give you." Emily said turning to face JJ. AJ watched in shock as JJ undid her sapphire and diamond bracelet. It, along with her wedding ring, was the only jewelry she never took off. AJ was sure she had never seen her without it.

"Your Grandma Prentiss gave this to me after your mother proposed to me. It has been in the Prentiss family for hundreds of years passed down from mother to daughter upon their engagement." JJ explained as she put the bracelet around AJ's wrist. "Your grandma knew that your mother would never wear it so she gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you. You will be the sixth Prentiss woman to wear it."

"Oh mom, I don't know what to say." AJ replied with fresh tears.

"You don't have to say anything, it's yours."

"I love you both so much. I don't think I could have asked for better parents."

"And we couldn't have asked for a better daughter." Emily smiled as she and JJ pulled AJ into a hug.

"Hey what am I… chopped liver?" Kelly teased from behind them.

"Oh come here." Emily smiled as she pulled Kelly into the group hug.

A few hours later it was time for the ceremony to begin. The music began to play and Brad's parents walked down the aisle first followed by JJ and Emily; then both sets of parents took their seats on their respective sides of the church. Emily looked around and could not help but let out a slight laugh. She had never seen so many retired FBI agents in one place in her life. The next one down the aisle was Kelly, followed by Tom who was pulling a now nine-month old Spencer behind him in a wagon. Tom dropped Spencer off with JJ and then took his place next to Brad's best man. The music changed and Brad was sure his heart stopped as he saw AJ turn the corner and begin the walk towards him.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, Morgan stopped and awaited the preacher's instructions.

"Who gives this woman away?" The preacher asked.

"Her mothers and I do." Morgan stated proudly, as if she was his own daughter. Morgan leaned over and gave AJ a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Uncle Derek." AJ smiled back.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Morgan smiled before turning to face Brad. "You take care of her, you hear me?"

"You have my promise." Brad smiled shaking Morgan's hand.

"Good because remember there are a lot of former FBI Agents over there," Morgan said pointing to AJ's side of the church, "and any one of them would give their life for this young lady."

"Oh trust me I know." Brad laughed along with the rest of the church. Morgan nodded and turned to grab his seat. Once he was seated Emily leaned over and kissed Morgan on the cheek.

"Thank you." Emily whispered and gave him a pat on his thigh.

Brad and AJ exchanged their own vows and finally the preacher said the words that Brad had been dying to hear since he saw AJ walk down the aisle.

"I know pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride." Brad smiled before pulling AJ into a very passionate kiss, one full of all of the emotion of the day.

"I love you so much." Brad said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." AJ smiled back before they turned to face the congregation.

"I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Bradley Smith." The preacher announced and the crowd clapped loudly. Brad and AJ stopped and took Spencer from JJ's arms and then walked out of the church for the first time as a true family.

Later that evening, Emily and JJ stood just on the edge of the dance floor watching Brad and AJ dance their first dance a husband and wife. Emily had her arms wrapped around JJ's waist and her chin resting on JJ's shoulder.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." JJ said as they gently swayed with the music.

"It was."

"They look so happy together."

"They remind me of another couple I once knew." Emily teased.

"Oh really, who would that be?" JJ smiled as she turned around in Emily's arms.

"Oh, I don't know, a certain blonde media liaison and a certain dark-haired field agent maybe?" Emily laughed as they continued to sway gently to the music, JJ's forehead resting against her own.

"I love you so much, Emily. With all that we have been through and all we have overcome, I think I love you more today than I did that day you walked into my office."

"It goes both ways, Jennifer. It goes both ways." Emily smiled as they continued to sway to the music. JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder as both women thought about the past 26 years and how they were both truly blessed.

A/N- Okay so that is the last chapter but I do reserve the right to add additional stories as I think of them; but for now I am calling this complete…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
